


Karin Interrupted

by SimplyDonnie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Child Abuse, Cousin Incest, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Underage Prostitution, ass kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 95,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyDonnie/pseuds/SimplyDonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karin is a prostitute, but Sasuke wants her anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story I've been working on. I can tell you now updates will be very random, because I am having to write from my phone due to the fact that my laptop has been plagued with the 'Windows 10 BlackScreen Curse.' Also, before I really get into it, just a heads up for the cowardly anon that likes to refer to themselves as 'g.o.d' or any other anon that doesn't like 'SasuKarin', call me what you want, I honestly don't care, because your opinion is completely and utterly irrelevant. The fact that you're hiding behind a computer screen just makes it so much easier to ignore. Have fun wasting your time with your rude comments, because this story is still happening. Deal with it.
> 
> Warning: It goes bad quick

When Karin was younger she always dreamed that she would grow into this beautiful princess who married a tall, strapping, young prince. He would give her the whole world and they would live in a big, beautiful castle together, where they would raise their four kids and make nice with all the animals. Her husband would have luscious, long, dark hair and big beautiful bright blue eyes. They would have two girls and one boy. The girls would look like her and their son would look like him and the five of them would never live a day without happiness. 

Karin’s mother would always tell her stories about the castle she would live in. She would always tell Karin that when she met her Prince, she would know because she would have felt like she’s known him for a thousand years. She couldn't have been more excited for her future. Running around her tiny house wearing dresses her mother made her. Everything was supposed to be perfect. 

And then when she was seven, everything abruptly changed. Her mother fell ill and soon after passed away. When her mother died, Karin was chartered off to a fosters home that only took in girls and Karin hated it there. There were only six other girls that lived there. She would never forget their names. Emiko, Bridgette, Aiko, Lulu, Mila, and Daphne. Daphne was more so the ring leader of the tiny terrors. 

The little girl was used to being bullied, she would face them at school everyday, but then at the end of a rough day she would get to go home and receive comfort in the arms of her mother. That wasn't a possibility anymore. Her mother was gone and now when she left school she didn't even have a home to go to. She just had a hell hole that was infested with rats and always made her feel like a prisoner. 

There was one girl out of the six that didn't hate Karin. It was Emiko, she was a smaller girl, a year younger than Karin but so much braver. Emiko had soft dirty blonde hair and eyes that sparkled like blue sapphires. She was always smiling at Karin and trying to make the older girl feel better. Not to mention all the beatings she took for her friend. There was one thing that not even Emiko could protect her from however. And that was Will. The man of the house. 

Will had never seemed like a friendly guy and Karin always caught him glaring at her whenever she was wandering throughout the house. Truthfully the man scared her. And when she was nine, she found out she had a legitimate reason to be afraid of him. She promised herself she would never forget how fast and how loud her heart beat in her chest when she heard the old door to her cramped bedroom creeping open. The tired creak of the bed springs and the dip in the worn out mattress as this man, this man who was supposed to protect her, crawled under her sheets with her. She’d bitten down on her lip until she tasted blood and screwed her eyelids shut as his rough hands gripped her small shoulder and laid her on her back. 

He smiled at her and she could smell the bad drinks on his breath. She could see the stained teeth in his mouth and hear the predatory nature of his voice as he growled out to her how long he's waited for this moment. His small beady brown eyes wandered over her little, under aged body and he held her child sized hands in one of his massive ones. She felt her body quiver and shake as the tears forced themselves to the sealed rims of her eyes. His free hand sliding down her night dress and resting on her special area. She held her breath in hopes that she could just pass out before it got any worse, but her lungs burned and pleaded with her and she couldn't last for very long. 

She felt his uncomfortably hot breath licking at her ear while he whispered to her. Telling her that they would have so much fun together. Telling her that he knew she wanted this as much as he did. Telling her that she shouldn't have teased him so much. Karin wasn't aware of when she had ever teased him, but she swore she hadn't meant to. Karin knew she didn't want this, but she also knew it no longer mattered. Karin knew she wasn't going to have fun, and if she decided to live through the night she would never look at ‘fun’ the same way again. 

She began whimpering and outwardly sobbing when he slid into her panties and roughly shoved his fingers inside of her. She gasped at the pain and bit down on her lip again trying with everything to keep her short legs closed. He laughed. This grown man laughed at her trying to protect herself. He shoved in more fingers and his hand moved fast inside of her and her sons got louder. She heard herself asking him to please stop. She didn't want anymore. His mouth covered hers in a brutal assault that became her first kiss. Sloppy and disgusting. She coughed and started to choke on her own vomit. His lips left hers and she spat up on her sheets while a waterfall of fresh tears cascaded down her face. It was too blurry to see anything, but she could hear the rattle of his belt buckle and the downward flow of the zipper to his pants. He moved with haste and angst grabbing her thin ankles and forcefully spreading her legs. Her once restrained hands moved down to cover her lower extremities and his big hand found its way in her hair. Her scalp felt like it was on fire. 

She kept one hand over herself and used her free hand to bang across his hairy chest. He huffed angrily and grabbed her wrist with his free hand and bit down on her fragile skin. Karin cried out and for a minute she heard a rustle in the house and thought maybe someone was coming to her rescue. Nobody came for her though, not even Emiko. The man positioned himself in between the sobbing child's legs, the head of his manhood poking at her small entrance before shoving himself inside of her and feeling all of her walls crumble around him. She screamed and he smothered her mouth while he thrust roughly inside of her. Panting and groaning with a certain sick kind of ecstasy. He let go of her hair and his hand slid up her crumpled nighty feeling all over her undeveloped body. He shut his eyes and completely missed the light in her big, wet eyes die as she passed out from the pain. 

The next morning when woke, he hadn't even bothered to clean her up. She laid there in bed all day. Filthy, with a dull ache and an annoying stickiness between her legs. Her wrist was bruised and scarred with his ragged teeth indents. Her head was pounding and her throat was dry and scratchy from her dry heave. Not to mention part of it stained her so she also smelled awful. But she didn't move. Not at all. Em was the only one who checked on her. The other girl was scared for her friend. They both knew there was nothing she could do though. So she do the only thing she thought would help. She pulled Karin’s ruined nightie down and covered her violated body with the blanket. 

o.O.o

Karin became accustomed to Will coming for her at night. Eventually she stopped fighting and she just laid there and accepted her fate. It never stopped the tears and it never stopped her hatred for him. Every night when he finished tarnishing her innocence even more, Emiko would come to her room and drag her into the bathroom to clean her up. Then she would take Karin into her room and hold her while they slept. She’d had several new bite marks added on her skin and she’d had to suffer through one too many closet hanger abortions. The bullying from the other five girls didn't even mean much to her anymore. 

When she was 16, she thought she’d received her saving grace when she’d been kicked out of her foster house following a fight with her “care-takers.” Emiko who realized she wouldn't have a real purpose to live anymore if her best friend wasn't with her decided to become a runaway and she skipped town with Karin. Of course, not before lifting the wallets and any cash she could find off of everyone in the house. They had close to 700 dollars to their name but it got them to San Diego, California and that was far enough away. 

After three weeks into their stay in Cali they were both cold and starving and quite frankly they were growing tired of eating left overs from the trash cans on the street. That was the first night Karin made a life altering decision. Emiko was getting sick, they didn't have money to get any medicine from the store and with how weak they were they didn't have a chance at stealing and running. Her friend was sleeping in her lap when the man walked up to her. He made sly comments about how hungry Karin and Emiko looked. About how they could probably use some fast cash. Karin knew the tone in his voice. It sounded like Will. He didn't look like Will. He was muscular and taller. Handsome even if you look past the fact that he was attempting to solicit sex from a clearly underaged girl. He had silvery grey hair that was slicked back and dark violet eyes. 

It only took Karin one glance at her pitifully pale friend before she decided to take a trip to the dark and dank alleyway with this stranger. She spent the next 20 minutes on her hands and knees completely convinced that Miko was worth the humiliation. Trying to focus on anything else other than the fact that there was a man who didn't know her name but knew what her bare ass looked like. Knew what being inside her felt like. When he was finished, he was kind enough not to cum inside her. He handed over 400 bucks, patted her head, made some unclear comment about heathens and left. Karin just pulled her pants back up, scraped up the money and the last little pieces of whatever dignity she may have had left and went back to her corner with Miko. The next day she got her medicine and she instantly got better. She didn't tell Emiko how she acquired the money and she was glad that the blue eyed girl didn't harass her about it. They ate real food for the next month and were able to get thicker jackets and new cheap clothes. 

When they started to run out of money Karin started to panic a bit. She rationalized she couldn't just sleep with any rando on the street because the last thing she wanted was to catch a life ending STD. So she went on a whim and started to search for the man from before. She used the hunting time to try and find him, because Em wasn't around as they found it easier to collect change from people when they spread out. She also figured that he must have, or at least hopefully, lived somewhere in San Diego if he was wandering around the city. She didn't have a photo of him to show him, but she had her memory because she never forget a silver haired man with violet eyes. Only a crazy person would forget that. 

After what felt like hours of searching she came across a man who she wasn't sure she wanted to talk to. He was menacing looking in a way. Long dark hair and dark skin covered in stitch like tattoos. He had Christmas colored eyes and halfway through describing her mystery man to him she gave up and ran off in fear that he would get agitated by her stammering. When she made it back to her spot Emiko was already there with a cheery smile on her face. She'd made three dollars in change. Looks like they had enough for the dollar menu that day. 

o.O.o

Almost 48 hours later, Karin woke up to the same Christmas colored eyes from days before. Her heart began beating rapidly in her chest and she squeezed Emiko’s hand gently. She didn't know what time it was, but it was dark and the streets were eerily empty. Her lips trembled and they were moving, or at least she thought they were, but no sound came out. He frowned at her and growled for her to get in the truck. The dark, big, but fancy truck with excessively illegally tinted windows. She thought about saying no and almost as if he could read her mind, he gave her an ultimatum. Get in the truck or die in the spot she sat. She woke Em and the two of the got in the truck with the man. 

The ride was about an hour long and they rode in total silence. She and Miko were hand and hand the entire time occasionally squeezing as if to make sure they were still there with each other. She would glance out of the side of her eye at Emiko and see a steely expression on the surface, but know that beneath that her brave friend was terrified. They arrived at a large brick building and were ushered inside quickly. It was a loft building and they were guided up to the third floor and invited, or more accurately pushed, inside of the loft. It was….nice, fancy. Obviously someone with money lived here. 

“You two,” the man said, “sit down, and don't move.” Emiko and Karin sat on the black, soft couch, and didn't dare move when he left. The ‘or else’ was left unsaid but it was dangerously implied. 

“Karin,” Emiko said finally letting a few panicked tears fall down her dirty satin cheeks, “what the hell is going on? What's happening?” Karin didn't know exactly what was going on, but she knew it was her fault and that pained her to know that Emiko, her best friend, the girl who’d taken care of her for years, could be seriously injured, or killed tonight because of her. 

“I’m so sorry Em, this is my fault. I haven't been completely honest with you.” 

“About what?” She gasped in between quiet sobs. “Tell me what's going on.” 

“When you asked where I got that money from.. I, I got it from sleeping with this man. I don't know him, but it was just once and we were so broke and you were getting sicker and we needed medicine and I, I'm so sorry I lied to you Em.” She felt a certain weight lift off her shoulders as she finally confessed. She looked up through teary eyes and saw that familiar forlorn look on the blondes face. 

“Kari, you didn't have to do that for me.” She whispered immediately pulling the older girl into a hug. Karin’s arms kicked around Emiko and their embrace got tighter. Then their was a loud, slow paced clapping that interrupted their moment. The two girls looked, wide eyed and Karin’s mouth slacked open. 

“Well, wasn't that just fucking cute.” That voice, was so familiar. That face was familiar. That damn hair and those wicked eyes.

“You? Did you bring us here?” Karin asked.

“Who is he?” Emiko asked next. “The guy you slept with?” Karin nodded once. 

“I didn't fucking bring you here dumbass, that was Kakuzu’s doing. He said that you were running your damn mouth and asking about me. What the hell little bitch!?!” Karin didn't know what to say. He seemed angry, so she just sealed her lips and tried to avoid looking at him. 

“I’m not a guy that likes to be sought out and found. If I want you, I'll come find you.” 

“Sorry.” She spat. “I just needed to talk to you. I’m sorry if I pissed you off, but this has nothing to do with her so just let her go and keep me for whatever sick plans you two have.” 

“No!” Miko yelled. “We’re sisters Karin, we stick together you idiot!” 

“Please shut the hell up. I wasn't finished. Rude. Though I don’t fucking like being stalked, I find your aggressiveness pretty damn hot.” 

“We have a deal.” The other, bigger man spoke up. His voice sent chills up and down the girls spines. 

“A-a deal?” Miko asked. “Hn.” He nodded. “My…idiot partner here has been raving about you ever since that night that he met you.” 

“Haha, I'll tell you something, you look like trash, smell like trash, but that shit I between your legs is legend!” 

“You're disgusting.” Karin muttered.

“No, you two are fucking disgusting.” He snapped. “Which brings me to my brilliant idea, which I got when I heard you were seeking me out.” He approached the two girls slowly and stopped in the middle of the living room. They watched confused as he extended his arms and spun around with a large grin on his face. Karin was beginning to think the man was deranged. 

“You two think this place is pretty damn nice right?” Emiko and Karin looked at each other, shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, clean showers in each bedroom, stocked full of fresh food. Cable, Internet, anything a normal teenage girl could want…and it's all for you two.” 

Karin blinked her eyes hard three times and then pinched her arm and took another look around. Nope they were still in the same living room full of black furniture, hanging chandeliers and polished wood panel floors. “You want us to live here? Like, with you?”

“No.” The other man, Kakuzu said. “He and I will be living in the above complex.” Again the two girls looked at each other. 

“What's the catch?” Emiko asked. The deranged man standing in the middle of the room smirked and flashed them a mouth full of perfectly straight and sparkly white teeth. “Good to know you aren't complete idiots. We’re gonna get you two cleaned up and looking better than you do now, and then you’re gonna pay us back by working for us. And obviciously not on your ass in a fancy office, but on your back in those rooms upstairs.” 

“You..want us to be your prostitutes?” Emiko muttered. It wasn't so much a question as it was her trying to comprehend everything that she was heating. Hidan scoffed and replied with a obnoxious ‘yeah’ as if it should have been obvious what he was implying. 

“We’ll pay for your hospital bills to make sure you two are healthy and clean. And this won't be some street operation either. You two will be considered ‘high class’ and your clients will go through a screening process before they’re actually allowed to touch you. Set prices will be made, extra if they attempt to rough you up. We get half of your earnings.” 

“Doesn't it sound fucking awesome!?” Awesome? Was this really what Karin had come all this way for? To be pimped out to a bunch of old and gross pedophiles? And what about Miko? She felt even lower for getting her into this mess. But at the same time, it seemed like they had everything planned out and she would be lying if she said that they didn't need the money. 

“I’ll do it.” She decided. She honestly didn't have anything else to lose. “I want Miko to live here with me, but she's not apart of this. And you don't get half. Ten percent.”

“25.” Kakuzu countered.

“20 and I'll let you fuck me.” It was a far stretch and she honestly wasn't sure if the stony featured man would go for it. Was he even interested in sex at all? 

“Fine.” Should've known. He was a man. Of course he was interested in sex.

“Woah. Karin look, we’ve been taking care of each other for years now. Nine to be exact!” Emiko said looking her friend dead in her eyes. “All the shit we’ve seen in that house and on the streets, we might as well be adults now. If you're doing your part, I'm gonna do mine. We’re in this together. I love you and I'm not letting you do this alone.” 

Her heart fluttered. Karin felt automatic tears drip and she smiled small at the girl. This beautiful, 15 year old girl who was ready to lay down and take on anything for her. This girl who was ready to brave the world. Her best friend, her sister. Damn was she ever grateful. 

“Hey hey! Do we have a fucking deal or what? Damn, you two are like a soap opera!” Em slid her hand into Karin's and smiled warily at her.

“I think we have a deal.”

o.O.o


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are two, I repeat two, written out lemons in this chapter. There's gonna be a lot of lemons in this story guys. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, the end would have been drastically different.

A constant stream of hot water beat on the blonde head of Emiko as she sat on the floor of the shower in her new room. She watched as all the dirt that had caked her hair, face, and body washed off and slithered down the drain. She hadn't been clean in a little over two months and she didn't think the stink would ever come off. Every few minutes she would pick up the shampoo and scrub her hair and then scrub her skin with the body wash. Eventually she started to smell normal again and now she just wanted to bask in this small luxury. 

There were so many things running through her mind. Like how serious of a situation she had just gotten herself into. How much would she and Karin be making? What kind of guys would they be sleeping with? Would it hurt to lose her virginity? She remembered the first night she found Karin after Will had finished with her. She looked she had been in pain. Then again, she was only nine. Did it matter or would it always hurt the same? Emiko had never been with anyone, ever. She hadn't even experimented with herself. She didn't even know what to do. To be quite honest, she had always been terrified of the idea of sex after all the horrors she’d seen her best friend suffer through. Yet here she was, presumably locked in a sick deal for money, food, and shelter all in exchange for bumping uglies with nameless faces. And the oddest part, was that even though she was scared and quite certain she would cry every time someone touched her, she didn't have any regrets. 

She leaned over, turning off the faucet to the shower and stepped out. She grabbed the fluffy white towel from off the counter and wrapped it around her naked body. There was a big mirror in the bathroom and Emiko peered into it. She barely recognized herself. She was thin, and her hair had grown down her to butt. Even though it was wet it still looked uneven and ratty in a way. Her face had gotten slimmer and her cheek bones were very defined much like her ribs. Her sapphire blue eyes were dull now and rimmed red. Her skin that used to have a light tan to it, had become considerably pale. 

Her thin and fragile hands gripped the edges of the towel and slowly pulled them apart with shaky hands. What would anyone ever see in her? She barely had a chest. Maybe a small a cup but she'd seen the other women on the streets, they had so much more to offer. Her eyes wandered down lower and rested on the soft blonde curls known as her pubic hairs. She raised an eyebrow, would she need to shave that? Not that she cared it didn't really matter to her either way but what would the ‘clients’ like? Emiko set the towel down on the counter in a crumpled heap and turned around. She craned her neck around to look at her backside. She was flat there too. Would that matter? 

“Miko?” She heard from the door. It was Karin. She turned back around in the mirror and frowned at herself. “C’mon in.” She called. The door opened for a brief moment and then shut again. A slight chill flew in with the open door and Emiko noticed that her nipples hardened a little. 

“What are you doing?” Karin asked furrowing her brow at her friend as she watched her cup her small breasts and shimmy. 

“I'm trying to figure out how I'm gonna be a good prostitute if I don't have anything to offer them!” She exclaimed furiously shoving her hands down by her side. 

“Are you…being serious?” Karin gawked. The girl nodded. 

“It’s weird, I know. I'm terrified Karin, but this is the best we’re probably ever gonna get. It's either this or back on the streets or worse, in another foster home.” Karin sighed frustrated and nodded. “I know. You’re right.”

She laughed bitterly and wiped at her tired eyes. “Would I be crazy for saying we’ve got to try and think of a positive way to view this?” Emiko smiled lightly and shook her head at her. “Life is crazy. If we don't find a way to weave through it, we’re gonna go insane.” 

The blonde was right. They were gonna have to swallow their fears and find a way to make something positive out of this. Shit, it still sounded crazy. 

“Hey KK, can I ask you something?” Karin looked up at her and nodded. Emiko turned her head briefly and took in her friends clean appearance. Karin’s hair was still damp and it left a wet shadow on the shirt she was given to wear. It wasn't as long as Emiko’s but it reached her upper back. Her glasses then had been through hell lately sat on the bridge of her nose for a moment before she slid them back in place in her usual characteristic way. 

“What do you look like naked?” She asked putting her little fists on her hips. “What?” Karin asked. “I mean, I'm pretty sure we looked the same when we were little, but everyone does. I wanna know if we still look the same now. Call it curiosity.” Karin thought about this and then shrugged. She grabbed the rim of her borrowed shirt and pulled it up over her head. Emiko placed her hands on Karin’s shoulders and began her examination of the older girl. 

Karin’s breasts were slightly bigger than hers but not by much. Her body had become as thin as Emiko’s and her rib bones were also visible. She moved around her and peered at her backside. Then she looked in the mirror at her own butt and decided they were the same in that area. Back to her front. She looked at Karin’s curly red pubes. “Do we have to shave?” She asked. 

“I dunno. We can ask Kakuzu and Hidan tomorrow when they take us shopping.” Emiko nodded and stood face to face with her again. 

“Karin, earlier when I said that I was terrified. I meant it. If there's a phobia for being afraid of having sex, I have it.” She admitted with wide eyes. 

“Believable. It's probably because you've only ever associated sex with pain and fear. You need something good to connect it to.” Karin decided. “We both do.” She added. Emiko’s blue eyes scanned across the floor. 

“Well…you’re good. Why don't we just sleep with each other? That way we’ll have a good connection.” Karin watched her friend with eyes way too meticulous for a 16 year old. It was almost as if she had super hearing because she could hear Emiko’s poor heart trying to pound it's way out of her chest. She remembered feeling like that. Feeling scared of what was about to happen to her. If she felt like this in front of Karin, what the hell was gonna do on her own? 

Karin took in a deep breath and exhaled. Connections. This was all for connections. Emiko’s eyes were unfocused and the short silence had become increasingly long and increasingly loud to her. She didn't realize until she felt Karin’s hands gently cupping her chin and her lips pressed softly against hers. She stilled and felt like her body was shutting down. She was retreating inside of herself and Karin could sense it. She ran a hand over Emiko’s drying hair and smiled at her. Assuring her friend that it was okay and that they didn't have to do this if she didn't want. The 15 year old breathed in and out, in and out. She nodded for Karin to continue and she found herself being gradually lowered to the floor. 

Karin’s kisses became deeper as her tongue slipped into her mouth. She pulled back just a little and lowered her kisses to her jawline. “I love you Emiko.” She whispered in between every kiss. Her lips trailed to her neck and down to the valley in between her breast. One hand cupped her small perky mound and gently squeezed, rolling her nipple in between her fingers. Karin had never been with a girl before, but she figured she would reenact the things Will did to her and just pray that it felt good to Emiko. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her. She lightly licked over one nipple and took the hardened brown bud into her mouth. Her skin tasted delightfully good. Clean and like cucumbers. She felt her cheeks growing hotter as she heard the tiny muffled moan from Miko. She was doing something right. 

“Don't suppress it.” She said removing the nipple from her mouth for the briefest moment. “Tell me what feels good and what doesn't.” Emiko bit her bottom lip and nodded her head quickly. Her eyes watched as Karin took her nipple back into her mouth. She could feel the graze of her teeth over her skin and then the pinch of her teeth clinching down on her. She hissed and Karin immediately looked up at her. 

“It’s fine.” She promised. “I…I like it. Go lower.” Karin nodded once and moved lower on Emiko’s body. She pried the girls legs apart as gently as possible and positioned herself in between them. Emiko’s core was pink, and slightly moist, and Karin could even describe it as beautiful. Her hand caressed the girls womanhood lightly and she felt the wetness on her hand. She kissed her clit and gingerly slid her tongue down from top to bottom as slowly as she could. Emiko hissed again and exhaled a shaky breath as Karin’s tongue slid back up her slit and then down again. 

The red head's tongue moved a little faster and then steadily dipped. Emiko was warm inside and getting wetter by the second. The blonde moaned again as Karin began tonguing her. Her cheeks were flushed red and her heart was still going wild inside her chest but it wasn't totally for fear anymore. She knew she was in good hands and that Karin would take care of her, but it was still the anticipation of whatever would come next. She found her hand in Karin’s hair driving her face deeper into her center. “Karin.” She moaned, starting a slow grind of her hips. Karin's mouth was all over her clit now and the stimulation was more than she thought she could handle. She felt her finger sliding up and down her slippery entrance now and it slowly pushed its way inside of her. Pumping in and out and curling up inside of her. And then a second finger and now it felt like she was being lightly spread apart. 

Her head fell back and repetitive moans rolled off her tongue. Her free hand grasped at her small breast tweaking her nipple the way Karin had done. It didn't feel the same as when it was Karin’s hand, but it still felt good. Her body was bucking uncontrollably and she hadn't realized she had gotten so loud as the girl she referred to as her best friend, and often times her sister, drove her to the high point of ecstasy. Her eyes fluttered and she pulled on Karin’s hair tighter than she intended but it was all she could to hang onto what she thought was fading away. Karin realized how excited Emiko was getting and it pleased her. She could feel her own juices dripping between her thighs while she drank Miko’s juices down. When her hair was finally freed she slowly sat back on her knees and watched her friend recover. 

While the other girl was attempting to catch her breath, Karin sat down and spread her own legs and let her fingers wander down to her own sex. She was so wet and practically begging to be touched in a consensual way for the first time ever. Emiko could hear Karin moaning across from as she worked her own clit and then she started to feel selfish. Surely she couldn't just allow Karin to please her in such a way and not give her anything in return. So she rolled over and placed herself in between Karin’s legs and let her mouth go to work. She mimicked the earlier actions of the red head. Working her fingers inside of Karin and flicking her tongue over her hot clit. The louder Karin got the more effort Emiko put into it. It wasn't long before she could taste Karin’s juices. Thr blonde decided that she was glad that she had allowed herself to experience this. 

o.O.o

Kakuzu found the two girls downstairs the next morning sharing a bed, the shirts that Hidan gave them were lying on the floor and the blanket covered what he assumed to be their nudity. He strode over to the bed and tossed a hand full of fresh clothes at them. They stirred in their sleep, their young eyes slowly opening. Cerulean and red eyes looked cautiously around the room and then over Kakuzu’s dominant appearance. 

“Get up.” He told them in a gruff voice. “You’ve got an hour to get ready before you have to leave.”

“Leave?” Karin asked quietly trying to remember everything that happened last night. Kakuzu reminded them that they were going shopping today. The two of them made little ‘o’s’ with their mouths and nodded quietly. They didn't move from the bed though and he smirked inwardly. He didn't know why they were being so shy. He and Hidan would get to know them very well over the next few years, and the stupid red head had already promised herself to him. Still, he turned slowly on his heel and left their loft, making his way back upstairs to his own place that he shared with his annoying asshat of a ‘partner’ if you could even call him that. 

Really the only reason he even bothered to live with Hidan is because they worked in the same organization, criminal, together and their boss decided it would be better for someone, unfortunately Kakuzu, to stick with him and watch out for his big mouth. That was the last time he ever participated in bets with those damned people. 

There was a soft hum in the living room to indicate that the TV was on. The first thing he noticed were his two female companions who also worked in this underground business of theirs. The first was a woman with dark blue hair and amber eyes. She had a pale complexion and her face bore a small smile. Not the kind of smile that read ‘Hi, my name is blank and I’d love to be your friend’, but the kind of smile that said ‘You’re honestly afraid because you don't know whether I'm truly happy or if I'm thinking of ways to dispose of your body right now.’ Her name was Konan. She was the boss’s bitch, though he would never outright call her a bitch because in a sense he respected her and because he wasn't stupid to think that if he did someone wouldn't trip over his tongue less corpse in the street the next morning. 

The next girl was a different case. She was short and now that he thought of it, she kind of resembled the blonde brat downstairs. Her hair was blonde, he was certain they shared the same height, only difference were her silver eyes with that same desolate look in them. She was Kaori, nobody's bitch but she was still very respected amongst their group. She could be a mini Hidan in a flip and that's what annoyed him about her most. 

He greeted the two girls and told them that Karin and Emiko were getting ready downstairs. Konan and Kaori nodded in approval and Kakuzu sat down on the couch across from them. “You know,” Konan said with amusement, “Pein was a little annoyed when you first told him about this ingenious plan. He thinks it's too risky for us.” 

“I know.” The dark haired man muttered crossing his arms over his chest. “It won't link back to us, we’re having fake IDs made for them as we speak. None of the clients will know their real names and its in call only so we can monitor what's going on.” 

“Where is that other bastard anyways?” Kaori asked. He noted that way her face was contorted into a frown and he brushed it off. She was pissy with Hidan, not him. Not his concern. 

“He woke up this morning screaming about his Lord Jashin and I kicked his ass out. I imagine he took off somewhere to preach some strangers ear off, and sacrifice something, but of course he’ll be back.” 

“He’s such a prick. Hey, how old are these girls anyways?” She hissed next. 

“You ask me like I've actually sat down and attempted to get to know them personally. They look roughly 16 or 17 I guess. Definitely no older. Again though, they are downstairs and you're more than welcome to talk to them yourself.” 

"We will. Come Kaori. They should be ready now, we’ll bring them back later Kakuzu.” The blue haired woman rose from the couch and started for the door, dragging her little blonde friend with her. They made their way to the downstairs loft and used a key they were given to go inside. They found the girls standing around in the living room awkwardly. 

“Who are you?” The smaller one asked first.

“Chill kid.” Kaori smirked. “I'm Kaori, this is my girl Konan. We’re your bank accounts for the day. Kakuzu sent us.” 

“Wait,” the red head sighed, “I thought he was taking us shopping?” Konan shook her head. “He doesn't even like interacting with us for more than a few minutes, there's no way he’d sacrifice himself to a day dedicated to taking two teenage girls shopping.” 

"Ah." Miko nodded. “So are you two in on this?” 

“Hell no.” The blonde woman spat. “This is all Hida’s fucked up idea. If it were me, I would have just left you two on the street.” The girls flinched. “But in any case, here we are. Let's get some ground rules set out before we go anywhere alright? You stick by our sides and you don't talk to anyone.”

“Nobody here should have any reason to suspect that you two are runaways so if you just stay calm, and play it cool there won't be any problems.” The amber eyed lady added.

“If you try some funny shit, we will find you and the next people to find you will only be looking at bits and pieces of your bodies.” 

“Do understand girls, we’re not ‘bad’ people, we just have a lot to lose and granted the fact that we don't know you, it wouldn't be a problem for us to kill you and squash any real issues before they arise.” 

“Hell, that won't even be a problem if we did know you well. So just take the hint, smile pretty, make natural conversation, and enjoy the fact that you're getting to wear real clothes and eat real food after this.” The two teenagers swallowed thickly and nodded. They followed the older pair of women out of the complex and down the steps to a small silver car, climbing in the backseat. 

The vehicle revved to life and pulled off onto the street with the silvery eyed woman behind the wheel. Karin silently wondered if she was related to Hidan. She also wondered if Konan’s hair was natural. About ten minutes into the drive, Kaori insisted that they start practicing how to be calm and collected because right now they weren't doing that. So Emiko spoke up first. She wanted to know if they were prostitutes too. She was laughed at. Konan insisted that they weren't, and that was the end of that. Karin asked next how they knew Kakuzu and Hidan. Kaori said they were all connected to a rather close group of friends. Konan insisted they weren't that close, but ‘whatever’ and that was the end of that. 

Then Konan wanted to know just how they’d gotten themselves into this position. Karin was inclined not to tell them anything, but Miko immediately began relaying their story. 

“Karin and I grew up in foster care together,” she stated, “Karin got kicked out a couple months ago so I ran away with her because she was my only friend there. We stole all their money and then ran out of it because Cali is way more expensive than we thought. I got a real bad cold and no one would give us any money for meds so that's when Hidan found Karin and she slept with him for the money. Then Kakuzu found us and brought us here and boom we’re in your car!” 

“Hm, foster care huh?” Kaori muttered. “I know about being in a foster home.” Konan admitted. “It gave me the determination to never be in that shitty a situation again.” 

“What do you mean?” Karin asked. Konan sighed and ran a hand through her bangs. “Let's be honest cutie. Foster care is total bullshit. It should just be called Foster Watch because nine out of ten of the homes are just piling in kids for money and that's it. Then the money they do get, doesn’t get spent on your well being but rather drugs and alcohol. So when the government thinks you’re living in their perfect solution to a tragic biological situation, you're actually living in filth and squander probably trying to scrape crumbs from a meal two weeks ago off the floor.”

“I promised myself that I would never scrape another crumb off the floor and I would also never be a victim to violence again. So now I'm living on an empire without too many responsibilities and not enough worries in the world. And all it took was focusing all the pent up anger and hatred into something else.”

"Ya know girls, you don't have to let this prostitution scheme be a death sentence!” Kaori chimed in. “I mean, I don't accept cash from every guy I shack up with, but I do accept the fact that my body is desired enough to make dudes do crazy shit for me. Imagine what you two could do. You’re powerful because you're women and because you have those precious playgrounds in between your legs.” She chuckled. “If you're gonna slut it up, be a boss bitch about it.” 

o.O.o

Palasides Mall was a large mall and it was so cramped full of people Karin thought she would lose her head. All the normal teenagers that were walking around with their best friends, boyfriends, and girlfriends laughing and gossiping without a care in the world. She envied them. They all got to go home to their parents at the end of the day and she was going back to her pimp house. She looked to her right, Konan walked close enough to her without completely invading her personal space. That same creepy smile on her angelic face. She looked to Emiko’s left, where Kaori walked with a more emotionless expression. 

The first store they went into was Forever 21. It was hyper active in there too, but much less so. Konan took Karin and Kaori took Emiko and they fanned out in the store. They were shopping for what Konan called ‘regular wear.’ Things like jeans, shorts, shirts, and that stuff. This was what they would wear when they weren't in the sheets. They stopped at just a few more stores to get more of this regular wear and then they went to Victoria’s Secret. Konan and Kaori threw several bras, casual, cute, and sexy into a shopping bag along with matching and mix matching panties. Not to mention all the lingerie. They spent over 400 dollars in that store alone. 

They stopped for a lunch break around 1 and Kaori complimented the two of them for being good. When they were done scarfing down their food they were taken to a salon inside the mall. Thankfully this place was relatively empty and quiet. It smelled like flowers in here too. It was serene in here. 

“Miko, Kari,” Kaori called, “sit in these chairs. These two nice ladies are going to do your hair for you okay?” 

“Okay.” Emiko said strutting over to the empty chair she was directed to. Karin hesitated but followed behind her and sat in the next one. She already didn't like people touching her hair. Other than Em of course. It was precious to her and after all these years of growing it out she had promised herself to never cut it. So when the woman finally reached out to the scissors Karin started to panic. She sank down in her chair a little and Emiko noticed this. They were too far away to hold hands and she wasn't sure commenting aloud about it was the greatest thing. 

"You have to sit up tall miss. I wouldn't want to cut your hair unevenly.” The woman told her. Karin tried to focus. The woman sounded nice enough. 

“Do you have to cut it?” She asked meekly. 

“I won't cut much, just a trim. You’re getting split ends and it’ll make your hair unhealthy and stop growing.” 

"Is there a problem?” She heard Konan ask from her seat in the massage chair. Karin nodded her head furiously. “I don't like having my hair cut.” She said in a hasty, exasperated breath. 

“When Kari was little, someone in school chopped all her hair off and it took forever to grow back.” Emiko said. It was a partial truth. 

“Oh, well that's just mean.” The woman slowly turned Karin’s chair around to face her. She’d seen plenty of children cry over getting their hair cut but never a teenager. Yet here she was, biting her lip and shaking. She smiled softly at her and wiped at a stray tear on her cheek. 

“What was your name again?” She asked. The girl hesitated for a moment and looked at the other two women in the room. Kaori shrugged at her and then her red eyes turned back to the woman. 

“Karin.” She whispered. “Karin.” The woman repeated. “Well, my name is Milly. You know, you're a very pretty young girl Karin, and you have beautiful hair. I don't think I've ever seen such a bright red. And it's natural too.”

“Thanks.” She muttered in response. 

“Do you like animals?” Milly asked next. Karin shrugged. She’d never had a pet before, but she'd seen plenty of stray puppies and she thought those were cute. 

“Dogs are nice I guess.” She said. Milly told her to sit still and wait in the chair and then disappeared to the back. She returned a minute later with a ball of white, jumpy fluff in her arms. 

“Alright Karin, this is Pepe. She's only 2 and she loves being cuddled. If I let you hold her will you let me trim your hair?” The red head thought about it for a moment. She nodded. She figured it was going to happen either way so she might as well accept the little puppy as a peace offering for it. Pepe smelled good and her fur was very soft. She was wide awake and full of lots of energy that she used to wiggle in Karin’s arms and sniff her all over. She panted and wagged her tail in the girls lap and Karin gently stroked her back. 

“You need a haircut more than I do.” She muttered to Pepe. The dog sneezed and Karin blessed it. She barely felt the gentle tug of the brush as Milly ran it through her hair and then snipped off more little frayed ends. The only time she realized the scissors were still being used is when they were cutting carefully across her forehead to trim her bangs that had gotten longer than she’d noticed. At one point she looked over at Emiko who seemed to be enjoying her hair cut. And boy was it a hair cut. There was so much blonde hair surrounding her chair. It now just barely passed her shoulders but the grin she had on her face told her she enjoyed it. By the time Milly finished with Karin’s head she had put big loose curls in her hair and frisked it to give it a wild wavy look. Karin decided she liked it and that Milly wasn't all that bad. 

They didn't know that so much effort went into being beautiful. There was a waxing of their eyebrows and their nails had been turned into pointed tips, almost like claws and painted with light neutral colors. Their toes had been massaged, filed, and painted with matching neutral tones too and by the time they left there they looked considerably different. Not so homeless. Milly also gave Karin her phone number and told her to call her if she ever wanted to play with Pepe again. She didn't have a phone so she didn't know what she was actually supposed to do with it, but she accepted it anyways. 

Around 5 they started their last round of shopping. This time for groceries and hygienics. They remembered to ask about their pubic hairs and Kaori told them that it was totally up to them, just not to go crazy and that they could do the patch method. When they left and finally went back to the loft, the girls thought they would be able to relax and sit down. But no, after putting everything away they had to practice walking in the heels that they were bought. It was difficult and Emiko insisted that it was a rather stupid process and declared heels as the bane of her existence. Konan assured her that when they got the hang of it they’d be wearing heels all the time. 

Karin could believe it. Puberty hadn't been too kind to her, so she wasn't very tall but the heels changed that. They made her much taller than Kaori and only a little taller than Konan. She could do without the numbing feeing of her toes, but it wasn't that big of a deal. Around 10 the girls left, also leaving their numbers behind and Emiko and Karin decided to head off to bed as they were both exhausted. It was around 1 AM she figured when she felt Kakuzu’s presence in her room. 

He didn't say anything to her, he barely said anything ever. Karin knew why he was there though. She swallowed and worked whatever courage she could muster at such a late hour and slid over allowing him into her bed. By the time he left, there was a familiar pain in between her legs, but there weren't any tears staining her cheeks. He had been rough with her without a doubt, but she assumed she was starting to get something close to comfortable with it. It was gonna become second nature to her anyways.

o.O.o

A whole two weeks had gone by before the girls were told that tonight would be their first night in action. Those weeks had been full of getting various blood tests done, more heel practicing, lots of alluring photo taking and the learning of more things. Like makeup application. They weren't very good at it but they were good enough to still be qualified as good looking. They’d also been given cell phones that came with strict instructions. There were a set few numbers in the phone that they were told to call if they ever got into trouble and Kakuzu and Hidan weren't around. They weren't allowed to give out their cell phone numbers and no social media. 

That was fine, they’d never had it to begin with so it didn't change anything now. As long as they could play games they were fine. They were both given a manilla folder to look over before their night started. Inside of it was a photo of the man they’d be sleeping with. Along with a typed info page. Emiko got a man with a hair color that seemed damn popular in California. He was 30 years old, 6”1’, 225 pounds and his name was Kakashi Hatake. He worked with a publication company in Los Angeles. He was paying for two hours with her. Two-fucking-hours!?! What the hell was she supposed to do for that long? Was it even supposed to last that long? At the bottom she saw the fee. Kakuzu was charging these guys $500 for every 15 minutes. 

“Karin, how many 15 minute intervals are in an hour?” She asked.

“Four.” Right, four. So that was eight, 15 minute counts and eight multiplied by 500 was…

"Karin, what's eight times 500?” Karin did the math in her head quickly. "4,000." And then there was the 20 percent that Kakuzu took. “20 percent of 4,000 is 800. You’ll have finished the night with 3200 in your pocket.” Karin said already knowing that was Emiko’s next question. 

“Holy shit.” 3200 for sleeping with one man? She never knew she could be worth even half that much. And to think, this was just their first night, to gain experience. After this they would gradually take on more guys and get even more money. They would never starve again. 

o.O.o

Kakashi Hatake pulled up to the parking lot of the building around 9:45. The engine to his car died off when he turned the key in his ignition. His hands were clammy and he was restless. He had no idea what had come over him when he decided to schedule this…hook up. He knew full well that not only was he about to commit a crime by soliciting sex, but he was also condemning himself to the life of being a technical rapist and a pedophile because this girl was underaged. He couldn't help himself though. When he was shown her photo, when he saw those big, beautiful blue eyes of hers that were so full of superficial happiness, he just wanted to kiss her and hold her and now he had agreed to fuck her. Over the course of almost an hour he repeatedly got in and out of his car trying to work up the criminal nerve to go inside. At approximately 10:26 he was running on enough adrenaline to get out and go into the building. She was on the third floor and he was face to face with the steel door. He knocked and it was soon opened. He came face to chest now with a tall beefy looking man. 

"You're late." He growled. Kakashi smiled sheepishly and gently shrugged his shoulders.

“What can I say? I got lost on the path of life.” The man didn't respond just ushered him inside, up the stairs, and down the hall to another, wooden, door. The man knocked three times and then turned to Kakashi.

“I’ll be back in two hours. If you hurt her, you pay extra.” Then he left and shortly after the door clicked open. The room was dimly lit but he saw those familiar eyes peering through the crack. It opened fully and he was allowed inside. 

Once in the room he was relieved to find that it didn't resemble a child's room. It was bare of anything personal and age defining. Blank walls, dark bedding, no posters of young pop stars or stuffed animals. He turned around to look at the girl, the woman, who leaned against the door. She was clad in a white lingerie set with tall, slim heeled pumps. A thin, and graciously short white silk robe hung over her shoulders. Her skin was porcelain like and her face, it was lovely. Her soft looking lips were coated in a bright red color. She had a natural blush on her cheeks and her eyes were rimmed with soft black eyeliner. Her hands fidgeted in front of her and she kept shifting in her place. 

"I..I was starting to think you’d backed out.” She said. He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. 

“Sorry, I'm here now though.” Was that supposed to comfort her? ‘Hey girl I don't know, I realize that you probably had some relief in me not showing, but I'm here to possibly rob you of your virginity now so everything is a-okay!’ “Hm, well that probably wasn't the best thing to say.” 

“It’s fine.” She responded quickly. She moved across the room towards him and motioned for him to sit down on the bed. She bit the inside of her cheek. Karin and she had been watching porn lately to learn some moves so she stole a page off the internet and straddled him locking her arms around his neck. 

Kakashi saw the blush getting deeper, but he also saw the determined look in her face. It was cute. He could almost laugh at her. Then she furrowed her brow and stared intently at his mouth. His cloth covered. 

“You have to take that off so I can kiss you.” She told him. This time he did chuckle. “Woah there, we don't have to move so fast. Let's start by at least getting to know each other. 

"Huh? You do know I'm…a prostitute right?”

“And?” He said scooping her out of his lap and next to him on the bed. “That doesn't mean you're not still a person. I take it you know my name, right?” She nodded. “Right, so tell me, what's your name?” 

"My name?” He nodded. “Oh, um, Sachi.” That was the name she decided to use. 

“Sachi, that's beautiful.” Emiko, Sachi, muttered a thank you and felt herself getting uncomfortable again. She didn't expect it to be like this. She expected him to come in, make some nasty comment about her and then bend her over like they did in the videos. Why couldn't it have just been that easy?

“Kakashi, I know that you're trying to make me feel okay or whatever, but I'd really rather just get this other with.” Kakashi hummed to himself a little and then nodded. He guessed it didn't make sense for him to try and act humble with her now. He was already in the room. She left his side for a brief second and flipped off the last of the lights. They both realized they were thoroughly more at peace in the darkness. 

o.O.o

Kakashi’s hands gripped Sachi’s thighs tighter with every thrust into her warm, wet, deflowered sex. He had long ago thrown away every care he had about her being underaged. All he knew was that he was about to cum, hard and so was she. Her walls were milking him and the pleasured moans filling his ears was edging him closer and closer to his climax. He dropped her legs and leaned into her. Her little hands pulling at his hair and her nails clawing at his back. 

His muscles tensed as hers clenched around him. He spilled his seed and collapsed on top of her tired young body. He pulled his now flaccid member out of her and laid beside her. Peering over at the clock he was slightly pleased to find out he still had a whopping 45 minutes with her and he didn't want to spend the entirety of it chatting her up. He did however grant her a nice ten minutes to collectively catch her breath. He made sure she was okay and that he hadn't hurt her. And then when they were both ready he went one last go round with her before it was time for him to leave. The man from earlier saw him out and he made his way back out to his car. He dreamt of Sachi that night. 

o.O.o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own these guys  
> Warning: Lemon, Lemon, Lovely Lemon

Karin and Emiko were at the kitchen table the next morning eating eggs and toast for breakfast. Neither of the two girls said anything to start with. They merely came downstairs looking rough and immediately began fixing for themselves. Karin watched Emiko from across the table. She nibbled on her bacon and played with what little bit of eggs she had left. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her face seemed pretty neutral. She didn't seem sad or happy. She wondered what she was thinking. By the time her guy left last night she had passed out and gone to sleep. 

“Hey Miko,” she said in between bites, “are you alright?” Emiko’s pretty blue eyes looked up at her. 

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “I’m fine. Last night…I guess it wasn't too bad. He wasn't mean or anything. What about you? Was your guy mean to you?” Even though Karin shook her head her sore bottom begged to differ. 

“His name is Kakashi Hatake. I told him my name was Sachi. You know, he wore this mask that covered his mouth..didn't take it off the whole time.” 

“Really?” Her friend asked.

“Mhm.” 

"Alright, well that's weird...but, good, I guess. So I was thinking. It's probably not smart to keep all this cash on us. We should invest. Like put it in a bank, slowly, small increments every..two weeks. That way no one gets suspicious.” 

"That's smart. We could ask Kakuzu or Hi- no, just Kakuzu to open up a bank account for us.” 

"Exactly." Karin agreed. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what Kaori said to us. About being boss bitches.” 

“Yeah? And?” 

“We should do it. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of being walked on and treated like I'm less than half the person men are. I mean, at the end of the day we’re the real winners right? They get meaningless sex, and we get all their money. We win.” 

Emiko wasn't sure what all had happened with Karin the previous night, but she was quite sure that her best friend had snapped. There was a look much more distant in her eyes than before. But if she stared a little longer she could still her friend in there, somewhere. And that was all she needed to smile and agree with her. 

“Yeah KK, we win.”

o.O.o

When Sasuke Uchiha was born, he was a rather moody baby and that was how he started to grow up. Some would describe him as a drama king with the way he could be very rude and off handish with almost anyone who didn't have ‘Uchiha’ tacked on at the end of their name. He hated mostly everyone in his class and made it a point to always remind them that he was better than them. Whether it was by winning every spelling bee, he ever participated in or by having the most thought out science fair projects. Sasuke was determined to always be the best. 

There were a few select people that he showed any kind of consideration to, not including his extended family members, who were only granted kindness because they were related. Those people were his mother, occasionally his father, and lastly his big brother Itachi. Itachi was his world. His entire world. He was the person who he would run to when he got a bruise or when he just needed to vent about someone he hated in class, usually a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy or an annoying pink haired girl. Itachi would always chide him for being mean to his friends, to which Sasuke would protest and then receive a long, drawn out, speech in full on Itachi language on why friendships and bonds were important. 

The only reason he didn't mind it was because it was Itachi and he knew his sole purpose in life was to protect and guide Sasuke on to better things. When he was seven, he noticed that his beloved elder brother started to grow distant. They barely ever went on walks together anymore, Itachi never played with him, and they didn't have those long winded conversations that he secretly loved so much. 

Sasuke didn't understand why Itachi was pushing him away, but what he did know was that it pissed him off. He didn't know someone so young could feel so much anger inside of them and all because they were being ignored and forgotten. Itachi spent all of his time either in his room or outside of the house and it forced Sasuke to be alone with his parents. It made him realize that he probably didn't like his father as much as he thought he did. The man was always angry with Sasuke because no matter how many A’s he brought home, they were never A+’s like Itachi’s were. No matter how medals he won, Itachi won trophies. Sasuke wanted his father to acknowledge that he was his own person and nobody else. Nor did he want to be anyone else any longer. 

His mother was all the same to him. She had always been this sweet and kind woman who always wanted her little boy to smile and laugh. However he didn't want that anymore. He didn't want the constant hugs and kisses. He wanted her to stop treating him like he was still a three year old little boy. He still remembered the night he’d snapped at her at the dinner table. Throwing his plate on the ground and running off to his room. If that hadn't set him back a few years on the age charge then he didn't know what else would. Itachi had soon come to his room and told him that he shouldn't take his anger with him out on their mother like that. He called Sasuke a ‘spoiled brat’ and then he left. Sasuke cried that night, like any hurt brat would. 

From then on their relationship continued to wither away. Sometimes Sasuke would see a glimpse of the old Itachi inside of him, but it was less and less. As he aged, he started to see an angrier side of his brother. Lashing out and getting into fights, then walking around the next few minutes like nothing happened. It wasn't long before his family realized he had a problem. He had psychological problems and he needed help. He was placed in therapy and started on a medication that made him practically zombie like. By the time Sasuke made it into high school, Itachi was a sophomore in college and he no longer heard from his younger brother. He would often times call Sasuke but he would get the voicemail. When he went home for visits, Sasuke would disappear. Itachi was smart enough to figure out that his brother was livid with him, maybe even hated him, for hiding his illness for so long. 

When Sasuke hit the age of 16 he was at the mall with his begrudgingly accepted friend, Naruto Uzumaki, and another even more begrudgingly and only half accepted friend, Sakura Haruno. That was the first time he laid eyes on her. She was walking with three other girls, but all he saw was her. The long red hair that hung down her back. The dark red eyes that mesmerized him. The soft looking pale skin that just screamed to be touched. He was sure they made eye contact at least one, brief, but he was sure it’d happened. But she didn't instantly approach him. She didn't wink at him or wave seductively. She just walked away and his eyes followed her. He wanted to pull her back and talk to her. Find out her name, stroke her gorgeous locks. But she was gone. It happened so fast, he saw her, she disappeared and he hadn't see her since. Over the next three years Sasuke finished high school and descended into college.

It would be his first year and fortunately slash unfortunately his one and a half best friends were coming with him. They were going to share an apartment on campus. Naruto was way too excited. He didn't think he would make it this far in life and frankly, Sasuke wasn't sure how he had made it into his college. His grades were shit, and it's not like he was getting a full ride for a sports team. He was going to major in ethics though and that college was about as bullshit as the liberal arts classes so maybe that's how he did it. 

Sakura was in school for pre-med. She had an uncanny fascination with life, death, and healing. It was one of the things about her that Sasuke actually liked. It meant she wasn't focused on him and her childlike flirting. She wasn't too thrilled about living with Naruto, but as for having Sasuke as a roommate she was stoked. The pinkette was convinced that she could charm into bed with her and seal the deal with him on their relationship. 

Sasuke was having none of that. He wasn't interested in her romantically or sexually. She wasn't ugly per say, it was simply her personality that turned him completely off. She was so two faced. She would treat Naruto, who loved her with all he had, like utter and complete crap and continuously verbally and physically abuse him. Then there was Sasuke who could look her in her face and tell her he hated her or she was annoying to him and she would just cry and take it. She was always doing nice things for him and the only thing he ever did for her was get her a gift for her birthday every year. He always made sure to tell her to thank Naruto because without him, he would have forgotten and she wouldn't have gotten anything. She would insist that he was ‘such a silly boy’ and wave it off. Naruto took her out to dinner for her birthday once and got beat in the head for acting like a greedy slob.

Either way he looked at it, Sasuke was stuck with them and he may have well made the best out of it. Their first night living together had gone about as smoothly as any gravel path. Luckily though, they’d survived their first week with a mere broken coffee table and nothing too severe so all in all it was a good record so far. The young Uchiha prodigy was sitting in their living room studying peacefully alongside Sakura who was scattered on the floor when Naruto burst in through the front door. 

“He’s got news.” Sakura muttered. 

"I've got great news!" The blonde yelled throwing his bag across the room. 

Sasuke sighed, “Great news Sakura, he has great news. What is it moron?” 

“Ha, we’re going to our first college party ever!” He announced jumping onto the couch next to the Raven haired boy. 

"What the hell are you talking about Naruto?” Sakura asked, “and don't throw your book bag around like that.” 

“So I met this guy in my ethics class right, by the way the people in this class are completely unethical. Anyways, his name is Kiba, he's on the track team and he said that they’re throwing this wild party tonight at the track house!” 

“Track house or trap house?” Sakura frowned sitting up from her spot on the floor.

“Tr-ac-k. With a k. I highly doubt there's a drug house of trap caliber anywhere near the campus.” He grinned sheepishly. “That would be unethical.” 

“Oh my gosh.” She sighed shaking her head. “What does this party have anything to do with us?” Sasuke asked next. 

“Eh duh Sasuke, we’re going. I already said that!” 

“Naruto, it's way too early in the year for me to get behind on my studying.” 

“Oh c’mon Sakura. What are you two even studying?! All we’ve gotten are syllabuses!” He turned to his male friend. “Think about it man, all the hot older college chicks that you could pick up, and you know not be so available anymore.” 

“Screw off Naruto!” 

“Sorry Sakura.” Sasuke pondered on the idea. In one hand Sakura was right, he didn't want to fall behind in his classes that were actually progressively moving unlike Naruto’s. However in the other hand, he already had the gist of the lesson and getting laid never sounded like a bad idea. He didn't exactly care about the finding a girlfriend part, but other than that he was sure his mind was made up. 

“This party better be worth it.”

“You won't regret it.”

o.O.o

Three years had passed since Karin and Emiko had started their journey as prostitutes, or as they liked to be called, call-girls. When they were 16 and 15, they were both struggling with the concept of how they were going to survive living like this, but now they were more than happy that they’d agreed to that old deal. They had more money than any average 18 and 19 year old. They had the hottest outfits, the sexiest shoes, their nails were always done and they were basically living like young queens. And on top of that, they had power. 

Last year there was a string of breaks in and robberies in the city and one night Karin and Emiko got hit. They hid in the pantry and were absolutely terrified of being found. And then Karin remembered what Kakuzu had said about the numbers in their phones. She didn't know who to call since Hidan and Kakuzu were out of town for the week so she dialed the first number she found. They were found hiding midway through the break in and taken hostage in the process of the robbery. And when the two burglars demanded to know how two young girls like them could afford such a nice place they didn't know what to say. The men pieced it together easily. One of them had just begun unbuttoning his pants when the front door opened and shut quickly. 

They came face to face with three men. Two who looked quite menacing and one who looked so calm that it gave him a demented undertone. Realizing they were outnumbered and that their trigger fingers probably weren't as fast as theirs they lowered their weapons and began apologizing for dear life. The smaller of the two men untied Karin and Emiko and the other two proceeded to execute the intruders. The girls weren't sure what happened to their bodies but they watched the news everyday for three months and heard nothing. They would never forget those men. They became close to those men. So yeah, that event had definitely contributed to changing them, but they looked at it for the better. 

Now they were engaged in one of their favorite pastimes, dance competitions in the living room. ‘Too Legit to Quit’ blared through the speakers in their loft as the two girls attempted to serve each other up with classic dance moves such as, the cabbage patch, the running man, and the uh-oh. They usually were hardly ever aware of when people come into the apartment. There's only a set few of people who have keys so anyone ever does come in, they know it's one of them, but when the door opened today and Madara Uchiha and Hidan walked in on their dance fest they almost suffered a heart attack. 

“Really,” Madara smirked, “I’m surprised the two of your aren't used to being caught by now.”

“Oh shut up!” Emiko wailed. “You guys should really invest in a doorbell for us.” 

"Pfft, fuck that. Just stop pathetically wagging your asses in the living room and you won't have this problem anymore.” 

“Don't call our twerk skills pathetic,” Karin said, “we try really hard.” 

"Mhm, whatever.” Madara cut the music off and motioned for the girls to sit down. 

“What's up boss?” Miko asked slouching in her seat. Ever since that night, Madara had become their third pimp. He really just liked having control over people and Kakuzu would need another competent person to help him with his operation. And Hidan was not that person. 

“Lord Jashin came to him in a dream last night and gave him the best fucking idea.” Hidan laughed. “College just started, which means there's gonna be a lot of fucking horny ass virgin heathens who wanna nail a hot piece of ass. You two, are gonna be the hot pieces of ass that they nail.” 

“Um…are we going back to school or something?” Miko asked. “I ain't like it the first time and I don't think I'm gonna like it now.” 

“No idiot,” Madara sighed, “even though you especially need to go back to school, you won't be. We’ve caught wind of a party happening tonight and we’re sending you there to do some scouting. You're gonna have to take photos and get the names of the guys/girls that you like and bring them back to us. We’ll do background checks and if they check out we’ll think about letting you take them on as clients.” 

"Ohh so we finally get to pick who's dick we suck?” Karin smirked.

“Or vag we finger.” Emiko added. “How generous of you. Oh and that stupid comment was so uncalled for.” 

"Yeah fucking yeah. It's getting late and you two don't have all day so get your asses up and go make yourselves look slutty.” 

“For someone so religious you are an awful person.” The red head laughed. Hidan was a character alright. She remembered the first time she woke up to him sitting on her bed. He was praying over her and clutching his rosary fiercely. She asked him what the hell he was doing and he replied with ‘trying to cleanse and save both of their souls.’ Then he told her he’d be going for Emiko next. 

The two of them rose from the couch and made their way to their bedrooms to get ready. Karin wore a very short white dress and knee high brown gladiator heels. Over the years they had become more proficient at doing makeup and she could now pull off a hot smokey eye look. Emiko had a thin strapped white ruffle dress with black polka dots on it and strappy black heels. They curled their hair and tousled it the way Milly taught them to and made their way outside to their car. The matte black Rover had been a gift from Konan. She said they were growing up and they would need a way around the city and driving was always the best way. Of course getting their license was a little complicated due to the fact that it was basically obtained using completely fabricated information. Hidan had left them a scribbled address to the location of the party with a text from Madara reminding them to be cautious and not do anything stupid. 

The party was a good 30 minute drive and when they arrive the music was loud and clearly audible from the outside. There were already drunk students on the loan near collapse and small social crowds spread out. They checked their looks out one last time before making their way to he front door. The wannabe bouncer let them in purely because they were hot, not because they actually went to whatever school this was and that was fine by them. 

The two of them split up and began scouting for potential fucks. Karin had her checklist running in her mind. Look for guys or girls who were dressed up. If they’re wearing flashy clothes, it means they have money and they want everyone to know it. Look for the little things, if they're messy drunk, they're messy at life plain and simple and that never made for a good client. Her eyes grazed over a boy in the corner. He was tall with long, long dark brown hair and pearl like eyes. Nice jeans, button down polo, sperries. He was a a bank baby. And so was the hot little number next to him. Now she looked like the perfect, clean and quiet client that Karin was looking for. Her midnight blue long hair hung over her shoulders and her eyes that matched what Karin assumed to be her brother were aimed down at the floor. Her hands fidgeted nervously in front of her classy red dress topped with black flats and a matching black cardigan. Karin smirked to herself and made her way across the room towards them. She put on her ‘good girl’ face and got ready to play the best innocent girl ever.

“Hi.” She said cheerily waving at them. “I’m Zola!” The man sneered at her. So he was a dick as she imagined. Probably here to protect his shy little sister. 

“Oh um, h-hi. I’m Hinata.” She said trying to speak over the music. “T-this is Neji!” Her stutter was cute. 

“Oh cool! Nice to meet you guys, I love your names! Are you guys students here?” Hinata nodded.

“I’m a med student.” Hinata told her. Ouh, so she wants to save people. “What about you?” 

“Oh! I wish, I do online school! I live with my uncle and he's really conservative! I had to sneak out to even come here!” 

“How unfortunate.” The guy next to them said sarcastically. “If you’d excuse us.” 

“I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you! I just-everyone here looks so wrecked or just mean and then I saw you two and I thought maybe we could just have a nice conversation.” 

“Neji, I don't mind, it’d be nice to talk to someone..I think.” Neji grumbled and rolled his eyes. He was obviously a sucker that did whatever Hinata told him to and Karin was grateful because it got her her winning conversation. Hinata was almost 19, a med student, she loved pressing flowers, and walking dogs. This was her first party and she’d never tasted even a sip of liquor before in her life. Neji too was straight edge, he didn't like parties and he was 20. He was in college to study psychology, risky business, and loved training in a dojo across town. By the time she was ready to move on, she had gotten a decent photo with them and had acquired both of their phone numbers. Needless to say she obtained most of Neji’s information through Hinata who she also found out was his cousin. All the same, they were on the list now. 

o.O.o

Sasuke had been brooding at this party for a whole hour. Sakura hadn't left his side, not even once, and Naruto had been back and forth. Chatting it up with several people, even with a girl Sasuke could have considered attractive. Lucky bastard. It was hard to get laid when everyone at the party thought the girl clinging to your side was your girlfriend. He was about ready to leave when he saw a flash of red and almost leapt from his seat. He ignored Sakura when she asked him if he was alright and he stalked the crowd searching for the red threads of hair he’d swore he saw. 

He thought that maybe he was losing his mind. It shouldn't have been this hard to find someone with that color hair yet here he was in the middle of what felt like a million dancing bodies staring at no red. A girl tacked her self to his arm, practically drooling from booze overload on his shirt. He grimaced and pushed her away. Annoying. He spun around and there it was again. He followed it. She was moving so fast and he felt the anxiety creeping when he thought she’d slip away for another three long years. This was crazy talk! He didn't even know if it was actually her, but he just felt so positive. That hair. 

When he was close enough he reached and grabbed a hold of her arm, spinning her around. She came around and met his face with a vicious slap that he realized he probably deserved for sort of stalking her, but he didn't care. 

“What the fuck?!” She exclaimed. 

"It's you." Were the first words out of his mouth. She’d matured over the years. Puberty had been kind to her and filled her body out. Her hair had become longer, long enough to almost touch her waist and her face had slimmed, but he knew it was her. 

“Look, I don't know who the hell you are, or who you think I am but get lost creep!” Creep? He’d never been called a creep before. She was acting like she didn't want him, and that excited him more. A hot girl that wanted nothing to do with Sasuke Uchiha. 

"Sorry.” He muttered not letting go of her wrist. “I remember you, I saw you in the mall, three years ago.”

“What are you talking about?” She sighed. “Palasides Mall. You were with three other girls, black shirt, denim jeans. Your glasses were taped up in the middle and you were much thinner but I still remember you.” Karin blinked at him and felt a panicky sensation in the pit of her stomach that she hadn't felt in a long time. 

“I didn't see you at the mall. How do you remember my exact outfit? You're not stalking me are you? I swear to God I know people!” She exclaimed trying to pull her wrist out of his grasp. 

“Relax.” He smirked. “It's not everyday I see someone with hair like this, and a face like this, it's something to remember for a lifetime.” He furrowed his brows. Was he actually flirting with her? A tiny hint of red crept to her cheeks and she cursed herself. 

“Oh, well, thanks I guess. I tell you what, if you let me go, I won't scream and I'll sit down and talk to you.” He couldn't keep from chuckling. He released her wrist and the two of them found a halfway empty couch to sit on. Karin stared adamantly at him. He was attractive. Broodingly attractive. Dark hair and smoldering eyes. Thin, soft looking lips and a strong facial structure. She looked over his outfit. Black shirt that hung loosely over his chest but hugged slightly around his arms, denim jeans, and black Vans. He wasn't dressed like he had money, but there was something about his presence that told her not to write him off just yet. He sat with an authoritative demeanor that kind of made her feel small. His eyes bore holes into her and she felt like maybe she should cover herself. 

“What's your name stranger?” She asked trying to sound as confident as she was when she arrived at this party. 

"Sasuke." His voice was smooth and even. Deep and cool enough to send chills down her spine. “I’m Zola. What do you want from me?” 

He smirked again and leaned in to whisper in her ear. She wondered if he could feel her heart against his chest because of how close they were. “I'm pretty sure we can find somewhere private to hang out.” She bit her bottom lip and embraced the lusty feeling that took over her body. She knew it was definitely against the rules to fuck anyone who hadn't been approved by Madara, Hidan, or Kakuzu but this guy was dangerously hot and he wanted her in such a way that it made her want to throw her legs open for him. Besides, what's one little fun fuck off the job? 

“Have you spent the last three years daydreaming of all the different ways to fuck me?” She asked him. His hand caressed her thigh and he kissed her favorite spot on her neck on his first try. 

“You can probably imagine how much built up tension I have.” He kissed that damn spot again.

“Mmm,” she moaned, “naughty. Let's go upstairs.” She grabbed Sasuke by his wrist this time and hastily made her way upstairs with him. They found a room at the end of the hall. He kicked the door shut and posted ‘Zola’ up against it while their lips fought for dominance. Her hands slid up his shirt feeling his toned abs and muscular chest. Sasuke didn't waste time in pushing up her dress and tearing her panties off her body. The red head wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to carry her off to the bed where he laid her down and began working on undoing his pants and finally releasing his aching dick. He plunged into her heat without warning and groaned deeply at the feel. She moaned out loud and sunk her nails into his skin. 

“Fuck,” he hissed. Yeah, this is exactly what he had waited three years for and it was better than his dreams could have illustrated. She bucked her hips eagerly against him as he thrust inside her quickly and desperately. She was experienced, definitely no saint, but that was fine. He hated having to play the teacher anyways.

“Yes,” she moaned breathlessly, “faster Sasuke. Harder!” Sasuke complied with his new found lovers demands. He bit down on her shoulder to keep from moaning aloud and he tasted the iron of her blood on his tongue. She screamed aloud and pulled his hair roughly. He licked at the fresh wound as he pounded into her with little control left. He loved the way her walls constricted and pulled against him. Tighter and tighter until she started to fit like a glove around him. The two of them came together and Karin held him inside of her while they caught her breath. She’d crossed a line by having sex with him, but she definitely didn't regret it. It was the hottest thing she’d ever done, and she'd done a lot. When she finally did let him go he tucked himself away and decided that he would immediately leave this party whether Naruto wanted to or not to get rid of this sticky feeling on his skin. He looked at the girl who was still lying on the bed. She looked sleepy and on the verge of passing out. 

“Zola,” he called, “do you have anyone to drive you home?” She blinked and then slowly sat up and pulled her dress down. 

“Yeah.” She chuckled a little to herself, she was awestruck. “So, has your thirst for me been quenched? You're not gonna stalk me at parties anymore are you?” Sasuke offered her a small smile and his hand, pulling her up to her feet. 

"Not sure, guess you’ll just have to find out.” The two of them descended back down the stairs and after taking his number and a photo with him they parted ways and sought out their respective parties. Naruto was with that Kiba kid and Sasuke grabbed his collar and proceeded to drag him out of the party picking up Sakura along the way. She had been immersed in a small group of girls offering up whatever hot gossip they had to offer. Naruto of course protested leaving, but he was also pretty wasted and needed to sleep. Sakura also seemed fairly buzzed as her voice was slurred when she asked him where he’d disappeared to but he promptly ignored her. He didn't want to talk to either of them about anything. He just wanted to reminisce over what just conspired in that room and never forget it. Zola. The beautiful, red eyed, red haired Zola. 

o.O.o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care how many lemons I write, I will probably never be good at it. Sorry, but thanks for toughing through it. Also, I know this chapter may have seemed to slam Sakura a bit, but I can promise and guarantee you, this isn't a Sakura bashing story. With that being said, that doesn't mean she will be treated like a princess from here on out. Everyone will get slammed at some point, several points.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all to everyone who has been reading this story. I know I'm definitely not the greatest writer, but I appreciate you all sticking with it even through these God awful lemons. What can I say? I just like to write.

Chapter 4

o.O.o

Sasuke had never been more frustrated in his life. Mentally, sexually, and emotionally frustrated and it was absolutely draining. He couldn't focus in his classes and he couldn't focus on his friends because all that was on his mind was Zola. Zola’s beautiful red hair and the way it cascaded down her back. How soft her flawless ivory skin was and it gave him goose bumps. The curve of her hips and the way her legs felt wrapped around his waist. He relished in the feel of being inside of her and longed to do it again. He longed to kiss her and touch her and to make her his. He’d wanted this for three years and never realized it until last night. Sure he’d thought about the mysterious red head a few times over the years and sometimes those thoughts took a sexual detour in his mind, but he’d never acknowledged their intensity until now. He wanted to know her inside and out and that was something Sasuke hadn't wanted from a person for a long time. He had tried learning more about her on his own by resorting to things like ‘Facebook’ and ‘Twitter’, hell even Instagram, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

He had swallowed his pride and asked around to see if anyone had remembered or even knew the red head. The best information he got was that she’d been spotted mingling with the Hyuuga cousins. That seemed uncanny because though he knew nothing about her at all, she just didn't look like the type of girl that Hinata, and _definitely_ not Neji, would associate with. Either way, if there was a chance that one of them knew something he would take it. Sakura had been kind enough to tell Sasuke of her whereabouts which led Sasuke to the campus tennis courts where the women’s team was finishing up practice. Amongst them was Hinata who even Sasuke had to admit looked somewhat appealing in her practice gear.

He watched through the fence as she used a towel to pat her face dry and then struck up a conversation with her teammate TenTen. TenTen was a sophomore at the university and other than the fact that she was dating some bushy browed loser on campus, he also knew nothing about her. One could say that the Uchiha really needed to venture more and be sociable, but he would just reply that it’s all pointless because by the time college ends he’ll have forgotten all their names and faces.

He made his way onto the courts and up to the Hyuuga girl. He ignored the lingering eyes and the sultry ‘hello’s’ for none of it mattered to him. He had one goal and one goal only.

“Hinata.” He called out to her. The girl looked over to him and immediately began folding in on herself. Why was she always so shy? It annoyed him to no end to listen to her in one of their core classes, just stuttering up a storm and freaking out anytime he looked in her direction. TenTen smiled and nudged her friend over in his direction. Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes.

“H-hello Sasuke.” She stammered.

“Walk with me, I need to speak with you about something.” She nodded and quickly grabbed her bag and the rest of her belongings and fell into step with Sasuke as they walked away from the courts.

“What, um, what did you want to talk about Sasuke?”

“You went to that party last week right? At the track house?” She nodded. “What of it?”

“I was wondering if you could tell me anything about a person you spoke to. A girl.”

“Zola?” “Yeah. How did you know that?” He asked furrowing his brow.

“She’s the only I spoke to other than Sakura and you live with her, s-so I just figured.” Sasuke nodded to himself and looked around. The sky was overcast and he could smell the impending storm coming their way. So much for a sunny day, he didn't mind too much. He liked thunderstorms. He always found the lightning in the sky to be breathtakingly beautiful.

“What would you like to know about her?”

“Anything.” He responded rather quickly. Hinata pursed his lips and nodded to herself, thinking.

“She doesn't go t-to school here. She does online school because her uncle is strict. She um seemed really nice. I’m sorry Sasuke, I don't think anything else I know would help you.”

Sasuke grunted his disapproval. “Really?” He hissed cutting his eyes at the girl. He sighed and drew in a deep breath to calm himself when he noticed how she flinched away from him. “I mean, you haven't spoken to her since? She didn't tell you where she lived, or at least what neighborhood?” Hinata quickly shook her head.

“I-I gave her my number, but she hasn't texted or called me yet. Sorry.” She apologized again. Ah, so the girl was in the same boat as him. Numberless and knowing practically nothing. He felt the first few drops of rain hit his bared arms and he and Hinata decided to part ways before it really picked up and they got drenched. When he got home Naruto and Sakura were stuffing their faces with pizza and making plans for the weekend. He didn't want to partake in any of it, but he knew that staying home and shamefully jerking off all day was not an option for him, so before he knew it, he was agreeing to spend the day shopping with his roommates.

o.O.o

Shopping for Sasuke, had essentially turned into being a bag carrier with Naruto while Sakura spent her last on new clothes and shoes. By the time she made it to Victoria’s Secret Sasuke and Naruto were done and seated themselves outside on a bench as they refused to be further subjected to such a shameful position.

The pinkette didn't let this stop her from filling her bag with tons of cute new lacy surprises. And who could blame her? They were having a sale for cripes sake! Hell, she even picked up something to wear for Sasuke when he was finally ready to become one with her. When they finally left the mall the three of them decided to stop and grab some food as they were all starving. Just a nice, cozy little restaurant where a lot of the campus kids went to get good, cheap food. The pinkette shook her head at the blonde as he shot straw paper across the table at Sasuke who was trying with everything he had inside him not to tackle the other boy.

“Naruto, move, I have to go to the bathroom.” She said.

“Huh?” The blonde laughed. “Oh sorry Sakura.” He moved to allow his friend out of the booth and then returned to pelting his other friend. He just didn't expect the tomato slice that was thrown at him in return. Sakura made her way to the ladies room and into the nearest stall. She was only halfway through peeing when she heard muffled sounds coming from the stall next to her. She gasped quietly and let her eyes peer over to the floor of the next stall. “How the hell did I miss that?” She whispered to herself upon seeing what was clearly someone kneeling on the ground. She could hear the grunting of some female who sounded close to orgasm and Sakura felt her cheeks growing hot. Did they even know she was in there? And if they did what would they think of her just sitting there listening? It wasn't intentional she was just a little confused and scared.

“Get it together Sakura.” She muttered. “They’re the ones in here fucking each other.” She nodded her head firmly and finished her business quickly before flushing and going to the sink to wash her hands. Her pretty jade eyes flew wide open when she heard the other stall door open and out walked the guy. She tried her hardest not to look at him but it was hard not to when he was so smugly looking at her and not to mention she was certain she’d seen him around campus a few times. Luckily, he didn't say anything to her. Just grinned and walked out. Sakura turned off the faucet and quickly began drying her hands wondering who was going to come out next. Part of her wanted to see and part of her just wanted to get out of there, but the other part got the best of her and she found herself moving as slowly as possible to sneak a peek at the girl she’d heard. She washed her hands two more times, thoroughly dried all the way to her elbows, pretended she had dropped something and even just blatantly sat there before realizing it wasn't going to happen. She huffed and stomped out of the bathroom returning to her table where the boys had finally stopped fighting and agreed to eat their food like normal people. She plopped down next to Naruto and the two of them immediately sensed her troubled nature.

“What's wrong Sakura, trouble in the bathroom?” Naruto asked.

“That's disgusting Naruto. No, I heard two people fucking in the bathroom and I only got to see one of their faces.”

“Whoa, really?” The blonde laughed. “Was it two chicks, were they both hot?”

“It was a guy and a girl and I only saw the guy’s face. It's like the girl hid.”

“Hn. She was probably embarrassed.” Sasuke surmised.

“Well she should've been. She let some guy go down on her in a diner bathroom.”

“I didn't say anything was wrong with it,” Sasuke shrugged, “I just said she was embarrassed.”

“You’ve gotta get it where you can get it Sakura.” Naruto agreed nodding slowly.

“Oh please like you’ve ever gotten anything.” She said smirking at his crimson cheeks.

“Whatever.” He muttered.

“Hey, wait a minute. Has she been here this whole time?” The boys followed Sakura’s gaze to a leggy blonde walking to a table with one other inhabitant.

“I didn't see her sitting out here before,” Naruto said, “but, I did see her at that track party last weekend.”

“You did?” He nodded. “Yeah, she was with her hot red haired friend.” Sasuke felt his eyes go wide and he tried to seem as calm as possible but he isn't exactly sure how rushed his words seemed when he demanded to know what the red head looked like.

“Red hair, great rack, pretty red eyes, curvy.” Naruto said. Sasuke looked back at the table. It wasn't Zola sitting at the table with the blonde but some other stoic red haired kid. A male, he looked pretty young or maybe he just had good genes, Sasuke couldn't tell and he didn't care. He just knew that if he wanted to see her again, this was his chance.

“Stay here.” He grumbled and made his way across the room to the two strangers. The blonde girl was fairly attractive but she resembled Naruto in a way with her pretty yellow locks and her oceanic blue eyes and that made Sasuke feel weird. It was almost like looking at a female version of his best friend and he dismissed any and all thoughts that came after that realization. The male at the table eyed him carefully and muttered something to her and then she looked at him next. No way was she the one in the bathroom, she looked too sweet and innocent. Just like the dobe.

“Do we know you?” The man asked with an almost playful, but small, smile on his lips.

“Not exactly, no. But I think I know a friend of yours.” Sasuke responded.

“Mm, and who might that be handsome?” The girl asked coyly. Maybe it was her.

“Zola. Ring any bells?”

“Zola eh? What do you want with her and how do you know her.”

“I’d like to speak with her. That’s all.” Total bullshit and he knew it but they didn't need to know everything.

“I see. Gimmie a minute.” The girl took to her phone and sent a speedy text to who he assumed to be Zola. It didn't take too long before she responded.

“She’s free tomorrow at 4 and she says to meet her at the coffee shop on 5th.”

“Really?” He said sounding unconvinced.

“That simple huh?” “Yeah.” She nodded.

“Look, tell your friend I'm not into being jerked around and she better show up tomorrow.”

“Don't worry gorgeous, she’ll be there, promise.” The girl winked at him and the man had officially stopped smiling and Sasuke took that as his cue to leave before anything overly dramatic happened. He walked back to his table and took his spot back on the booth. He ignored his friend’s questions and lost himself in his thoughts. What if she didn't show up tomorrow? What if they didn't actually know Zola and Naruto had mistaken them for different people and now he was being set up? Sasuke had zero idea of how to feel about this. It was almost the equivalent of a blind date and he’d never done that. He’d never been rejected. He’d never chased a girl. He was playing an entirely new game and the end was ridiculously unreadable.

o.O.o

Karin had been thoroughly surprised when she received a text message from Emiko saying that there was a hot guy demanding to speak with her. She certainly didn't know how to interpret that. Did he seriously just want to speak or was he secretly asking for a fuck session? She couldn't be certain either way so she’d enlisted in the help of one of her beloved bodyguards to accompany her on this outing. Also because she didn't know what she was supposed to be doing she opted to wearing a revealing but also somewhat concealing outfit. A sheer dress cover with a black bralette and black high waisted hot pants. She met her guard for the day, Deidara, in his truck and they made their way off to the coffee shop. When Deidara asked her who she was meeting she shrugged. When he asked if he was supposed to collect some form of cash, she shrugged again. When he said that she knew absolutely nothing about what she was doing she laughed and nodded. Deidara was one of the younger members, actually he was the youngest. He was 22 years old and somewhat of a radical. He liked breaking rules and more importantly he liked explosions. She couldn't count the number of times Deidara had blown something up in their loft and it was really a miracle that it was always just small explosions and no serious damage had ever been done. He had been banned from coming over by Hidan for a few months but after proving he had enough self-restraint to wait and destroy something somewhere else, the ban was lifted.

Despite the fact that he blew up shit and was loud and annoying, Karin didn't mind him that much. He was almost friendly and could be quite comical when he felt like it. Plus, he was just as wild in bed as he was in everything else he did. It didn't happen often, because even though he was a fellow member of the organization, Kakuzu didn't even give a discount to Karin and Emiko’s services, but when it did happen it was always worth it. He wasn't into bondage or anything like that, but he was really into the hardcore fucking. He had a knack for leaving Karin with headaches and a slightly bruised ass the next morning but it was something she’d grown to like. They pulled up at the coffee shop just a little passed 4 and Karin checked herself in the mirror. Just as beautiful as ever. She told Deidara to stay vigilant and swoop in if things got shaky and then she made her way inside the shop.

“Ugh,” she hissed, “I don't even know who I'm looking for.” She muttered. She folded her arms over her chest and looked around cautiously for anyone that seemed familiar. She didn't see anyone immediately but as her eyes scanned to the back of the shop she saw the telltale hair of someone she couldn't seem to shake out of her head. A smile graced her glossed lips and she made way over to him, unable to stop the sultry sway of her hips and the heat that was rising all over her body. Fuck, she hadn't even seen his face yet but she just knew it was _him_. Her smile was full-fledged when she touched him and let her hand slide over his shoulder. “Miss me?” She almost purred when he turned to acknowledge the person who’d touched him. She sat down in the chair across from him and watched as he took in her image. When they finally made contact she could tell that he seemed a little angry.

“My friend tells me you don't like being… _jerked_ around. You must prefer oral then.” She smirked.

“You’re late.” He said ignoring her comment.

“Oh relax Sasuke, it's only like, 4:30. I’m here now aren't I?”

“If you’re going to set up a time and place to meet someone, the least you can do is show up on time.” She frowned and rolled her eyes at him.

“Whatever. I’m sorry. Better now? Pfft, what happened to the horny college boy I met? I miss him.” He didn't reply to her, he just stared at her again and let his eyes roam over her appearance once more. Karin let her own eyes look him over. He looked even better in the daylight. He was wearing a gray shirt today and black cargo shorts. Still so simple yet he just looked so elegant. And those eyes. Those damned eyes that could reel anyone in.

“Why were you looking for me?” She said shaking her thoughts off.

“I don't give my number out for fun Zola.”

“Ohh, that. I meant to text you, I did, I just…got busy.” Literally. It had been a very long week for her. “Don't think of it as me, I don't know, avoiding you.”

“Good to know.” He said leaning back in his seat. Karin leaned over onto the table and pressed a neatly manicured finger to her lips.

“So, c’mon, I apologized. Now tell me what we’re doing here? Is this a booty call or?”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn't anticipate sex when I came here. But it's mainly for us to talk. I don't know anything about you, and that bothers me. I'm not into fucking complete strangers.”

“Stranger? You know my name. What else do you wanna know my favorite color or some shit?”

“I don't give a damn about what color you prefer most. Tell me about you. There’s something about you that has me by the hooks and I hate it. When you disappeared at the mall that should've been the end of us. When we slept together at the party, that should've been the end of us, yet here we are, in a coffee shop playing the name game.”

Karin raised an eyebrow at this. “So, your reasoning for wanting to get to know me is so that you can figure out what you like about me…destroy it….and then walk away from me like nothing ever happened? That sounds like a really fucked up thing to do to a person.”

“I never said this was supposed to be a nice talk.” The red head bit down hard on her bottom lip. She didn't come here expecting something like this. She didn't expect to feel a type of way about anything that happened today but now she did. She felt…kind of cheap and worthless. She had become so accustomed to having men beg for her, that having one say he wanted to basically use her, destroy her, and leave her behind without a second thought, messed with her mind. For the first time in a long time she felt like a nobody, like a whore and it didn't sit well with her. “I’m not a fucking toy Sasuke.” She spat angrily. “You can't just play with me and then toss me aside when you get tired and I won't let you. Fuck you.” Karin abruptly stood from her chair and speedily moved towards the exit. She could hear Sasuke following her from behind but she wasn't worried, she had Deidara to watch her back.

“Ya know, just because you fucked around and caught feelings for me and you're pissy about it doesn't mean you have the right to take it out on me.” She yelled at him as she crossed the slow street to the truck where her blonde friend was waiting. Deidara, opened his door and hopped out with a scowl on his face. “What the fuck?” He snarled.

“Get in the car and let's go Dei.” She huffed.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sasuke asked glaring at Deidara.

“Making sure that your ass doesn't do anything crazy to my friend. Zola, is this _seriously_ the guy you met?” He asked seeming completely appalled.

“Yeah. He’s an asshole so, big mistake.”

“You know Deidara? What is he your fucking boyfriend?”

“Will someone please tell me what the actual _hell_ is going on?” Karin sighed as she attempted to control her temper.

“This little Uchiha punk is what's going on. He's just as fucking awful as his weird ass brother.” Karin perked up at the name ‘Uchiha.’ Maybe that explained his regal aura. She didn't even understand how she missed the similarities, she supposed it was because the last thing that had been on her mind was sweet sweet Itachi. She looked at Sasuke again as he and Deidara embarked on a journey of verbal insults. His looks may have resembled his elder brother, more so of his …cousin, Madara, hot damn what d’ya know, but his personality was definitely not that of Itachi. He was blunt, rude, and inconsiderate, clearly had no respect for ladies, and obviously thought everyone was beneath him. Again, just like Madara. Itachi had always been very kind to her in his own way and he always made it clear that he cared for her and Emiko equally on a personal level. They weren't just the two call girls that he sometimes had to beat people up over, they were like younger sisters to him in a way. She remembered having conversations with Itachi of his younger brother. He’d never named him, he’d always just referred to him as his ‘foolish younger brother’ and Karin had always thought that was cute. This couldn't have been the same ‘foolish younger brother’ Itachi had once spent hours telling her about. He was socially disconnected, and sure he had a lot of obvious pent up anger, but it seemed like that was all he was. Disconnect and anger. Hatred. She isn't entirely sure what made her feet move first. Her desire to dig out that brother that she'd heard about, or her desire to get the two of them to just shut up, but regardless of what it was, she soon found herself standing in between the two of them facing Sasuke head on.

“Sasuke…Uchiha. Hm, alright. Let’s get to know each other.” She nodded firmly. Sasuke was confused but he refused to let that surface.

“What, one minute I'm an asshole and now all of a sudden you want to know me?”

“You’re still an asshole.” She said to which Deidara agreed with. “Let's just say, I'm now curious about you too. I’ll text you when I get home and we’ll set something up.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Deidara muttered shaking his head at her. From the meticulous way the raven haired boy looked at her she could tell he thought her intentions were fishy and she smiled sweetly at him because they weren't entirely fishy. She truly was curious about why and what had turned him into such a bitch, but she also figured, if he was out to ruin her, maybe she could beat him to the punch. She’d made plenty of guys fall in love with her before, what was one more to the count?

o.O.o

In all his time of knowing Karin, he had come to learn to never expect the girl to be intentionally kind for no reason. It wasn't that she was a bad or even rude person, it was just her hardened personality. The way she had come to view the world. If people are nice to you, they only want something. So, the way she saw it, she couldn't just _take_ everything she wanted, sometimes, she had to be nice for it. So just what was it now that was making her act so personable? She’d invited him over, told him to leave his scare tactics behind. She’d made him his favorite tea, chamomile. She even prepared his favorite snack, dango. It would be an understatement to say that he was slightly uncomfortable now and Itachi Uchiha _hated_ feeling uncomfortable. But the semi sadistically sweet smile on her falsely warmed face and the scrutinizing look in her bold red eyes made his body tense.

"Are you enjoying your tea, Ita?” She had asked him with a saccharine voice.

“It’s bitter.” Chamomile wasn't supposed to be bitter.

“Oh, sorry, I’ve never been all good at making it though huh?” She said shrugging. “Ah well, that's not important right now. I just wanna ask you about something, _someone_. Someone very…special to you.” Itachi raised a delicate eyebrow and thought quickly to himself. There were very few people in his life that held a great amount of importance, or any at all, and he doubted she was talking about herself or Emiko. His parents had never been much of a discussion topic for the two of them so he ruled them out. He didn't truly _care_ for very many of the Akatsuki members either… “Is this about Kisame?” He asked cautiously. She frowned. Not Kisame.

“The hell does Kisame have to do with anything?”

"Well, there aren't many options in regards to important people…and Kisame is one of the only few.”

“Oh, I guess, but no. I don't care about your gay romance with Kisame right now. Right now I'm actually more interested in your, what do you call him… _’foolish little brother.’_ ” She said. Itachi couldn't help but notice the smirk on her face.

“What about him?” He asked possibly too quickly.

“You know Madara had Emiko and I scout at that college party last weekend right?” His heartbeat sped up.

“Karin, I respect you, and I..admire how you've managed to take control of your life in a way, but please, do not tell me that you've taken my younger brother as your new client.”

“Ugh, no. I wouldn't do that to you. Granted, before I knew who he was, I was hardcore considering it. But now, he's just gonna be my fuck toy.” She laughed when she saw the dangerous narrow of his eyes. “No, but really. Your brother, Sasuke, is an asshole. He’s made up his mind that he wants to ruin my self confidence and anything that makes me feel even remotely worth while and I won't let him. I'm sorry Itachi, but I'm gonna have to break your brother.”

It was a while before Itachi responded to her. He had to carefully pick his words. Honestly, hearing that Sasuke wasn't a fan of Karin wasn't surprising to him. His brother only seemed to be a fan of a boy known to him only as Naruto. His father had expressed to him many worries and concerns.

_‘First you try and destroy this family with your sick mental problems, and now you're trying to corrupt your brother with your sick lifestyle?!?!’_

Yes, his words had been something on those lines. It had all caught him off guard really. Itachi hadn't spoken to Sasuke in so long and he’d assumed his relationship with Kisame was not a discussion most commonly had in his home.

“So, you and Sasuke, you slept together?”

“Ugh, don't tell Kakuzu. I definitely didn't charge him for it and you know how he gets about that.” Hm, so they’d slept together. If Sasuke and Karin were sleeping together, then was Sasuke even romantically involved with this Naruto boy? They lived together he’d heard, but did they live _together_ or were they just roommates? He had so many questions. So much confusion. Itachi _did not_ like being confused.

“I thought my younger brother was gay.” He said decidedly. Karin blinked slowly and her face warped through being confused, slightly turned off, then slightly interested, and finally just thoughtful. “He sure as hell didn't seem gay.” She said carefully. “I mean, he practically harassed me into sleeping with him. And I didn't see him with another guy or anything. Maybe he’s bisexual.”

"When you say...harassed?”

“Yeah, he grabbed me out of nowhere. Said he remembered me from a mall a couple years ago. Ya know, when Hidan first took us in. We went to talk and his hand was all over my thigh and he suggested we find somewhere else to talk. Before I knew it he was like balls deep.”

“Was there really a need for so much detail?” She shrugged an effortless ‘sorry’ and Itachi went back to thinking. One thing at a time. Sasuke being gay. At this moment, it didn't seem plausible. Whatever. He didn't care. Sasuke turning into a possible client for Karin. His brother was old enough to make his own decisions. He just hoped he didn't get hurt in the process. Sasuke’s apparent hopes to ‘ruin’ Karin. At least it destroyed the client theory.

"Why does he dislike you so suddenly?”

“That’s what I wanted to ask you. He said that there was something about me that drew him in and he hated it. Has he always been so cold and…hateful towards…well, for lack of better wording, ‘commitment?’ Maybe the word  ‘attachment’ is better. I don't know.”

“Sasuke was…happier at one point. Things happened, unfortunately he changed. Honestly, we don't speak much anymore.” At all. “He’s kind of upset with me.” Very upset. “I believe he may have developed a phobia of becoming close to people.” Ashenphosmphobia. A fear of intimacy and becoming close to someone.

"Vague.”

“My apologies.” He wasn't too sorry. “Karin, I have a request, to ask of you.”

“Do you want me to spy on your brother for you?” She asked instantly.

“Not necessarily.” Itachi had spying on Sasuke covered in almost every way possible. He watched over his brother from a distance, always making sure that he was okay and for a while that suited him just fine. Now however, he had a longing to be able to get closer to his brother. To see him from less than a mile away and to be able to interact with him. He knew that that couldn't happen though and it stung, but there were other ways to spread his love to his brother.

“I would prefer not to go into much detail about what happened between my brother and I, but I can tell you that he is troubled. He’s had his fair share of heartbreaks and let downs and unfortunately as it would happen, I've been the cause of many of them. But I love my brother, as you know, and I wish him no further pain in the future. So what I'm asking of you, is instead of ‘breaking’ him, be a friend to him, please. Not just any friend, a friend that will keep him close and protect him. And maybe, if you find it possible in the future, however long it may take, love him…unconditionally.” She was silent for a few moments and Itachi took this moment to lock eyes with her and she could see, for an instance, the fleeting desperation in his eyes. She had to look away.

“Oh, um…” She muttered. He had time, he could wait for her answer. He was certain she would accept. That was the good thing about her. Considering everything she’d suffered through in her childhood and adolescence, it made her into a fascinatingly loyal person to those who took care of her. Itachi was one of those people. Karin on the other hand was squirming. She knew exactly what he was thinking. That damned loyalty. She knew he knew she was gonna say yes, eventually, but she needed a moment to revel in how this was such a different outcome from what she had expected. All she wanted to was learn a few secrets, tricks, and tidbits. Things that she could use to her advantage to appeal to the younger Uchiha’s interests. She just wanted to get him hooked, but now. Now she had to play nice and be his friend. Open herself up to become trustworthy and see through and in the end get her ego stomped on because even if she was nice to him, she doubted he was capable of returning those niceties no matter how Itachi was of it. Damn, and to think, if she’d just let those burglars make off with her money and dignity.

o.O.o

Sakura tried to make it her mission not to intentionally piss Sasuke off so when she happened to notice that he left his phone on the counter that morning she’d ignored it. But when it buzzed and she saw that he’d gotten a new message from ‘Zola’ she’d become way too curious. For someone who liked privacy so much she was surprised, and thrilled, to find out that he didn't have a password on his phone. Sasuke didn't talk to many people. There were conversations with her, Naruto, his parents (mainly his mother), someone named ‘Itachi’ but from a quick glimpse at that it was very one sided. Just a handful of ‘Happy Birthday’ and an occasional ‘congratulations’ messages that Sasuke never answered. His conversation with this Zola person was rather vague. It was almost like a broken code and subliminal messages. Mostly on Zola’s part. The latest message was instructing Sasuke to meet them at the coffee shop around 6. Was Sasuke meeting some secret lover? She stopped herself from laughing aloud. No, Sasuke wouldn't do that. Not when he knew how she felt about him. Even if he didn't quite…understand it. She resisted the urge to text back and deny the request, but she saw from numerous text messages between the two that this meet was wanted and more so demanded on Sasuke’s part. Sakura quickly locked the device back and tried to be as natural as possible when she heard the front door opening. Naruto came in first all sweaty and reeking of boy odor. Sasuke came in shortly after equally sweaty. The first thing Naruto did was greet Sakura just as happily as always. The first thing Sasuke did was grab his phone, eye Sakura suspiciously, and then rapidly respond, probably to Zola.

"How was the gym?” She asked quickly hoping Sasuke wouldn't bring up the unread text that had magically been read.

“Man working out is hard. You’ve seen that kid with the bushy brows right? Rock Lee! He was there with his health science professor man are those two crazy!” Naruto laughed.

“Really? I didn't imagine him to be a gym rat. He looked too…posh. Then again, he does date TenTen.” Sakura nodded.

“Oh he's a gym rat alright. Those two are so weird. We thought it would be nothing to work out with them, but boy did they show us up, right Sasuke?”

“Hn. Whatever.”

"Pfft, whatever my ass. He’s just pissy because he got his ass handed to him by Lee.”

"Hm, now _that_ I don’t believe.” Sakura giggled.

“Sakura, have you been snooping through my phone?” Shit.

“Huh? Sakura, why would you snoop through _Sasuke’s_ phone? Not like there's anything exciting in there.”

"I wasn't snooping per say…it…went off and I just wanted to make sure it wasn't anything overly important that you needed to know like asap.” She sighed hanging her head immediately after finishing her pathetic excuse. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her and Naruto snickered behind a wide grin.

“What was so interesting Sakura?” The pinkette bit her lip. Sasuke was glaring at her so viciously, but she too wanted to know about this Zola character.

“It’s none of your business.” He hissed at Naruto.

“Oh, so…Zola…isn't anyone important…right?”

“Ouh, Zola, Sasuke who’s Zola!?!”

“Don't concern yourself with my business you two. You don't know her.” Ah, so it was a girl.

"Her? Woah, you _know_ a girl other than _Sakura_? You _talk_ to girls?” Naruto said in awe. Sasuke scoffed unceremoniously.

“I know Hinata, I’ve spoken to Hinata. Don't act so surprised idiot.”

“Can't help it.” Naruto shrugged. “I always thought you were gay.”

“Naruto!” Sakura exclaimed blushing. “You invited him to a party specifically to find a _girlfriend_!” Thankfully he didn't. Or did he?

“Okay, bisexual then. But let's be honest Sakura, when have you ever seen him actually flirt with a girl? And I mean, you damn sure aren't hiding any intentions and he still hasn't made a move on yet.”

“Naruto!” She yelled again.

“It was a compliment!”

“I'm not gay or…bisexual. Humph. Like I said, mind your business.” The angsty youngster said before stalking off to his isolation chamber. Naruto waited until he was certain that Sasuke was out of earshot to declare that he didn't sound at all certain about not being bisexual and Sakura rewarded him with a blow to the back of the head and sending him off to the shower. When Sasuke got to his own room, he turned on the water to his own shower on and stripped himself bare. The water felt like bullets on his skin and he shut his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of it. His mind began to wander off in the direction of that damned red head again and his jaw clenched. ‘Stop it dammit’ he would think and ‘I wonder what she's doing’ would immediately follow. ‘She isn't important’ but ‘she's so…different?’ There was something there, something that kept her tangled in his thoughts and he hated it. Every time a glimpse of her face, her hair, her eyes, her body, just  _her_ wandered into his mind he would be forced to grab hold of the now aching member between his legs. It sickened him, this need to suddenly touch himself, and over some random girl he’d hooked up with at a party. It made him feel weak and he had already vowed to never let that happen again. After his release, he wouldn't feel the calming sensation of satisfaction. Instead he only felt more anger. Anger that he had to resort to it in the first place, anger that he was using his hand instead of her. He laid down in his bed that night and thought of all the things that awaited him tomorrow. His first class was at 7. It was over by 7:50. His next class was at 8:10, over at 9:30. There was a break then. His next class wasn't until 12, over at 12:50. His next and last class of that day was from 1-2:30. The most dreadful class. He had agreed to dinner with his parents at 4 and he planned on finishing that as quickly as possible to meet Zola at 6. She better had been on time. Then his task would begin. Digging through her mind, picking through her virtues, finding something he hated about her and holding onto it so tightly that soon enough it would be all his brain remembered about her. Yes, he couldn't wait until 6.

o.O.o

Karin was still somewhat confused on her position. She didn't fully understand what it was that she was doing anymore. She’d agreed to Itachi that she wouldn't seek to hurt him. But she didn't want to be his friend either. He was rude and he was an asshole. He was like all the other sick and disgusting men she’d slept with, minus the few Akatsuki members she’d lain with. He just wanted to use her body to please himself and toss her away like she wasn't anything, like he didn't just need her. And she still resented that.

_'_ _Don't give him something to hate. Just…be yourself_.’ That's what Itachi had said. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Karin hardly knew who she was her damn self. In one instance, she was a normal young adult who just wanted to be happy, then in the next she was an emotionally tortured wreck who remembered that she was nowhere near normal and that she may never be truly happy, and then she was a call girl who spread her legs at will and gave not one single care in the world about being ‘normal’. The only thing on her mind then was getting paid and feeling like the winner.

She didn't have time to think about this now. Now, she was supposed to be focusing on her regular. Kabuto Yakushi. He visited Karin very _very_ often. So often that Hidan banned him at one point because he had pulled a psycho card. She was thankful for the ban while it lasted. Kabuto was strange. He wasn't abusive, sometimes he could be rough, but she loved that. No he was strange in the things he did, the things he sometimes requested. She would never forget the night he cried. It had been out of nowhere. She had been giving him the usual blowjob and at first the breathy noises he had been making didn't seem abnormal. Then he started to choke on his own tears and she looked up at him just in time for a tear that had been hanging off his chin to hit her on the nose. She’d frowned at him feeling instantly turned off by his lack of manliness. When she’d stopped to see if he was alright to continue he insisted that he was and like always they moved to the bed. Kabuto was most times a rather dull lover, he liked to keep things as classic as possible, so she found herself in the missionary position with him. His thrusts were off pace, fast and then slow. His nose was snotty and his cheeks were flushed. Karin couldn't look at him. He was pitiful looking. She moved her head away from him and focused her blurred vision on the blackness in the room. That was when things got slightly more creepy. He had grabbed her face and ordered her to look at him. Rattling off question after question. ‘Why don't you wanna look at me?’ ‘Do you love me?’ “Kabuto,” she'd said growing agitated, “what's your problem?” He stopped moving altogether and just stared at her through those circular frames of his.

“You think there's something wrong with me don't you?” He muttered.

“You’re crying like a fucking wimp, get a hold of yourself Kabuto!” He had just stared at her for a few moments more before burying his face in her neck and sobbing about how sorry he was. He called her ‘mommy.’ He fucked her desperately, and wailed ‘mommy’ in her ear for the next hour and Karin just laid there with a cold chill washing over her body. When he was finished she’d kicked him out faster than he could blink. The only reason she even agreed to letting him come back is because he was so stupid that he always paid extra for the opportunity to touch her again. Hidan and Kakuzu had made it clear to him however that he wasn't allowed to pull that ‘mommy’ bullshit again because it was just sick and weird and he wasn't for it. He hadn't done that again, but he had taken on new habits. He always liked being her very last client so that he could end the night sleeping next to her cuddling her and telling her how much he loved her. Sometimes she woke up to him staring at her and it creeped her out but he hadn't done anything to hurt her so far so she let it slide.

He made a fuss sometimes over her other clients. Telling her that he didn't like knowing that others have touched her and kissed her. What would he think of Sasuke? Ugh, him again. "You're so beautiful.” She heard him whisper. “Are you done?” The red head sighed not even bothering to sound nice. He smiled and she took that as a yes. His arms circled her waist and she could feel his hot breath on her back. Soon enough the morning would come, Kabuto would be gone. Karin would spend the day pampering herself and at 6, she would see Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy, I already have like, the next two and a half chapter written and I'll post them as soon as I'm finished editing them. In the spirit of everything 'Naruto' consider this chapter a filler. Delve into the life of Sakura Haruno and her parents.

Chapter 5

o.O.o

Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno never truly wanted children. They were people of culture who wanted to travel the world and experience the world with their own eyes. So when Mebuki turned 20 and revealed to her boyfriend that she was 8 weeks pregnant those dreams of being adventurous died off and were replaced with new dreams. Dreams of watching their child smile and laugh and become an all-around amazing person. Money had never come as easily to them as it had other people, but they'd saved up more than enough to do what needed to be done. First they eloped, a big extravagant wedding wasn't an option. After eloping, they bought a tiny house together in the suburbs. A nice quaint place that was surrounded by loads of lovely and peaceful people. Mebuki fit somewhat perfectly into a wonderful group of ladies, Inoa Yamanaka, Kushina Uzumaki, and Mikoto Uchiha. Kushina had a very lively personality that was as bright and fierce as her hair. Inoa and Mikoto on the other hand were more reserved and 'mannerly' as one would put it. They were indeed very kind though and Mebuki appreciated their kindness.

Mikoto was already mother to a small boy named Itachi. Mebuki met him once. He was very quiet, handsome, and when he did speak he proved to be far more intelligent than his age. His mother was very willing and eager to help Mebuki transition into motherhood by giving her tips and loaning her parenting books. It was in one book, solely about naming your child, that Kizashi and Mebuki decided on a name for their child. Sakura. Again, they dipped into their savings and used a bit of the money to decorate her room with soft pink walls complete with cherry blossom trees. The furniture in her room was eggshell white and every night Mebuki would enter the room, place her hand on her swelling stomach and stare into the crib longingly.

Kizashi got his first adult job at an accounting office near the city. He had never finished college so the best he could get was a position as an office assistant but he was desperate for money to support his growing family so he took what he could get. He hated his boss. Absolutely loathed the man. Kinkaku was his name. Big burly man with wild blonde hair that he kept tamed by tying it back into a tight low ponytail. He was rude and brash. Egotistical just like his brother Ginkaku who enjoyed humiliating Kizashi whenever he was around just as much as his brother did.

When Kizashi first began working there he rationalized that after a while the smacking of coffee and deliberate scattering of papers would stop. It didn't. It simply became routine. Mebuki hated having to see her husband kill himself over a job that honestly didn't seem worth it, but Kizashi being the optimistic man that he was would always tell her ‘It’s for our little cherry blossom, anything for her is worth it.’ So she stuck by her husbands side dutifully and kept her complaints to a minimal to help lessen his stress.

A year after Sakura was born Mebuki joined the work force herself. Kizashi worried about his wife falling into the same stressful and crappy position he had so they both agreed she would work in a smaller setting. She found a job  in an antiques shop owned by a man by the name of Zabuza Momochi. He specialized in ancient Japanese artifacts mainly, scrolls and things, but he also had an intimidating weaponry collection in the shop. His favorite was his sword collection. Zabuza was a tall man with dark skin and even darker hair. His eyes told the story of many hardships in his life, hardships that Mebuki never asked about, and when he spoke it was always with a gruff voice that sounded like he either didn't care or was highly annoyed. Thankfully he  wasn't rude to Mebuki, though he wasn't very social to begin with. Most days Mebuki felt like he would forget her existence.

For a while these two paychecks seemed to be sufficient enough for their small family, but as the economy fell so did comfort levels. So, without hesitation Kizashi and Mebuki took another job. At night he worked as a janitor in the cities university and on the weekends Mebuki worked as a waitress at a small restaurant. The two of them became even more grateful for their friends who gladly watched over their pink haired daughter for them. Most days she was kept at the Yamanaka household to play with their daughter Ino. Kizashi felt as though the Uchiha and Uzumaki household may have been too rough as both couples little boys liked to play quite viciously with each other.

When Sakura was five she had begun kindergarten and it was quite a time for her parents. By the time Mebuki had gotten up to get ready for work her husband was already long gone. Her usual morning routine of getting Sakura up and ready for her day. A morning fit was always ensured as the girl hated going to school. Something or the other about not having friends which her mother was less than inclined to believe considering she had Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto there. After dropping the girl off at the Yamanaka household she made her way to the antiques shop where Zabuza was preparing the store for open.

She didn't expect him to say anything to her, maybe good morning and that was about it, but instead he said something quite the opposite. He asked her if she would mind giving him advice.

“Advice?” She questioned trying to be sure she’d heard him correctly. He nodded briskly.

“A week ago, this woman died. She was very sick. She left behind a small child.”

“Oh that's so unfortunate.”

“I suppose.” Zabuza stared at her for a moment before turning his attention to his sword collection. He seemed as if he were caught in a moment of deep thought. Debating with himself if continuing the conversation was even worth it. He let out a deep sigh. “They placed the boy in foster care, I don't know why but I visited him. His name is Haku. He’s 8 and he’s very quiet.”

“Ah I see, and you’re wondering if you should maybe…adopt him?”

“I don't know. There's something about the kid that makes me very curious.”

“Ya know, I never pegged you for a kid person Zabuza. I remember when I brought Sakura here and you acted like she was some kind of infectious disease.” Mebuki commented with agitation in her voice as she recalled that day. Everyone was busy that day and she’d been stuck with Sakura at work. Zabuza glared and ignored the tiny child and made extra sure that he was able to avoid her as much as possible.

“Your daughter is strange Mebuki. She’s nosy and has a rather big head. I don't like strange or nosy.”

“ _All_ children are nosy, it’s called being curious. You should really learn to accept that if you’re going to go through with adopting this child.”

“So you think I should then?”

“I think, that whatever I say probably doesn't matter to you, but if you know you could make a difference in someone's life then please by all means, do so.” Zabuza hadn't mentioned the conversation again after that, but a little less than two months later Zabuza walked into the store with a small boy with long dark hair that draped his shoulders. He had big and wide brows and an angular face covered in soft ivory skin. He was wearing a plain black short sleeve dress with matching black leggings and flats from one of his exposed ears Mebuki could see the small pearl stud.

The next real conversation Mebuki and Zabuza had was about what was up with that. Was she supposed to use feminine pronouns or what? Should she give Haku dolls for Christmas or is that offensive?

“Haku is a boy and he knows that.. He’s simply….androgynous. Sometimes he wears pants, sometimes he wears dresses. I’s really just whatever he feels like that day. He will accept no dolls. I don't think he’d be offended he just doesn't like toys.”

o.O.o

When Sakura began preteen years she became restless. Her parents kept telling themselves it was just puberty hitting her really hard. It explained all the storming off, door slamming, talking back and sheer misbehaving. But that didn't mean they weren't tired of it. Kizashi remembered the first night he had comforted his wife after an argument with their growing daughter. It would only be the first of many before eventually they stopped seeking comfort at night and just couldn't wait for the day to be done period.

“Let’s just be lucky that she isn't on drugs.” They would agree. “Let’s just be grateful that she isn't pregnant.” They would agree again. “Let’s just be happy that she hasn't gotten herself arrested.” And so on, and so forth.

If Sakura wasn’t temporarily isolating herself from her parents, or lately Ino, then she was out with Sasuke and Naruto. Her parents didn't necessarily mistrust Naruto, they’d spent many dinners with the Uzumaki family and the boy had proven to be nothing more than a good spirited, big hearted boy. Slight dim witted and maybe a little flirtatious but they knew Sakura could handle her own with him. It was Sasuke they were worried about. She talked about him all the time and it was almost to the point of near obsession. Most of their dinners were revolved around the youngest Uchiha if they didn't intervene with more meaningful conversation. One particular conversation set off a dramatic chain of events that forever changed the Haruno household and it would be a night that her parents only wished they could forget.

Mebuki had served up steak and rice for dinner and for the past 20 minutes, Sakura had done nothing but pick at her food. The sound of her fork making contact with her plate was driving the woman crazy and if something didn't change soon she was going to snap.

“Sakura dear, you look stressed. Was everything alright at school?” Kizashi asked sensing his wife's tension.

“Not really.” She grumbled. “That class skiing trip that I _begged_ you two to let me go on. _Everyone_ is going except me. Even Sasuke!”

Mebuki’s eyes rolled immediately. “Sakura not tonight.” She insisted.

“Well then when? You guys never listen to me! You ask me questions just to make yourself feel better don't you?”

“Of course not Blossom. We ask you questions because we care about you and we want to know what's going on in your life, but we don't want to always have to listen to you talk about Sasuke.” Kizashi said.

“I don't _always_ talk about him. Like tonight, this isn't even about him. It’s about how you two don't want me to do anything fun with my life. You never let me go to parties, you never let me have sleepovers, you never let me do anything!”

“That's not true hunny and you know it. Look, your mother and I have apologized a thousand times for not being able to send you on this trip, we just don't have the money this month.”

“Newsflash dad, you guys _never_ have money.” She muttered angrily crossing her arms over her chest. By this Mebuki had all but lost it. Her thin hands hit the table loudly and her eyes set on her daughter wide and full of anger. Unlike her husband, she wasn't too keen on disrespect and she'd be damned if she let her 14 year old talk about them like that.

“Really?” She scoffed. “The reason we _‘never’_ have money is because we have these things called _responsibilities._ We have _bills_ to pay Sakura. We have _groceries_ to buy so that _you_ don’t starve. All those _clothes_ in your room and on your back, we _bought_ that with our _hard earned_ money. I am sick of hearing you complain and whine about everything you don't have instead of just being grateful for what you do have! Honestly Kizashi, where did we go wrong with her?! We’ve spoiled her and she's grown into some ungrateful little brat!”

“What do I have to be grateful for?! We live in the crappiest house in the neighborhood! I wear the crappiest clothes to school, I am sick of having to suffer because you guys made crappy decisions when you were younger!”

“Go to your room!” The older woman yelled. Sakura was quick to jump up from the table and turn on her heel to start towards her bedroom. Kizashi sighed heavily and dropped his pounding head in his hands.

“I hope I never grow up to be like you two. No, I won't allow myself to grow up and be like you two! I'm going to go to college and make something of myself so I won't turn out like some loser janitor and lame shop clerk like the two of you!” And the loud slamming of her door followed. Mebuki had never felt more livid in her life. Kizashi however just felt like a failure.

He truly, like his wife, didn't understand what had happened. Had they not loved her enough? Had they not paid enough attention to her? They worked hard to give her whatever she could ever want for, at least they’d thought they had. He didn't sleep that night. He laid in his bed and silently cried next to his wife. He remembered the better days, like when Sakura was three and all she cared about was playing dress up and watching cartoons. Or when she was six and she liked playing volleyball to the best of her little ability. She just kept growing up after that and she steered away from volleyball and cartoons. She matured fast and moved on to things that Kizashi and Mebuki themselves weren't the greatest at. Like her interest in medical practices. Neither of them were very well versed on the subject and Sakura became less and less dependent on them while she taught herself and subsequently learned that her parents weren't the most intelligent people in her life.

Sakura’s independent attitude became more and move prevalent after that fight. Kizashi and Mebuki saw less and less of their daughter as she kept herself occupied outside of the house or either buried deep in her studies while locked away in her room. Occasionally she would appear to eat dinner with them and she would attend family gatherings but that was about as far as it went. She wasn't distant, she had simply become detached.

o.O.o

After Sakura fell out with her parents she decided she needed to make some serious changes to her life. For starters, she wouldn't rely on them for much, anything if she could help it. If she needed or wanted something she would just have to do it on her own. So she got a job. She was barely legal to work so she got an easy job at the local library. It was nice and quiet and she could easily find something to do to entertain herself with if work was slow. The pay was decent for someone her age so she couldn't complain and all she had to do was budget and save every penny she had and pretty soon she would have a nice savings collection.

She stopped spending so much time just hanging out with her friends outside of school due to her new job everyone except Naruto of course. He would drop in almost daily to visit her and keep her company sometimes. He never brought Sasuke. At first Sakura was a little downed by this, but as the months passed by she became increasingly more comfortable with his missing presence. It was probably for the best anyways because lately Sasuke had become increasingly more distant from the two of them. And slightly colder to her. Her blonde male friend was a good distraction from this. Though sometimes annoying Naruto had always truly meant well and Sakura knew this. Which is why she trusted him as much as she did. She could talk to Naruto about everything and anything and he would listen and of course once she was done he would give her his advice. When she’d opened up to him about her falling out with her family his immediate response was for her to apologize.

“They’re your parents Sakura! I’ve known them for like, just as long you, ya know? They're good people and they just want you to be happy.” He had said.

“I know,” she sighed, “I just-sometimes I wonder if they really care or if they're just trying to prove something to themselves.”

“What’dya mean?”

“I feel like I'm some biological conquest that my parents are trying to complete. They couldn’t beat the mountains so they're trying to beat parenting, and that's not how it works.” Naruto frowned at his friend. If there was one thing he knew about Sakura, it was that she hated being wrong. She was wrong and she knew it and there was just too much pride to swallow to admit it. He wouldn't pressure her on it and they both knew that.

“Ya know Sakura, you shouldn't turn into an old lady just yet. Save all that for after college.” Naruto said to her one day. “You don't do anything fun anymore.”

“I can't Naruto. I have to work. Besides, this city is small, there's not much to do here.”

“Yeah but there's a pretty awesome ramen shop down the road! We could go there for your lunch breaks! Besides you should really try and enjoy the small city while you're still in it. The school we’re shooting for is pretty top notch shit as far as cities as concerned.” Sakura thought this over for a moment. It did get a little boring sitting in the stuffy old librarians room for her lunch breaks and ramen didn't sound all _that_ bad.

“Fine fine, but you’re paying for this round.” She agreed with a small smile. And that was they're new routine. From freshmen to senior year Sakura worked at the library collecting her paychecks, going on lunch dates with Naruto, and avoiding her parents. Kizashi tried several hundreds of times to reconcile with his daughter, but Sakura on the other hand had long since developed too tough of a barrier on that situation.

At the start of her senior year, she had been accepted into Leaf University for the med program on a full scholarship and, though surprisingly, Naruto was also accepted for an ethics program. Her ultimate life plan was coming together nicely and she was increasingly more at peace with she was in her life. Self-sufficient, independent, in control of her own life. So, when a certain Uchiha stopped into the library she lost a little bit of that control.

“Hi, Sasuke. Um, what are you doing here? Do you need a book or something?” She asked probably quicker than she’d wanted.

“No.” He said in that monotone voice she only really heard in classes now. “I…wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh.” Sakura nodded. “Okay?” Her heart raced. _‘Stop it Sakura. He’s no different than Naruto. He’s just a-_

“I was wondering if you would..live…with me.”

“What!?” She exclaimed receiving a quick shush from the head librarian.

“With Naruto and I, I mean.” He said with a deep scowl. “The idiot said you got into Leaf and well, so did we, so I just figured, splitting rent between three people and one reliable person would be easier than doing it all myself.” He left off the part about how he’d prefer to just do it himself.

“Oh, Naruto too huh?” She asked trying to hide the slight disappointment in her voice. For some reason, she’d had preferred to live alone with Sasuke if she had to live with him at all.

“Yes, Naruto too.” He nodded sternly.

“I see.” There was silence for a moment before Sasuke huffed and demanded an answer from Sakura. She agreed, and it was settled. On August 2nd, Sakura moved into her apartment with Sasuke and Naruto. And by the time that happened Sakura’s crush on the enigma that was Sasuke Uchiha was full force again and any feelings that she may have thought she had for Naruto had been crushed taking little bits and pieces of her spirit with them.

She used to know why she liked Sasuke, loved Sasuke, or at least she thought she knew. But she was older now and more mature and if she honestly asked herself she didn't know why anymore. He wasn’t necessarily mean to her, but he didn't pay her attention. They were barely even friends in a sense. Naruto was their connection. Naruto was her best friend and Naruto was Sasuke’s best friend, but there was no real friendship between Sasuke and Sakura.

She’d tried to connect with him, over the summer before they all were to live together, but it just never seemed to work. Sasuke was a difficult person to understand, especially after whatever happened with his family. He wasn't interested in getting to know Sakura and she was quick to give up on getting to know him. She didn't want to experience whatever pain that kept him so on edge. She wanted to break through to a new Sasuke. A happier Sasuke that a small part of her, the kid in her that she’d sworn she’d killed off, was certain she could get to by just showering him with love and affection. But he never took her affection and it hurt. It hurt that she couldn't just move on and let go. It hurt that it wasn't going to work the way she wanted it to. And most importantly it hurt that he had found this ‘Zola’ person. Zola who he was going to meet up with today. Zola who he’d been mentally counting the hours for all day. Zola who might have managed to do something that she couldn't. Get Sasuke’s affection.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this chapter got this long. I just kept writing I guess. I wanted to throw Emiko's childhood development into the story because I felt like nobody really knew her yet. She was just a support character, but she's here, she's real, and she's gonna mentioned sooo much more often in the upcoming chapters.

Chapter 6

 o.O.o

 Biology was never a boring topic for Sasuke, he enjoyed the sciences and all of their interesting little mysteries. He just didn't enjoy as much as his professor Orochimaru. The man seemed to get off on his own lectures about molecular cells and the basic biological structure of the human body. Granted, the man was also just plain weird to begin with but increasingly so when he began his classes. Sasuke remembered his first day in that class. He had thought to sit in the front, try something new right? Wrong. He had endured an hour of creepy stares and grins from the man all period and sharp side eye glances from his silvery hair teaching assistant. The next time he was in the class he migrated to the very back and had stayed there since. It didn't stop the attention though. Orochimaru loved calling on him and Sasuke in return loved politely telling him to shove it and ask someone else.

 For whatever reason, Orochimaru didn't feel much like talking. Instead, he passed around a pop quiz, front and back, and told everyone that once they were finished they could leave. The raven hurriedly scribbled his answers on the quiz sheet and moved to turn in his paper. He had been the first to finish and Hinata finished mere seconds after him.

 "Ah Sasuke," the uncannily pale man grinned, “you’ve finished so early. I knew you would, you _are_ my star pupil.”

 "Whatever. I'm out of here.”

 “Oh wait, I was hoping that we could talk after class.” He said. Sasuke stared at the man appalled and slightly offended. He looked at the time on his phone. 1:22 PM. He looked back at the rest of his classmates most of which looked like they were contemplating dropping out already.

 “I don't have time. I have somewhere to be.” Sasuke said rejecting the man.

 "But it will only take a mere second. Please dear, just a moment of your time. If you’re really so busy we could talk outside.” Sasuke inhaled sharply through his nose and let out a deep frustrated breath.

 “Fine.” Orochimaru nodded and told Kabuto to keep an eye on his children and then walked out into the hall with Sasuke.

 “Well?” The boy stated briskly.

 “My my, you aren't one with much patience are you Sasuke?”

 "Not today, no." He agreed.

 “Well I certainly hope that I'm not keeping you from something _too_ fun. I’d hate to ruin your plans.” He chuckled and Sasuke didn't believe him. “I’ve watched you in my class now for a few weeks and I must say, I'm impressed. So impressed that I was wondering if you were interested in joining a…study group that I have.”

 “Study group?”

 "Mmm, it's really quite small. Just a few people, I think you would make quite the addition though.”

 The look on Orochimaru’s face was one of…pure, unsaturated…joy. A chemical kind of joy that if you gave too much attention to, side effects might just prove to be deadly. Sasuke pondered on the thought for a second. He didn't see any reason to accept. The man had said it himself, he was the star of the class. Why would he need a study group? To help other students? He wasn't interested in that.

 “I’ll think about it.” He would not. “I’m leaving now.”

 "Do think hard dear.” Sasuke didn't acknowledge his professors last words. He simply checked the time on his phone, 1:56, and kept walking. He found Hinata on his way out of the science building. She had been waiting for him apparently. Wanted to know if he’d found anything else about Zola. He informed the Hyuuga that he’d met with her recently and that he would be meeting with her again tonight. He told Hinata not to worry about her anymore.

 Hinata seemed slightly disappointed in Sasuke’s unwillingness to talk about the red head with her and after being questioned about it she gave a simple, “she seemed nice.” 2:00. He left Hinata and started towards his apartment where he began stressing over what the hell he was gonna do for 2 more hours while he awaited. Sleep evaded him, he didn't have any homework, and he preferred not to watch TV because all of it was just pure nonsense. Going to the gym would've been a lost cause because by the time he made it there he wouldn't be able to fit in an efficient workout before having to come back home. In the end he decided a walk to sort out all of his emotions and thoughts would be best.

He tried  to rationalize his anger with Zola, but the words ‘who does she think she is giving out amazing sex and turning me on’ just didn't sound sane. It didn't sound all that fair either but he hadn't particularly been concerned with fairness going into this..whatever the Hell it was.

 He checked the time of his phone, 2:57. He supposed he should start getting ready now. This walk would go in his record book as the most useless. He straightened absolutely nothing out with himself. At least he killed time, he supposed that was good at least.

 o.O.o

 Emiko had formed some kind of bond with Kaori over her years in the loft and working closely with the Akatsuki members. It wasn't as strong as hers and Karin’s but it was impressive in her own right. A few months after they moved in, Kaori discovered that Emiko’s reading skills were well below average for someone her age. So she took it upon herself to teach the girl. She bought her books and every couple of days she’d come over or take Emiko to some quiet and peaceful setting and teach her how to read and understand what she was reading. It was her time of teaching Emiko how to read that she got a brief glimpse into her past. Learning of her adoption into the foster home she’d unfortunately grown up in.

 Emiko was around the age of four when her parents were hit and killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. She didn't have any close or distant relatives that she could be sent to live with so the next best option was the foster home. She lived in the house with five other girls. None of who really paid much attention to her. She was always told that she was too small to play with them or that she was too annoying though she didn't talk much. She just stared at them all the time and that's what irked the other girls the most. At first, she was lonely, living in such a house with all these other little girls around her and not having anyone to talk to. But after awhile Emiko decided she didn't really care so much anymore. She would sit on the swing set quietly and stare at them all she wanted for as long as she wanted and not let their taunting bother her. It was when she turned five that she decided to stop staring at them. Her pretty blue eyes had seen things that she wished they hadn't.

 It had been a cold night in the house when Emiko woke up in the middle of the night. She could hear noises from across the hall. It sounded like a mixture of muffled cries and the creaking of old, tired bed springs. She threw back the blankets on her bed and slid down to the floor with her teddy bear. The rusty hinges on her door groaned as she pulled it open to stand in the doorway. A few minutes passed as she shifted silently in her spot, her tiny bared feet cold against the hardwood floors. She could hear heavy footsteps coming from the other room, slow and measured. The doorknob turned and the door to Daphne and Lulu’s shared bedroom opened and Will, the man the others in the house were allowed to call ‘Daddy’, walked out and stood in the opposing doorway. His large hands adjusting his pajama pants on his hips before he brought one hand to his nose, he inhaled deeply, and then he grinned widely.

 It was at that moment that he finally took notice of the tiny human standing across from him. His grin disappeared and replaced with a nasty sneer. He always sneered at her. The man approached her and crouched down to her size.

 “What are you staring at?” His breath smelled awful. Booze and uncleanliness. His skin wreaked of cigarettes.

 “I dunno.” She shrugged. The man shook his head, his face scrunched up in absolute disgust. “You’re so stupid, you know that?”

 "You got this..stupid stupid hair,” Emiko never thought her hair was stupid. It was a pretty yellow color, wild and a little curly, but not stupid. “Your stupid eyes, they're too big. The make you look like a freak or somethin’.” Emiko remembered her mother had the same eyes, her father loved them. “You’re too small. You look like some midget. You’re just an ugly little runt.” Her parents had _always_ told her she was beautiful. But her parents were gone now.

 “Sorry.” She muttered. Will’s eyes rolled and his arm shot out to grab hers. She gasped at the vice grip he had on her arm and the way he dragged her back inside her room and tossed her on the floor in front of her bed.

 “If you tell _anyone_ about what happened and what you saw tonight you ugly little bitch, I’ll kill you.” He left after that and Emiko continued on with her life the next day. She unwillingly noticed the bruises on Lulu. Daphne had hand marks on her arms but that was about it. Lulu’s bruises went beyond that. They covered her legs, and the nape of her neck. She was visibly frightened and had resolved to being much quieter after that night. Daphne didn't change much, she was still mean as ever. But she didn't act like Lulu. Too scared to be around Will, but even more scared of not listening to him. It was like she…. _vied_ for his attention.

 A year after that when Emiko turned six, a new girl moved into the home. She took one good look at her when she walked through the door because she had already told herself she wouldn't stare after that. The girl had such pretty bright red  hair with eyes to match. She was taller than her of course, everyone was. She had these glasses that were thin framed and she was just so…pretty. Emiko couldn't help but to stare at her, every chance she got. She admired this girl. She felt bad for this girl. She witnessed the way the other girls bullied her in the home. Her first week was Hell week. After watching the girl get pushed around in a group circle for a good 15 or so minutes, she didn't hesitate to befriend this girl. The first time she ever decided to speak to the red head, Karin was sitting by herself on the playground in their backyard. Emiko marched over to her as quickly as her short legs would take her and stood behind her just watching. She was playing with shiny rope. The blonde girl tucked her bear safely under her left arm and tapped Karin on her shoulder.

 “What’cha doin!?” She shrieked in her shrill little voice. Karin was startled by her sudden intrusion, but after she calmed down she thought for a moment before answering.

 “I’m making a friendship bracelet.” She said softly.

 “Oh, that's cool, how many friends ya got?”

 “None. It’s just…something I do with my mom.” Karin paused. “ _Did_. Something I _did_ with my mom.”

 “Oh, is your mommy dead too?” Karin didn't respond. “Mine died two years ago. She got hit in the car with my daddy. A bad man hit em.”

 “I’m sorry. My mom, she got sick. She never came home from the hospital.” She admitted.

 “Sorry.” Emiko and Karin were silent for a moment. “Can I sit here with you?” Emiko asked after a brief conversational pause.

 "Um, I-I mean I guess.”

 "I'm gonna sit here with you.” Emiko plopped herself down on the ground next to Karin and sat her teddy bear next to her.

 “This is Billy. He's my friend here. My daddy gave em to me when I was born.”

 "Billy seems nice.” Karin said in short.

 “Mhm. Say, if you make me and Billy a bracelet, can we be your friends?” Karin thought about it and after a few short moments she agreed. The next day Emiko woke up to two pretty bracelets next to her pillow. One with blue and gold rope for her and then a much smaller one with brown and black rope. Emiko figured it was to represent the eyes and hair. Her blue ones and Billy’s black ones. Her blonde hair and Billy’s brown fur. The two bracelets that Karin wore, one was all red with a thin black piece running straight across the braid and then one that was red and grey. Probably for her mother.

 After that Emiko and Karin became pretty close. As close as you could get to a socially awkward child like Karin. Then that first night arrived. Two years after Karin had step foot in the house. It was much like the first night Emiko had heard Lulu crying. She heard the starting whispers of a young girl having her innocence stripped from her. She heard the hushed threats and the choked sobbing. She felt the stinging as her ocean spilled over its rim and onto her cheeks. She squeezed Billy tighter and covered his ears so he wouldn't have to hear that awful, familiar squeak. Emiko waited for her moment to cross the  hall and go left into the bedroom that Karin had. But she never heard him leave. Not until the next morning and that's when she made her move. Tired and exhausted from no sleep, but she made her way to Karin’s room. Entering without so much as a knock. She stared. She blinked. She stared. She moved. Towards the rickety bed where Karin lie. Stained and exposed. Her face caked with saliva and dried tears. Her pretty red hair sprawled out on the pillow beneath her. Emiko strolled over and took hold of the hem of Karin’s purple nightgown and pulled it down over her body. She noticed the way her leg twitched at the movement but other than that she didn't do much else. Next she tucked her in and kissed her index and middle fingers and touched them to her friends temple, and then she left and cried herself to sleep.

 The next time Will came for Karin, Emiko refused to just lay there and wait. She burst into the room and used what little strength she had in her fist to beat against Will’s side. It just angered him and he settled this by dragging her down to the basement where he left her for the rest of the night.

 "I'm too little to do somethin’.” She told Karin the next time she saw her. Her friend didn't speak of course. She'd stopped speaking. Emiko felt a wave of sadness hit her again and she sighed. “Sorry K. I’ll just, I’ll try harder.”

 Her next few attempts after that were all fails and eventually Emiko resorted to trying and saving Karin in other, more realistic ways. She would come to her in the aftermath and clean her up and then shelter her in her room and soothe her to sleep. This was how she saved her friend the only way she knew now when they were 9 and 8. Up until they were set free and began living on the streets. She would always have her back. She would always put her life on the line for her and go out of her way to make sure that Karin was safe and as happy as possible. They were sisters.

 And lately, they’d found mothers it seemed. Well, she had. In Kaori particularly. Aside from teaching her, Kaori was always there. Checking on her, talking to her, spending time with and just taking care of her. It made Emiko happy. She loved Karin, but it felt nice to be able to just breathe for a bit and accept help from someone who didn't need it themselves. What was best was that Kaori was kind of just like her. Kaori was a small woman, barely an inch taller than Emiko. She had long, beautiful blonde hair that was straight and she had smoldering blue eyes. Like hers and her mothers. That was what she liked most. The eyes. Her smile and laugh was a close second. A year after becoming friends with the woman, Emiko made her a bracelet like Karin had taught her too. Gold and blue, just like hers and Kaori wore it everyday.

 o.O.o

 At 5:55 Karin was practically sprinting to her meeting spot with Sasuke. It was one nap, one fucking nap and she woke up late. At one moment she had to pause and take a breather because damn if she hadn't run in years. She hadn't even intended on running today but fuck if she could find her car keys and Em was gone. It was a 30 minute run, possibly 20 if she hadn't stopped so many times, and 15 if she’d actually ran with more effort. By the time she saw the café sign her lungs were begging for air and her thigh muscles were cramping through her jeans. She could've cried when she fell against the window of the shop. After catching her breath, she took a minute to fix her messy ponytail and straighten and rezip the jacket she was wearing over a lacy black bralette. She hadn't had time to find an actual shirt. Sasuke was sitting where she most expected him to be sitting, in the back, isolated in a corner. She dropped down across from him and crossed her hands on the table staring at the cup of steaming tea in front of him and pursing her lips.

 “You’re…three minutes late.” He said.

 “So fucking sue me.” She drawled. “You’re still here and I'm here now so what the fuck’s the matter?” Sasuke’s coal black eyes scanned her over like they always did. She looked…different. For once she wasn't dressed so provocatively and he kind of..liked it.

 “I suppose that's right.” He said picking up the tea and blowing on it before taking a sip. “Before we get any further in this meeting I,” he shifted uncomfortably and ruby eyes narrowed at him, “I wanted to…apologize. For my behavior the other day. I’m not um, used to, I don't know, thinking about people…I guess I freaked.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

 “Mm.” Karin nodded. Oh God he was apologizing. “Right, okay, um, I guess if we’re doing this then I should apologize too, for uh, lying to you.” Dark eyes narrowed this time.

 “Lying?” She nodded. “What about?” Karin sighed. She had made a list of promises to herself on her run over here.

  _‘Promise one, be honest with him.’_ Well partially at least. “I lied to you about…my name.” He let out a steamy sigh.

 "Why?" He demanded. She shrugged. _‘Because I'm a call girl and that's my play name.’_ “My uncle is really…protective. I don't wanna go into too much detail but I'm kind of in hiding. My step father and I don't have the hottest relationship and my uncle just thought it would be safer for me to change my name.” It was a half lie. He didn't need to know all that.

 She could tell from the look on his face that he wasn't quite buying it, but he apparently decided against questioning something that could be looked at as dangerous territory.

 “So then tell me. What is your real name?”

 She took a deep breath in. “My real name is, Karin.”

 “Karin?” She nodded. It felt oddly nice to tell someone she’d slept with outside of Akatsuki what her real name was.

 “Anything else you need to tell me _Karin_?” The boy questioned leaning against the table and locking his fingers into each other. _‘Promise two, be a little open. For the sake of friendship or whatever!’_

 “Look Sasuke, I haven't always had the greatest opinion of myself and making friends has never been easy for me so instead of trying to rip my self esteem apart why don't you just give me a real chance. Ya know, to prove that I'm actually a pretty cool chick.”

 He nodded curtly. “Fine.” He looked at a random man sitting in the shop and shrugged. “Though, I already kind of planned that. In addition to my apology.”

 “Ah, I see, good good. In that case, let's get to know each other. I don't like small talk by the way. I like interesting. Who _is_ Sasuke Uchiha?” She smirked.

 The boy across from her shrugged again. “He’s just…Sasuke.” He responded. “There's really nothing all that special about me. Despite what everyone else may think.” When Karin’s eyebrows shifted in confusion he continued. Explaining his apparent role in the world as everyone's crush or rival. How trivial he thought all of it was, girls, falling all over themselves for his attention. How pathetic he thought most guys were for turning themselves into idiots to compete with someone who couldn't care less about them.

 “So am I trivial then?”

 “No.” He rested his chin in his hand. “You’re different. You tired to run from me.” He chuckled.

 “And that's why you keep thinking about me huh? Because I didn't chase you like those little girls?” Sasuke said he supposed. “I’ve been different for awhile though.”

 “Meaning.” It was her turn to shrug. “You remembered exactly what I was wearing that day at the mall. I barely remembered what I was wearing. It either means that, you were crazy jealous of my outfit, or that something about me caught your attention…hard.”

 "It was definitely your outfit.” He mocked. “I wanted it.” The red haired girl snorted and laughed. He had just told a joke right?

 “Oh my gosh, not even an hour in and you show your humorous side. Should I be honored?”

 “Oh haha. I can be funny when I want.” He said with a roll of his eyes. They reminded Karin of Itachi’s…and Madara’s…and Obito’s, but all of that was besides the point. Sasuke’s were the most dangerous to look at. So captivating. Reeling you in every second of every minute. 

 "You said you weren't in a University, you just did online school.”

 “Mhm. Uncle problems. I kind of wish I could go to a real university though. I’ve only ever been to parties and they aren't always that fun.”

 “You met a girl at the track house party right? Hinata Hyuuga.”

 “Oh the one with the pretty eyes and the rude ass cousin. Yeah I met her, what about it?” Sasuke frowned as if he were contemplating his next line with her.

 “She gave you her number, but you never called or texted her. You should do that. I think she's worried about you.” He muttered.

 “Worried?” He nodded.

 “She's just like that I believe. Always thinking of other people. She asked about you today.”

 “Mm, I see. I’ll text her then. Or you could give her my number cause I'll probably forget or..get distracted.”

 "Speaking of distractions, you're busy quite a lot.” Karin heard the suspicious tone in his voice. She didn't let herself think much of it, Sasuke just seemed like a person who held every new person he met as suspicion.

 “I work. With my sister. It’s a lot of work.” She said keeping her answer vague.

 "Your sister, the blonde girl I met to get into contact with you?” Karin nodded.

 “How did you guys meet again?” She asked. “My friend thinks she was having sex in the bathroom. She's not sure or anything, but my other friend remembered her from the track party and I took a chance.”

 “Oh.” Karin said biting her lower lip. “That's Emiko for ya, promiscuous. Um, are these friends of yours girls or boys?”

 "One boy, one girl. Naruto and Sakura.”

“Sakura, like a cherry blossom I assume. Cute and Naruto like…the storm?”

 "Not really. His parents named him after a fish cake.” Karin burst into fits of laughter.

 “A fucking fish cake?” She slammed her manicured hands on the table. “Are you serious?” Her body shook with laughter. “Oh my gosh!” She wiped the tears from her eyes. Sasuke smiled a little.

 “Wow his parents sound awesome.”

 “They are an, interesting family.”

 "Okay okay, so how long have you known these people?” She asked.

 “Birth. We grew up as neighbors.”

 “Mm, and now you all go to the same school together? How cute.” She commented with a taunting voice. “No. The friendship isn't all that ‘cute’. I rarely ever refer to Sakura as a friend anyways. We're more or less just roommates by chance.”

 “Roommates?” Karin asked. He noticed her posture change and her pretty face scrunched up. “So you live with this girl?”

 “And Naruto, yes.” He said feeling his eyes lower back into slits.

 “So what are you, fucking her?” Sasuke didn't respond immediately. He just blinked and silently recounted the last couple of things he’d said. Surely he never implied the possibility that he and _Sakura_ of all people would be sleeping together.

 “Karin,” he said as patiently as possible, “I just told you I barely even think of her as a friend.”

 “You don't have to be friends with someone to have sex with them. You should know that very well.”

 “Why does it matter? It’s not like you and I are _dating_.” He frowned.

 “You’re right, but I'm not into being someone's side whore. If you have any type of relationship with this girl then you and I can just split ways right now.” Slightly partial truth. Karin had slept with many married men, but they always paid. Sasuke was using a free pass that didn't include affairs. He could tell just how serious she was. Waiting there impatiently for him to answer her. The fold of her arms across her chest. The sharp look in her intimidating eyes that were just begging him to try and pull one over on her. The angry set in her jaw.

 "Karin, you're...cute.” He said without thinking much about it. She scoffed and he would’ve thought she was virtually unimpressed if she hadn't of blushed ever so slightly.

 “Oh cute my ass! Answer me Sasuke.”

 "No." He answered. “I'm definitely _not_  sleeping with her. She’s…not my type.”

 "Hm. And your type is?”

 “Not her.” Karin rolled her eyes. Sasuke forced back another smile. He suggested the two of them leave the café and go for a walk together. After thinking it over for a moment she was fine with it and they left. The sun had already started setting when they began their walk but it didn't mean much to either of them. This walk was much more successful for Sasuke. He wasn’t so angry and confused anymore. He accepted the fact that maybe he was developing a small crush on Karin. He confirmed this when he realized he kept staring at her from the side. He wasn't sure how long or how many times he’d done it. He learned that she was a hard person to get to know. She had a lot of things she liked to keep bottled up and he was okay with that for the most part because he was too. She was also bossy and she was loud, but he was fine with that because there was just something intriguing about talking to a girl that didn't swallow pride or stutter and stammer her way through a conversation with you. She was small but she carried herself with a lot of confidence and a fierce aura that was always on alert and always telling others that she wasn't a person to be crossed. He loved that.

Around 9 o’clock he offered to drive her home so she wouldn't have to run again and she stated that she expected the ride anyways since it was the 'gentlemanly thing for him to do.' Whether or not she was expecting to officially end the night in the back of his car giving him, what he considered the ride of his life, he didn't know, but that's what it all came to and much like that first night at the party they were both very well satisfied with things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you have hung in there this long, comment and lemme know what you think so far. I'm open to theories/suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to make it through the damn lemon guys, and then I half-assed it at that so to compensate, I added a few "big" words in there. Not really, but yeah.

Chapter 7

 o.O.o

 

Hinata was in between surprised and a little curious when she found Sasuke waiting for her after tennis practice again. He invited her to the cafeteria with him for lunch and that's where he unveiled his reason for coming to her in the first place. Zola. Whose name was apparently not ‘Zola’, but ‘Karin’? It was confusing, but Hinata took it in stride, she complimented the name. It was more ‘fitting’ she thought. He also told her that Karin had sort of apologized for not texting or calling her, she was busy all the time. He provided Hinata with Karin’s number, chatted with her for a few more moments and then made his escape. Hinata left a few minutes after him back to her dorm where she was now.

She was contemplating what she should even say to Zo-Karin. What if she didn't want to speak to her and she was just trying to be friendly. Knowing herself, Hinata figured she probably warded the girl off with her apprehensive and weird behavior. Oh and her stutter. Karin probably got sick of it and decided she’d rather jump a cliff than hear it again. _‘Give yourself some credit’_ she kept thinking. Why was she always like this? Shy and always so nervous. Too nervous to make friends, too nervous to talk to people. _‘If only I was more outgoing’_ was her next thought. Hinata decided against texting her potential new friend and decided to go take a dip in the school pool. It was midday and most people were either taking a late lunch, in practice, or finishing off their day classes so the pool should've been empty.

 She slipped into a simple black one piece with some sweats over it and started her journey to the campus recreational center. Kiba Inuzuka was working at the resources desk when she got there. It was his work study job and he loved it. Mainly because it required him to do absolutely nothing. They greeted each other as she signed into the visitor book that he never checked and she walked downstairs to the pool. There was only one other person in the pool a girl she’d never seen before and was sure she would probably never see again. She stripped down and dipped her toes in the water and then submerged her full body. The water was lukewarm and it felt great against her skin. Hinata had always loved swimming, not as much as Ino Yamanaka who had made swimming into her primary sport, but she still enjoyed the feel of floating on water. It was relaxing and serene. It was such a cliché feeling, but it really did make her think she was supposed to have been a mermaid at times. Back at her home there was a big lake a few miles away from her house deep in the forest and though her father hated her going there, she’d always sneak off and take a dip in the water and then relax on the grass while she dried off before going home. There was once or twice that she’d gotten way too lost in swimming that she forgot to start drying at a reasonable time and she'd had to run home dripping with evidence. Her father would just shake his head and tell her that she was wasting her time swimming when she should've been doing something worthwhile, like studying so she could get into the best schools.

Eventually the other girl left the pool and Hinata was alone to daydream. As she floated on her back she let her mind wander to other things. Like a certain blonde haired, blue eyed male of whom she unfortunately didn't have _any_ classes with. Hinata had met Naruto when she was five. Her family had just moved into the neighboring neighborhood and they went to the same school together. She spent her time watching him and admiring him. He was so handsome and cool. So friendly and..he was just everything she wasn't. Everything she wanted to be, but couldn't. At first her feelings were just a crush, but she acknowledged that eventually they turned into love and she accepted it wholeheartedly. She’d always meant to tell him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. That cowardly side of her again. Besides, even if she did have the guts she was certain that he would just turn her down, he was way too busy being in love with Sakura. The beautiful pink haired damsel who’d stolen the heart she wanted and essentially kept it locked in her back pocket. Sasuke Uchiha's heart was supposed to go in the front.

 Hinata’s lids fluttered open. If her father knew she was having such thoughts he would ground her. She sighed and swam over to the edge of the pool to check the time on her phone when she noticed she had one message from an unknown number.

 Timestamp: 2:15 PM

From: Unknown Sender

Message Body: Hey Hinata. Lol, sorry I took your number and then never texted you. Lemme make it up to you, movies this weekend?

 It didn't have her name on it, but Hinata already knew it was from Karin. A small smile fell on her lips. She realized that either Karin had really ironic timing or Sasuke probably said something to her. Either way she was happy to see that she hadn't ran the red head away. She saved the number into her phone and quickly shot back a response.

 Timestamp: 2:24

To: Karin

Message Body: Oh hi Karin! I completely understand, I would love to go to the movies with you this weekend!

 She didn't want to seem to clingy so she would set the phone down in between every text and swim for a few minutes before going back and doing a check and response. She was excited though, she’d seemed so nice at the party and Hinata had been so curious about her when she’d left. Now she had a chance to actually get to know her for herself. It was turning into a good day.

 

o.O.o

 Karin stared at her phone with a cautiously raised eyebrow. Since when did Hinata start calling her ‘Karin’? She was almost positive that she had told her, her name was Zola. She rolled her eyes and texted Sasuke, otherwise known as the guilty party. He admitted to telling Hinata. Said ‘she’s a timid turtle, not a narc for your step-dad. Relax.’ Timid turtle turned out to be such a tempting name for the pale eyed beauty that Karin put that as her contact name without a second thought. So now she had a date with the Hyuuga for this weekend, preferably Sunday, and she had some planning to do. She researched what movies were showing and picked the scariest one she could find. Hinata was very timid and Karin could use that to her advantage. She knew Hinata would feel too nervous and guilty for turning down whatever she suggested they watch so that was covered. Because Hinata was such a feeble girl, she would also probably scare easily and Karin didn't, she would be there to ‘comfort’ her and lend her a shoulder to hide behind. So clichéd. She would need to seduce Hinata subtly but efficiently because she wasn't quite sure whether she was straight or not, but taking a 50/50 shot was always better than not taking the shot at all. Going on the off chance that Hinata was not as straight as she thought, Karin would invite her back to the loft. A little four play, kissing, light touching, and then when she was sure Hinata was into what was happening, she would give her the options, pay to fuck or leave clean slated. Again going on the off chance that Hinata paid to fuck, the next morning she would provide her with a contract to sign, drafted by Hidan and pretty surprisingly decent, stating that if she were to ever tell anyone about what transpired in the room her reputation would be ruined, her family would be notified of their ‘precious innocent daughters’ nefarious activities, and they would also probably ‘break her fucking knee caps’ or whatever. Harsh as it may have been, they had to cover their asses.

 “Hey, Hidan, make sure I'm not booked this weekend. I have plans with one of the girls from that party.” She said over her shoulder to the silver haired man raiding their kitchen.

 “How about you put a damn please at the end of that.” He said scoffing offended. “You two heathens walk around here acting like you're hot shit, telling everyone what to do and whatever, Lord Jashin will have your damn head!” Karin stared at him and then rolled her eyes. He was pissy because Kakuzu and he had a fight earlier that day and he had subsequently been kicked downstairs to temporarily crash with the girls. Something about him taking too long of showers, running up fucking light bills, and wasting food and shit. So now here the big mouth was, in their place, taking too long of showers, running up fucking light bills, and wasting their food and shit.

 “You’re such a child.” She muttered.

 “Sue me. Who are you meeting this weekend? You can't just tell me you're meeting with someone and then not tell me who.” The man said dropping an armful of sandwich supplies on the table.

 “The Hyuuga girl. I wanted to do them both at the same time, but I figured it’d be easier to just start with her first.”

 “Aren't they fucking cousins?” He mumbled spreading mayonnaise on one piece of bread.

 “That's my problem how?” Karin asked sincerely.

 “You’re a sick little shit.” “You’ve been calling me that since we first met. It doesn't faze me anymore.” The girl shrugged. The conversation dropped off there and all Karin heard was Hidan carelessly dropping things on the table. She peered over her shoulder at him curiously and then quickly turned away when he eyed her with a scowl. She could feel his violet orbs on her even after so she kept her attention forward. She was quietly debating over whether or not she should mention her recent affairs with Itachi’s younger brother or not. The pros were that she wouldn't be hiding it from Hidan and Kakuzu anymore and that was about it. The cons were that Hidan would tell Kakuzu and they’d hunt down Sasuke and try to squeeze or beat money out of him. Which would mean he would become aware of her trueidentity and then he would probably hate her. If he hated her she wouldn't be able to stay close to him and keep tabs for Itachi. Then Itachi would blame her for screwing up and he’d probably hate her too. Yeah, so far it didn't seem worth mentioning.

 She eyed Hidan again, watching the ungraceful way he chewed and swallowed down massive bites of his sandwich. He looked like a wild boar attacking its prey. Yeah, she definitely couldn't tell him without a second opinion. She shot a message to Itachi asking to meet up with him. He seemed like the most logical person to go to because out of everyone in the group he always seemed the most rationally sane to her. Besides she needed to update him anyways. He responded shortly telling her she was welcome to his apartment. She told Hidan that she was leaving and he reminded her with a mouth full to be back by five and she murmured some incoherent response.

 Itachi lived 30 minutes away on the other side of town in a quiet apartment complex with Kisame. She’d only been to their place once before after she first became associated with the Akatsuki and she remembered how pleasant it had felt being there. You’d think the home of gang members, crooks, and potential killers would feel cold and haunting, but it was always warm and earthy there. The apartment smelled of the ocean with a slight hint of constantly burning incense. It was a unique mixture but no less expected from the two inhabitants. The decorations had been done by Itachi as was plain to see. They were simple and elegant, expertly placed to accentuate one thing or another. Portraits hung on the walls, the kind that you would usually see in an art museum or an IKEA. The living room was an open spacious area with big comfortable ash grey couches. One large couch and a love seat. There was a chandelier in the opening foyer and the kitchen which was granite and stainless steel _everything._

 Itachi had made tea for himself and a coffee for Karin that they were enjoying at the kitchen island. Kisame was home and he was currently cooking what looked like grilled cheese, but the conversation flowed as if he weren't there which told Karin that he’d probably already informed the older man of what was going on.

 “Honestly,” Karin said sipping her coffee, “I thought it would be a total failure and end in blows.”

 “And it didn't?”

 “Well, there was a blowing, but it was good.” She confirmed. “Sorry.” She muttered when she noticed his eyes rolling.

 “Do you think it would be possible for you to refrain from…being intimate with my brother? I thought we established that that was a no go.” Now Karin rolled her eyes.

 “And it isn't, I told you he's not gonna become a client. Still hasn't paid for anything, doesn't even know I'm a working girl.”

 “So what does he think is going on?” Kisame asked curiously.

 “Nothing, we’re just friends with a few benefits.” Karin said.

 “I still don't think there should be any benefits.” Itachi insisted.

 “Well look, as long as I'm doing you this favor if your brother wants to screw around I'm not gonna turn him down. Least not if he's behaving well.” Itachi noticed the sharp tone in her voice and it dragged a sigh out of him. She was so stubborn. So hard-headed. He would have to nag her about it later.

 “What did you discuss?” He said offering a change of topic.

 “Mm, a lot I guess. He’s rooming with a girl he practically hates, did ya know that?”

 “The pink haired girl? I was aware that they had made it into the same college together, however, I didn't know they lived together. I thought he lived with the blonde.”

 "Yeah, well, she’s in there too.”

 “Why does he live with someone he hates?” Kisame asked sliding his grilled cheeses into a plate and dropping the dirty pan in the sink. He was about to leave it there until he noticed the warning look on Itachi’s face and he quickly turned back to wash it out. Itachi was a neat freak.

 “He said it was just easier and more convenient, but I think he's seriously regretting it. I told him he wouldn't last the semester.”

 “Is she that bad?” Itachi asked.

 “Doesn't seem like it.” The girl said shaking her head. “Granted I haven't met her, but she didn't seem so bad in the stories. She just seems like a little girl with a crush. I'm sure if he took the time to sit her down and actually explain to her how he felt instead of just telling her ‘she's annoying’ then she would eventually grow out of it.”

 “Sounds like him.” Itachi decided. “Hn, what else?”

 “Mm, we talked about him mainly. I wasn't interested in talking about me obviously. He doesn't think he's all that special but I find that hard to believe because he's really fucking sassy and he walks like he's top shit.” Itachi smiled.

 “He’s very special.”

 “Sure. The rest of the night was mainly me bossing him around or yelling at strangers on the street so I guess we didn't talk about as much as I thought we did, but we're hanging out again Saturday night.”

 “You’re free on a Saturday night?” Kisame grinned.

 “I will be once I tell everyone to fuck off. Which actually sort of brings me to the real reason I came over.”

 “Continue.”

 “Should I tell Kakuzu and Hidan about casually sleeping around with Sasuke?”

 “No.” Was the immediate response from both men along with two looks that made her feel like she'd grown another head? “Are you crazy?” Itachi continued.

 “Hidan is already a crazy asshole to begin with and Kakuzu is downright lethal when it comes to money. If they feel like they're getting slighted they’re gonna raise Hell.” Kisame added.

“Sasuke would be the target of that aggression and I'd hate to have to kill my fellow members which is why I insisted you not continue this little affair.” The older Uchiha finished.

 “Alright, alright damn!” Karin exclaimed. “Relax, I wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious little brother. I’ll just…keep my hands to myself.”

 "Thank you.” He nodded.

 “Wash my cup Kisame, I’m leaving. I need to go do shit before five.”

 “I'm not washing your cup.” Kisame frowned.

 “ _Somebody_ better wash that cup.” Itachi hissed. Karin winked at the large man and walked out of the apartment quickly leaving the cup behind for him to clean. She didn't really have anything to do she just needed to get away from those two so she could think peacefully to herself. Honestly if this was anyone else Karin wouldn't have a problem keeping her hands to herself, but Sasuke was…different. He was just so handsome and mysterious. He was someone she really wanted to get to know, someone she wanted to dive into and explore and she hadn't cared to do that for a while. There was the small scared little nagging voice in the back of her head that kept whimpering _‘what if he's just a mysterious asshole’_ and she hated that voice because for once in her adult life she wanted to wander into something positive and self-assured but no, the doubt would always be there.

 o.O.o

 When 5 o’clock hit, Karin was already in the beginning throws of ecstasy with Emiko and their eager new client. Some big shot punk from the college party that absolutely leaped at the chance to get his rocks off with two attractive and willing girls. Karin and Emiko had done plenty of threesomes before so this was nothing new to them. It was natural for them, enjoyable. It was just dealing with their third party that didn't always sit well with them. Sometimes they were too eager to get involved and just started grabbing and prodding at whatever they could get their hands on. Other times they were overwhelmed and nervous and half the time was spent with Karin and Emiko trying to compensate for their lack of courage. This one though, he was eager, but not too eager. He was crafty and he knew his way around the female body. Karin herself hadn’t met him, he was Em’s pick and he was a good one. His name was Kiba Inuzuka. He had wild and spiky dark brown hair that was short. He had these large upside down red triangles on either side of his face under his brown eyes that just screamed ‘wild child’. And he was cocky, _very_ cocky. If he wasn't wearing an ‘I’m gonna make you beg for me’ smirk on his face then his eyes were practically saying the same thing.

 Said attractive and cocky young boy was positioned behind Karin who was on all fours in between Emiko’s legs. His tongue licked at her snatch  quickly and determinedly. His hands gripped the soft flesh of her ass, squeezing and digging his nails into the milky pale skin. His tongue slid into the folds, exploring her warmth further. Kiba had been with a few girls before, but he’d never been involved in a threesome and he’d never slept with prostitutes. When he’d been offered the opportunity by Emiko, he practically jumped at the chance. He remembered the blonde girl from the party. The short dress she had been sporting and the way it showed so much tantalizing skin. And now here she was with her feisty little friend, both splayed out for his taking.

 Kiba inserted a finger and then another soon after, pumping them in and out of her slippery folds. Her moans were muffled but audible. They encouraged him to keep going. And so he did. Trailing kisses over her body, her thighs, her ass, and all up her spine. Kiba raised himself up to his knees as Karin crawled forward. Her body hovering over her friends as he lined the head of his member up with the blondes opening. The tip of his engorged penis sliding between her lips and pushing back to her core only to retreat and re-enter with more force. The blue eyed woman bit down on her bottom lip, inhaling a sharp intake of breath at the pleasure her body was feeling. The grinding motion of Karin on top of her and the deep thrusts to her sex from Kiba. Ecstasy at its finest. Her thin hands found Karin’s circling her taught nipples, pinching the light brown buds.

 "You like that don't ya?” Kiba grunted. Emiko smirked and bucked her hips a little to match his thrusts. Kiba took that as a yes which prompted his ego further. His hand found its way into the mass of Karin’s thick red hair, twisting it around his fingers and forcing her to lay on top of Emiko. The girls met with a passionate kiss between them and every few seconds a loud smack would sound and the blonde would swallow a muffled whimper by the red head. Kiba could feel the walls of his first prey tightening around him and knew she was close. If her moaning was any indication just how close, he could say _very_. But he wasn't finished yet and he wouldn't be until he had his chance to dive into the pool of the foxy little vixen in front of him. Once Emiko reached her climax he pulled out of her and flipped Karin onto her back. The dark haired boy crawled between her legs and slipped inside of her wetness with little resistance.

 Emiko laid there for a few minutes trying to get herself back together. Just a few minutes though, Kiba was actually a pretty decent fuck, but he didn't leave her dizzy and dazed like Kakashi did. Maybe that's because Kakashi was older and he had far more experience than Kiba, or maybe that's just because she actually liked fucking the grey haired man. Either way she didn't know and it wasn't in her mindset to think too hard on it now. She rolled over on her belly and crawled over to the current action in the room. A tiny smirk played on her lips as she pulled herself up behind Kiba. Her tiny hands roaming his bare chest.

 “Fuck her,” she whispered huskily in his ear, “make her cum Kiba.” His hands hooked under Karin’s thighs, pulling her closer and his hips pushed against hers harder. Emiko ran her hands through his hair. Coaxing him further, coaxing him into a climax, coaxing him to screw her best friend into her own orgasm. And after what felt like longer than necessary Kiba finally pulled out and splattered his seed across the red heads stomach. He pushed himself away from the two of them and tried to collect his breath. Then he started laughing. It was a breathy cackle, full of pride and satisfaction. One that the two of them had heard many times before.

 “Man you two are wild! We’ve gotta do this again sometimes ladies.” He announced as he began redressing.

 “Yeah, definitely.” Emiko muttered behind a fake smile.

 “Just remember the contract you signed into. You tell anyone and there will be consequences.” Karin snapped.

 “Calm your tits, babe. I won't tell anyone. I wouldn't want to share either of you.” He winked.

 “Hmph, yeah I don't think you truly understand the concept of this whole thing but whatever floats your boat, ya know?” Once Kiba was dressed, he was escorted out to the living room where he paid his fees and then left with a cheesy grin on his face. Emiko didn't waste time making her way into her bathroom and soaking herself in a hot tub full of bubbles and water. This was where she would begin her post sex ritual. She would bathe, maybe drink a glass of red wine, cry silently and then get out to wash her sheets and pretend like this was normal. When these rituals first started she wouldn't just cry, she would sob. An unnatural wailing and thrashing around in the water that quelled to a silent, uncaring tear drop every time she laid down with someone new. The sadness never lasted long anymore, she just needed a moment to register, process, and accept. Then she could get right back on the horse. She didn't tell anyone about these rituals. She kept them to herself because she didn't want to inconvenience anyone. She kept them from Karin because she didn't want to make her friend feel bad.

 The rest of her day would move forward like it always did. Fresh sheets, fresh lingerie, fresh fucks. Bathe, drink, and cry. Tell nobody. Eat, laugh, and sleep. Repeat.

 o.O.o

 Sasuke was growing increasingly more annoyed by the second. She wouldn’t answer any of his questions, she wouldn't offer any information on her own, she was being so damned stubborn, and now she wouldn't even make eye contact with him. The hell was her problem? Karin and Sasuke had met up at their usual café spot 45 minutes ago, and up until 12 of those minutes, things had been going smoothly. But that was because it had been about anything but her. She’d closed up and shut down as soon as he asked her about the strange looking scars she had. He’d seen them at least twice now from their previous flings, but he hadn't been interested in them at the time. Now that they were being just civil and he could spot one of them from just under the sleeve of her jacket, he was curious.

 “So…” he muttered, “what the hell is your problem?” Because the only way to find out was to just ask.

 “I don't like being interrogated.” She huffed crossing her arms.

 “It was just a question Karin. I didn't think it would bother you since you more than showed them off at the party.” The dark haired male rolling his equally dark eyes. “If you don't wanna tell me then fine, but stop being so moody about it.”

 “I'm not being moody!” She yelled shaking her clenched her fist at him. He raised a delicate eyebrow and Karin realized she was being exactly what he described as ‘moody’ and quickly pulled her fist back.

 "I am not being moody.” She said again. “I don't like showing them off but sometimes you’ve just gotta say fuck it but that doesn't mean that I have to like talking about them. They don't come from a good place.” Sasuke was the kind of person who didn't need to hear someone speak to know what they were going to say, or what they were hiding. His eyes saw everything. And right now they were staring at a girl who was trying very hard to keep the look of sadness from gracing her face. Too bad for her it had already happened, and even if just for a split second, he saw it. Clearly the scars on her and the rest of her body made her uncomfortable so he wouldn't press it any further. Now he was forced with the task of finding something else to say to her. Unlike Karin, Sasuke couldn't just throw conversation into the mix like it was first nature. He wasn't a social butterfly and he didn't talk to very many people. When he did speak, it was either to Naruto and Sakura, occasionally Hinata who was equally quiet, or he was insulting someone in an intelligent way.

 “Alright then, we won't talk about it if that's what you want.”

 She nodded. "Sasuke, what do you wanna be when you grow up?” She asked suddenly.

 “I wanna work with the government.” She perked up. “Seriously?” He nodded. “I'll accept starting small, like, the mayor or whatever. But eventually, I wanna be the President. Because the government right now sucks, and I hate it, so I wanna change it.”

 “You..you understand that's not how it works right?” She asked through narrowed eyes.

 Sasuke shrugged and leaned his head on his palm. “I'm fully prepared to run away and discover my own country if I have to. That would probably be easier.”

 “Hm, okay. And what brought this on?” She asked leaning forward in her seat a little.

 “I told you already. The government sucks. People can get decade’s long sentences in prisons for marijuana but as little as five years for murder? The government doesn't care about us. We’re pawns in their experiment. All this ‘freedom’ they keep telling us we have? Bullshit. S’all bullshit.”

 She leaned forward just a tad bit more, adjusted her glasses, and stared real hard at the Uchiha. “Well I'll be damned. You're a mother fucking hippie. A god damned idealist! Is that why your hair looks like that?! For fucks sake I knew that chicken ass look couldn't be natural!” Sasuke’s slanted black eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he scoffed. He felt publicly scandalized. Chicken ass?

 “I-shut up, I don't know why my hair does that but it probably has little to do with my political views. And no I'm not a hippie. I know I told you I wasn't anything special, but I'm at least better than that.”

 “Wow, I can't believe I fucked a hippie.”

 "Hn, whatever. Best hippie you'll ever fuck.” He said unable to fight the smirk.

 “Oh trust me, you’ll be the only hippie I ever fuck. Can't have that shit on my reputation.” And now he was back to rolling his eyes.

 “Since you're so judge mental, I'm gonna assume you want to be something incredible when you grow up.”

 “Eh, I wanted to be a scientist.” She confessed.

 “Wanted? You’re giving up already huh?”

 “It's just not in the cards for me, s’all. Online school isn't the best setting for learning formulas and shit.”

 "Why don't you just enroll in an actual university then? You’re an adult. Fuck your uncle.”

 “My uncle would be paying my way through said university as he holds the key to all my monies.” It wasn't entirely true, _buuuut_.

 “Your uncle sounds like a paranoid control freak. Does he work for the current government?” She laughed. He smiled lightly. At least she wasn't mad anymore.

 After they left the café Karin requested to be taken to Sasuke’s apartment. He hesitated, he made up a thousand and one excuses, and eventually he just said no. Karin wasn't happy about it, and she made it very known to him, but she settled for it..for now.

 “Next time, we’re going to your apartment. I'm tired of screwing around in your car. And no, the smooth leather and seat warmers don't make it better!” It didn't stop her from letting him take her in the backseat again. If Itachi ever asked about it, she would say that she tried because she did, she really did, but all his hippie talk had gotten her a little hot and his apparent expansive knowledge about biology drove her over the edge. It was probably her best orgasm of the year.

 He’d stubbornly agreed to bring her to his residency after another interesting backseat episode.

 o.O.o

 To say that Hinata was nervous about hanging out with Karin on Sunday was an understatement. She was practically shaking in her boots. Especially when Karin arrived at the theater in a short grey wrap skirt and a very lowly dipped black blouse. She looked down at her own outfit. A pair of denim skinny jeans, an oversized beige hoodie and some brown knee high boots. Karin just seemed so confident about her look and her body. She apologized to Karin when they met up stating that if she’d known they were dressing up she would've worn something…cuter. Karin waved it off like it was nothing and said in return that she didn't care. She was simply an overachiever and liked to shine wherever she went. _‘So confident.’_ Hinata silently thought.

 “Uh, w-what movie are we um, watching? Y-you didn't say.” She asked while staring at an oddly appealing floor tile. She missed Karin’s judging look.

 “The Conjuring 2. It just came out and I have been so psyched to see it!”

 “Oh, i-isn't that the m-movie with um, the demons…and stuff?”

 “Yeah!” Karin asked full of excitement. Only part of it was fake, she actually did wanna see the movie, the first one had been so perfect that she was certain the second one would only do the franchise more justice. “You…look nervous? It's not a problem for you is it? We can see something else if you'd like?”

 “Oh no! I'm fine, y-you seem excited, w-we can watch that.”

 “Are you sure?” Karin asked with a sweet smile. Hinata nodded. Score. Step one, check. Halfway through the movie, Hinata had buried her face behind Karin's shoulder peeking every so often and then retreating back to safety. Karin would've suggested they leave by now, but well, Patrick Wilson was on screen and she couldn't miss that. Either way, step two was done. After the movie, they went back to Karin’s place. Hinata complimented the loft and Karin invited her to the bedroom where her subtle seduction began. She casually tossed compliments and small innuendos at the other girl. Just enough to get her flushed and blushing and then, when she got close enough, she planted a soft kiss on Hinata’s lips. At first she didn't respond but when she did, Karin knew step three was complete.

 Step four began with the removal of their tops and the unbuttoning of Hinata’s pants. Karin eased her hand into the soft white panties of the other girl, and gently stroked her pearl. Hinata moaned slightly and if Karin had her glasses on, she could see her face turn the color of her hair, but she didn't have them and she didn't necessarily care what color Hinata’s face turned as long as she was enjoying herself. When Hinata whispered that she’d ‘never done something like this before’ step four was complete and step five took over. Karin flipped the script faster than Hinata could figure out what was going on and presented the dark haired girl a small stack of papers.

 “It's a contract that you'll have to sign before we proceed any further. Basically stating that you agree to all the terms and conditions of becoming my client. You won't tell anyone about what happens in this room or the consequences will be severe and trust me, I roll with a ruthless group of people hunny and they’ll fuck your life up in ways you never thought possible. There's also a page in there about my medical records. As you’ll see, I'm 100% clean, no STI’s, no STD’s nothing. Of course there's the financial bit of it all. It may seem a little pricey at first, but let's face it, you're loaded and I'm worth it, so what's happening, are you doing this or not?”

 Hinata was bewildered. She was in utter shock and so confused. What the hell had happened? In the span of fifteen minutes Karin and Hinata’s intimate moment had turned into a business transaction and she had no idea what to think of it. She was sad. Not for herself, but for Karin because obviously something in her life had to be wrong for her to be selling her body to strangers. Then things started to make a small amount of sense. Why she’d said her name was Zola. Why she didn't go to a real school. Why she’d been at the party. Sasuke said she worked a lot. Poor Karin. Sasuke was the next thought to cross her mind. Was he a client of Karin’s too? Had he set her up? What role was he playing in this? Was he playing a role at all?

 She looked at Karin who was getting rather impatient. Right, she didn't have time to think about Sasuke. She needed to make a decision. Which sounded crazy to her because her decision should have been obvious. No. She should have said no and walked away. But she hadn't and she wasn't. She was sitting there. Contemplating it. Giving herself to a girl. Paying to give herself to a girl. Her father would disown her. Her father. The man that was always pressuring her to be perfect and be the daughter he always wanted.

 "Hinata, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. It's an open door policy. If you wanna walk then walk. Just don't go running your mouth about it and everything will be fine.” Karin said.

 But that was just it. Karin was probably expecting her to walk away. To run with her tail tucked between her legs. She probably thought she was boring and Hinata didn't want to be boring. She didn't want to be some sheltered little privileged girl anymore. She wanted to be someone who made her own decisions. Whether good or bad. She wanted to indulge in normal young adult activities and have fun. This wasn't exactly normal, but-

 “D-d y-you like d-doing this Karin?” She asked quietly.

 “Eh why not? I get paid to fuck people. It could be worse. I could work in the government.” Hinata wasn't sure what the government had to do with anything, but, if Karin was okay with it then-

 “Do I have to pay in cash?”

 “We accept Visa and MasterCard sweetie.” Karin had been right. Hinata was loaded. Family money on top of scholarship money. She could afford a night of spontaneous fun. So, she signed on the dotted line and as if the awkward and intimidating pause hadn't happened Karin picked the sexual tension right back up. There was something dangerously alluring about the red head with the sexy grin and naughty glint in her eyes. There was something edgy about the way she caressed Hinata. The kisses, licks, and touches. She coached Hinata the whole way through with practiced patience and ease and showed her how much fun sex could be when it was with someone other than yourself. And double sided dildos were also Hinata’s favorite new thing, so that was cool too. Karin allowed Hinata to sleep it off at her place and in the morning the pearl eyed girl paid her dues and left. She didn't feel odd or guilty about it, and that was odd itself. She felt slightly liberated and a little light headed, but she decided that was because for the first time in a while she didn't have a million and one things on her mind. Her day went along like it normally would have. She attended her classes, stared silently at Sasuke’s back, tennis practice, dinner, and then her dorm. And no one would know she slept with a prostitute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's chapter 7. Things are moving along, slowly, but surely. However, I would like to state that I don't really ask for much, but I will ask for comments because it just feels nice to get that email notification saying that someone cared enough to comment and tell me they don't think my story is shit. Or maybe you do think it's shit, you can comment that too. Comment anything really, seriously guys, just comment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leeeeeeeeeeeemon.

Chapter 8:

Sasuke’s day had barely started and it was already reaching a brand new record of irritating as fuck. So when Karin’s matte hummer pulled up in the parking lot he was mildly surprised and semi regretful of giving her his address. He expected her to maybe show up when Naruto and Sakura of all people weren’t there. When they could be alone, but here she was slamming her door shut and strutting over towards his doorstep with one hand on her hip and adjusting the frames of her glasses with the other.

“Shouldn’t have given her the address yet.” He muttered to himself. He quickly reviewed his options. He could blatantly ignore her until she went away but if she went away she would probably never come back. His other option, he could greet her, take her inside, possibly introduce her to his roommates and move along about his business.

“Fuck me.” He groaned inwardly. She was so close now and he sighed heavily and flicked his cigarette to the ground. If there was one thing Karin was good at, it was knowing what she wanted. He would let her decide what she wanted to do since she decided to stroll over here unannounced.

“You smoke?!” Karin asked loudly.

“You know it’s rude to just show up without an invite right?”

“Funny, cause you gave your address and told me I could come here the next time we hung out.” She said putting a puzzled look on her face. “I don’t know about you, but that sounds like an invite to me.”

“You know what I meant Karin.” He frowned.

“Aw,” she cooed. Karin leaned down close enough so that their lips were just barely touching. “I’m sorry, I’ve been a bad girl, you should spank me.” The raven resisted the urge to kiss her, or spank her. Instead he stood up from his seat on the steps and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Tempting, but later. My roommates are here.” He said.

“Oh, Naruto and Sakura? Sweet, let’s go then!” Karin exclaimed starting for the door.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.” He said unmoving. Karin turned back to him with one hand still on the door. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

“And why not? What’s wrong with you?” He didn’t look at her as he pulled another cigarette out and lit it, drawing in a deep inhale from it. Truthfully he had a lot on his mind before she showed up. He still hadn’t presented to her the idea of being Orochimaru’s assistant in this study group that he was pretty sure was entirely illegal. His father was riding his ass about why he hadn’t joined any clubs and other programs to help further his college education and build his resume. A respectable fraternity seemed like a wonderful idea to his parents. And lastly, he just wasn’t ready to show Karin off to his friends. None of this was what he ever wanted to be doing in the first place. Wasn’t he was supposed to be getting her off his mind? No, he had previously abandoned that task, but this relationship thing was suffocating to him. He wanted to be doing anything but what he was doing. Liking her, sleeping with her, inviting her to his fucking house for craps sake.

“You know we’re not a thing right?” He asked narrowing his eyes at her. “We’re not a couple.”

“Excuse me?” She chuckled. Sasuke tossed yet another cigarette and approached her.

“You and I. We’re not dating. We’re not a couple. This, this, between us is just…careless sex. Nothing more than that.” He told her as sternly as he could.

Karin was speechless more so because she was confused and shocked. She knew the two of them weren’t dating, she hardly expected someone like Sasuke to wanna be with someone like her. The sex was just for fun and because they could not because they were in some kind of committed relationship with each other.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” She hissed. “Do I look like I wanna be your fucking girlfriend? Huh asshole!?” She yelled smacking him for good measure. “You know what, fuck you, Uchiha! I didn’t show up here to try and make you be my boyfriend or to play house or some dumb shit like that! Is it really a crime that I liked hanging out with you and I was possibly considering you as a friend!” She yelled storming back down the steps. “Screw it, I don’t wanna be your stupid friend and I damn sure don’t wanna be your girlfriend you ignorant, narcissistic, prick!”

Sasuke watched the red head climb back into her car and for a minute he considered going after her, but his pride and ego refused to let him do that. He started this, there was no way he was gonna tuck tail and turn into a little bitch now. So he clenched his jaw shut and went inside slamming the door shut after him.

“What was all that yelling about?” Naruto asked, his eyes never leaving his game. Sakura who was seated beside the blonde did turn to give her full attention to Sasuke. Not that he needed it.

“None of your business.”

o.O.o

Naruto had watched his friend Kiba scribble and era8se frantically for the last twenty-five minutes. It was strange to see the Inuzuka look so…stressed. Usually he wasn’t one to carry a lot of worry on his shoulders because he was a carefree person. But today he was being completely out of character. He was quiet, withdrawn, fidgety. He had hardly even eaten his dinner and Kiba was always hungry. Maybe he was missing his pet dog again.

“Ya know Kiba, fall break is coming soon, I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to hang out with Akamaru then.”

“Huh-what?” The dark haired man asked.

“You look upset, I just figured you were missing your dog ya know?”

“Akamaru isn’t the problem, he’s fine.”

“Alright so what’s your deal then, your mood is weirding me out.” Kiba was quiet for a moment. He looked around them briefly before grabbing his bag and plate and motioning for Naruto to follow him out. Once the two of them cleared the café Kiba tossed his arm around the blonde and pulled him closely.

“You can’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you alright? My knee caps are on the line!” He whispered.

“What?!” Naruto exclaimed.

“Shut up man, I’m serious!” Kiba yelled back in a hushed tone. “I met these chicks at that party a while back and these girls were smoking hot. I gave the blonde my number and she reached out to me not too long ago. Invited me over to her place, right? I wound up having this awesome threesome with both of them.”

“Well..good for you.” Naruto nodded. “I’m still really confused about your knee caps though.”

“I’m getting to it! See the thing about these girls.” Kiba pauses and looked around before leaning a bit closer. “They’re prostitutes.” He whispered.

“Oh what the hell Kiba?! You’re not even 20 yet and you’re already resorting to pro-“

“Why are you so loud?!” Kiba sighed clasping a hand over Naruto’s mouth. “Look I know it sounds weird, but it felt great so I have no regrets.”

“None?!” Naruto barked smacking Kiba’s hand away. “Not a single regret? Not about the money you spent or the fact that you probably have an STD now!?!”

“Oh for fucks sake, you sound like my mom! They’re expensive yeah but when I tell you it’s worth it, it’s worth it. I mean, sex is sex right? And they’re clean. They showed me their medical records before we did anything.”

“You can’t just say ‘sex is sex’ when you’re having sex with random prostitutes Kiba. That would be like me saying ‘oh sex is just sex’ and then like fucking I don’t know, Shikamaru or something!”

“Dude are you gay?”

“No! That’s the point! That’s the whole point!” The cerulean eyed boy yelled flailing his arms around. Kiba laughed at his friend and playfully rolled his eyes.

“I’m so glad I got that off my chest but you my friend are overreacting. Don’t judge something you haven’t tried before alright? Maybe I could get you an invite.”

“Oh yeah, no thanks Kiba.” Naruto scoffed as he turned to walk away from his friend. “Despite what you obviously believe, I’m not as desperate as you.” Kiba gave another eye roll and chased after his friend. It was hard to believe that Naruto was being such an asshole about this when he was supposed to be a judgement free person. Kiba guessed everyone had their limits.

“Dude c’mon, it’s not about desperation. It’s just good fun. Everyone is having fun. I know you’re probably saving yourself for Sakura or whatever, but I’m telling you, it’s not gonna happen. Cut loose, get your dick sucked by a girl who hasn’t spent her whole life being a total bitch to you.” Naruto sighed frustrated. He couldn’t say that Kiba was lying, the possibility of him ever having any kind of chance with Sakura was damning. And it would feel nice to not be a virgin in college anymore.

“I don’t know man. You said it’s really expensive and I’m just barely affording college.”

“So get a job and don’t spend too much time with them. It’s $500 per 15 minutes, but we actually get a student discount if we bring our ID so it’s just $450 for us.”

“$450 for-?! Jeez Kiba what am I supposed to do, kiss them and walk out?! I’d have to rob a bank just to even go there!”

“Hey relax, I’ll cover your first trip. In fact, we can go together.”

“Yeah, no thanks Kiba, I’m not really interested in knowing what your sack looks like.”

“No idiot, we’ll be in separate rooms, one girl a piece. Can you get off in an hour?” Kiba asked. Naruto was shocked. He couldn’t believe he was actually considering this as a possibility, but here he was trying to determine if he would be under too much pressure to cum in an hour or less.

“I don’t know,” he sighed, “yeah, I guess. KIba are you sure about this?”

“I’m literally texting Sachi now.”

  
“Can I at least see a photo of them first?” Naruto asked.

“No need, I’ve already decided I’m taking the blonde. You can have her friend.”

“Right, of course.”

o.O.o

Emiko stared at the text message displayed across her cell phone screen.

Timestamp: 4:15 PM  
From: Kiba Inuzuka  
I have a friend, his girlfriend cheated on him with his roommate and dumped him. He’s real depressed, think your friend would mind cheering him up?

-Kiba.

It technically didn’t say that he told his friend about their particular line of work, but obviously the friend had to know something was up, right? Or at least he would if he came over there. She wasn’t entirely sure how to handle the situation because she was still very confused on what had just happened so she decided to collect enough details first, but she went and said anything to Hidan.

Timestamp: 4:19 PM  
To: Kiba Inuzuka  
What part of, ‘we will bust your fucking knee caps’, did you not understand Inuzuka?

Timestamp: 4:19 PM  
From: Kiba Inuzuka  
Yeah yeah, I got that part. Don’t worry he doesn’t know about any illegal bodily trades. I just told him I knew a girl.

Timestamp: 4:24 PM  
To: Kiba Inuzuka  
Does your friend know how to keep a secret and I’m assuming he can afford our services?

Timestamp: 4:26 PM  
From: Kiba Inuzuka  
He’ll keep his mouth shut, but this is my treat to him. You two free tonight?’ -Kiba’

Timestamp: 4:31 PM  
To: Kiba Inuzuka  
We’ll check our schedule and get back to you.

Emiko huffed to herself and slid out of her chair, heading towards the front door to consult her managers upstairs. She hardly ever ventured into their loft, it was much like hers and Karin only decorated less neatly and carefully. She knocked on the heavy door and waited patiently. Adjusting her ponytail and tapping her foot lightly to shake off whatever nerves she had for talking to Kakuzu about a situation that could become deadly. Even through all the gritty things she’d seen, she still hated being the cause of anyone’s untimely demise. Eventually Kakuzu answered the door with a gruff ‘what’ and Emiko quickly handed him her phone so he could investigate himself.

“It’s one of the college kids from the Leaf party. The host, Kiba. He wants to bring a friend tonight. Is that allowed?” She asked.

“If friends weren’t allowed we’d be slowly going out of business. It just matters how they’re acquired. The friend wants Karin?” Kakuzu grumbled.

“Guess so.” She shrugged lightly.

“Girlfriend cheated and dumped him for the roommate huh? Kid must be boring. He would probably swim in the chance to do something that proves he ain’t a loser. I’ll draft a contract. Sasori will have to monitor your activity tonight and garner payment afterwards. Hidan and I have a job to handle.”

“A job?”

“Yes, some big shot trying to take over one of territories. Thinks he’s untouchable. Tomorrow he’ll be dead and no one will ever hear from or touch him again. Tell them to be here by 10. That should give you enough time to clean up from your 8 o’clock.”

“Ugh, fine.” She took her phone back and trotted back downstairs to find Karin. The girl was in her room scribbling in her diary something she did so faithfully there were about 2 other pre-diaries to this diary. Emiko shut the door to Karin’s room and crawled on the bed to nestle her head in her friends lap. She wound up covering the diary but that was fine with her because this seemed to be angry writing session and she preferred Karin to be happy.

“Hey! What’cha doin?!” She chimed.

“Well,” Karin said in a monotone voice, “I was trying to write in my journal, but there’s this fly in my way now and it won’t move so…I guess I’m just sitting here.”

“Sucks dude. Talk to me babe, what’s on your mind?”The blonde asked, trying to pry her friends mind open.

“There’s this guy, Sasuke. We met at that stupid party.” Karin said cautiously. She wasn’t entirely sure how Emiko would react to being kept out of the loop on something like this.

“Yeah,” the girl nodded, “he didn't hurt you did he?” The redhead shook her head quickly. “No,” she said, “but I’ve kind of being seeing him...off the books.”

“Off the books? You mean, without ever receiving payment?” Emiko whispered. Karin nodded quietly. “Woah, holy shit KK. Why? Does he have something on you?”

“No!” Karin laughed. “Why do you keep assuming the worst? I’m doing it because I want to, because...I don’t know. It feels good. It feels really good. And I like spending time with him. He doesn’t know anything about my life here and he thinks I’m just this normal 18 year old girl who likes sex and science and has a little sister he’s never met before.

It’s kind of like with your guy Kakashi?”

“Oh?” She said tilting her head to the side. “So, you love Sasuke then?”

“No, but I think I might like him. And it sucks because he has all these emotional social issues and it just makes it hard for her to not be an asshole so he does and says things sometimes that really piss me off, but I know he doesn’t mean it. I mean, even just earlier today he was a total dick. I went to his apartment to hang out with him and he blew up at me and told me we weren’t together. Just carelessly fucking each other.”

“And then you blew up and also said some stuff you didn’t mean and now you’re mad at yourself for getting so riled up over something that you could have easily worked out with patience and listening?” Emiko smiled. Karin frowned at her friend. She hated it when she was right, but she was and Karin couldn’t deny that. She could always blame Kakashi, ever since those two started developing feelings for each other Emiko had become more insightful. She mainly reserved the insightfulness for rare moments like this because she felt being insightful all day was a lot of work.

“I’m not apologizing.” Karin declared with folded arms.

“So don’t. You didn’t do anything wrong Kari. He shouldn’t have blown up at you first. But maybe don’t be so harsh on him. I mean you did say he has social issues. You don’t have to let him walk all over you, but you don’t have to always jump down his throat just because you two disagree or because he says something irrational.” The blonde girl sat up slowly and edged off the bed content with her newly completed work. She would leave Karin to think and come to a resolution of her own and she would go and watch whatever cartoon was on TV to reward herself.

“Oh,” she said pausing at the door, “one more thing. Kiba Inuzuka?” Karin looked at her with questioning eyes.

“He’s bringing a friend over tonight. I’ve got dog boy and you’ve got the mystery guy.”

“Ugh, great. Thought I’d be done early today.”

“Congratulations, you jinxed yourself.”

o.O.o

Naruto was still wrestling with the reality of what he was about to do. A large part of him wanted to turn back now and pretend like he had never even made it as far as the crowded parking lot they were in. He wanted to pretend like he hadn’t contemplated compromising his own morals for an easy and not so cheap fuck, and most importantly he wanted to back out and pretend like he wasn’t slightly excited even though he was.

He had spent the better part of the afternoon locked away in his room quietly watching porn and trying to pick out a few key positions to try. He had avoided Sakura and Sasuke entirely and paced up and down his bedroom floor trying to think of smooth things to say to her. He didn’t want to seem like a prick, but he didn’t want her to think he was a joke either. Then he found himself laughing hysterically at his own being. Of course she would think he was a joke, he was literally paying her to sleep with him. No, he was too broke to afford her so someone else was picking up his tab.

When the time finally came he showered and dashed out of the apartment to meet Kiba while annoying the curious glances from Sasuke and Sakura and the two of them left to make it to their destination. It was a little over a half hour drive and they parked in a crowded overnight lot a block away from the actual building. Kiba took the lead and Naruto shamefully found himself wishing he could walk in with as much confidence as Kiba. The brunette had an eager smirk on his face and his eyes were glinting with anticipation. He waved Naruto over to an elevator that they took the second floor. Kiba reminded the blonde to relax and breathe and Naruto rolled his eyes at him.

The door they approached was big and steel and Kiba knocked three times and then backed away slowly. It didn’t take too long before it was opened and revealed a man close to their height. He had red hair and playful looking amber eyes that matched the small, but mocking looking smile on his doll-like face. He invited the two of them in and checked their IDs to make sure they were who they said they were and then he waved them on to follow him. They were taken upstairs where the bedrooms were located and Naruto’s heart started racing. Kiba was dropped off first and after a triple knock on that door Kiba disappeared inside the room. Naruto was introduced to his door then.

“Are you ready?” The man to his right asked. Naruto couldn’t speak so he just nodded quickly and tried not to choke on the large lump in his throat. He repeated the knock on this door and then turned and walked away with no further words. The door to the room opened and Naruto was allowed inside. The first thing his eyes landed on was the bed in the center of the room. The sheets were silky and black with such a comforting looking black duvet on top. There were more pillows than Naruto was used to on the bed and he found himself wondering just how many other people had been in those sheets today.

“Well well,” he heard behind him, “welcome to the play room handsome.” The blonde turned around and for the first time laid eyes on his escort before realizing it was the second time he’d seen her in his lifetime. She looked much different than she had at the party. Still beautiful, but vastly more alluring with her red lacy lingerie and robe. It complimented her ivory skin the same way her bright red hair did and he inhaled very deeply to regain whatever composure he still had.

“I- I uh, I know you.” He mumbled. “You were at the party with your friend. Wow.”

“I was.” She admitted. “How do you think Kiba got here?” The woman smirked and winked at him before slowly approaching him. The sharp heel of her shoes being the only sound in the room in that instant as Naruto tried to reel himself back in.

“I think, I’m making a mistake.” He whispered not entirely sure if he’d actually said it loud enough.

“And why is that?” She cooed lightly pressing her body against his and eliciting an involuntary moan from him when her thigh brushed against his already hardened member. “Seems to me like you want to be here.”

“I do.” He said quickly. “But I can’t actually be here if you’re who I think you are.” He breathed. Karin kissed at his neck and grabbed hold of his wrists, guiding his hands to her butt.

“And? Who do you think I am?” She whispered licking at his Adam's apple. Naruto suppressed another moan. He was right, he shouldn't have come here and he needed to stop before he got too deep. What the hell was he thinking.

“Zola.” He muttered. “You know my best friend. Sasuke.” It was at hearing Sasuke’s name that she stopped all her ministrations and backed off of him just enough to see his face.

“Wait, you’re that Naruto? The idiot he’s always raving about?” She hissed. Naruto sighed and shook his head. Of course Sasuke would say that.

“So you do know him?” He said ignoring the jab. Karin looked away from him and removed herself from his personal space. She was even more so confused now because Emiko and Sasori had told her that her guest was a heartbroken guy whose girlfriend cheated on him and dumped him for his roommate. But Sasuke and Naruto were roommates and then there was Sakura and if Naruto was here then that made Sasuke and Sakura the cheaters and now her head was swimming and her fists were shaking and she felt stupid and humiliated.

“Are you alright?” She heard. She quickly looked back at Naruto. He was cute. He was very cute. He didn’t have that mysterious and dark authoritative aura that Sasuke possessed. The one that just made you wanna do naughty things just because, but he did have his own aura. It was warm and inviting. He was the kind of guy that got married and had kids and worked a humble job all with that one good girl he met in college and refused to let go of.

“I’m fine.” She lied. She wasn’t fine. She was angry, she was pissed. She wanted to drag him back to his apartment and fuck him in front of Sasuke and then punch the bastard in his face for lying to her. “Naruto, I know it’s probably very confusing and you’re concerned about betraying your friend, but there is no betrayal. We both got drunk and hooked up at that party. He hounded me down and made me swear not to tell anyone. Guess he thought he was better than me.”

Did he? Did he honestly think he was better than her? Just because he had money and a loving family and he was getting some stupid college education?

Naruto didn’t want to believe what she had said, but well, he knew Sasuke and Sasuke could be a real dick. And if that weren’t true...she did look incredibly beautiful. “You won’t judge me...or like, hate me or anything right?” He asked hesitantly scratching the back of his neck. She shook her head and motioned for him to sit down on the bed. She followed him over, positioning herself in front of him and leaned in to steal a kiss from his lips. She had little time to waste considering how much time they’d wasted talking and thinking about their morals. Her hands worked quickly to pull of his shirt and unfasten the belt around his waist. Naruto’s own hands rid her of her robe and he groped again at her soft cheeks.

“Wait,” he gasped in between kisses, “I have to tell you something.” Karin fought the urge to roll her eyes as she hooked her fingers in the hem of his pants and tugged them down with her.

“You talk a lot, has anyone ever told you that?” She responded once she was face to face with his throbbing member. Tiny beads of precum leaked from the slit of his penis and Karin softly drug her tongue along the small opening. Naruto inhaled sharply again and let out a shaky breath. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt her hand grope the base of his shaft and gently began pumping him. He realized it felt much better having her hand around his cock than his own hand.

“Sorry, I just-ahh, I’m a vir-gahh.” The words died on Naruto’s tongue as Karin took him into her mouth. The remaining pieces of his morals drifted away with every stroke of her hand, bob of her head, and flick of her tongue. Any doubts he had about his character were resolved in an instant and he was just focused on the stimulating sensation of being in her mouth. His hand found it’s way into her soft bright hair, tangling in the thick tresses and guiding her along the length of his shaft.

Karin took him out of her mouth and smirked up at him. She was determined to give him the best night of his life and maybe just maybe she would throw it in Sasuke’s face later. “Don’t worry Naru-baby,” she cooed lowly, “you just relax and let me take care of you.” Karin rose slowly and pulled Naruto’s shirt over his head and pushed him back on the bed. Her hands reached for the clasp on her bra and she slowly, teasingly discarded the top and took only a moment to appreciate Naruto’s grateful stares before her panties followed. It was a relief to be rid of the lacy garment now that they were soaked and sticky.

Naruto watched as she crawled over and on top of him on the soft mattress. Straddling him and holding him captive in her hand. “Are you ready?” She whispered hovering around the head of his erect dick. He nodded eagerly, maybe too eagerly and his eyes watched as she steadily, lowered herself down onto him.

“Ohh fuck,” he moaned. It was warmer in there and tighter. And when she started moving, slowly at first, the friction was almost too much. It was a rhythmic, steady bounce that increased ever so slightly the more excited he became. Slightly bucking his hips up against her. His hands wandered over her body, traveling over the curve of her hip, running up her smooth, flat tummy and in between the valley of her breasts. She moaned out loud when his fingers pinched her pinky rose bud nipples, rolling them between his fingers and palming her breasts. Just like in the videos. His hands moved back down to her hips and gripped them tightly.

“Naaaruto,” she moaned riding him faster as she felt that familiar burning sensation in her stomach. She leaned forward pressing her hands against his chest and grinding hard against him. “You like that baby?”

“Yeah,” he groaned breathless, “fuck you feel amazing.” Naruto could tell she was getting closer and closer to climax and so was he. Everything was going as perfect as perfect could get right now. He was losing his virginity to a beautiful woman, despite her being a call girl, and he was almost at the peak of ecstasy. But he wasn’t ready to call it quits just yet. He made a split decision to flip the script on her, literally. Wrapping his arms around her waist and flipping them over onto her back. She didn’t seem put off by the sudden change of dominance, more so turned on but his initiative to take over.

“Fuck me, Naruto.” She pleaded tweaking her own nipples. Naruto obliged happily. His eyes glued to their sexes, watching intently how he slipped in and out of her swollen pink hole over and over. “Naruto!!” She cried louder. “Yes, don’t stop!”

“Zola!” He moaned in turn, feeling her walls tighten. Her body shook wildly as she finally reached her peak and he wasn’t sure if it was normal because he didn’t recall seeing it in any pornos but she slapped him and smacked his chest. He wasn’t offended, he decided he would look at it as a compliment and after a few more thrusts, he pulled out of her and sprayed his seed across her tummy before collapsing next to her. It was quiet for a minute in the aftermath while they both caught their breath, but soon after regrouping Naruto couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Holy shit.” He chuckled. “That was amazing.” He heard her smirk next to him.

“You’re welcome big boy. I’ll give you credit, that was one of the most intense orgasms I’ve ever had.”

“Yeah?” He asked. “Is that why you hit me?”

“Ha yes, what can I say? I guess I was a little pissed with you for not finding me first.” Naruto didn’t have a chance to respond before he heard the same loud three knocks from before and presumably also the man from before yell in that time was up and it was time to go.

“Jeez, they’re strict about that huh?” Naruto asked as he stood up and began redressing. Karin nodded as she watched him get dressed again and realized she was only slightly disappointed that she couldn’t see him naked anymore. He was actually fun compared to some of her other fucks.

“Uh, I don’t wanna come across like an asshole, but um, I know I’m not supposed to tell anyone, but I should probably definitely not tell Sasuke right?” He asked hesitantly.

“Well aren’t you smart?” She winked. “Get outta here kid before he busts in.” Naruto smiled at her one last time before turning and exiting the room being led out by Sasori with Kiba after he collected their payment of course.

“So!?” Kiba exclaimed once they made it safely back to his car. Naruto tried really hard not to look smug or overly excited about anything, but he couldn’t bite back the smile.

“Fine, I’m sorry for judging you Kiba. Zola, she’s..incredible.” And he meant it. He realized he would probably never hold a relationship with her because she was a prostitute and because he wasn’t sure if he could believe her when she said there was nothing between she and Sasuke. But what was done was done. And he barely regretted it.

o.O.o

Sasuke had eventually calmed down from his pissier mood earlier and in the time that he had calmed down he had rationalized that he had been upset with Karin over nothing. He had been a prick to her and ran her off and if he had to be honest, he was slightly put off at the idea of her never speaking to him again. He decided that he would have to really think about what it was that he wanted from her and put it all out there because she obviously wasn’t interested in playing mind games and Sasuke never liked any games to begin with.

He wanted to get to know her. Inside and out, he wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to be around her, because when he was around her everything just seemed better. He wasn’t so bitter and he didn’t have a million and one thoughts about his own life issues running through his head. He wanted to trust her and build more than just a physical connection with her.

In the midst of his thinking Sasuke heard the door open and shut. He thought maybe it was Naruto coming back from wherever he had run off to but it wasn’t. It was just Sakura. He was partially tempted to get up and go to his room, but he was fairly comfortable on the couch and he figured maybe she would take note of his current deep thought process and leave him alone. Wrong. She asked him immediately if Naruto had come back yet and after replying ‘no’ he could almost feel her excitement at the realization that they were again alone.

It didn’t take her long to take the empty spot next to him on the couch. He inched away from her and luckily she stayed put where she was.

“So,” she started, “what did you do while I was gone?” He opened his eyes and looked at her with a deadpan expression.

“I thought.” He said plainly. “A lot.”

“Ohh? What about?” The pinkette pried. She was obviously determined to make some kind of breakthrough with him tonight.

“Not what, who.” He shrugged. If she wanted to know what was on his mind, he would tell her exactly what was on his mind. Maybe after hearing that he was thinking intently about another woman she would just leave him be and find someone else to attach her emotions to.

“Who.” She repeated. He nodded. “A woman. To be frank.” He was thinking about a woman. If she were as still as naive as she used to be she would have squealed and giggled and selfishly assumed him to be thinking of her, but she knew that wasn’t it.

“You’re thinking of Zola, aren’t you?” She muttered sadly. Sasuke didn’t have to answer and she knew he probably wouldn’t answer. He had said all he needed to say in such few sentences. It made her angry.

“What do you see in her? Is she prettier than me?” She asked before she actually knew what she was saying. “I’ve loved you for years Sasuke, decades and you just act like I don’t exist! Why? Why can’t you just love me back?!”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed into angry slits at her and his jaw clenched in an unsavory way. “Do you hear yourself right now? Do you hear how desperate you sound? How selfish you sound?” He growled. “Just because you’ve had this stupid crush on me for years doesn’t mean that you’re entitled to me or something. I’m not property. I’m a person Sakura. I have my own feelings, my own wishes, and dreams and if none of those things involve loving you, being with you, or even being your friend, then you should just be fine with it.”

“You can’t guilt trip or manipulate someone into loving you and if you do then you’re pathetic. Look at me.” He demanded. Sakura could feel her fists shaking along with the rest of her body and she couldn’t see through the tears in her eyes but she raised her head anyways and looked at him, letting more tears spill over. “Have you thought about what life with me would be like if we got married? It would be a lot like this, only worse.”

“I hardly speak to you now, I don’t entertain your silly childish dreams, you’re like my greatest nuisance and I make zero effort to hide it, is that what you want? To be in some last resort pity relationship? Would you be happy with that? Or does it not matter to you so long as you can tell everyone you won over Sasuke Uchiha?”

“No!” She shouted cutting him off. “That’s not true, that’s not it, Sasuke, I just-” Sakura shook her head fighting to find the right words to say.

“Why do you love me?” He asked next. “Tell me every reason, no, at least one reason why you love me and I’ll phase her out of my life. I’ll be your boyfriend and hell, senior year we can even elope, kick Naruto out and live in an apartment together.”

“That’s not funny.” She muttered. “I’m not laughing. I’m serious. One of my many reasons for not loving you, is because I’m not convinced you love me. Prove to me otherwise and I’ll ignore everything else and learn to love you since you obviously think I can.”

She sniffled while staring at him. He wasn't laughing, there wasn’t a hint of a joke on his entire face and she reasoned that she must be going crazy. But this was real, he was here, she was here. He had said that and she had heard it correctly. Would he really be willing to just throw away whatever it was that he was experiencing with this mystery girl for her? It sounded beautiful in her head and it was exactly what she was wishing for just moments ago. If that wasn’t proof of his love for her then what else could it be?

“Sasuke,” she started. She needed to say something. He was waiting. She couldn't just throw anything out there, she needed it to be the best reason she had. Problem was, she couldn’t think of one. It was like her mind had gone blank and she couldn’t think or breathe or function properly. ‘I love you because….I love you because…’

“I love you because I just do okay! I can’t honestly think of a reason Sasuke, but I just know that we belong together. I just want a chance.”

“A chance?” He muttered. “What’s my favorite hobby?” He asked her.

“W-what?” She asked confused and tired.

“You couldn’t give me a reason, so here’s a second chance. Tell me my favorite hobby.” Sakura could only stare at him with her jade eyes. There was a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. The feeling of loss. She didn’t know his favorite hobby. “What’s my favorite food?” He asked next. Naruto’s favorite food was ramen. She knew that. The room was becoming increasingly louder to her ears and Sasuke’s questions were becoming more and more muffled.

“What’s my mother’s name? My father? Am I allergic to anything? What are my dreams?” Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Naruto isn’t allergic to anything. Naruto wants to be a motivational speaker and a youth group counselor, but he secretly dreams of becoming a master ramen chef too. She knew all the answers for Naruto. When she was younger, she hadn’t spent nearly as much time at Sasuke’s house as she had Ino and Naruto so she only knew his parents Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. She had never asked him about any medical setbacks he may have and she had certainly never asked him what he wanted for his future.

Eventually he stopped questioning her and he stalked off to his room. Obviously his job was done. He could see the realization settling in on her face. She would have to come to terms with it on her own.

Before he took a shower he pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text to Karin.

Timestamp: 10:38 PM  
To: Karin  
I’m sorry Karin.

She would read it when she woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of shit happens guys. I’ll try to get the next chapter up asap.

Chapter 9:

Sakura laid in her bed staring up at the dark ceiling. She had been laying there ever since the end of fight with Sasuke. While she laid in her spot she heard the front door eventually open and creep shut. She figured it was Naruto coming back home. That was the last noise that she consciously heard while she rested. Her body had gone numb to the world around her and all she had been left to do was think. About the fight, about her unrequited love, about how she could have possibly had a beautiful relationship with Naruto, about how she’d ended up in this position to even begin with.

It hurt thinking about the predicament she was in and it hurt more knowing that the only person she could blame was herself. Sasuke was right. She hadn’t thought about him or his feelings throughout her crush. She had been so hell bent on making him like her and want to be with her that she didn’t think about him or anyone else in her life. Her parents.

Sakura hadn’t spoken to them since coming to college and she had barely spoken to them before college. She had done and said such awful things to them and for what? Why? Because she was a spoiled, selfish, and she only thought about herself. She remembered when she was younger, how she used to be so happy and how her parents used to smile at her. It made her cry thinking of how much she’d changed.

Sasuke was right. If they had gotten married, their life together would have been awful and she didn’t want that for herself. She did want to be happy. She wanted to be with someone who showered her with affection and was proud to be with her. Not someone who was with her because he’d felt he’d run out of serious options. It made her feel stupid and Sakura Haruno was not stupid. After hours and hours passed, and the ceiling grew bright with sunlight, Sakura finally pulled herself off of her bed.

She’d missed her first two classes and breakfast, but that was fine. She needed to do something far more important. She dragged herself into the bathroom and flipped on the light switch to stare at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was paler than usual and her eyes were swollen from crying so much. Her nose was red and her lips were raw. She looked a mess. The pinkette ran her hand through her long soft pink locks. For years and years she’d grown her hair out for him. Because she always heard that Sasuke liked long hair.

Sakura yanked open one of the drawers to the bathroom counter and pulled out a pair of scissors. Without so much as a second thought about it, she grabbed a handful of her hair and started chopping it off as quickly as she could. It was almost like a breath of relief as the locks began falling to the ground around her. She dropped the scissors and started fluffing the ends to shake out any loose stragglers.

It barely touched her shoulders and it was a little uneven, but it was a change and change is what she was going for today. She took a quick shower afterwards and throw on whatever clothes she could get her hands on first. Naruto was home studying in the living room when she was leaving. Sasuke was in class so there was no chance of running into him.

Her first stop was the cafe because if she didn't at least eat lunch she was going to pass out. Her second stop, the residence hall committee.

o.O.o

It was time for Karin’s haircut and like always she was gently cuddling up to Pepe while Milly snipped at her hair and hummed soothing songs. She thought that maybe after all these years she would get over it, but that didn’t seem likely. And it wasn’t that she didn’t trust Milly, because she most certainly did, she was just too bothered by the awful memory of her first ever involutionary haircut.

Karin was around 13 at the time of the incident. She had just come home from school and almost as suddenly as she walked through the door she could feel the chilling tension in the air. Her foster mother, Nadia, called her into the living room. Nadia and Karin didn't associate much. Nadia didn’t associate much with any of the girls. She was an angry woman who smoke and drank all day and kept her distance from the girls as much as possible. When she was younger Nadia always figured she wanted a large family. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, she was labeled infertile and instead of giving up, she and her husband Will decided to become foster parents.

They thought it would be wonderful. Giving love and hospitality to innocent little children who had nowhere else to go. But soon enough Nadia realized it wasn’t wonderful. It was hell. She was constantly tired, she was miserable, and all the kids ever did was cry and cry and cry. She grew distant from her husband and she started drinking more.

The first time she became aware of Will’s inappropriate lecherous ways, she became violent and blamed the children. They shouldn't have been ‘tempting her husband.’ Will promised not to cheat on her again, but he also decided that what his wife didn’t know, didn't matter. So when Daphne came to Nadia earlier that day and confided in her that she had seen Will and Karin kissing, and that she was ‘worried’ that they might be involved, Nadia decided to teach the girl a lesson.

“Stand in the center.” She demanded. Karin hesitated. The last time she stood in the center of a circle surrounded by these people they pushed her around until she cried. She thought about turning and running as fast as she could to anywhere but there, but she was terribly outnumbered and she felt like it would just be worse on her when she was caught. So she slowly moved forward towards the center of her unwanted family members and faced Nadia.

The woman stared at her, judging her. She was clearly disgusted by Karin for whatever reason and it made Karin’s knees shake in her worn out jeans. She got up swiftly from her chair and approached the terrified child who was fighting back tears in an effort to not make herself look so weak. Nadia scoped her out, circled her looking her up and down and then stopped in front of her again.

“I hear you think you’re hot shit around here.” She said after blowing a thick cloud of toxic smoke in Karin’s face. Karin looked down and coughed a bit. She didn’t think she was hot shit. She’d never said or done anything to ever give that thought to anyone. “You look at me when I’m talking to you!” Nadia yelled smacking the redhead, prompting a sharp yelp from her.

“I’m sorry.” She spat quickly. “I don’t know what I did...but I’m sorry.” Nadia scoffed immediately. She smiled and her expression was mocking.

“Oh, you’re sorry?” She teased poking Karin. “You don’t know what you did?” Karin shook her head. “Yes you do, you know what you did. You know exactly what you did!” Nadia walked away from her and stood next to her husband who was seated in between Daphne and Lulu on the couch.

“I know the truth.” She continued. “I know about your dirty little obsession with my husband you fucking whore!”

“I’m not a whore!” Karin yelled back. “He touched me, I didn’t do anything!”

“Don’t lie to me! You seduced him, admit it!” The child shook her head violently. She had suffered a lot because of him and she refused to be blamed for him repeatedly raping her. Karin barely had time to blink after that before the grown woman rushed her and knocked her down to the ground. She brought her hands up to protect her head from Nadia’s angry flurry of punches and smacks and in between the yelling and shouting she could hear stupid Daphne snickering over there on that fucking couch.

“Please stop!” Karin sobbed when Nadia grabbed a handful of her red hair. Her cries went unheard by the woman as she was dragged across the floor over to Nadia’s chair.

“I’ll teach you a lesson.” She growled. “You all think you’re better than me? You think you can just come in here and take my place!? After everything I’ve done for you!” Nadia plugged in a pair of clippers to the wall and after securing another handful of Karin’s hair she started aimlessly dragging the razor across her head and Karin screamed and cried clutching onto whatever pieces of red fell in her lap.

By the time Nadia finished, Karin was practically bald with small patches of remaining butched hair left on her head and a few cuts here and there from the jagged blade on the clippers. There was no fixing, there was no making it look better no matter how hard Emiko tried and Karin just wanted to die. Her hair had always meant so much to her. It was just like her mothers and the beautiful red thick tresses were the one thing she felt she had left to take pride in and now it was all gone.

She was teased for it at home, at school, and as if adding insult to injury, Will still came for her at nights.

o.O.o

Sasuke was somewhat relieved when Karin agreed to meet with him at their usual spot. She didn’t greet him when she arrived, she didn’t apologize for being late as always -though he wasn’t expecting her to-, and she also wasn’t trying to hold a conversation with him. She was just glaring and occasionally sipping her tea.

He had already apologized and he wasn't sure what else he needed to do and it frustrated him. He’d never considered himself to have ever been wrong in his life so he didn’t know how exactly to handle this situation.

“Karin,” he said, “you came here for a reason so either tell me you’re still mad at me and how to fix it or tell me you forgive me.” The woman glared up at him again and huffed.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you that I’m mad at you Sasuke, you should just know.”

“I should just know?” He frowned. “How is anyone supposed to just know something? Use your words.”

“Fine.” She hissed. “I told you from the very beginning to be honest with me about you and Sakura, didn’t I? You said you weren’t sleeping with her, but that was just a lie wasn’t it?”

“Lie? Karin, what are you talking about?”

“I just told you. You lied! And it makes sense now, that’s why you didn't want me over? Couldn’t let your girlfriend know about your side piece right?”

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” He grumbled. Of course Sakura was at the root of this problem. And after everything that had happened last night. “Look, I don’t know who you’ve been talking to, but they’re lying to you. I didn’t sleep with her, she’s not my girlfriend and you’re not my fucking side piece Karin.”

“That’s not what your friend said.” She muttered.

“What friend? You don’t know any of my friends?” He said staring at Karin suspiciously. Karin folded her arms across her chest. She didn’t come here to reconcile with Sasuke, she came here to spit the truth in his face and cut all their strings. Now when she had the opportunity she was freezing up. After reading his stupid apology text she felt conflicted. She wanted to just move past it and be okay. Hell, how did she even know he actually helped Sakura cheat on Naruto? Sasuke was as straightforward as straightforward came and it made her doubt everything she’d done in the last 24 hours.

It all boiled down to her coming to terms that she and Sasuke were entirely too different and though she did have feelings, she couldn’t let those feelings get in the way of what was obviously the best decision. Letting him go. She wasn’t good enough for him no matter how much she told herself she was and she didn’t want to drag him down with her criminal and disgusting lifestyle. Man did it hurt like shit realizing you weren't and never would be good enough for the person you actually wanted.

“Karin?” She heard faintly. When had she started crying? She wiped at the stray tears on her face with her left hand and then breathed deep even breaths to calm herself.

“This is pointless.” She started. “I never wanted to be your friend. I know your older brother Itachi very, very well and he asked to spy on you for him so I said yeah.” She bit down on her bottom lip as she watched his demeanor change from possibly concerned to definitely pissed.

“You what?” He hissed.

“That’s not all. I was pissed because even though I was playing you, I felt like you had flipped the tables and played me and I hate being played so to get revenge...I fucked your best friend Naruto last night.” She continued. “As a matter of fact, around the time that you sent your stupid little apology text I was experiencing the greatest orgasm I had ever had while he was balls deep.” And finish. She had said everything she came there to say and then some and instead of feeling like she’d just dropped a huge weight, she felt like she had just lit herself on fire and was just sitting in the chaos. There was no taking it back now however and she had to just deal with the aftermath. She expected him to yell at her, cause a scene, insult her, maybe he would hit her? But he didn’t do any of that. He just looked away from her and after sitting in silence for the longest 20 seconds of her life, he left without another word and Karin left shortly after.

The rest of her day was spent between the sheets trying to force back tears as she came to the painful realization that this was the best she would ever get. She was born to fail and she would never experience happiness with someone like Sasuke. The best she would ever probably have was some creep like Kabuto. At least he held her at night.

o.O.o

Barely ten minutes after walking into his apartment Sasuke burst into Naruto’s room and launched himself at the blonde. Naruto’s eyes widened in surprise but it didn't take him long to even understand what was happening. The two of them wrestled around the room, knocking over furniture and punching each other repeatedly before Sasuke had him pinned to the ground beneath him and delivering a series of blows to the face. After Sasuke decided he had exerted enough anger on his friend he let go of Naruto and leaned against the farthest wall catching his breath. Naruto laid motionless for a few minutes before coughing up a bit of blood and then sitting up himself and leaning against the opposite wall. Sasuke could see the ‘what the fuck’ expression mixed in with the ‘i’m sorry’ expression on his face, but Sasuke hardly cared.

“Sasuke.” Naruto groaned wiping some blood off his mouth. “I’m sorry man.”

“You’re sorry?” Sasuke repeated. “Say it. What are you sorry for?” Naruto sighed heavily and gently let his head fall back.

“I’m sorry...for sleeping with Zola. I swear I didn’t mean to. She told me you didn't want her and I don’t know, I- I didn't even want to at first, but Kiba just kept going on and on about how incredible she and her friend were and then he started scheduling things and I tried to say no and that I couldn’t afford it, but then he said he’d pay for it.

I swear Sasuke, if I had known who she was before going there, I wouldn’t of have slept with her, but she was just so..so...I’m sorry Sasuke.” Sasuke squinted at Naruto. What the hell was he talking about? Paying and scheduling? And what the hell does Kiba have to do with any of this?

“Naruto, what are you talking about? Why are you paying anyone?” He asked confused. The blonde looked at his friend with a tired face.

“Sasuke...Zola is a prostitute.”

o.O.o

Itachi had always wanted the opportunity to talk to his brother again. He had envisioned the scenario in this head a million times over. One day he would reach out to Sasuke and instead of being ignored as usual, Sasuke would respond. At first Itachi would be in shock a little and he would hesitate to respond to his brother at first. So he would leave it alone and the next time he texted, and Sasuke responded, he would reply and build on from there. Eventually after much caution, Itachi would invite Sasuke to meet up with him. Not in his own home at first, but maybe out to a nice restaurant. Inevitably, things would be very awkward at first. But they would ease in a conversation and by the end of their meeting, they would have agreed to maybe go see a movie. Sasuke has always had a passion for cinematic masterpieces. Psychological thrillers and horrors were his favorite. He despised comedies the most. Itachi always figured it was because Sasuke’s dry sense of dark humor would never let him relate to the comedies he watched.

After the movies they would have one final outing to an art museum together before Itachi would finally invite his brother over to his own home. He would introduce him to Kisame and they would eat dinner at his house. Sasuke would have difficulty dealing with it at first, but because their bond was reattaching, he would be alright. They would manage. And of course Itachi would never let his younger brother of his secret lifestyle because he wouldn’t risk ever losing him again.

When Itachi received a call from said brother asking him to meet with him person, he was elated and slightly baffled because this was completely off script, but he didn’t deny his brother. He offered to meet with him at his school, or maybe a restaurant, anywhere he wanted, but Sasuke again surprised him when he asked for the address to his home.

That was almost 40 minutes ago and the elder Uchiha brother had gone from inwardly panicking to outwardly panicking. Was everything neat and orderly? Did it look like an inviting place for Sasuke to come to? Kisame was well dressed and promised to be on his best behavior. Itachi himself looked presentable enough. Kisame laughed heartily at his boyfriend and insisted that he relax. Preposterous. Kisame was too relaxed in Itachi’s opinion.

At exactly 2:56PM, a resounding knock came at the door and Itachi’s heart stopped. It was either Sasuke or an ill-timed cruel joke being played on him by the universe. Upon opening the door he realized that it was Sasuke, but as fate would have it, there was still a cruel punchline to this apparent joke. The punchline was Sasuke’s already bruised fist connecting to his jaw the minute their eyes connected. Itachi heard Kisame spit out his drink and in the back of his mind he seethed over how it would stain the carpet, but right now he chose to focus on the fact that something was clearly not right here.

“Sasuke,” he said evenly as he wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth, “I’m so glad to finally see you again little brother.”

“Shut up Itachi.” The younger male hissed shoving his way into the warm and inviting apartment. “I didn’t come here to make friends with you, I came here to kill you for ruining my fucking life again!”

“Again?” The other man asked quietly as he shut the door and motioned for Sasuke to sit at one of the barstools that he’d spent so much time polishing. He knew Sasuke wouldn’t sit but he had practiced this visit in his head so many times that he’d be damned if at least one thing didn’t go right.

“I cut you out of my life. I distance myself, I stop talking to you, I make it as clear as humanly fucking possible that I want nothing to do with you and your psychotic goddamn bullshit and what do you do?! What do you do Itachi!? You increase your level of crazy and hire some bitch..some, some fucking prostitute, to stalk me!? You talk her into spending time with me and trying to get me to like her just so she can fuck my best friend and then leave me high and dry!?! Are you out of your fucking mind!?”

Itachi and Kisame stared quietly at the young Uchiha male for a moment before eying each other. Neither of them had any idea what had transpired in the last 48 hours, but obviously quite a bit of shit had hit the fan.

“Sasuke, I admit, I asked a friend of mine to reach out to you and let me know how you’re doing. I missed you, but Sasuke I swear to you, I didn’t hire to...trick you, so to speak, and to sleep with any of your friends.”

“You didn’t?” Sasuke scoffed. “And why should I believe you? All you’ve ever done is lie to me Itachi, that’s all you do. You lied when you said you’d never leave me, you lied when you said you loved me, you lied when you told me you were okay, but none of that was true!” Kisame felt extremely out of place now, almost like he was invading someone’s privacy. He felt like he shouldn’t have been hearing this conversation, but he felt like just abruptly getting up and walking out would have been worse. So he slunk down in his seat and silently prayed that he would just turn invisible.

“I hurt you, a lot.” Itachi continued. “And I’m not sure if you’ll ever believe me when I tell how sorry I am, but you have to know Sasuke, you just have to know that I do love you. You’re my little brother, you’re the only thing I ever cared about in this world more than myself. Leaving you was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do, but I...I don’t think anything I could ever say to you would make up for what I did.

When I sent Karin to you, I thought I was being helpful, I thought I was protecting you from afar but clearly I didn’t think that through.” Either Sasuke didn’t know what other insults to lob at his brother or maybe he had exhausted all his anger because he just seemed to deflate in the spot where he stood. His shoulders sunk and his eyes drooped. He looked fragile and feeble, like he did as a child. It only hurt Itachi more knowing that his brother was only in more pain now because of something else that he had done.

“I’ll make this right Sasuke, I promise. I’ll fix this.” Sasuke laughed bitterly.

“What exactly are you fixing Itachi? I don’t..want..her. I feel sick and disgusted, every time I think about it. Even if you did talk to her and get her to not be mad at me or even if you did manage to convince me, I could never be with her. She’s…” Sasuke stopped himself. It was like he couldn’t even bare to finish that thought.

“If it makes you feel better...she’s 100% clean.” Itachi offered.

“Yeah? And how would you know that?” He asked glaring daggers at him. Itachi knew full well that after everything Sasuke had said tonight he should’ve just told the truth. But he couldn’t for a multitude of reasons. One, Karin’s dark past was not his secret to tell and that was the only way he could somewhat “justify” his aiding her in being a prostitute.

“We’re close friends. I’ve taken her to her check up appointments before. Sasuke, as I said already, I don’t know what exactly happened between you and Karin, but despite this recent turning of events, I’ve known for a few years now. She’s a good person, she’s lost, she’s got her faults, obviously, but she’s not this evil person that you currently perceive her to be. I’m not going to rally for you to attempt a relationship with her because I feel that it’s unsafe and dangerous. You never know who you’d cross paths with, but she needs a friend. The same as you.” His brother didn’t respond. Instead he finally opted for sitting on one of the barstools and propping his elbows up. Itachi looked to Kisame and the bigger man shrugged not knowing exactly what to tell his counterpart. So, Itachi thought it wouldn’t hurt to maybe steer the conversation in a different direction. He moved towards the stove where he filled a teapot with water.

“I’m brewing a pot of tea, would you like a cup? You look famished as well. I can cook you something if you’d like.”

o.O.o

Kakashi had agreed to meet with Emiko tonight at her loft. The girl sounded so ecstatic over the phone and all she would tell him was that she had something exciting to tell him. His first initial reaction was panic. What if she was pregnant? Oh fuck he knew he should’ve been more careful during their last meet. Them after his nerves calmed, he realized that wasn’t possible. She was on birth control and there was no way in hell her guards would let her keep a baby.

Maybe she was leaving the business and wanted to share in the excitement with him. Then he ruled that option out too, if that were true he wouldn’t be meeting her in the loft. When he did arrive, she insisted on him reading the good news for himself while she went down on him. He couldn’t necessarily turn her down so he went with it. Which is how he found himself struggling to read a piece of paper with copious amounts of information about a GED program.

“Ahh fuck,” he moaned aloud, “GED?” He breathed while wrapping a bundle of her soft, blonde locks around his fist. Kakashi pulled the locks harder, holding her head perfectly still while he thrust his hips, guiding his shaft to the back of her throat. Surely she couldn’t speak with his member in her mouth, so he decided to push the news to the back burner while he worked for his release.

“Such a good girl,” he growled lowly. It was in moments like this that he cared not about their drastic age difference, he didn’t care about what her day to day job consisted of, whenever he was intertwined with her it was solely about the passion and the intensity that he felt when he was with her. It was sick, but it always felt right. With just a few more pumps of his hips he was spilling his seed down her throat. He took a moment before pulling out of her precious mouth and tried to steady his breathing while she got up off her knees and wiped the corners of her mouth.

“Yes.” She nodded. “I want to get my GED.”

“Hm,” he chuckled, “you sure don’t miss a beat, do ya?”

“Nope. What do you think huh? You think I could do it, don’t ya?” She asked settling up next to him on the bed while he fixed his pants.

“Well, I think..it would take some time.” He said carefully. Emiko talked a lot so he was well aware of the kind of childhood that she had endured and he was also aware of her lack of education.

“Take time? Well yeah I mean, it’s not just a one day course. It’s several weeks actually, months.”

“That’s not what I meant. What do you intend to do after you get your GED?”

“Oh well, go to college. Duh, I wanna stay in California. California State University.” She professed.

“Wow, big dreams.” He sighed. Emiko stared at Kakashi with calculating eyes.

“Kakashi..why don’t you sound happy about this? Are you...are you wondered about me going to school so far away?” She asked carefully.

“Goodness no, Emiko, honestly, you are lacking so much of your basic education and I just don’t think getting a GED and pursuing college would be all that realistic for you.”

“Realistic?” She breathed. She was shocked, bewildered honestly. How could he say that to her? Her of all people? She had spent so long thinking that he loved her and that he always wanted the best for her.

“I’m sorry Emiko, I don’t mean to be so harsh, but it’s the truth.”

“You don’t mean to be harsh?” She repeated. “I just sucked you off and now you’re telling me that I’m good enough for school? Do you know how fucked that sounds?”

“Em, I don’t mean for it to sound harsh, again, it’s just the truth.” The blue eyed woman stared at him with fire in her eyes.

“I have half a mind to call Kakuzu in here and get him to pummel your ass just for the fucking hell of it! Get out!” She yelled shoving him away from her.

“Emiko stop it.” He said nudging her back.

“You stop it!” She yelled. “Stop being such a dick! I just wanted you to be happy for me! I just wanted to be smart, I just wanted to be as smart as you and you’re practically laughing in my goddamned face! Get out you stupid asshole!!” Emiko screamed. The petite blonde threw a mean left hook to the older man causing him to stumble off the bed. She kicked him mercilessly and then fell to her knees like a child would a rapidly began banging her fists on any piece of solid flesh that she could. Kakashi grabbed her thin wrists and pushed her away from him.

“Fine,” he groaned tiredly, “if you want me to leave I will. I have better things to do than to fight with a child.” He added as he brushed himself off and headed for the door.

“Ha, I’m a child when we’re fighting, but I’m a woman when you’re horny? Real upstanding guy.” Her words hit him like daggers and it caused him to stop in his tracks momentarily.

“Trust me, I’ll never make that mistake again.”

o.O.o

Sasuke had returned to his apartment late that night. He had spent the whole day at Itachi’s place; after their fight he had agreed to some tea and a small meal. He told himself he would leave after that, but he wound up staying longer. Talking to Itachi, questioning Itachi, questioning whether or not he could trust his brother. He didn’t know the answer to that for certain, but for now he would have to settle with the fact that things were as good as they were gonna get for now.

Naruto was there when he arrived, his face still discolored from their fight earlier but he seemed to be doing better. It was a little awkward at first, Naruto didn’t know whether to stay or to leave or what to do, but after Sasuke told him he wasn’t going to hit him again and that they could let it go the blonde relaxed immensely. They were just sitting on the couch watching TV when Sakura came through the front door. He hadn’t seen her since their fight and he wasn’t looking forward to speaking to her with the mood he was in, but she apparently had news for the two of them.

He had to say, he was surprised to see her hair cut. She had always said she was going to keep his hair long for him. He wondered what exactly was up her sleeve. Maybe things had clicked for her.

“Hey Sakura, what’s up with the hair?” Naruto asked. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s looks great, but..it’s different.”

“Thank you for noticing Naruto. I cut it today. It was a random decision I made. I actually made a lot of decisions today.” She confessed. The pink haired woman turned to Sasuke then. “I thought a lot about what you said to me.” She said.

“It hurt Sasuke. A lot. All I’ve ever wanted was for you to feel the same way about me that I felt about you.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. “Sakura, I’m not in the mood for this shit again.”

“Shut up.” She said without even so much as a blink of the eye. “I’m done letting you treat me like shit. You’ve never been a good friend to me and no matter how hard I work you’re always putting me down. I’m better than that, I’m so much better than you.”

“Woah.” Naruto whispered. Had he fallen into some kind of parallel universe where Sakura was a total badass who didn’t step down to Sasuke?

“I’m done. I’m way more than done. I went to the residence hall building today. I’ll be moving out tomorrow, into the dorms with Ino. I would rather be anywhere than here with you. Maybe we can try a real friendship when you learn to respect me, but until then, you’re just...you’re a part of my past. Naruto, I know this probably puts you in a bind too, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for always treating you like less than, but I can’t keep making stupid decisions for myself anymore.”

“I’m gonna start putting myself first.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEMON LEMON LEMONY LEMON! I personally think this may be the best scene I’ve ever written for this particular story, maybe you’ll agree, maybe you won’t. I don’t really know. What I do know is that Sasuke loses his goddamn shit.

Chapter 10  
o.O.o

Sakura had moved out two weeks ago and Naruto and Sasuke were staying afloat for the most part, but their hunt for a new roommate was proving to be troublesome. There was Rock Lee who could definitely afford the rent, but Sasuke was irritated by him the minute they met. The raven thought Rock Lee was an absolute idiot and his pro youth and healthy living lifestyle made him want to gag.

Their next option was Suigetsu, from Sasuke’s biology thing. Naruto didn’t know much about him, Sasuke said they worked on extra credit projects together. Suigetsu was loud and he was annoying. Naruto didn’t like how pro Sasuke he was and honestly he felt a little threatened by the pale haired male. The two of them came to a mutual agreement that Gaara wasn’t a bad option, but unfortunately for them he was unavailable.

Naruto’s last option was Kiba. He was hesitant to even bring up the other guy and his hesitance was proven when Sasuke almost killed him with one look. Kiba was off the table. Sasuke insisted he didn’t want a house full of Karin’s lovers. With Kiba off the table, Naruto was almost ready to give up and beg Sakura to come back if he promised to kick the unruly bastards ass for her but Sasuke insisted he had a much better idea. So when he showed up later that day with Hinata Hyuga, Naruto was confused. For starters, he didn’t know that Hinata and Sasuke were friends or acquaintances even. He didn’t think he would ever see two people like them associating so well in his lifetime. Yet there they were, chatting in front of him like it was normal. Like they did this on occasion.

Before he knew what exactly had happened, Sasuke was proposing that Hinata become their new roommate. Hinata was accepting and the two of them were merely waiting on Naruto’s answer. He had to seriously think about this. The last thing they needed was another Sakura and Sasuke situation on their hands. Granted, he would never be as rude to Hinata, but still. Naruto had known about the midnight blue haired girl's crush on him. He had never really thought twice about it, Hinata was beautiful and she was sweet, but he wasn’t all that interested in her. The spark just wasn't there for him.

“Look Hinata,” Naruto started, “I just want to make sure that you don’t..get your hopes up...or..I don’t know, I just..I don’t want you to feel weird if like..I start dating someone..eventually, maybe, I don’t know, this is weird.”

“Relax idiot, you’re not gonna date anyone.” Sasuke drawled.

“It’s okay Naruto, really.” Hinata smiled. “I’ve been...making some adjustments to my life lately. I’ll be fine living here with you and Sasuke.”

“Geez, has everyone been reinventing themselves lately?” He muttered folding his arms across his chest. “If you’re both for it, then I’m for it!”

The girl began moving into the apartment with her new roommates almost immediately. Truthfully she was excited, her dorm had been getting lonely lately and she was hoping to Sasuke anyways. She wanted to learn from him, learn how to speak her mind more and care less about what people thought of her. Someone as brash and cold natured as Sasuke was sure to be a great example for her. Their first week living together went as smoothly as possible. Hinata brought a lot to the table as a roommate. She had the first class of the day out of the three of them so she would always make a small breakfast for them before she left. After she and Sasuke finished their biology class, she would fix lunch for the two of them and then when dinner rolled around they would usually eat on campus at the cafe. She was smart in math, a subject that Naruto sucked at and so she agreed to start tutoring him.

Sasuke and Hinata talked every now and again about their shared class, but Hinata couldn’t shake the feeling that he was holding something back from her. He seemed different. He wasn’t his normal, calm, cool, and collected self. He seemed stressed and like he had a lot on his mind. Maybe he thought a lot on a regular, but she didn’t think she’d ever seen him stressed. Hinata decided she would approach him, maybe try to see if she could help him figure out his thoughts, and plus, she still had questions for him about their mutual friend.

She knocked lightly on his room door and waited for the muffled ‘what’ that came through. She called through the door and asked if he was busy and if they could talk. Sasuke seemed reluctant, but he allowed her inside his domicile anyways. It was what she pictured, neat and orderly. Everything had a place and it wasn’t cluttered with a bunch of unnecessary things. Sasuke was at his desk scribbling some things in a notebook. Probably studying she guessed.

“What is it Hinata?”

“Well um..I’m sorry to bother you, but I, well you seemed very stressed Sasuke and I was wondering if you wanted to talk.” She explained. Sasuke didn’t look back to acknowledge her. His left hand came up to his face and he caressed his bottom lip absentmindedly.

“I look stressed huh?” He repeated.

“Yes.” She nodded. “Is everything alright?” Was he alright? It was a question he hadn’t thought to ask himself. Was he alright? If he had to be honest, for as long as he could remember, no, he was not alright. From the very first day he learned to walk he wasn’t alright. He was always just ‘okay.’ When compared to his brother, his brother thought he was ‘okay.’ His relationship with said brother was just ‘okay.’ In comparison to Naruto he was apparently just ‘okay.’

“I’m okay Hinata.” He shrugged.

“Oh, well, if you’re sure.” She agreed then she didn’t fully believe him. “Um, I was wondering if I could ask you a question then?”

“You’re already in here, may as well.” Hinata fought the urge to prod her fingers together like she used to. How was she supposed to go about asking him this question? ‘Sasuke, are you one of Karin’s clients?’ No, it just didn’t feel right.

“Why were you so interested in finding Karin? I don’t mean to pry into your business or anything, but, I met with her a few weeks ago and..I’m a little confused.” She admitted. The spiky haired male finally turned around in his seat. Just enough to look at her with quirked eyebrows and questioning eyes.

“You met with her?” He asked. Hinata nodded. “Okay? And? What are you confused about?”

“Oh well, I just wanted to know why you wanted to find her.” The two of them stared silently at each other. Hinata was getting nervous and she began thinking that maybe she had made a mistake bringing up the subject. Sasuke on the other hand was trying to convince himself that he was just being paranoid. He kept telling himself that everyone who knew her didn’t have to be one of her clients. Hinata was definitely not one of her clients. It was Hinata for fucks sake. He had always assumed her straight due to her infatuation with Naruto, but...no. It was just a coincidence.

“She and I crossed paths once before when we were younger. I was curious to know if she still knew me is all.”

“So...the two of you were friends?”

“Not exactly. It doesn’t matter anymore however. We’re not associated anymore.”

“Why?” She blurted out.

“Why do you care so much? Is there something you wanna tell me Hinata?” He countered.

“No. Never mind, I shouldn’t have brought it up I guess. I’ll leave you alone now.” Sasuke watched as she dashed out of the room before he could say anything else. She was strange, that he had always known since meeting her. But he wrote it off as nothing to think too much about. He already had enough on his plate to deal with anyways.

o.O.o

This month had been one of Karin’s roughest if she had to be honest. First she got into that fight with Sasuke, then she broke all contact with Sasuke, and then she had to deal with his livid older brother. She’d never seen Itachi mad, it was actually pretty frightening. She was used to his always calm exterior and maybe a thin undercoating of intimidating and dangerous. But never had she seen his face scrunched up and his eyes boring holes into her skull. He didn’t yell at her because yelling probably wasn’t something he could do. But every word he uttered came like a sharp metal blade slicing into her core. It made her skin crawl and for an instant she wondered if she was even going to wake up the next morning.

She had, thankfully, and after working up the nerve and courage to see him again she ventured to Itachi’s home and used Kisame as a shield and a mediator to explain her side of the story. She relayed how she had actually started to like the younger brother and how things were fine until he decided to freak out on her for no reason. And then on top of that she was informed by Sasori, who was informed by someone he went to school with, that Sasuke had stolen his best friend’s girlfriend. She was mad so she said and did some things out of anger and she hadn’t spoken to him since he left her at the cafe.

She admitted that she felt stupid now for taking everyone else’s word against his own, but insisted there was nothing she could do it about it now. Itachi in turn insisted that he needed some time away from her. He was working on mending things with his brother and he supposed he had her to thank for that, but he was still upset with her for doing every single thing he had asked her to avoid doing. After that things only seemed to get worse for her. Kabuto’s visits became more and more frequent and Karin could almost sense his level of crazy steadily increasing again. He came to stay with her one night and with everything that Karin had been dealing with lately she wasn’t in the mood to pamper and stroke his ego. Usually he would look the other way at her snarky comments and slick remarks. He would smirk at her and maybe laugh, completely brush it off. But this time he didn’t. Maybe she had overdone it on the insults or maybe he had just finally gotten sick of it because he lashed out while she was sleeping and tried to strangle her. Had Hidan not come in to perform one of his random prayers over her and Emiko she probably would’ve died.

Her silver haired bodyguard made a point of it to beat the crap out of him all over the living room floor and after that Kakuzu and Hidan took him away and she didn’t think she’d ever see him again. Kaori and Konan agreed that the men needed to cease their little operation. Kakuzu settled on closing shop for the time being but he declared that the two girls had an obligation to him

Karin was traumatized, she was lonely, and she was heartbroken all at once. She felt like she was slowly losing control; every bit of power that she gained since selling her soul was slipping away from her and it was miserable. She had broken her number rule of the job. Never fall for a man. She had fallen for Sasuke and it was killing her. It was the realization that she could never be good enough for him no matter how badly she wanted to or how hard she tried. The longer she stayed curled up in her room, thinking about it the more she was beginning to think that this was worse. She had almost lost her life several times to a crazy madman. It didn’t make it any less scary but she knew from experience that that pain would pass.

This particular pain however, she didn’t know when it would pass. It wasn’t the same as losing her mother. Losing her mother had been awful but at least she knew her mother loved her. At least she knew she had never disappointed her mother and they could never hate each other. Emiko was trying to be as supportive as she could. After suffering her own dosage of heartbreak, it was proving hard for her too. Konan was the one who made the decision that the two of them needed to go away for a bit. Get some fresh air, have fun together, be normal for awhile. So they went to the beach. Just the two of them. No calls, no stupid men. Just the sand between her toes, the salt water brushing against her skin, and the greatest friend she’d ever had.

In that instance everything was perfect. Her reckless life of sex, occasional drugs, and most definitely alcohol was momentarily paused and she got to be free for a few days. People looked at her and smiled. There was nothing suggestive about the smile, there was no evil gleam in their eyes. No one was judging them or propositioning them. She wished this could have been their life. No abusive home, no cold nights on the streets wondering if they’d actually survive through the night. They would’ve been next door neighbors turned friends. They would’ve went to the same college together. They would both meet the man of their dreams and get married. They would have babies and become aunts. Or, they would grow up and marry each other and adopt a bunch of babies. It didn’t honestly matter. As long as they were together, they were ready to brave anything and everything the world threw at them.

When their vacation was over and they had to return to their loft, Karin was less than ready to give up the small bit of happiness she’d gained while swimming under the sea. But she had an obligation and she also had to come back to terms with the fact that her vacation was a mere fantasy. Nothing more. She had her first appointment the day after she got back. She didn’t receive a folder full of information this time though. Hidan just grinned at her and told her that it was a surprise. She was more annoyed that curious and then she became impatient. She was perched on the edge of her bed in a brand new lingerie set that she’d bought, considerably her favorite one ever so far, when she heard the knock on the door. She inhaled deeply and exhaled expelling whatever nerves were arising.

“Come in.” She cooed. The knob on the door turned and it opened slower than usual. Two men stepped inside. Hidan, with an even bigger grin than the one he’d had when he told her it would be a surprise. And then the last person she’d ever want to see walking through her call door.

“Sasuke?”

o.O.o

After his talk with Hinata, Sasuke was certain he had started to slip off the edge. Every time he turned around it was as if the whole world was laughing at him. Everyone was in on this huge secret, they were all plotting against him. Waving the one thing he hated most right now over his head, in front of his face. Always so close, but so far out of reach. He started working more with Dr. Orochimaru, doing more of his stupid lab experiments with him to try and take his mind off of it, but it followed him everywhere. He was smoking more, drinking harder liquor, skipping classes and ignoring his parents. Most of his time in his apartment was spent under his covers, shrouded by the darkness. He wasn’t pissed at Naruto anymore, but it was hard to look at him. He was jealous and he envied him, he couldn’t talk to his friend without at least ten different graphic scenarios of him and Karin popping up in his mental It was nauseating.

On one of his lone lab days with Orochimaru, where he was yet again studying a bunch of rats on drugs, the older man brought up a new theory that he was curious about. He had created yet another new drug. Not a pill, but it a thick green substance in a syringe. He had admitted to trying it out some of the various rats he kept around but his studies were inconclusive because they kept dying. Animals simply were cut out for it. Sasuke questioned what exactly it was supposed to be and Orochimaru described it as an enhancement drug. It was designed to make the perfect specimen. An individual smarter than the average human, stronger and faster. He was hoping it would also prove to expand the human lifespan. Sasuke called the man crazy which was nothing Orochimaru hadn’t heard before, but when Orochimaru offered him the opportunity to be his guinea pig..he said yes.

He wasn’t sure why he had said yes and he didn’t honestly care why he had said yes. He figured it was simply another distraction for him and also a way to become better. He wasn’t sure what the side effects were and neither was his professor considering all his prior subjects hadn’t lived past injection, but Sasuke was certain he was stronger than a few measly rats. At first it hurt, it burned like hell and he was in agonizing pain. He locked himself away from his roommates for the first week and tried to ride out the pain. After the first wave of pain, came a second wave in the form of exhaustion and nausea. The final wave was total numbness and mild confusion and finally he felt back to normal. He took his reports to Orochimaru and the man was pleased. The next step was to up the dosage and then continue monitoring his progress. And so they did.

Again he faced the side effects alone and in secrecy. They weren’t nearly as rough this time around, but there was new side effect. It was a realization he made when he came home one day and Kiba Inuzuka was sitting on the couch with Hinata. It looked completely innocent, she was tutoring him in physics and Sasuke realized that. But he started hallucinating. One minute Kiba was complaining about not understanding why he needed to know the subject and the next he was laughing in Sasuke’s face about all the things he’d done with Karin. Sasuke blinked a few times, trying to decipher what was real from what was fake, but when he couldn’t he lashed out at the other male in a fit of rage startling Hinata. Naruto who had been napping in his room rushed out to pull Sasuke off of Kiba and the latter made a dash for the door.

“Sasuke! What the hell has gotten into you man!?” Naruto yelled shoving his friend.

“Me? Why are you defending that bastard!?” Sasuke growled shoving the blonde back.

“Naruto...Sasuke, please, don’t fight.” Hinata pleaded from her place on the couch.

“You’re the bastard! You’ve been acting like an ass for no reason!”

“Oh bullshit! You think I’m crazy?” Sasuke scoffed. “I’m not blind Naruto, I see what’s happening here!”

“Wha-what the hell are you talking about?” The blue eyed boy asked tiredly. For someone who claimed he wasn’t crazy, Sasuke sure seemed like he was going crazy. The Uchiha didn’t answer the question, he started chuckling, and then his chuckle turned into laughter, and then his laughter turned into maniacal laughter and Hinata found it the perfect time to hide behind Naruto.

“What’s happening? Is he always like this?” She whispered. Naruto shook his head.

“Sasuke, you need help man. Look, if this is about-

“Don’t! Shut your mouth, this has nothing to do with her!” He snapped.

“Okay, alright, whatever you say.” He said raising his hands in defense. “Whatever it is though, you need to get your shit together. You’re scaring Hinata and you’re freaking me out.”

Sasuke stared at the pair in front of him. Hinata, cowering behind Naruto with a look of fear in her eyes. Naruto had an overwhelming amount of sadness and concern in his own blue eyes. He wiped at his eyes and took a deep breath. He shook his head and turned on his heel to leave. He didn’t need this. He didn’t need to be ridiculed by a bunch of idiots. He left the two of them there and decided he would spend the night somewhere else.

It was a campus party that he had found himself at. There was a bowl of mixed prescription drugs and it didn’t take him a second thought to chug a handful followed with a stiff drink to swallow them all down. When he started hearing colors and seeing sounds he knew he was in the right place. In the middle of his drug and alcohol induced party binge, he collided with a girl. A feisty woman with dark red hair and slanted brown eyes. He’d accidentally knocked her drink over and she made sure to let him know how pissed she was at him. It was like deja vu. She didn’t look exactly like Karin, but she had the same attitude, the same hair, and she was hot so he shrugged and decided that he needed to find a new fix anyways.

The only problem was that she wasn’t enough like Karin. Her body didn’t turn her own as much as the other redheads. He didn’t feel the same burning desire and electrifying need to be with her, inside of her. She didn’t call his name like Karin did, she didn’t kiss him like Karin did, she didn’t make him want to stay locked in between her legs. It was quite the opposite. He was bored with her, to say the least and he considered himself lucky that he even was able to cum.

When he awoke the next morning, he wasn’t sure how he’d made it back home in one piece but he had. His eyes were red and his head was banging uncontrollably. He was grateful that Hinata was kind enough to make him a tall cup of black coffee and a small breakfast. Naruto sat at the table across from him, staring. The same look of concern from the night before. He told the two of them not to worry and then he apologized for his behavior. It was accepted and the three of them tried getting back to normal. As normal as was possible. This didn’t mean that Sasuke was done with his roller coaster trip because he definitely wasn’t. Instead he decided he needed to confront his problem head on.

As soon as he bounced back from his hangover, he sought out Kiba Inuzuka. The brunette wasn’t happy to see him at first, but Sasuke assured him he wasn’t here to fight. He instead requested a number off of Kiba. A number that the other man wasn’t too keen on giving out at first, but after Sasuke confessed that he knew all about Zola, Kiba passed the number along. Later on that night, he called it. A loud man answered the phone with a string of slurs and demanded to know who he was speaking to.

“My name is Sasuke.” He said into the speaker. “Sasuke Uchiha, I understand you’re providing a service that I’m interested in.”

o.O.o

Before Sasuke went to the loft he had swallowed down a few different pills and did a few shots. He convinced himself that he needed to have the right frame of mind to see her again. The man over the phone was admittedly confused as to how he had gotten the number, but he threw his care for confusion out of the window when he realized what Sasuke had said his name was. In fact the man fell into hysterics, yelled something about how fucking priceless this was, and insisted that he had two options for Sasuke. A hot minituature blonde or a hot devilish redhead. Sasuke chose option two and was told when and where to be and the conversation ended shortly thereafter. He knocked on the door to the second floor loft and waited before a man with slicked back silvery hair and violet eyes answered. There was a sadistic grin plastered all over his face and he invited Sasuke inside eagerly.

He could tell when the man spoke that it was the same person from his phone call. Sasuke took a moment to look around the apartment. This is where she lived. This is where she sat and watched TV and ate dinner. There were no distinctive signs or definitive decorations that would tell someone that two young women resided here. Everything was of neutral color and average design. There was not a thing out of place. No stray shoes lying around, no lone blanket tossed on a couch. He figured things were done like this to desensitize the situation. They wanted it to be less personal so that there was a lower risk of emotional attachment.

“So, do I need to sign anything? Are you gonna threaten me to keep my mouth shut?” Sasuke muttered facing Hidan. Again the man smirked and chuckled darkly.

“Honestly kid, even though I should be mildly concerned about how you found out about this operation, I’ll admit, I’m more amused than anything. Trust me, I don’t have to threaten you. I know something that you don’t and if you do choose to run your mouth, I won’t have to hurt you personally to teach you a lesson. There are others.” Sasuke wasn’t sure what that meant, but he was sure it was just a gimmick. The man led him up the stairs then and down a hall to the room he assumed to be Karin’s. He knocked, three times, and after a small pause they were told to enter.

He opened the door, slowly, and Hidan stepped in first and then Sasuke stepped in after him and there she was.

“Sasuke?” She whispered no doubt surprised. Hidan laughed yet again.

“Surprise little bitch!” He cackled.

“Wh-Hidan what the fuck is going on?” She asked as she hurriedly concealed herself, tying up the lacy robe. It didn’t hide much because it was entirely see through, but that was considerably the least of her worries.

“What do you think? I told you your guest would be a surprise and bam here it is. I think we both know how wonderfully delightful this is. In fact, I’m having so much fun watching Lord Jashin punish you with this wonderfully sick little prank that I’m giving him a whole discount.”

“Discount?” She muttered. Karin’s red orbs turned their full attention to Sasuke. “You..bought me?”

“That’s how this works right? People buy you and you do whatever they say, right?” There was something about the way he said that made her stomach flip. The way he looked at, it made her want to hide under her blankets. She saw nothing but lust and hatred in his eyes and it made her sick.

“I’m gonna leave now.” Hidan announced. “You two have the whole night ahead of you. Have fun kids.” He patted Sasuke’s shoulder one good time before leaving and shutting the door behind him. The two of them were alone now and Sasuke had so many thoughts running through his head. His hazy eyes leered over.

“Get up.” He instructed.

“Sasuke,” she sighed, “you’re pissed. I get it, I lied and you have every right to hate me, but-

“Shut up.” He interrupted. “I don’t care about any of that right now. I’m here for a reason.”

“A reason? And what reason is that?” She asked.

“I wanna see you do what you do best.” He told her. “Now, get up.” She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. She felt like maybe Kabuto would’ve been a better surprise than Sasuke. Still, she stood up for him. And when he told her to undo the robe, she did. He looked over her. At the way her skimpy outfit clung to her body and hugged her hips. He wondered how many times she’d worn that outfit and for how many other men. So, he told her to take it off.

“I want you to clean yourself.” He said next.

“This is fucking ridiculous.” She hissed. “I’m clean you asshole.”

“You don’t listen very well do you?” He said stepping moving towards her. “Go to the bathroom. Turn on the fucking shower. And clean yourself while I watch.” Karin fourth the urge to hit him. Maybe if she didn’t know how excited Hidan was about this, she would’ve, but the last thing she wanted to was make him mad too. So again, she followed Sasuke’s orders and the two went into her bathroom. Sasuke sat on her counter watching closely as the water hit her body and the soap suds slid down her wet skin.

It was an enticing sight and he quietly acknowledged how much he’d missed seeing her nakedness. He exhaled a shaky breath and drug his clammy hands along the fabric of his pants. He could feel his dick throbbing in his pants, begging for release. But he wasn’t ready yet, the night was only just starting for him. After he considered her clean, her called out of the shower and back into the bedroom. He wouldn’t touch her bed, no that was out of the question. Instead he wanted her get on all fours on the floor and he kneeled behind her. His hands grabbed hold of her soft cheeks, molding them and squeezing them, dragging her hips back against his erection and grinding ever so slightly and against her sex. A tiny moan escaped her lips and he pulled away from. She didn’t deserve to feel such pleasure, not yet. She had to earn it. He raised his hand and brought it down hard against her right cheek emitting a sharp squeal from her. Her skin was still damp and the action stung enough to bring a tear to her eye.

“Sasuke.” She mewled as he struck her again, this time on the left cheek.

“You’ve been a naughty girl Karin.” He groaned huskily repeating his actions. “You need to be punished.” Karin bit down on her bottom lip until she struck blood and cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Her bottom was sore and it burned, but she couldn’t describe how it felt to feel his hand run across her bare skin again. Her palmed her reddened skin, caressing her flesh gently. Without thinking he scooted back and crouched down behind her and kissed her burning skin. His lips trailing over her bottom towards her middle where he snaked his tongue against her and gave a slow, tantalizing drag over her slit.

“Ahhh!” Karin moaned wagging her hips greedily when she felt his tongue on her. She leaned down, resting her head on her arms and arching her back leaving her ass in the air while Sasuke continued teasing her. Lightly licking over her lips and caressing her clit with the tip of his tongue gently but never going deeper. She would push her hips back against him and he would pull back leaving her wet, longing, and desperate. And then he spanked her again.

“Stop it,” he hissed angrily. “You’re not in control here, I am. Understand?”

“Yes.” She answered quickly. “Yes, Sasuke.” He was satisfied with her compliance and he turned his focus back to her body. He drug two fingers over her wet snatch up to her asshole. Coating her entrance with her own juices and carefully sliding a finger in a small ways. He pulled back out and repeated the action, going a bit farther every time he retreated. Once he had worked his finger all the way in, he added a second finger and thrusted the two inside of her. His eyes watched the motions of his hand, his jaw clenched and his free hand balled itself into a fist. He had the strongest desire to just enter her and coat her walls with his cum, but again he denied himself the release. He looked towards her face. He watched how she stared back at him, watching him, watch her as he fingered her tight asshole. Her mouth slack and gurgled moans slipping past her lips.

She looked beautiful like that. Vulnerable and completely under his whim. Her eyes full of such longing and desire, her fiery red hair sprawled out around her with her plump little ass up in the air being intruded upon by his own fingers. He got even higher just looking at her and it was a euphoric kind of high. It made his heart race and his blood pulse. His fingers moved quicker inside of her and he unclenched his free hand slipped two fingers inside her aching sex.

“Oh, Sasuke,” she breathed arching her back more. Her hips started to move again, pushing herself back against his hands, but he didn’t spank her this time. He moved his thumb to her clit and made small and slow circular motions along her tiny pearl. She inhaled sharply and the very breath got caught in her throat. Her eyes squeezed shut and her nails dug into the wood floor beneath her and Sasuke could feel her muscles contracting around his fingers. That was when he pulled out of her and her eyes snapped back open, widened with disappointment.

“Please, please don’t stop.” She begged.

“You don’t cum until I say you can.” He told her. “Now, lay on your back and spread your legs for me.” Karin didn’t attempt to hide her pouting lips as she dropped her hips in a most ungrateful manner and rolled over, spreading her legs wide open as he had commanded. He positioned himself in between her but far enough away that she couldn’t try anything and he pulled his shirt up over his head. His hands grasped at his belt and the zipper on his pants and he stood up long enough to remove the offending articles of clothing and free his painful erection and then kneeled in between her legs again. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss to which she hungrily returned. Meshing their tongues together and biting his lip. He pulled away from her quickly and moved his lips to her neck, dragging his tongue along her skin. His hands glided against her warm skin and found their way to her breasts and his mouth followed. Licking and nibbling at her rosebud nipples. Kissing them and suckling at her breasts as if there were milk stored within them. He could feel her arms cradle him and her thin fingers twist in his hair. Her body arched up towards his body desperately and he grabbed hold of her hips pushing her back to the floor.

He bit down on her breast, hard and she cried out. When he released her breast he licked at the bruised skin and locked eyes with her. He didn’t need to verbally tell her to behave and be still, she understood enough with his actions and his glares. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and blinked away the tears in her eyes and nodded her assent. Sasuke continued down her body. Leaving kisses along her arms, her torso, he kissed her swollen clit and then her inner thighs. His hands hooked the back of her knees and lifted her legs onto his shoulders as he dove down into her sex. Lapping up her juices greedily and slipping his tongue into her folds.

“Gggh, fuck! Yes, yes!” She moaned. She tried hard to stop her hips from grinding for fear that he would bite her again, but she couldn’t control herself as her body spasmed and her hips bucked against him. And he did bite her and she cried out once again and tried to crawl away from his sharp teeth. Sasuke smirked a little pulling her back down and kissing her lips again.

“You’re hard headed.” He told her as he came up to make eye contact with her again.

“Please,” she begged, “I’ll do whatever you want me to just please.”

“Please what?” He asked feigning innocence. She wanted to resist, she wanted to be above this and he could see it in her eyes. “Say it,” he whispered into her eat hotly. He pressed his member against her middle, rubbing their sexes together teasingly. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

“Mmm,” she groaned, “I..I want you to fuck me! Please, I can’t take it anymore Sasuke!”

“Is that so?” He asked guiding the head of his cock to her slick entrance. “Do you need it?” He asked not being able to hide his smirk when she vigorously nodded her head.

“Yes, yes baby, I need it so bad!” Karin moaned with hot tears spilling down her cheeks. He leaned down and stole another kiss from her lips, muffling her moans as he drove his cock deep inside of her. He knew it would be over for him soon and he wasted no time. His thrusts were erratic and desperate, but he didn’t care, he had waited so long to be inside of her again. Her legs widened more, inviting him to consume her and take everything left that she had to offer and he did. Shamelessly driving himself deeper into her as her walls contracted against him again. Her nails guy deep into his skin drawing blood as she scratched him while her body shook and rocked with her own intense orgasm. His lips were sore from kissing her so passionately and he had to break apart their kiss so that he could catch his breath, but their foreheads touched and they stared deep into each other’s eyes not wanting this moment to end. But with one, two, three more harsh thrusts Sasuke wasn’t biting hard on his bottom lips, grunting as he coated her vaginal walls with his cum.

They lay there like that for what felt like years. Him still buried inside her, her arms cradling his body against him not wanting him to leave. Eventually though, after regaining his breath he pulled himself away from her and started redressing himself. Karin didn’t move, she just laid there. Trying to fully process everything that had just happened. Mentally kicking herself for throwing this away. He had made her feel like no one had ever made her feel and she had to pinch herself to make sure it wasn’t a dream. It was real, it was so real.

“Sasuke,” she called as she watched him stand above her fully dressed again. “I..I love you.” She confessed. His obsidian eyes stared at her, they stared into her soul and she just wanted him to say it back. He shoved his hands in his pocket and nodded slowly down at her.

“I know,” he began. “I love me too.” And then he left and her heart exploded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several short lemons!! Sasuke is still batshit crazy, Sakura is back for a brief moment, Hinata tries to be a peacemaker and Karin officially loses her shit!

Chapter 11  
o.O.o

Itachi wasn’t certain if he’d heard Hidan correctly, so he had him repeat his statement at least four times before the silver haired man refused to say it again. Sasuke. His Sasuke. His precious, foolish little brother...was a client. He didn’t know what this meant. How deep into this was Sasuke? How much did he know? Hidan didn’t know much aside from Sasuke requesting Karin as his hostess for the night and that was it. He didn’t ask many questions, he was apparently too thrilled by how many twisted sick fucks the Uchiha family held. He distinctly recalled the other man laughing as he said that there was now two Uchiha’s banging the redhead. Madara had strayed away from her a while ago though. Despite her clean record he insisted that he was ‘above whores’ and left it at that. Now he just passed along commands every so often.

Itachi called his brother the moment he left the loft. He needed to speak with him immediately and find out exactly what was going on. Sasuke didn’t answer the first time but he picked up on the second call. His voice sounded distorted and his speech was a little slurred. It was noon, there was no way he was drunk already.

“Sasuke? Is everything alright?” He asked with mild concern in his voice.

“Yeah.” He sighed. “I’m fine ‘Tach. Wassup?”

“I was just calling. I wanted to check up on you. Have you done anything interesting lately?” He asked.

“Why? You have something interesting for me to do?” Sasuke countered. Itachi rolled his eyes and wished that he didn’t always have to be such a smart ass. Why could he never just answer a question. “Actually big brother, I’ve been doing a lot lately.”

“Oh?” He said a little surprised.

“Yeah. I’m apart of a special project.” Sasuke confessed. “With my biology professor.”

“Well that’s very interesting. What kind of project is this?”

“Nothing too...intense. Just monitoring some rats. A few experimental drugs. Such and such. Oh and uh, I saw your whore friend the other night.” And there it was.

“Karin? Did you? I’ll assume based on your description of her that you two didn’t exactly make up huh?”

“Nope.” Sasuke confirmed. “I still hate her. I hate everything about her.”

“Do you now?”

“Her stupid face. Her stupid hair. Her stupid name. I haven’t eaten a tomato in almost two months because it’s red. You know how much I love tomatoes.”

“That’s odd Sasuke. A little..excessive, if I’m being honest.”

“You wanna talk about excessive? You realize you’re the one who started this whole thing right?”

“Right, forgive me then. Maybe we’ll change the subject?” He offered.

“Actually, I’m pretty tired. I guess we’ll talk later. If I feel like it.”

“Fine then. I love you Sasuke.” He said into the phone. Sasuke didn’t say it back, he just blew into the speaker and hung up. He hadn’t made it to that level yet, but they were making progress which was better than nothing so Itachi wouldn’t rush it. At least he was honest about what he had been up to. And he sounded like he had no idea that Itachi was apart of the Akatsuki so he was safe for now. There was something still bugging him however. He couldn’t quite place his finger on it, but something was off with Sasuke. He just didn’t know what.

o.O.o

It was only a week ago since his wild night with Karin. Part of him was happy that he’d done it because it felt like just the release he needed. Another part of him hated himself for going back, because now he was being haunted by it. No amount of jacking off was going to give him the same release that he’d had with her. He wouldn’t use that fake redhead anymore because she just made him angrier. Why couldn’t she just be like Karin? He’d tried switching from redheads to blondes and he’d found himself on top of Sakura’s new roommate Ino Yamanaka. Hell, he’d even considered sleeping with Sakura at one point. She’d been throwing herself at him for years, maybe she had something really good to offer him. However, he refused to let himself stoop that low.

So instead he was trying something new. Hinata was starting to appeal to him more. Her stutter wasn’t as prevalent as it had been. She’d been working to reduce it. She was working on being more open of a person. Sharing her opinion more, speaking up for herself a little more. He even saw her wear a crop top once. It was for a mere few minutes because she quickly decided that she wasn’t ready to go to that extreme yet, but at least she had tried it. Things had been a little more tense with them since his last freak out, but she was trying to be comfortable around him again. He had invited her out to dinner with him that night in hopes of not only sealing all their bridges, but also talking her out of her panties. He had a knot in the pit of his stomach that told him she wouldn’t be able to sate his lust, but she had to be better than the other girls right? The sweet, innocent girl routine could be a fun bedroom game.

“Thank you for dinner tonight Sasuke.” She said as they walked towards the door of their apartment. “It was wonderful.”

“Mm, you’re welcome Hinata.” He said. “It’s just..a way of apologizing. For my behavior last week.”

“Oh, it’s okay. Really, I’m sure you were probably just having an off day.”

“Indeed, I was. That doesn’t excuse it though. I scared you and that was never my intention.”

“Well, whatever is was, you seem a lot better now. I’m glad that you’re not as stressed anymore.” Sasuke unlocked and opened the front door for the two of them, letting her in first and following closely behind her. Usually Sasuke would get frustrated and walk away because he wouldn’t have any idea how to flirt with someone, but he was again hopped up on a handful of pills and a fresh dose of his new favorite fix, and he was throwing caution to the wind. Being social was so much easier when you could barely feel your face.

“Hinata, do you..remember when you said you wanted to get to know me better.” He said leaning against her bedroom door frame.

“..Yes.” She said trying to hold eye contact with him. She was starting to feel flustered. The smoldering look in his eyes. The way his voice had gotten lower. She’d only experienced this with one other person and that was Karin. Did Sasuke want to sleep with her? Since when had he been attracted to her?

“I think I know a way that you and I could both get to know each other, very, very well.” What if Naruto walked in? Or what if he heard them, what would he think? But then again what did it matter what he thought? He had made it clear that he wasn’t interested in her and Hinata had to accept that.

Sasuke was handsome, he was a good friend, she trusted him. Most importantly, he was the kind of person her father would’ve wanted her to stay away from. So, without giving herself a chance to rethink it, she reached up on her tippy toes and kissed him. He kissed her back immediately and the two of them stumbled into her bedroom kicking her room door shut.

Sasuke laid Hinata down on her bed and slid his hands up her dress feeling the soft flesh underneath. His hands gently caressed her panties, slipping in between her warm thighs and stroking her through the thin fabric. She moaned softly into his mouth and he roughly stroked her clit next as her panties slowly became damp.

Sasuke pulled Hinata up long enough to free her of her dress and smirked lightly at her naked breasts. He had always known that Hinata was well endowed, it was hard to hide tits like hers in her tennis uniform. He palmed her breasts, squeezing them and then leaned down to tease her nipples with his tongue.

“Sasuke..” the pearl eyed woman whispered. The raven wasn’t interested in spending a lot of time on foreplay with Hinata. He seduced her to fuck and that was it. So he made haste with her body. Chaste kisses on her tummy, pulling her free of her panties and freeing his own cock from his jeans. He lined the head of his dick against her entrance and pushed into her swiftly. Her walls stretched at his intrusion and he pulled out slightly and drove back into her setting a fast pace.

Hinata’s face twisted and her breath caught in her throat. Sasuke’s dick was much different from Karin’s dildos. He was much rougher and bigger than the toys Karin had so gently used on her. When she had been with Karin, the woman was warm and she was tender. She kissed Hinata and spoke softly to her. She made her feel good physically and mentally. She made her feel wanted, but Sasuke. Sasuke was cold and uncaring. He didn’t kiss her softly, he didn’t tell her how beautiful she looked beneath him. He didn’t fuck her gently and once he was finished with her he didn’t cuddle her. He just splashed her stomach and left once he caught his breath.

Sex was supposed to be fulfilling and bursting with emotion. But it was empty and meaningless. It made her feel dirty and cheap and that wasn’t what she had been going for. She avoided Sasuke the next few days. She didn’t know what she was supposed to say to him. It was clear he never wanted a relationship with her and she didn’t want one either. But she didn’t know how she was supposed to react. Were their conversations supposed to be normal? Did he want to talk about it? She was confused. Hopelessly fucking confused.

o.O.o

After Hinata, Sasuke thought he would go crazy before he got the climax he was looking for. That mind boggling, earth shattering climax that he was looking for. Unfortunately, there was only one person that he’d connected well enough with to get that from. Earlier that day he’d dipped into Naruto’s weed stash and was on a highly anticipated drug binge. He was living on weed and ecstasy tonight and in his current care free state he had made the decision that it was time to pay Karin yet another visit. So he’d cabbed it to the loft and jogged up the steps to the second floor.

It was a different man that answered the door this time, a big dark skinned man with stitch like tattoos that covered his face and arms. His Christmas colored eyes glared at Sasuke from the door frame before he moved to the side to let him in. The man verified that he was who he said he was and then led him down to the same door that Karin was probably waiting behind.

Once he was inside the room he came face to face again with his most hated desire. The drug induced high brought a small smile to his lips. Karin on the other hand wasn’t smiling. She couldn’t even make eye contact with him after their last trieste. He’d embarrassed her and made her feel completely worthless. He’d taken away every bit of power she’d convinced herself of having. He made her feel empty and low and it hurt so much because she loved him and her mother had always told her that the people you love and never supposed to hurt you.

“Why the long face?” He muttered strolling over to her. His clouded eyes watching her every move. The way she shifted uncomfortably when he sat next to her. The way she bit down on her bottom lip. He could hear the sound of her breathing hitching in her throat when he tucked some loose hair behind her ear. “I thought you’d be happy to see me. We had fun last time? Right?”

“Sasuke, please just leave.” She sighed. “I didn’t have fun okay? You humiliated me.”

“I’m sorry Karin.” He whispered in her ear. It sounded so good to hear but she knew it didn’t really mean anything. His voice was slurred, he reeked of weed and his pupils were heavily dilated.

“You’re high, you don’t mean that.” She replied as she prepared to walk away from him. Where she was gonna go she didn’t actually know, but it didn’t matter because he didn’t let her anyways. His hand grabbed her wrist and gripped it tightly.

“Don’t.” He growled. “Look at me. I want you.” He admitted. He hovered in front of her and kissed her roughly. “I have to be honest, I’ve been fucking other girls like crazy just trying to figure out a way to need you less. I fucked another redhead. She wasn’t even worth it, her hair wasn’t even the right shade Karin.

Blondes aren’t as fun as they claim to be. Honestly they should just toss that whole phrase out. I even fucked Hinata. You know her, right? It doesn’t matter though, nothing seems to matter. No one's ever gonna be as good as you, cause you’re a professional right? You’ve mastered the art of being a whore and I can’t get off of you, I can’t stop obsessing over you, I hate you for it.”

“Sasuke,” she cut in, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you and I didn’t want to lie to you, but you just don’t understand. It’s not my fault, none of this is my fault!”

“Why didn’t you just leave me alone?!” He yelled back. “Why the fuck did you have to meddle in my business!?! I was fine Karin, I was perfectly fucking fine before you wandered into my life with your dumbass propositions.”

“You came looking for me you fucking bastard!!” Karin yelled back shoving him away from her.

“And what did I tell you?! I never wanted to love you or even fucking like you! I was looking for reasons to hate you so I could forget about you and you...you could’ve just told me this before I got addicted to everything about you.”

“Why did you come here? If you just came here to talk shit to me then you’re wasting a fuck ton of money and it makes you pretty pathetic.” She scoffed.

“I‘m pathetic?” He chuckled. “Says the girl who spreads her legs for a few grand.”

“You’re the one who’s paying.” She muttered meekly as she felt her strength waning.

“Right, but the difference is that I own you. You belong to me for the night. I think you know what you should do before we get started.”

o.O.o

Despite the water being hot the shower wall was cold against Karin’s back. Sasuke had only watched her for a few minutes before he decided to join her. This was after lighting up a joint and enjoying a few toxic inhales. And now he had her pinned against against the shower wall while he slid in and out of her core. She wished she could’ve just stayed quiet and angry with him, but Sasuke had a way in bringing out the worst in her. And here she was, moaning and begging with no shame whatsoever. Her fingers threading in his hair smothering his face with her chest. Anything she could think of because even though he was buried inside her, he still didn’t feel close enough.

After their round in the shower, Sasuke moved her back to the bedroom. He was set on taking her on the floor again, but Karin suggested otherwise. He refused to slip under the covers with her but he was not above bending her over he edge of the bed and taking her from behind.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him and groped her breasts. The redhead pushed back against him cupping her own hands over his. Sasuke kissed her shoulder tenderly as his thrusts quickened. He could feel his climax building and he was so desperate to get there.

“Sasuke…” Karin moaned.

“Shut up.” He growled in her ear. “Don’t..say a fucking word.” Sasuke was in a cross roads with himself. He wanted this to be like it used to be. Not angry, hate sex but the intense and passionate sex that they used to have in the backseat of his car. Or the thrilling quickies in the public restrooms. He used to love hearing Karin call out his name, he used to love being deep inside her and feeling like he belonged there. Now despite how good it felt, it felt wrong too. So wrong. He felt gross and desperate and all around confused.

It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. His entire life he’d ignored and blown off women and their advances on him because he didn’t care about them. He had never been interested in romance and relationships until he met her. She has always been different. He had been willing to come out of his comfort zone for her, open up to her. And now he had been forced to accept the fact that his special someone was everyone’s special someone. It hurt.

He didn’t want her to say anything, he just wanted to be inside her and pretend like things were fine, like as soon as he finished cumming he wasn’t gonna walk out of there, pay her pimp and swallow a handful of Xanax to keep him sane. But that’s exactly what was gonna happen and he knew it.

He stroked her soft red locks and kissed her shoulder one more time, letting his lips linger and he released himself. His forehead rested against the back of her head for a few savoring minutes and it started to feel to unbearable, he pulled his now flaccid member from her, gathered his belongings and left with yet another piece of her.

o.O.o

Sakura had been taking things in her life slowly after moving out of her former apartment. She’d started bunking with Ino in the dorms and that was already a step up. The two of them had always been friends, their friendship had suffered some minor bumps along the way, but they were both willing to look past that to start over.

Aside from moving in with Ino, she stopped communicating with Sasuke Uchiha and for a short while Naruto as well. It was hard at first. She cried and she questioned why things couldn’t be easier and why they couldn’t just happen the way she always dreamed they would. Then she felt hollow inside, empty and confused. What was wrong with her? Would she ever find anyone who wanted to be with her the same way she wanted to be with them? That’s when the third stage hit, remorse and grief.

It was during this stage that she decided to talk to Naruto again. Namely to apologize to him for all the awful things she had ever said to him. She didn’t know why she had always been so so awful to him when Sasuke was around. Naruto however was very understanding and accepting of her apology. He didn’t bear any grudges against her and all he wanted in return was her friendship. More if she was willing to offer but that went unsaid.

After that the two of them slowly fell back into their old pattern of being friends, without the drama involved and it felt good. He acted all the same at first. He complimented her every time he saw her as if she looked different everyday, he constantly invited her out to dinner and though he didn’t always pay, she still had an amazing time. She was grateful to still have the blockhead in her life.

Then things started to get complicated. A dark cloud named Sasuke was wavering over her newfound happiness and despite Naruto trying to pretend like he was okay, it was clear to her that he wasn’t and his best friend was the root of it. He refused to tell her about it at first and she just had to accept that for the most part, but when Ino confessed to her one morning that she’d hooked up with Sasuke the previous night Sakura knew something was obviously wrong.

Ino was a beautiful girl and Sakura would never take that from her friend; but Sakura also knew that Sasuke wanted just as much to do with Ino as he did with her. He wouldn’t just up and sleep with her one night because he had a sudden change of heart. It wasn’t in her character to do something like that. Besides, last she checked, Sasuke was supposed to have been in a relationship with Karin. So what had changed? She demanded the answers from Naruto.

He didn’t want to tell her anything. He changed the topic and eventually just started ignoring her whenever she asked. It wasn’t until after a full night of badgering for answers that Naruto gave into his frustration and told Sakura that he didn’t want to talk about what was happening with Sasuke because he didn’t want Sakura to go running back to him trying to fix it.

“These last few months have been so much fun Sakura and...I hate what’s happening with Sasuke because he’s my friend but I also hate that you’re so worked up over it because I don’t know, I guess I thought you were finally over him.” He admitted looking a little defeated.

“Oh..Naruto,” the pink haired woman gasped. He was scared that she was going to go back to Sasuke and try to win him over again. “I’m sorry.” She apologized. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I know what it seems like, but I’m over Sasuke. I mean that. I’m just worried Naruto. I don’t want him hurting Ino’s feelings...or yours.”

Naruto’s blue eyes shifted across the floor. What was he supposed to tell her? Karin and Sasuke broke up because Karin’s a prostitute and he slept with her and it ruined everything?

“He’s just...he’s going through a really rough time right now.” He said. “I think he and Karin aren’t talking and he’s just...annoyed with her.” That was basically what was happening. Just without all the other..unnecessary details. Sakura scoffed beside him.

“That’s it? He’s acting like an asshole because he and his girlfriend broke up? Wow, it must’ve been some relationship if he’s acting this reckless.” Sakura said.

“Yeah you could say that.” He chuckled nervously.

“You need to intervention him. You and Hinata. Give him an ultimatum. Sasuke can’t go on being a dick for the rest of his life.”

“Ehh, it’s easier said than done Sakura. He wouldn’t dare admit it, but I think maybe he was really starting to fall for her.”

“Fall for her?” Sakura repeated. Naruto nodded. Sakura didn’t know what came over her in that moment but she was happy. She was bitterly happy. For years she’d pined for Sasuke and he’d rejected her in the worst ways and now he was falling apart because he couldn’t have the woman he wanted. She called it karma and she made the bold decision to indulge in a bit of celebratory fun. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She’d never thought this would be happening, that she would be giving herself to Naruto of all people, her virginity at that. But she did and it was just another milestone that she was happy she made.

o.O.o

When Hinata had asked to meet with Karin, the red head was declined to say no. The last thing she wanted to do was sit face to face with someone else that Sasuke had touched in the most intimate way. But it was her curiosity that got the best of her and she agreed to meet with her. They met at a small diner close to campus and Karin could hardly even fake not being frustrated and angry with Hinata despite how hard she tried not to be.

Hinata could tell that Karin was upset. She could practically feel the anger radiating off of the other woman and it made her nervous. The cutting stare from Karin’s red orbs was almost enough to make her turn and run, but she was determined to stay and find some resolve to her ongoing problem.

“Thank you, for meeting with me.” Hinata said quietly.

“Mhm. What are we doing here.” Karin responded and Hinata was sure it was supposed to be a question but it was more like she was demanding answers.

“Right I..I just had a few questions for you about Sasuke and...the thing I’m not supposed to tell people about.”

“Is that so?” Hinata nodded. “Ask away then. Can’t guarantee that I’ll answer you and if I do I can’t promise to be honest, but eh, we’ll see what happens.”

Hinata swallowed a thick lump in her throat. She’d never seen Karin look and act so cold. She couldn’t let it deter her though.

“Did you and Sasuke set me up?” She blurted. It certainly wasn’t the question Karin was expecting but she didn’t flinch a muscle.

“No. I work with a very particular set of people and Sasuke is not one of those people. He was merely another name on my list.” She told her. “I chose you myself. I also chose your cousin but there’s been quite a drastic change in my plans lately.”

“Y-you chose Neji?”

“Originally I was gonna attempt to bag you both after our first time but like I said, things happened. Next question.”

“Okay. I guess, what happened with you and Sasuke? He’s acting very strangely lately and I know it has something to do with you.”

“He’s been acting strangely?” Karin repeated. “You mean the fact that he appears to be high out of his mind all the time? Or the fact that he’s sticking his dick in a bunch of random holes?” The pearly eyed female wasn’t sure how red her face was but it had to be just as scarlett as Karin’s hair by now. She felt ashamed and embarrassed and she still hadn’t spoken to Sasuke since their affair so she didn’t know what to say to Karin either.

“I’m sorry.” She offered. “I don’t have feelings for Sasuke if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“It kind of sounds that way.” Karin shrugged. “You just seem so interested in him.”

“I care about him. He is my friend Karin and he’s not okay. He isn’t the nicest person in the world but, he’s still a person.” Hinata shot back. “I just wish that things could go back to the way they were before. He was nicer when he was happy and he was happy when you two weren’t fighting!”

“Don’t you think I fucking know that?!” Karin exclaimed as she started to lose her composure. “Things are never gonna go back to the way they were Hinata! Sasuke is finished with me! I only see him now when he’s coming to torture me and make me hate myself more than I already do! He hates me Hinata and I can’t do anything to fix that. I am the person that I am and I have to lead the life that I do because unlike you and all your rich, snot nosed ungrateful little friends I don’t have options!

I can’t wake up one day and decide to go to college and become a fucking doctor or a lawyer or even a goddamn comm major and I hear anyone can do that! My real life ended years ago and now I’m just trying to survive okay? I’m just trying to scrape by every day with what little bit of dignity that I have left and it’s barely a shred so if you would please, just leave me alone? I don’t wanna do this anymore. I’m tired Hinata. As far as I’m concerned, Sasuke is nothing more to me now than another man who’s robbed me of my self worth and I’m sick of it.”

“Karin…” Hinata breathed. She didn’t know what she was supposed to say to that. She just wanted answers from the girl she didn’t expect to subject to emotional yelling and subsequently shamed for being a thus far successful college student. After months of living with the overly inspirational Naruto though she had learned a few things about arguing with someone who seemed ready to quit on life. “You can’t do that. You..you can’t give up Karin. I don’t know about your past life, but you still have this one. We’re young and you can really do anything you want if you just try.”

“You’re right, you don’t know about my past. You know absolutely nothing! Don’t try to give me any fucking advice on how to better myself when you have no idea what it feels like to be me!” The more emotional Karin became, the louder she got and the more people began to stare. If Hinata could find her voice she would’ve told Karin to quiet down a bit or maybe even suggested they leave but there was no stopping the red head. “You think i made this choice for myself? You think i ever wanted to live this life, that I really just gave up that easily? I used to be so full of life and I used to think just like you! No matter how much they beat me or mistreated me, I was better than that! That’s what I always told myself! I was gonna be a scientist one day but I was wrong! I was fucking wrong! I’m not smart enough to go to your fancy school and I’m not skilled enough to get a real job. All I’ve ever known how to do was lay down and take it and so far it’s kept me alive so I’m gonna keep doing what I know best and you can just but the fuck out.” Maybe she intended to storm out afterwards, but she couldn’t find it in her to run. So she just stood there, wet faced and shaking. Her eyes scanning frantically over the staring faces in the diner. The whispers that were floating around the room now and God oh God they were judging her. It was too much to bare and her nerves got the best of her and she felt completely humiliated when she toppled over and vomited on the floor.

Hinata had heard and seen enough and she knelt down next to Karin and draped her jacket over her while rubbing her back in a soothing manner. She couldn’t begin to imagine how Karin must have been feeling in that moment but she knew how she felt. Her heart ached for her friend and her own tears began to well up in the corner of her eyes. She urged Karin to stand up off the floor and she helped her walk out of the diner as quickly as she could while quietly reassuring her that it was okay that everything would be okay. The diner wasn’t too far away from campus so Hinata had walked there but Karin had driven and Hinata hoisted Karin into the passenger side of her vehicle and drove them to her apartment. Karin was too numb and far too out of it to object so she just leaned on Hinata and allowed her to carry her inside, through the door, past the living room where Naruto and Sasuke sat and stared confused and slightly bewildered and down to Hinata’s room, where she laid her on the bed and left to face the boys.

It was mainly Sasuke who approached Hinata first in a blaze of fury and questions while Naruto hovered cautiously close by.

“What the hell is she doing here?” Sasuke hissed.

“Sasuke, please calm down.” Hinata responded immediately.

“Is everything okay Hinata? Karin didn’t look too great..”

“What is she doing here?” He repeated.

“Sasuke lay off and let Hinata talk!” Naruto exclaimed.

“Could you both sit down and be quiet ? And just..be patient. I need to think.” Hinata asked desperately. Sasuke looked like he was ready to shove past Hinata and get the answers straight from Karin herself but he must’ve been in a better mood and he sat down on the couch next to Naruto and waited while Hinata paced frantically in front of them. It was maddening and nauseating. After about 15 minutes of pacing Hinata finally sat down and inhaled deeply.

“I invited Karin for lunch today. I wanted to see if I could help..fix..whatever was wrong with you two. She got upset with me after I tried telling her that she could..do something better for herself. Well..she started going off about how I didn’t know her and about how she..used to have dreams and-

“And? Hurry it up Hinata.” Sasuke snipped. Hinata sighed heavily.

“It’s something that she said, I think that maybe Karin’s in trouble.”

“Trouble?” Naruto perked. “What do you mean? Like..the cops are onto her?”

“No. Not the cops. I..I think that maybe the people she’s working for are..well they’re not that nice to her. I just don’t think she chose to do this herself.”

Naruto and Sasuke didn’t offer an immediate response. Naruto was practically shaking in his jeans. Surprisingly the thought never crossed his mind. If he were being honest with himself, he’d never wanted to think about it. He already felt like a lowlife for having to pay for sex, despite the fact that he didn’t pay personally but still, and now hearing that there was a decent chance the girl he bedded was a sex trafficking victim. What the hell had he done and where had he gone wrong to be where he was right now?

“Did she say that?” Sasuke asked quietly from beside him. “Did she say they were holding her against her will?”

“Mm-well, no, not exactly.”

“What did she say exactly?” He pressed. Hinata gnawed on her lip.

“She said..that they beat her and mistreat her.” She wiped at the lone tear on her cheek. Sasuke at first thought that maybe it was the drugs he was on that was making him hear things because this couldn’t be his reality. He couldn’t have just spent the last few weeks of his life tormenting the woman he had feelings for while she was already being tormented by the people she worked for. It wasn’t the drugs, he could barely feel the effects of the pills anymore. All he could feel now was a cold chill running through his veins. He hardly realized that he had risen up off the couch and started down the hall towards Hinata’s room. The other two hot on his trail but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. He turned the knob to her room and pushed the door open. Karin was still there, laying on the blankets, quietly snoring.

Within a few short strides he was on the edge of the bed, shaking her awake while Naruto and Hinata stood in the door frame teetering on the line between wanting to intervene and needing clarity of their own.

“Karin,” he hissed, “get up. Wake up!” He urged as he continued to shake her. Her eyelids fluttered and she inhaled a startled breath at the abrupt wake up call. She looked up at him with confusion and maybe a slight hint of fear as he stared down at her.

“Sasuke..” she groaned.

“What’s wrong with you? What’s happening at that loft Karin?” He said wasting no time.

“Wha-what are you talking about? You know-“

“Karin, are you in danger? Are they hurting you?”

“What?” She asked sitting up a little.

“Don’t lie to me Karin. You can’t keep lying to me.”

“Sasuke, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Nobody is hurting me!”

“Karin,” Hinata said from the doorway, “you can tell us the truth. We just wanna help you.”

“Hinata told us what you said at the diner.” Naruto added. “About those guys hitting you. Do you want us to call the police?”

“No!” Karin yelled jumping up from the bed. “No! Don’t you dare do that!! What did you tell them?!”

“I..I told them what you told me.”

“No you-you idiot! I wasn’t.. they aren’t hurting me. They take care of me.”

“Dammit Karin, stop lying!” Sasuke yelled.

“You can be honest with us Karin.” Naruto insisted. Karin tangled her hands in her hair. She felt cornered and anxious again. She didn’t know what to say to them. If she kept denying it they would probably call the police anyways and then all of the Akatsuki members would be in trouble and she’d probably wind up dead in a ditch somewhere completely unrecognizable. She was feeling light headed again and she screwed her eyes shut. She was losing all control.

Sasuke watched her back herself into the corner and fold in on herself. Her hands glued to the side of her head and her eyes squeezed shut tightly while she muttered some incoherent things to herself. He had never seen her look so feeble and scared before. It gnawed at him. He had sworn to hate her for the rest of his life but there was no possible way that he could watch her break down in front of him and still hate her. He approached her slowly, cautiously and he gently placed his hands on either wrist and lowered her arms to her side. He nestled his forehead against hers and pleaded with her silently.

“I just want to help you. I’ve been awful to you, but I’m sorry. Please Kari, just let me help.” Karin slowly reopened her eyes and sniffled as she looked into his. They were so gentle and so full of compassion and care. It was almost like every bad exchange they’d had the last few months didn’t exist.

“You’ll judge me. You’ll be angry with me again.” She muttered. He shook his head against hers.

“I’ll never judge you again, I promise. I’m gonna take care of you Karin, I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.” She could see it in his eyes that he meant it. All her life Karin had been taking care of herself and Emiko and enduring the worst to make sure they were okay. She’d never imagined someone else offering to do it for her. It didn’t stop her from shaking and it didn’t make her heart beat any slower or calmer, but if Sasuke was as willing to listen to her as he claimed he was then maybe she could find the courage to tell him.

“The guys..th-they...they aren’t the world’s greatest people,but...I-I promise you, I’m not being harmed by them, but…” she had a strong urge to vomit again. This was so hard. It felt nearly impossible to do it. She’d never really told anyone about her abuse. She was also too afraid of what may happen to her if she did since the two adults in her life who were supposed to protect her did nothing but torture her. She’d never gotten help for her traumatic experiences. She’d kept her secrets bottled up deep inside and with the life she led she hardly got time to cry about it at night. Now to have to confess to the man she was hopelessly in love with felt like a gut wrenching blow.

“Just say it.” He told her kissing her forehead briefly. “It’s okay, just let it out.”

“Sasuke..” she cried, sobbing some more, “I...I was r-raped by foster father and my foster mom beat me a lot and I didn’t know what to do so I took Emiko with me and we ran away. Hidan offered us a job with a place to stay and guaranteed protection and I just wanted to protect her so I accepted and-and everything was fine. This was never supposed to happen, _this was never supposed to happen!_ I’m sorry I lied to you and I’m sorry I led you on but I, I just, I loved that you liked me and that you wanted me for me and I fucked it all up! I fucked everything up!”

Immediately after Karin said she was raped, Sasuke stopped breathing and his heart stopped pumping. That one sentence kept replaying itself in his head. ‘I was raped, I was raped, I was raped.’ Again and again, over and over and his stomach started doing flips. And then his own cruel words starting floating in his mind. ‘You’ve mastered the art of being a whore,’ ‘I hate you.’ He said that, he said all of that to her and it made him sick. He suddenly found himself wishing that Hinata had just kept her mouth shut.

Karin grabbed his shirt and fisted it in her hands, pulling her face closer to his chest and letting her tears free fall down the soft fabric. It only registered that she’d done this a few minutes after it happened and once he had realized it, he slowly brought his arms up around her and squeezed her tightly against him. It was in that instance that he knew he would never let her go again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with a speedy update. I think this chapter is muuuuch longer because I kept forgetting I had to end it. So enjoy it.

Chapter 12

To say Emiko was worried about her best friend was an understatement. Karin had gone out one day and not come back. Three whole days had passed and no one could get ahold of her. Endless text messages and phone calls, nothing. Her clients were all riled up and badgering Hidan and Kakuzu and at the current moment, neither of the two men cared about the persistent perverts wondering when they’re lovely redhead Lolita was coming back. They wouldn’t admit it but they’re main priority was finding Karin and making sure she was unharmed.

Emiko had surveyed the city alongside the two of them and Kaori while the others spread out along the other parts of the city in search for the missing girl. After coming up empty handed they all met up at Konan and Pein’s home to re-evaluate their search. Itachi had a very unnerving feeling that he was aware of Karin’s whereabouts but he didn’t believe that it was true. And the last thing he wanted was to tell Kakuzu the money hungry bandit that his younger brother had run off with one of their main bank accounts.

“Did she say anything to you before she left Emiko? Did she sound strange, upset? Anything?” Kaori asked.

“No, yes? I- she’s been sad lately but she’s always so sad.”

“So she’s been sadder than usual?” Pein asked for clarification. The tiny blonde sniffled and nodded her head. “Are the two of you fighting?”

“No!” Emiko exclaimed. “We would never! She’s just...depressed.”

“Depressed.” Kakuzu grumbled. “She’s a teenage prostitute, how exciting is her life really supposed to be?”

“Hidan, Kakuzu, this is your problem. You two started this side operation so you two are responsible for the wellbeing of these girls. I want you to go through the files of all Karin’s clients. Anyone she isn’t seeing anymore needs to be visited and thoroughly interrogated. If she has frequent repeaters who get a little rough or a little creepy, visit them.” Pein stated.

“The call girl operation will be shut down for a while until things get straightened out.” Madara added. “Emiko, if you hear from Karin obviously tell us immediately.” Everyone nodded. “Itachi, Hidan, come with me. We’re going for a walk.”

The minute Itachi stepped out with the other two, he knew exactly what this was about.

“Hidan tells me that my favorite little cousin paid our missing girl a visit. Twice actually.” Madara said once they were clear of all other ears.

“That’s what he says.” Itachi shrugged.

“Hidan also says that he believes Karin was having an outside relationship with the aforementioned cousin...do you know anything about this?”

“If you believed I didn’t, would we even be out here?” Madara narrowed his eyes at his younger cousin.

“Look,” He said sternly, “I’m not about murdering family, and it’s because he’s family that I’m making sure Hidan here keeps his mouth shut. I need you to go to your idiot brothers place and smack some fucking sense into those two since we all know she’s there.”

“I don’t know where he lives. Sasuke and I talk now, but we’re not on that level.” Itachi told him. Hidan smirked, reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. He handed it to Itachi who unfolded it and read the words written on it. It was an address, Sasuke’s he presumed.

“We keep the address of all the assholes who mess with our girls. Ya know, just in case we have to go kick someone’s fucking teeth down their throat.” Hidan grinned.

“Who all knows about their relationship?” Madara asked.

“Kisame knows. I assume Emiko knows and she isn’t squealing for Karin’s sake.”

“I didn’t tell that big blockhead Kakuzu so you’re fucking welcome.”

“Shut up,” Madara groaned, “you didn’t tell Kakuzu because I told you not to. Alright then, just us, Emiko, and Kisame. Let’s keep it to a minimum. Itachi, get going. Hidan, you and Kakuzu go get started digging through those files..just in case.” The two men nodded and went about their ways, Hidan to grab his partner and Itachi to go to Sasuke’s. This couldn’t have been a worse fate for him. If Karin was there, and Itachi had to drag her back, Sasuke would be aware of his partnership with the rest of Akatsuki. Surely his brother would hate him all over again and he would lose her.

It was selfish of him to be thinking only of what was going to happen to him during all of this and he knew that. He should have been thinking only at Karin’s well-being and how she would feel having to go back, but he couldn’t shake the thought of his worst nightmare coming back to life.

o.O.o

After Karin’s confession Sasuke had decided that she would stay with him at the apartment. Things were tense and there was a cold air about the whole place. Naruto and Hinata had heard every word she’d said and Hinata had insisted that they call the police. Karin had freaked out and smashed all the phones in the apartment and threatened them all to secrecy. Then she tried to run herself, but Sasuke refused to let that happen. He carried her off to his room and cuddled her on his bed until she fell asleep in his arms.

By the time she woke up the next morning he was exhausted and hadn’t slept a wink. She muttered something about needing to go home but he ignored her and buried her head in his chest instead. She didn’t fight him, thankfully, she just laid there for half the morning. Silent and completely still, before she mentioned wanting to shower and clean herself up. So he carried her off to the bathroom and let her shower in peace while he sat outside the door as patiently as he could. Hinata walked by and gave him a spare toothbrush and some clothes for Karin to wear and he passed them along and went back to waiting.

She emerged from the bathroom almost an hour later looking just as exhausted as him. Her eyes were void of life and carried heavy bags underneath them. They were still outlined in red and swollen from all her crying same as her nose and her lips were bruised from being chewed on all night. Hinata made breakfast for the four of them while Sasuke himself was showering and it was indeed the most awkward breakfast the bunk mates had ever shared. Naruto kept his face buried in his plate because he couldn’t bare to look at the redhead who was really just playing with her food rather than eating it. Sasuke couldn’t stop looking at Karin because he was paranoid that she would get up and make a run for it again and Hinata had resorted back to prodding her forefingers together and staring at her feet as she was at a loss for words.

After breakfast, it was right back to Sasuke’s room for yet another round of protective cuddling until lunch and then dinner and then they both fell asleep. The second day was different. Karin was starting to realize that the events from two days ago were real and this wasn’t going to be erased. Sasuke was never going to forget what she said and it seemed like she was not going to leave his sight again. So she began doing something else she knew how to do fairly well. Moving on. The longer she dwelled in it the more it would tear at her. If she got up and moved around, focused on anything else she could ignore the sympathetic looks they were giving her. She could pretend like she wasn’t being held hostage here because Sasuke suddenly thought the outside world was too dangerous for her. This could really just be a super creepy sleepover if she wanted.

She also tried not to focus on the fact that she was probably being considered awol with the Akatsuki. She was already scared shitless and she didn’t need more things to pile on top of that. So, when she woke up the next morning she pried herself out of Sasuke’s arms and started rummaging around the round looking for things to do. She found his class schedule quite easily. Pinned to the corkboard above his desk. According to the piece of paper he had just under an hour to get to his first class of the day. Karin knew that he probably full intended on skipping that class in favor of staying with her but she wasn’t going to let that happen.

She hauled him out of bed and demanded that he go to class and educate himself. He of course refused and told her to lay down and stop being silly so early in the morning, but Karin also refused. She promised him that by the time he got back and was finished with all his classes that day that she would still be there. He had his doubts, but the pleading look in her eyes made him leave to go to his class. She showered after he left and made herself comfortable in one of his shirts before looking around his room again. For a short time she sat at his desk and read his biology book. It was fascinating. She didn’t understand half the terms in it but there was a dictionary and she dutifully took notes on the things she found most interesting. Naruto was the first one who had a break long enough to come back to the apartment. He checked on her for Sasuke and offered her some snacks which she turned down, then he left again.

After reading a few chapters of the science book, Karin started shifting through his closet. Mainly jeans and t shirts. A few sweaters and jackets one or two suits for formal occasions. Everything smelled just like him. She put on a scarf that she found. Under his bed, she found a small safe box. It could only be unlocked with a key so she went on a hunt for the key which she found in his mini fridge. It was in the safe box that she found his illicit stash of drugs. Pills of all different kinds, copious amounts of weed, tiny bottles of liquors and some regular cigarettes. She had never known Sasuke to have a drug problem before they met. Probably a bad side effect of all their fighting. She locked the box back and hid the key in a different spot and then went to venture about his roommates rooms.

Hinata’s was first. Also a very neat person. She had a poster or two of some professional swimmer that she probably idolized. She had more of a clothing variety than Sasuke which was probably to be expected, but Karin knew after looking at most of them that Hinata would probably never wear half of them. The girl had a nice little collection of perfumes and Karin spritzed each one onto her arm as if to swatch the odors. They all smelled delightful, some more so than others but the redhead picked her favorite one and sprayed it all about her. Feeling satisfied she sauntered into Naruto’s room.

He was not a neat person. They were clothes and shoes strewn all over the floor. His desk couldn’t have been a workspace because it was so full of trash that there was no space left to work. His bed was also messy, unmade and pillows on the floor. Goodness it read Naruto all over the place. There were no sports posters, but he did have a big poster of a half naked lady on his wall. His closest was just as out of place at the rest of his room. There was maybe one or two shirts that were completely hung on a hanger and everything else was just thrown in there. She found a clean hat laying on the top shelf and claimed it for her head. Then she made a bold decision to clean up his room because the clutter was giving her much anxiety. She picked all the clothes off the floor and dumped them into a laundry basket for washing and found a trash bag in the kitchen to toss all the garbage in. There was a used condom in his trash can that made her a little curious as to who it had been used with. Hinata maybe? Raunchy, but it wasn’t her business.

She lined all his books up neatly on his desk and fixed his bed, tucking in his sheets and even hung up his clothes for him after she finished washing them. It looked considerably better than when she first walked in there. Next on her list was lunch since she’d skipped breakfast. Hinata liked to keep their cabinets and fridges full so she had plenty to choose from. She decided on a few grilled cheese sandwiches and if she remembered Sasuke’s schedule correctly he would be home soon so she made a few extra for him. He walked through the front door while she was balled up on the couch, nibbling on her grilled cheeses and watching TV. The first thing he did was kiss her temple inhale her scent deeply. Then he frowned and questioned why she smelled so much like Hinata and he also voiced about how familiar her beanie looked.

“It’s Hinata’s perfume...and Naruto’s hat.” She told him. “I made you grilled cheeses.”

“Why are you wearing their stuff?” Sasuke asked. He wanted to ask mainly about Naruto’s hat but now wasn’t the time for his to display his jealous insecurities on her.

“I was bored. I took something from each of you. I also cleaned Naruto’s room.”

“It’ll be dirty again by tonight.” Sasuke muttered taking a bite of a grilled cheese. Karin stretched out on the couch and peeked at him over the edge.

“You have biology next, right?” She asked curiously.

“Yeah, I’m going, don’t worry.” He told her. Truthfully he was mainly going because he was running low on the experimental pills and after Karin’s struggles had come to light he felt like he was going to need more to be able to properly support her.

“Will you record the lecture for me?” She asked.

“On what? You kind of smashed my phone the other day.” Karin frowned and sighed to herself. “Karin, if you’re curious about the class..you can meet my biology professor. He’s...strange, but he’s extremely intelligent. He’d probably be willing to tutor you.”

“Tutor me? What do I have to do?” She asked.

“Nothing.” The raven said quickly. “You don’t have to do anything, just-

“Sasuke, calm down! I just meant, is this like some kind of program that I’m supposed to sign up for?”

“Hn.” He grunted. He had to recompose himself before answering her. Clearly he’d misunderstood her but he was so paranoid that just about anything she said could trigger an immediate reaction from him now. “You can come with me. To class. We’ll visit his office after.”

“Wha-I, I can't just go to class with you can I?” She scoffed.

“I dunno.” He shrugged. “Maybe not to other classes, but Orochimaru and I have...an understanding about us. You’ll need to put real clothes on. We have to leave soon.” Karin thought it sounded strange, but who was she to judge? She wasn’t the student here and she didn’t know how college worked so she nodded and walked off to Hinata’s room to steal some pants. She tucked Sasuke’s shirt into the waistband and slipped her shoes back on and then met him back out in the living room.

The campus was very large and full of students. Some were lounging on the grass and others were walking in all directions. Off to their next class, maybe their dorm, maybe even off for food. Karin didn’t know but she was fascinated. Sasuke’s science lecture was being held in a building almost smack dab in the middle of the campus so she got to experience walking through the landscape and seeing things up close and personal. She was very interested in the book store there and made a mental note to ask him to take her there afterwards. Hinata and Sasuke took the same science class and so they sat next to her. The pearl eyed girl looked confused at first and then apologetic to Karin as she assumed Sasuke maybe made her come here to keep her in his sight. There were a few students in the class who gave her strange looks but easily shrugged it off like everyone else. Maybe it was normal for visitors to come to this class.

The professor, Orochimaru, gave Karin the chills. He was a ghastly pale man with yellow snake like eyes surrounded with heavy eyeliner. He had long ink black hair the parted down the middle and flowed straight down his back. His face was very well structured, strong jawline and definitive features. His voice was always thick and heavy sounding. Like it was laced with a lust for the topic he was currently discussing. Karin respected it though. Clearly this man was passionate about his profession, about biology and Karin was here for it. Hinata gave Karin a pen and some paper and she had basically been scribbling notes since he first opened his mouth. Sasuke had relinquished his text book to her so she could follow along with the chapter readings and when they did a mini experiment Karin almost came out of sheer excitement. They weren’t even doing anything that Sasuke or Hinata considered extreme, just looking at germ samples. Karin however was eager for it and couldn’t help but to think Naruto’s room would’ve been the perfect place to conduct this experiment.

Orochimaru assigned them all to continue this experiment outside of class. He wanted them to bring in 10 germ samples from 10 different specimens or objects and then he assigned their final task for the day. A pop quiz in Karin participated happily. She didn’t expect to pass or anything or even get a single question right but it was the fact that she was actually taking the quiz that made her smile. After they finished they were to turn in their quiz and then they were free to leave. Sasuke waited for her to check over her answers three separate times before she decided it didn’t really matter and then they went to turn in their quizzes. Orochimaru gave Karin the same stupid smile he always gave Sasuke and it forced an eye roll out of him.

“Well, I’m sure I’ve never seen you in my class before.” He snickered.

“She’s my guest.” Sasuke said before Karin could even think of a response.

“Guest, Hmm? Tell me Sasuke dear, is this the girl you first mentioned. The one you wanted to join in our little biology group?”

“Yeah, we need to talk about that.” Orochimaru leaned forward in his seat and rested his chin on his laced fingers. He’d always been curious about Sasuke’s mysterious friend, he’d never seen her until today and Sasuke didn’t speak of her very much. Suigetsu teased and asked about as many questions as he could when he could, but Sasuke never spoke of her to them.

“What is your name dear?” He asked her. She looked up to Sasuke who nodded to her.

“Karin.” She said.

“Karin, are you a student here?” Again, she looked to Sasuke for guidance. He nodded once more and she shook her head.

“No. I don’t go here.” She admitted. She figured maybe he would report her for sitting in on a class she hadn’t paid for and maybe even rip up her precious quiz right there, but instead he only grinned widely and then chuckled inwardly.

“Interesting. Sasuke, you know where my office is. Wait for me there, take our dear Karin with you.” The man instructed much to Karin’s surprise.

“Whatever.” Sasuke muttered and he led Karin out of the room and up to the third floor where Orochimaru’s office was. Sasuke had a key to the room and she was almost certain that that was against whatever policies the university had but she waited until they were inside the even mention it. The office was dimly lit with the lights on and she could tell the professor held a soft spot in his heart for snakes.

“What’s up with the ‘dear’ stuff?” She asked sitting in one of the chairs.

“He’s strange, I told you that.” He said. He was quiet for a moment and decided maybe a less vague answer was warranted. “I think it’s a speech tick. He’s called at least everyone in that class dear at one point or another.”

“Are we gonna get in trouble?” She asked next.

“No, I told you, we have an understanding. I’ve been helping Orochimaru with a few..side experiments. Me and two other guys from that class.”

“Ah.” She sighed nodded. Sasuke didn’t say anything else and an awkward silence stretched over the two of them. He would look at her every few minutes and Karin resorted to staring out the window so that she didn’t have to look at him looking at her. How was she supposed to move on if he didn’t let her?

“Karin,” he called quietly, “you know you’re not going back there. Right?” And there it was. She blew a steady stream of air from her lips and started gnawing on her inner cheek.

“Sasuke can we not talk about this here.” She said stiffly.

“We don’t have to talk about it at all if you don’t want to. Just tell me you’re not going back there.”

“How am I supposed to go anywhere with you watching me like a hawk?” She asked frowning at him.

“And if I don’t watch you?”

“I stayed today didn’t I?” She said. Sasuke parted his lips to say something else but the knob on the door turned and the door opened. Orochimaru sauntered in and shut the door behind him before taking a seat behind his desk. His face held the same grin that it had before and his eyes fell immediately to Karin.

“I graded your quiz. You made a C. Congratulations.” He told her.

“Really?” She asked leaning forward in her seat a little. “Are you lying to me? I was just guessing on that quiz!”

“Well you guessed fairly accurately.” Orochimaru extended her quiz to her so she could see for herself. She had indeed made a C and now she was grinning wider than the pale man. “Now, why don’t we just get right down to it. I assume you want something Sasuke, what is it.”

“I want you to tutor her.” Sasuke said plainly. “She wants to be a scientist.”

“A scientist, hmm?” Orochimaru nodded. “Now now Sasuke, surely you know that it takes more than just tutoring to become a scientist.”

“I also know that you’re more than capable. Train her. She can help out with our experiment for starters.” The younger male urged. “And speaking of that, I’m almost out of pills, so, cough em up.”

“Pills?” Karin chimed in finally taking her eyes off the pretty C. “What pills? What is this experiment?”

“Allow me to explain.” Orochimaru said. “I have invented a new drug. A drug that is intended to enhance humankind. Make more intelligent and stronger beings.”

“You invented steroids?” Karin grunted raising a red brow. Orochimaru laughed at her jab and waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

“No no dear, I invented something better than steroids. It is my hope that within time and after a few trials my drug will help become tap into centers of their brain that humans have never been able to access before. Human intelligence will skyrocket and it will take the world to levels untouched before. We’ll cure cancer, we’ll find ways to abolish AIDS, we’ll live in a utopian society of ingenuity!” Orochimaru laughed again, louder, with a bit of sinister ring to it if Karin had to say so herself. This man was crazy. Kind of like the mad scientists she saw in the movies.

“So you’re testing these on Sasuke? What if he gets hurt? What if they fuck up his brain instead of making him smarter?! And..and he’s already smart enough I don’t see why he was chosen as a test subject.” She exclaimed.

“Relax child. I have three test subjects. Suigetsu Hozuki. He’s not the bulkiest and definitely not the brightest. Jugo is my next test subject. He’s a rather large boy and while he’s not an idiot he lacks the capability to make decisions for himself. He lives his life leaning on the orders and suggestions of others. Sasuke is my final and most perfect test subject. Perfect physical condition to normal standards and quite intelligent already. While the other two are being tested in smaller categories, I want to see just how much more perfect I can make the perfect specimen.”

Karin side eyed Sasuke who stared dead ahead at his professor. None of this sounded safe to her, but he didn’t seem disturbed by it. She wondered if he’d been under the influence of those pills while he was with her. If so then the last thing she wanted was for her to continue taking them. He’d been mean and hurtful and she wanted him to just go back to being the Sasuke she’d first met. Still mean but with a soft underside.

“Sasuke.” She said quietly.

“It’s alright Karin. They’re doing fine.” He said without looking at her.

“Indeed. Considering how many classes he’s consistently missed, he should be failing all of his classes. Yet, he proceeds to fall within the top ten percentile. Suigetsu has surprisingly moved in majority of his classes as well and Jugo has started to show signs of independent thinking. I’ve also been monitoring their physical activity, while they don’t seem to be bulking up in figure, their strength is increasing rapidly. Which led me to my next decision. I’ve redesigned the pills. They’re the same essentially, just stronger dosages now. The results though improving have been coming to a standstill which means the three of you are beginning to become immune to the effects.”

“That’s fine with me.” Sasuke said. “Is that fine with you Karin?” He asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow of his own. She didn’t know why he was asking her. She had the strongest feeling that he wasn’t going to stop whether she said yes or no anyways.

“I don’t care. It’s your body, not mine.” She lied. She did care. It worried her. Still, Karin accepted her position to work alongside Orochimaru and monitor the effects of these drugs in exchange for tutoring and training. She figured it would be the only way she could truly keep a close eye on the situation and Sasuke. After they left she couldn’t go to his last class that day so she brought up the bookstore and he let her venture around in there. She picked several books off the shelf and skimmed through them. She settled on a book about Darwinism and nestled into a corner to read the book in peace. Sasuke found her in the same corner an hour later and relayed to her that he was finished with his classes so they left to go back to the apartment.

Naruto was already there and he was mildly shocked that Karin had cleaned his room for him, but he wasn’t complaining. Hinata was apparently still on campus, at tennis practice so Sasuke had settled on making dinner for them that night and while he was cooking Karin went to visit Naruto. She was pleased to see that at least for today he was making use or his laundry basket instead throwing all his clothes on the floor.

“So uh, thanks again, for um...cleaning my room.” He said scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah, no big deal. I was bored.” She shrugged. Karin was standing in the center of his room staring at the real reason she’d come into his room and Naruto was lingering over by the door clearly uncomfortable with her presence.

“Did you...want something? I think Sasuke’s making dinner.”

“Yeah, he is.” She nodded. “So earlier today when I was cleaning your room, I found something interesting.”

Naruto stared at her back with wide blue eyes as he began wracking his brain as to what possible disaster she could have found in his room. Honestly it could have been anything.

“On a scale of one to ten, how embarrassing was it?” He asked figuring that was the best way to figure this out.

“Relax idiot,” she chuckled. “I wouldn’t say it’s embarrassing. It was just a used condom in your trash can.” Karin finally turned around to look at him and when she did she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

“Oh, umm no that's-that’s totally embarrassing.” He blanched. He suddenly felt himself growing hot on the neck. “I’m really sorry you had to see that.”

“Why are you apologizing to me? I literally took your virginity, you don’t have to be embarrassed about a condom I saw in your trashcan. I’m just curious.” She said. “Who’d you use it with?”

“What?” He muttered.

“Am I speaking another language?” Karin scoffed. “Are you and Hinata sleeping together? Ouh or do you have a girlfriend now?”

“Well, I mean, sort of? I guess you could call her my girlfriend now. And I’m not talking about Hinata! She’s super sweet and pretty and all but I dunno, I just don’t really see her like that.” Naruto told her.

“Mhm Mhm, I see. So tell me, what’s this girl like?” Karin asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

“She’s great.” Naruto shrugged. “We’ve been friends for awhile now and I think I’ve always been in love with her. She’s got these beautiful jade eyes and she used to have this really long soft pink hair but she cut it a few months ago, but it’s cool cause I like the short look on her too and she’s really happy with it. Oh and she’s like super smart. She’s gonna be the greatest medic Konoha has ever produced!”

“Naruto...is this your former roommate?” Karin asked.

“Yeah! Sakura’s amazing. You guys never met, right? Probably not, also probably for the best or whatever.”

“Uh yeah, I guess.” Karin shrugged. “Sasuke always kind of described her differently.”

“I’m not surprised. They have a spotty history.”

“Right.” Karin said. “Well, I’m glad you got your dream girl Naruto.”

“Thanks Karin.” He said smiling lightly. “Uh...I know you and Sasuke have had your own spotty times as of late but honestly I think you guys are great together. Ya know...after you told him about us he came home and beat my ass.”

“What?” Karin gasped.

“Haha yeah! He was really mad!” The blonde laughed. “It’s cool though, we fight all the time!”

“Well...he didn’t hurt you did he? Jeez had I known he’d assault I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“Huh? No, really I’m fine! Believe it, it was just a small fight!”

“If you say so.” Karin told him. “I guess maybe we should head out to dinner now before he attacks again.”

“Ha! Yeah maybe!”

o.O.o

After dinner and a little TV they all headed off to their rooms. Karin had successfully decompressed and she considered this day of moving on a success. The only slip up she’d had was with Sasuke in the office and after that she managed to keep the conversation off of her work and her childhood. Now however they were laying next to each other in the darkness of his room. Her back was to him and his arms circled her waist and held her tight against him. It was eerily quiet and this is what she wasn’t looking forward too. The day was done and there wasn’t much to do at night to keep the bad thoughts away. The voices would start circling her head soon assaulting her with hypotheticals and asking her if her she remembered the worst pages in her life. Sleep was evading her entirely and if she didn’t find a way to conk out soon she was going to be in for one rough night.

She twisted and turned, rolling over in Sasuke’s grasp until they were face to face. An idea had surfaced into her mind and she found a way to secure sleep for herself. They stared at each other silently for a moment before she planted a soft kiss on his lips. And then another and another. Sasuke allowed her these quick pecks, never taking his eyes off her as she did so. Karin’s lips met with his again, this time they stayed put and her arms cradled his neck while she draped her thigh over his waist. He stopped her there, swiftly pulling away from her advances and putting a clear distance between them. Karin was caught off guard by this and she blinked her eyes rapidly as she tried to understand what just happened. He’d rejected her.

“Sasuke.” She whispered.

“Go to sleep Karin.” Was all he said in response. Karin knew that he knew what she was trying to do and he’d rejected her. So quickly and it unsettled her.

“But...I want you.” She told him feeling her heart race again. Sasuke didn’t respond, he just continued to stare at her from his spot on the pillow.

“I’m not in the mood.” Was all he said. What Karin heard was that he didn’t want her and it affected her. She slinked back to the edge of her side and rolled over again. He’d never rejected her before and she didn’t know how to deal with it or what to think. Was this because of her confession? Was he disgusted by her now? Of course he was. She was a disgusting person and now he knew to just what extent. He would probably never want her the same way again. Karin bit down on her forefinger and hoped that he couldn’t hear her crying.

o.O.o

The next morning Karin could hardly find it in her to get up. Sasuke had long since left for his classes along with the other two and she’d done nothing but lay there ever since. He’d kissed her salty cheek before he left and hardly 24 hours ago Karin had thought it was a sign of his love and affection for her. Now she was convinced it was just pity that he was taking on her.

Eventually she couldn’t hold her pee any longer and she finally rolled out of bed to go relieve her bladder. After when she attempted to crawl back into bed, she heard a faint knocking on the door. She was inclined to just let it go, she didn’t live there so she shouldn’t be opening the door. But then she figured, maybe Naruto had left his key behind so she slinked down the hall to the door and opened it. It wasn’t Naruto, nor was it Sasuke, or even Hinata. It was Itachi Uchiha. He immediately brushed passed her and entered the apartment as she shut the door behind him.

“He isn’t here.” She said clearing her throat after. She sounded more scratchy than normal.

“Good.” Itachi breathed. “Then we’ll leave before he gets back. Gather your things.”

“Am I in trouble?” She asked as she started off down the hall towards Sasuke’s room to collect what little belongings she had.

“I don’t know. Everyone just seems worried at the moment. We’ve been looking for you for three days.” He told her. “Quite a few of your clients are gonna get their teeth broken for this, but well, who really cares about that hmm?”

“Yeah.” Karin agreed quietly. “Sorry. Your brother wouldn’t let me leave.”

“Clearly.” Itachi said. He took in Karin’s disheveled appearance. She was wearing an oversized shirt that belonged to Sasuke, some calf high fluffy socks that definitely didn’t belong to Sasuke, and a fox shaped animal beanie on her head that he hoped didn’t belong to Sasuke. She stuffed her own clothes into a bag that was undoubtedly Sasuke’s and then pulled a key from under the mattress and took that too. Her hair looked like it hadn’t been brushed in days and she looked like she was suffering from some kind of emotional flu. Clearly her stay with his brother had been rough.

“Karin, Sasuke didn’t hurt you, did he? I know he’s been acting strange lately but kidnapping is quite excessive.”

“He didn’t kidnap me and he didn’t lay a finger on me the whole time I was here.” She grumbled shoving past him. “If anyone kidnapped me it was Hinata but she was just looking out for me.”

“Looking out for you? Are you in some kind of trouble?”

“Not that I know of. I got sick and threw up and she brought me here to nurse me back to health. Sasuke and I talked. I don’t know where we stand. Can we leave? Your brother comes back soon and I know how much your reputation with him means to you. Oh sand I don’t know where my keys are.” Itachi followed the girl and they piled into his car and drove off together.

“You look quite upset.” He pointed out.

“Do I?” She started sarcastically. Karin was well aware of what she looked like, there was a mirror in the bathroom. “I told you brother the truth, about everything and now he won’t touch me. He’s nice and he doesn’t hate me but he won’t touch me because he’s disgusted by me. So...there’s that.”

“Disgusted by you? Did he say that?”

“He didn’t have to. It’s the way he looked at me, acted towards me. I don’t wanna talk about it.” Karin declared.

“As you wish. You should know, Emiko is distraught. I think she’s so worried that something awful happened to you that she’s forgotten the possibility of you having been cooped up with Sasuke. Hidan and Madara are also just as aware of your relationship as Kisame and I are. Madara surprisingly doesn’t want any harm done to him so I assume your secret is safe.”

“So what do I tell them?” She asked.

“Well you look like hell, I would opt for telling them that you just need some time off. You’re stressed, depressed, and you just need a break from work. The call girl operation was temporarily shut down until you were recovered but maybe they can extend that.” The rest of their car ride was silent until they pulled into the driveway of Pein’s home. She’d only been there once for dinner with Konan and that was it.

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen and after their initial reactions of relief their faces settled into one of anger.

“Kari! Where the fuck have you been you stupid asshole!” Emiko screamed first. “I called and called and called and you didn’t answer!”

“I know Em,” Karin said, “I’m so sorry. I..kind of broke my phone.”

“Okay? And!? Why didn’t you just come back home then?!”

“Emiko is right, you should’ve returned to base immediately. Do you know how many people have been assaulted today?” Kaori questioned next.

“Hopefully not too many to cause a stir.”

“Many. Very many.” Kaori replied.

“Guys. Maybe we should focus on the more important questions.” Pein interrupted. “Karin, where have you been?” All eyes fell onto her and yet again she felt cornered. She remembered what Itachi said however about most of them not knowing about her relationship with Sasuke. So she figured she’d just lie.

“I just had a really few days and I needed to get away. I got a motel in the city, did some deep thinking, didn’t really come to any conclusions….except that..maybe I don’t wanna do this anymore.”

“Excuse you? You have a fucking debt to pay.” Kakuzu growled.

“Kakuzu,” Pein said sternly, “let us hear Karin out. What brought you to this decision?”

“I..I was reminded of my childhood dreams. I want to be a scientist. I don’t wanna be a whore anymore. I want to learn things and I wanna go to school with Emiko and I wanna be a normal person.” Karin’s confession left them all a little quiet. They couldn’t say that they never saw this coming, she and Emiko were young, they had aspirations larger than laying in bed with hundreds of random men all day.

“I see,” Pein muttered, “Hidan..Kakuzu, do the two of have a contingency plan?”

Hidan pursed his lips and looked around the room curiously. “Contingency?” He asked. “The fuck does that mean?”

“It means, a backup plan, idiot.” Kakuzu growled. Clearly Karin’s announcement was an inconvenience for him.

“Backup plan? Was I supposed to have one!?”

“Are you being serious right now? Did you seriously think they would be okay with doing this forever? Did you ever think that maybe the service would stop becoming popular? What happens when they got older? You didn’t put one single thought into the aftermath of all this!?” Kaori exclaimed.

“I don’t know! I didn’t know I would be expected to think of more than one brilliant idea at a time!” The silver haired man yelled back.

“This is why we don’t let you do anything,” Sasori sighed, “because you’re stupid.”

“You guys let me run a whole damn operation.”

“Actually, Kakuzu and Madara have always been the ones in charge, you really just gave the idea and helped monitor.”

“Enough. If there is no contingency plan in place then you two will just have to keep at it until there is one for you.” Pein decided.

“Contingency plan. So wait, you’re saying that if Hidan and Kakuzu...or I guess Kakuzu and Madara can think of another job for us, Karin and I...don’t have to be prostitutes anymore?”

“Precisely. Until then, Karin, you and Deidara should go out. Get yourself a new cell phone and some medicine, you look like shit.”

o.O.o

When Sasuke got back from his classes and found Karin missing, he immediately began to panic. His first thought was to call her and find out where she was, but first he had to secure a new cell phone. He kept his old neighbor and almost as soon as he got it activated his mother called him. She was absolutely frantic. She’d been texting him and calling him all day for three days straight and apparently she was extremely close to sending his father up there to find him and bring him home because obviously he just wasn’t safe enough there.

After attempting to reassure his mother that he was absolutely fine and there was no need to send his father there, he called Karin. She didn’t answer so he called her again. When he had left enough voicemails he resorted to texting her and she didn’t respond to those either. Maybe she didn’t have her phone yet. He knew exactly where she was and he fully intended to go there and drag her back if he had to, but unfortunately his mother had other plans. He had been on his way out his door to head to Karin’s loft when he came face to face with the two people who brought him into the world and there weren’t enough words to describe just how bewildered he was at how fast it had all happened.

“When you called, we were already in the car on our way here.” Mikoto explained hugging her youngest son tightly. “We brought Kushina and Minato as well since they couldn’t get ahold of Naruto! They’re getting the bags out of the car!”

“Bags?” Sasuke choked frowning heavily as his mother ran her hands over his face checking for any signs of lack of sleep or some form of abuse and maybe even drug use. Thankfully he’d been sober the last few days while he waited for Orochimaru to prescribe him his next fix.

“You disappeared and didn’t respond to us for almost a week. We’re just going to stay for a few days to make sure you’re not in any trouble.” His father said after giving his son a look over and a respectable nod.

“It was three days.” Sasuke mumbled.

“Well, technically four.” Mikoto corrected. “I called you once and you didn’t answer.”

“I texted you. I told I was busy.”

“And then you disappeared so does it really count?” Sasuke was going to respond until he looked up and saw the familiar red hair of Kushina Uzumaki and her blonde husband Minato shuffling up the steps to his apartment door with a few bags in their hands. Fugaku promptly took his and Mikoto’s bags from Kushina and grumbled something about how he told her to just leave them but the woman ignored him in favor of hugging Sasuke herself.

“Aww! You’ve grown up so much! Last time I saw you you were just a tiny tike!” The woman exclaimed locking him in a headlock. The last time he’d seen Kushina he was in no shape or fashion ‘tiny.’

“Come on now Kushina, lets not suffocate him.” Minato laughed. “Let’s save that for our son!” Kushina frees the stunner Sasuke and Minato bid his hellos with a small hug before the four adults stepped back to allow Sasuke to step aside and allow them in. Did he really want them inside though? Oh gosh, he didn’t have time for this.

“I guess, come in.” He groaned stepping aside reluctantly. He held his breath as he tried racking his brain for anything left around the apartment that may be off putting. He safety box full of illegal drugs was safely hidden under his bed. Under his fucking bed. Sasuke smacked himself and scoffed aloud. How obvious was that?

“Sasuke, is everything alright?” His mother asked.

“Yes mother, I just, realized I got a question wrong on a quiz today. Nothing too serious.”

“Jeez, relax kid, it’s just one question.” Kushina smiled. “Now, where’s my baby boy?!”

“Naruto, he’s…” shit what class was the dobe in again? “He’s in his journalism class right now. He’ll be out in about a half hour and then he’s got one last class. He probably won’t be back for a few hours.”

“Well damn,” the redheaded woman frowned, “which room is his? Minato and I will go set up in there!”

“So, just so we’re all on the same page, the four of you plan to stay here?”

“We were going to check into a hotel but we wanted to be closer to you.” Mikoto smiled.

“Of course.” College has turned his mother and Naruto’s parents into overbearing baby cuddlers. His father on the other hand seemed more detached from the idea of them staying there.

“Naruto’s room is just down the hall, second door on the right. Uh, I don’t know how clean it is, but it’s there. ” He said. Kushina and Minato excused themselves and made their way down to Naruto’s room and then Sasuke reluctantly showed his parents down to his own room. It was a little less than its usual clean nature due to his haste in trying to get ahold on Karin.

He had been stressed and on the verge of losing his mind. His books were carelessly tossed all over the floor and on his unmade bed from trying to find his cigarettes in his backpack. The pack he had in there was empty and his spare pack was in his safety box which he misplaced the key too so that was fun. He hadn’t gotten a chance to put his laundry away yet so it was overflowing in the basket. It wasn’t much to some but to him and possibly his parents it felt like a hurricane had struck.

“Sorry for the mess.” He said as he cleared his throat. “I uh, I’ve been busy lately.” Sasuke started to move about the room, tidying up a bit. He stuffed his books and papers into his backpack and stuffed the overflowing clean laundry into his basket.

“Seems so.” Fugaku grunted.

“Yeah. Okay, I’m gonna let you two get settled, but I actually have to go see someone so-

“You’re leaving?” Mikoto gasped, “but we just got here! Where’s all the hospitality that I taught you? You let your father and I get settled and go make us some tea.”

He almost told her that he didn’t have time to sit around and play house with them and that they could make their own damn tea, but he loved his mother and she just wanted to spend time with him. So he relented and put off his search for Karin for now. He made tea for his visitors and offered them some snacks that Hinata had made the night before.

“These are delicious. Did Sakura make these?” Minato asked.

“No, actually, Sakura doesn’t live here anymore.” He confessed. “She realized that she was better off living on campus so she moved in with one of her friends. We have a new third roommate now. She made these.”

“Oh well what’s her name? Is she pretty?” Kushina asked next.

“Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. She’s…attractive I guess. Very nice.” He decided. “She cooks a lot.”

“Well at least my son is eating a good meal every night!” Sasuke endured this mindless chatter for 2 ½ hours. He was extremely impatient and terribly nervous the entire time. Karin still hadn’t called him back and he hadn’t noticed before how antsy he had gotten. He was starting to itch and despite how much tea and water he drank he couldn’t shake the dry feeling in his throat. As the night had drawn on he was starting to get irritable and he had dropped a few snippy remarks and responses. Not harsh enough to draw too much attention. Thankfully Naruto and Hinata finally made themselves present and Sasuke was relieved that some of the pressure would finally be off of him. The blonde was very surprised to see his parents there, the two of them also hadn’t had a chance to recover their cell phones yet so Sasuke had no way of warning them, but they kept their cool and played along with the awkward vibes in the living room.

“Sasuke...where are we sleeping?” Naruto asked his raven haired friend as the rinsed tea cups in the sink.

“I guess in the living room Naruto. Unless you wanna go cuddle up with Sakura.”

“No no, this is already awkward enough. Um, is Karin still here?”

“No.” Sasuke bit. “She ran off and I haven’t had a chance to go find her because of the distraction in our living room.”

“Ah man, you don’t think she went back to the loft do you?”

“Of course that’s where she went.”

“Don’t worry Sasuke, I’m sure you’ll be able to go get here soon enough. They’re only here for a few days.”

The night carried on with their parents getting to know Hinata better and catching up with their sons. Kushina suggested they play a game she had brought with her. Trivia Pursuit. Fugaku opted against it and Sasuke only agreed to play to try and take his mind off the inner craving he was experiencing. About halfway into winning his cell phone rang from on the couch behind him and he practically lunged for it as if it was someone falling to tell him he’d won a million bucks. The caller ID read Karin’s name and he quickly excused himself and exited out the front door.

“Karin?! Where the hell did you go?” He answered angrily.

“Calm down Sasuke, I’m fine. I went home.”

“Wha-we literally just talked about this.”

“No Sasuke, you talked about this.” She replied. “You made the decision for me and you didn’t give me a real option, so I chose what I wanted to do without you.”

“I don’t understand Karin. Are you trying to make some stupid point to me about your independence right now? Because going back to a fucking whore house isn’t the way to do it.” He hissed whispering the last part. It was quiet for a minute before the line went dead and he cursed loudly and kicked a rock in front of him. He immediately re dialed her number and listened to the ring. She answered eventually but she didn’t say anything. She just kept quiet, like she was waiting. Sasuke sat down on the edge of the steps and sighed heavily, placing his head between his knees.

“I’m sorry Karin. I didn’t mean that. I’m frustrated.” He apologized.

“Clearly.” She muttered in response.

“I’m sorry. I need you to come back Karin. Please come back.”

“Sasuke-

“Don’t. Don’t make excuses, just...I’m begging you. I never beg anyone but I’m begging you.” The front door opened behind Sasuke. It was Naruto and he’d come to check on Sasuke and assumably Karin. Sasuke couldn’t talk to him now however, he shooed him away with a promising look to talk to him later. Naruto nodded and walked back inside leaving Sasuke to his phone call.

“Is everything alright with Sasuke? He’s been acting strange.” Fugaku said.

“Yes sir, he’s fine. We’ve got exams coming up and things are getting really intense around here.” Naruto grinned.

“Oh of course. It’s a very stressful time.” Mikoto nodded.

“So, tell me again, how it is that all of you managed to ruin your phones?” Minato asked curiously.

“Oh well, we went boating a few days ago at my friends house. Sasuke and Naruto got into a bit of a fight over who was using the oars right and they flipped the boat. It’s just been so busy what with those finals coming up that Naruto and I haven’t had a chance to get new phones.” Hinata said with an honest smile to cover up her wonderful lie. Naruto was surprised. Hinata was very good at lying and he just didn’t expect that.

“Well leave it to those two knuckleheads to ruin something!” His mother laughed. “We’ll take you to the store after you finish your classes tomorrow to get your phone back.”

“Thanks mom.” Naruto nodded. “How long are you guys staying exactly? We all had plans to go on a small vacation together after finals. Before we come home to you all that is.”

“Not long, we’ll be gone in two days.” Fugaku assured him. “I personally thought this trip was a bit unnecessary anyways.”

“We won’t inconvenience you all more than we already have while we’re here. You just keep doing what you’re doing.”

o.O.o

Mikoto tried to wait for Sasuke to end his phone call and come back in but he stayed out there forever and she got tired. She procrastinated sleep by poking around his room. Tidying up little things here and there, but there wasn’t much to do in his room. She decided to tackle the laundry basket in the corner. She hadn’t folded his clothes for him in years and it brought back memories of when he was younger and would ask to help her fold the laundry.

Mikoto was barley halfway into the pile of clothes when she picked up an article of clothing that made her blush. It was a silk dark blue g string with lace floral embroidery and a tiny little silver bow at the top. She was speechless. Happy that obviously her son had found a girl he was interested in but also sad because he was also obviously growing up right before her eyes.

Fugaku came into the room from the bathroom and stared at his wife staring at the thong in her hands. She seemed surprised by her discovery and he figured it wasn’t hers which was a bit of a relief considering this was their sons room.

“Mikoto darling, what are you doing?” He asked. She gasped and jumped as he had startled her.

“I um, I found this...in Sasuke’s laundry. Unless our son is wearing g strings, I think he...he-“ She sniffled and Fugaku rolled his eyes.

“Oh God Mikoto.”

“He’s having sex Fugaku. With a girl who barely wears underwear!” And the waterworks started. Fugaku shook his head slowly.

“Honey, what did you expect? He’s in college and he’s a grown man now. It’s natural. The only he exists is because of the sex that we had.”

“But that was us and this is him and he’s my baby!” She wailed. “Now some strange girl is stealing him from me! I bet that’s who he’s on the phone with!”

“Yes, probably.” The older man agreed. “Or..maybe he’s on the phone with one of the other girls he’s met here.” It was an evil thing to say to his already distraught wife and he knew it would only rile her up more but it was just too perfect of an opportunity to miss out on. When Sasuke was growing up, he and Mikoto were almost certain that he was going to grow up lonely in a big house by himself. He would sit on the porch surrounded by all his cats and angrily yell at the neighborhood kids to stop running down the street so fast. Him meeting someone was the last thing they ever thought would happen. And not because he was unattractive but simply because he was mean, unsociable, and seemed completely uninterested in the female or male species as a romantic counterpart. Now however it seemed they were both realizing that their son indeed had his own personal interests.

“That’s mean Fugaku!” Mikoto pouted. “I’m just worried. He’s different and you can’t tell me that you don’t notice it too.”

“He’s no longer a virgin. Of course he’s different.”

“Be serious!” His wife hissed. “He falls off the face of the earth for days and before that he was acting strange. Weird phone calls with him. Today, he’s been jumpy and agitated. He looks so unfocused and all this stress he’s carrying? It’s not over midterms. Sasuke is smart, he’s never had trouble testing before why would he start now?”

Fugaku was hearing what his wife was saying. She was right, something was wrong with Sasuke but given their track record of problematic children Fugaku was willfully choosing to believe that whatever it was that was wrong with Sasuke was because of his new girlfriend. He didn’t know what exactly, maybe they were fighting right now. He refused to believe that Sasuke was having the same issues as Itachi had.

“We can talk to Sasuke about it tomorrow. For now, let’s just go to sleep. It’s late. Put the panties away and let’s sleep. Okay?” Mikoto sighed and nodded at her husband. There was no need trying to talk about it anymore tonight. The two of them kissed briefly before he helped her clear the bed and the two laid down together and began to fall asleep.

o.O.o

Deidara took Karin on a spa day to get her back in the right mind frame and also because she looked like she hadn’t slept in weeks and dearly needed some refreshing. He personally preferred to be spending his time doing something more fun or interesting to him, but the boss had demanded it so he was providing it. He found small ways to keep himself entertained. He picked out her nail polish color, a deep shiny burgundy for her fingernails and he suggested that her middle finger had a gold glittery design to it. When he suggested a coal grey on her toes Karin objected and told him to pick one for both or the other. It was apparently bad for business.

“For fucks sake, they’re just feet Karin!” He exclaimed.

“Yeah well some people have foot fetishes and they would prefer my feet to match my nails. Pick a color. One color.”

“Foot fetishes. Are you kidding me? They’re gonna have a cow if your pinkies don’t match?”

“Yes actually. They spend good money to ogle my feet and I’ve come to learn that they prefer matching colors.” She huffed. Deidara scoffed. He was disgusted at the apparent amount of pathetic men who paid an ass and an arm just to play with Karin’s feet but he was entirely annoyed that his color options were being limited by what they desired. He went back to the drawing board scratching the two previously picked colors and began thinking of a new one. He picked a glossy lavender grey for her and Karin approved. Lavender was her favorite color and it looked just as good on her as grey did.

After her spa day was concluded and she’d received her mani-pedi, her massage, and her facial they made their way to the cell phone store to retrieve a new phone for her. Once she got it activated and had all her old data and whatnot transferred over the two of them went for waffles. She started receiving Sasuke’s messages and voicemails around 5 that day and she decided she would deal with him later. So she silenced her phone and continued on with her waffle date.

When Deidara dropped her off at the loft she was hoping that maybe she would walk in and Hidan and Kakuzu would tell her that a new contingency plan was already being set into motion. Instead she walked in and realized that Kakuzu was clearly in an unforgiving mood. He had a lineup of folders waiting for her. She had missed a lot of appointments the past few days and now it was time to play catch up. Not now exactly, but tomorrow. Kakuzu was worried that one of his prime incomes was going to start faltering and he was hoping to milk it for all it was worth before it was over. Obviously he had doubts that since Karin had expressed her desire to quit, Pein would let them continue this operation.

She accepted her new lineup for the next day but the last thing she wanted to do right now was be touched by anyone. No, the last thing she wanted to do was be touched by anyone who wasn’t Sasuke. Oh right, he had called her hours ago. He was probably losing his mind waiting for a response. Or not. She preferred to believe he was. She went to her room, locked her door tossing herself back on her mattress and called Sasuke.

“Karin?! Where the hell did you go?” He was angry with her.

“Calm down Sasuke, I’m fine. I went home.” She told him twirling a strand of her hair.

“Wha-we literally just talked about this.”

“No Sasuke, you talked about this.” Karin replied. “You made the decision for me and you didn’t give me a real option, so I chose what I wanted to do without you.”

“I don’t understand Karin. Are you trying to make some stupid point to me about your independence right now? Because going back to a fucking whore house isn’t the way to do it.” Karin was stunned into silence by his response. It took her a moment to realize that she didn’t just imagine what he’d said and once she did she hung up. He called her back almost immediately and she answered. She didn’t say anything, she was waiting. He owed her an apology and she would get it.

“I’m sorry Karin. I didn’t mean that. I’m frustrated.” He apologized.

“Clearly.” She muttered in response.

“I’m sorry. I need you to come back Karin. Please come back.”

“Sasuke-

“Don’t. Don’t make excuses, just...I’m begging you. I never beg anyone but I’m begging you.” She heard something over the phone, like the door opening but nobody said anything probably Naruto.

“I’m sorry I left Sasuke.” She sighed. “I just..I don’t need you to protect me. Hiding me away from the outside world isn’t doing me any favors.”

“I know that. I know you don’t need my protection, but I want to help you and I want to protect you. Why won’t you just let me do that?” Karin tsked into the phone. She could hear the desperation in his voice.

“I miss you.” She whispered. “If it makes you feel better...I told them I wanted to quit. I won’t be doing this for much longer.” She didn’t know if that was exactly true but she was choosing to stay positive and that included not mentioning her tomorrow activities. “I’m still gonna be able to help out with your biology project.”

“Yay for biology.” He mumbled half-heartedly. “Your truck is still here, how did you get home?”

“Stop asking questions you know the answer too. You’re gonna make yourself more upset.” She told him. “Sasuke, I do have a question for you though.”

“Can’t promise I’ll answer since that seems to be a thing tonight.”

“..why wouldn’t you have sex with me last night?” She asked. She could hear him breathing steadily into the receiver.

“I told you, I wasn’t in the mood.” He answered.

“Are you sure?”

“What do you mean am I sure Karin, I think I know whether I can get my dick hard or not.” He snapped from the other end of the phone.

“Well why couldn’t you get it up?” She pressed.

“Because I- what is wrong with you? I don’t wanna talk about sex with you.” Sasuke blew into the phone and Karin could tell he was getting frustrated again. “Look, my parents are visiting right now. They think I’m in trouble or something so I can’t come see you and you can’t back here unless you’re well prepared to feel awkward and unnerved.”

“Your parents? So they’re staying in a hotel?”

“No, they’ve taken over the apartment. They won’t be here long hopefully.”

“Shit.” She hissed.

“What?” He asked.

“Don’t be mad.” She said sitting up and nervously twirling her hair faster. “When I left, I thought I had packed all my stuff up but when I got home I realized I was missing my panties and then I remembered that I’d washed them with your laundry and I think they’re still in the basket in your room.”

“Karin,” he said in an even tone, “my mother is sleeping in that room.”

“Just, tell her not to touch your laundry!” She exclaimed.

“Tell her not to- she lives for folding laundry? I can’t believe this. What do they look like?”

“Scandalous.” She said nodding to herself.

“Woman.”

“Okay okay, they’re really cute. Sexy if I do say so myself. Dark blue g string with lace and an adorable little bow.” She described. “Honestly I don’t know why I have to describe them for you, how many other bitches panties do you have in your fucking room Sasuke?!”

“I don’t have time for this. I have to go recover your panties before my mother finds them.” He told her.

“Whatever. Let me know when we meet up with Orochimaru and I’ll let you know if I can make it. Oh and hey Sasuke..” Karin paused mid sentence and started gnawing on her hip again. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her free arm around them nervously. “I love you.” She said it so quietly that she almost wasn’t sure if she said it. As soon as she did say it she wished she hadn’t. The last time she’d told him she loved him he walked out on her.

“Okay Karin.” He replied to her dismay. “I’ll talk to you later.” And he hung up. Karin hung up after listening to the dial tone for long enough and laid back down on her bed in the fetal position. Why she kept putting herself out there and going back to him she would never understand. All it ever did was hurt her.

o.O.o

Sasuke crept into his room after his parents fell asleep and eyed the basket in the corner. He looked back at the bed he should’ve been sleeping in and silently glared at his intrusive parents figures. He breathed quietly and lowered himself to the floor, not wanting to take the risk of just walking across the room and being caught.

He shuffled across the floor, grunting quietly and cursing Karin in his head for being so careless. He tried telling himself that he couldn’t be mad at her, how was she supposed to know his parents would come for a visit? He reached up slowly and stuck his hand and started pulling out random articles of clothing. A few shirts, a pair of boxers or two. He grabbed at a pair of jeans and shoved them out of the way. Too much effort and they would make a loud wafting noise if he pulled them out. His fingertips brushed against a soft silky fabric and he knew he’d hit the jackpot. He picked the panties out of the bunch and into his balled fist. Good, now his mission was almost over. All he had to do was escape. He rolled and turned around on the floor and started towards the door. He pried the door open a bit and was halfway out when he heard shuffling from the covers. He paused instantly and waited quietly for his parents to settle back down. When the coast was clear he started moving again.

“Sasuke.” He froze again at the sound of his father’s voice. “Did you manage to get your girlfriends panties?” Sasuke’s face began to burn from embarrassment and he let his head drop to the floor with a loud thump.

“Yes.” He groaned.

“Alright well your mother's gonna wanna talk about it tomorrow so be prepared.”

“Ughhhhhh.” He groaned into the floor. “Fuck me.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

  
When Sasuke’s parents decided to talk to him he thought that maybe he would run away and not come back until they left. Then he realized if he did that they would never leave so he sat there and endured the worst. Having a sex talk with his parents. His poor innocent mother included.

“Is she a nice girl? What does she look like? Are the two of you...together or are you just...oh my.”

Sasuke stared blankly at her. He was disturbed to say the least. His father had decided to sit back and let Mikoto do all the talking and he would listen with a rather amused look on his face.

“Uhh, she’s nice enough. A little misunderstood, but nice when it counts and to whom it counts. I guess you could say we’re...together. I care about her and she cares about me a lot too. A lot.” He said remembering how Karin had told him for the second time since knowing her that she loved him.

“And? What does she look like? I’m sure she’s beautiful.” Mikoto pried.

“She is. She’s gorgeous. She has really long red hair and she’s got pretty red eyes.” Her hair was soft and thick. It always smelled so nice and he could lay in and sleep if she let him. Those eyes of hers, he could lost in them. Forever, endlessly wandering around in a circle of red and never feeling scared or worried. Completely at peace. She’s got skin like silk and the voice of one of Hell’s angels. Other people were severely annoyed by the sound of her voice. She’d once said someone described it as nails of a chalkboard, but Sasuke didn’t share the same thoughts. He could listen to her talk on and on and on, while he laid there in her hair, staring deep into her ruby eyes and softly stroking her silken skin.

“Sasuke?” His father’s voice pulled him out of his reverie. He looked up at them again and noticed the small smile on his lips. He dropped it in favor of a frown.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Your mother was just saying that she thinks it would be a good idea for you to bring your girlfriend home for a bit during vacation. So we can meet her.”

“Meet her?” He mumbled. Bring her home? To his house? In Konoha City? Away from the loft.

“Yeah, that’d be nice. Her name is Karin..by the way.”

o.O.o

After Naruto’s initial shock he decided he was glad to have his parents around. It made him feel safe and it was a wonderful distraction from the craziness he’d gotten himself into. He couldn’t believe how much he’d missed his mother’s scent and the warmth of her embrace. And his father’s soothing voice. He was always a man of such intelligence.

Today was their parents last day in town before they left tomorrow morning and they were treating him to lunch after getting him a new cell phone. Truthfully he kind preferred Kushina’s cooking since she was here but he wasn’t going to complain about getting to spend time with her.

“How are your classes going kid?” His mother asked in between sips of her shake.

“Eh, classes are going pretty well I guess. I definitely don’t have like, A’s and B’s and stuff but I hear C’s are passing!”

“As long as you get the degree you want, that’s all that matters to us.” Minato smiled.

When Naruto was a kid he thought he wanted to a doctor like his father. Saving people’s lives and making the world a better place one operation at a time. He would play doctor on his pets. Nothing that would harm them, just listening to their tummies with a stethoscope and putting band-aids in random places to mend their fake boo-boos. In more serious cases he would prescribe hugs to the animals to cure their worst diseases.

He also enjoyed going to work with his father and sitting in his office wearing his own much smaller white coat. He would listen to Minato tell him about all the different cool things he got to do during surgery. It was fascinating really and though he was too young to understand in the beginning, he was certain he would grow up and figure it out.

Unfortunately, as the years went on, Naruto started to realize that maybe his dream as a doctor wasn’t going to be all that realistic. He sat in his classes with his small circle of friends and he listened to them talk and understand the lectures and the messages that their teachers were attempting to convey. He didn’t. He would listen and he would scribble the notes but it was like codes on a piece of paper and he could not unlock the meaning behind any of it. Tutoring didn’t help and eventually Naruto slowly started to give up. Clearly, he wasn’t as smart and adept to learning as fast as his studious counterparts. For some people like Sakura, Sasuke and his friend Shikamaru, it just came naturally. For others like Ino, well she studied a lot and eventually caught on. Despite how much Naruto studied, he didn’t catch on easily and when he did start to understand things everything got changed and it was time to start over.

It brought on a lot of teasing and at first the teasing would hurt his feelings and he would spend days upset about it. As he got older he embraced it and turned himself into the class clown. If everyone focused more on the way he made them laugh then they would focus less on the fact that he was doing the worst in all their classes. He strongly believed that even if the students still technically weren’t laughing with him, he’d rather have them laugh at him for something he intentionally did rather than laughing at him for not being able to understand the same things as them.

His parents noticed their sons steady decline in his education and they were worried. Maybe he had a learning disability that they weren’t previously aware of. Which is how they learned of their sons dyslexia. They approached the issue as cautiously as possible. He was already feeling inadequate, they didn’t want him to feel worse about himself. So like the good parents they were, they always made sure to remind him of how smart he truly was. They helped him with his homework, got him the best tutors and refused to let him give up on himself.

Naruto was receptive to the positive feedback. It was refreshing having someone on his side. And so they were his parents and most times it was obvious that your parents would support you and encourage you to do your best. But every time he started to feel like this was just obvious love and affection that he was warranted for being their offspring, he reminded himself of Sasuke who practically had to scrape nail and tooth to win his own father’s approval.

The tutoring was a mild resolution to the problems he was having. It didn’t put him in the top or even the top 15 percent in his class, but it got him by and that’s all he was really asking. His parents still worshipped him like he was some genius and they didn’t shame him for not excelling. They accepted him as he was, faults and all and loved him unconditionally. When it came time for college applications to start getting sent out, Naruto applied to the Leaf University. He did it for several small reasons but one big reason that stood above all, he wanted to make his parents proud of him for doing something other than just skating by in high school.

He was certain he wouldn’t be a doctor, but maybe he could go to school and make something of himself. Anything. So he picked an ethics and communications major. He wanted to do college much differently than he’d done high school. He partied sometimes but he made sure that he took his classes extra seriously. He tried not to ever miss a lecture and he would take notes to his fingers bled if he had to. He didn’t expect to pass with flying colors but what he was doing was working. He was passing and that was enough scholastically. The only think taking a deep hit now was his moral compass.

“Hey guys,” Naruto said quietly, “could I..maybe shoot a hypothetical your way?”

“Of course son, what’s on your mind?”

“Well...let’s say, hypothetically, I met this girl at a party and hypothetically she used to be involved with another friend of mine, they hadn’t told anyone, but I found out. Someone I met in one of my classes here. We’ve become good friends. Anyways! Also hypothetically speaking, they had a falling out and well there was..another party that another friend brought me to. A very exclusive party, like this party was charging a door fee.

So at this super exclusive party we meet and we make out but then I remember ‘hey, you’re kind involved with my friend right?’ She assures me they’re done and so regrettably, this girl and I hook up.” He said it so casually. His parents were very open minded people and he had never been too embarrassed to talk to them about much. “Now, in the process of hooking up with said girl, I realize that she may be into some trouble. Afterwards, still hypothetically speaking, turns out my friend still really liked her and we start fighting and I tell the friend about what I know and all hell breaks loose.

They stop associating because his mind is blown and it’s entirely my fault. He starts acting differently, angrier and kinda like he just doesn’t give a shit anymore. Fast forward a few months, she’s back. We’re all sort of hanging out one night and, in case you forgot, hypothetically speaking uh, maybe there’s a small intervention on her after some slight miscommunication and we all find out some really dark stuff and part of me feels like maybe we should call the police because it’s the right thing to do but then I’m also nervous about what kind of trouble that could get her into and admittedly, though it’s really selfish, I’m also kind of worried about me. Hypothetically speaking, what would you do?”

He gave his parents a moment to register everything he just said and also studied their faces. They were shocked to say the least. Very confused and obviously worried. Maybe it had been unfair to just spring this on them but all his life they’d been able to help pull him out of his dark spaces and he was tired of wrestling with this in his mind.

“Fuck kid what are you even doing in school?” Kushina breathed.

“Kushina, I think what you meant to ask was, Naruto are you okay first of all?” Minato said calmly.

“No, I meant what I first asked but yes what you said too.”

“I don’t know dad. Ethically, I feel really screwed.”

“Ethically? Honey what did you do?” His mother asked. ‘I fucked a prostitute.’ He thought.

“I just told you what I hypothetically did mom.”

“Okay then, hypothetically, what did you do? What, what trouble is this girl in? Why do the police need to be involved?” Kushina exclaimed in a hushed tone.

“I can tell you that. You guys let me get away with a lot of stuff but I feel like this may be pushing the limit. I didn’t kill anybody! But I still didn’t use my best judgement.”

“Ensuring us that you didn’t kill anybody doesn’t make me feel as good as it should.” His mother scoffed. “Especially when you won’t tell us what you did.”

“Son, we’re not going to disown you or anything harsh like that. You’re in college, you make mistakes, these things happen. Maybe this mistake is a little bigger than most but you don’t have to do it alone. We’re to help you while we can.” Minato said being the voice of reason yet again.

“You don’t have to say it. Just, let your dad and I take a few guesses okay? If we guess right then you just nod your head.” Was he really going to do this? Was he going to spill all of Karin’s secrets. How would he look his mother in her eyes and tell her he solicited sex from someone who was starting to look so much like her it was terrifying.

“Alright, uh, you hooked up with a girl that was interested in your friend. She had a secret. A boyfriend. She had another boyfriend on the side that you and your friend didn’t know about until you knew about it.” Kushina guessed. Naruto shook his head.

“Real quick, you mentioned she goes to the college parties but does she actually attend college?” Minato asked.

“No.” Naruto said. A thick silence fell over his parents and his mother leaned in very close.

“Naruto did you fuck a child? What is wrong with you!?” She asked with wide eyes.

“No!” He yelled quickly.

“Alright, she’s of age. That’s wonderful.” Minato nodded. “Honestly I’m getting stumped, how much trouble could you get into having sex? Other than ya know the obvious STD’s...Naruto?”

“Noooo.” He groaned.

“No secret boyfriend. No underage girls involved. No diseases. She doesn’t go to your school and somehow you sleeping with her could put you in trouble with the law.” Kushina started laughing across the table from him. “Jesus son, it’s starting to sound like you slept with a prostitute.” The redhead laughed a little louder and the elder blonde man laughed with her at the idea. Naruto however was not laughing. His hands were becoming clammy and he clamped his lips together tightly as he waited for them to calm down and catch on.

Eventually and quickly when they noticed that he indeed wasn’t laughing they slowly stopped laughing too. Now it was more like nervous chuckles as they watched his blue eyes drift towards the table in shame and a few tears slip out of his eyes.

“Naruto.” Minato whispered. Naruto covered part of his face with one and slammed his other on the table top.

“I know!” He exclaimed. “I really wish that I could just burst into hysterics with you guys and laugh likes it’s fucking hilarious, but it’s not and it’s wrong and it’s-it’s just so fucked up. I didn’t wanna do it, I didn’t wanna go there but K-he said he had it covered and not to worry and that it was fun! I felt like the world’s biggest asshole but because I’m an asshole I didn’t leave and I mean honestly there was this scary looking guy that may or may not have broken my neck had I tried to and-and I did it and we left and I felt great for like five seconds after but then I started remembering that I was an asshole and dear fuck that other guy got involved and he kicked my ass and I told him that had I known I would’ve never let Ki-fuck-that other guy set it all up and so it came out that she was a call girl a-and then I think he started doing drugs and being mean and then someone else got involved and dammit now that I think about it maybe they were in on it too! Ughh!

They started saying stuff about her being in trouble and being abused and so we-we interrogated her and God she must have been so scared and then she started talking about how she was raped by her foster dad and her foster mom used to beat the shit out of her and then she got like kidnapped for a few days but it was by the friend and!” Naruto was practically soaked in his own tears now and snotting at the nose as he rambled off endlessly to his parents, confessing his idiocy and all of Karin’s secrets. He felt so ashamed to even be having this conversation with them but it felt so good to finally get it off his chest.

“I took advantage of her, we all took advantage of her and I hate myself for it cause she’s such a nice person and she’s been through so much shit. I wanna help her I wanna tell the police but it was years ago and if I go to them now they might arrest her throw her in jail and if the police don’t lock her away her pimps are gonna kill her and I-“

“Naruto, calm down. Stop talking.” Minato instructed. “You’re very upset and you were right earlier, this is indeed very serious, but we can’t continue having this discussion here. We can’t risk someone hearing us. I want you two to go to the car and wait for me.” Kushina nodded and acted quickly to gather up her distraught son and walk him out to the car while Minato took care of the check. Kushina sat in the backseat with Naruto while he continued to cry and mutter on about how sorry and how stupid he was.

“Shh,” she cooed to him, “it’s okay. Everything’s gonna be okay. We’re here now.” The door to the front seat opened and Minato slid, starting up the car silently.

“Naruto,” he said as they drove away from the restaurant, “I won’t lie and say that I’m not disappointed in you because I am. But, as what I said earlier still stands. People make mistakes and then they learn from them. Clearly you’ve learned from yours. With that being said, I think it’s obvious that we have to go to the police. A girl’s life is in danger and we can’t just ignore that.”

“Minato, they’ll arrest him. He’ll go to prison! And what about her, what if they send her to prison? After the life she’s been living do you think that would be the best option for her?” Kushina replied.

“So what do you suggest we do Kushina? Leave her there?”

“No, I don’t want to do that either but I’m just saying, we’re being put into a very sticky situation as is and the last thing we wanna do is act irrationally and get a bunch of people hurt.”

“Fine we won’t act irrationally. Naruto, you need to tell us everything you know about these people.” The man declared. Kushina stroked Naruto’s cheek gently, reminding him that everything would be okay. He sniffled some more and wiped at his nose with the back of his hand.

“She really cares about them. They’re her family.” He told them. “That’s what she says. There’s..another girl there, but I don’t know how many people are in control of the situation.”

“She said that?” Kushina asked. Naruto nodded.

“She begged us not to call the police. She said that she willingly works for them. They took her and her friend off the streets when they were younger and she just seems really adamant about protecting them. They operate on a really tight ship. They never tell you their names, just the girls and they call them by fake names obviously. They have an apartment building that they own, there’s a loft in it. That’s where the girls stay. They do really thorough background checks on you before they let you come there and there’s always the threat that if you tell anyone you’ll get your kneecaps broken. That’s all I know, really.”

“So...Nothing?

“I’m so sorry mom. I’m so sorry.”

“I know, we get it, you’re sorry.” Kushina sighed. “We need to move past apologies and move towards resolutions.”

“I shouldn’t have told you guys about this.” Naruto said rubbing his eyes. “I should’ve just kept my mouth shut. There’s no way to fix this, I won’t let you guys call the police.”

“What?” Minato scoffed. “Naruto, you can’t just drop a bomb like this and then expect us to not get involved. You’re our son, we’re responsible for protecting you.”

“I’m not a kid anymore! I screwed up I have to deal with this myself. I mean it’s not like I’m alone in this, I just...can we please just stop talking about this?” Minato pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned in his seat to look at Naruto.

“You just expect us to forget everything you said?” He asked. “It’s not that easy Naruto.”

“Minato, I think maybe he’s right.” Kushina sighed.

“What?” The two boys asked simultaneously.

“Yeah.” She nodded. “You’re right sweetie. About everything. What you did was stupid and thoughtless and disgusting, in my opinion, and I couldn’t be more disappointed in your decision making skills lately. I’m probably going to have the hardest time looking at you when you come home for break because all I’m gonna be able to think about is how you spent your hard earned money, no, our hard earned money crawling on top of some poor defenseless girl.

And now, you’ve gotten yourself into a shit storm of trouble that unfortunately your father and I can’t save you from. However, if I have any faith left in my own parenting skills then I believe that after realizing how easily it is to fuck your life up, you’ll get your shit together, you’ll make the right decisions from here on and out and you’ll fix it. Whatever you have to sacrifice, whatever you have to give up, you’ll fix it.”

o.O.o

Sasuke was sitting in the same parking lot he’d sat in weeks ago when he first came to visit Karin. Now he was there to return her car and honestly, to see what she was up to. He hadn’t texted or called her to let her know that he had decided to come. Mostly because he wanted to see if he could catch her. He had mulled over the idea for hours after his parents left but he couldn’t figure it out. He didn’t know why he was so intent on breaking his own heart by setting up himself up for the possibility of catching her in the arms of another man or woman.

He was at a warm with himself and his emotions. He wouldn’t say that he loved her yet because he didn’t think he did. He had strong feelings for her, very strong feelings and she was one of the most important people in his life, but he didn’t want to love her. Karin was broken, she was damaged and practically irreparable and Sasuke knew that despite how much care he had for her he would never be enough to fix her or make it better. He wanted to, he wanted to be everything and the only thing she ever needed or wanted but she wouldn’t let him and he was having such doubts that he could even measure up. Fuck he couldn’t even please her better than Naruto could apparently. At that unpleasant thought he punched the steering wheel and tore a cigarette out of the fresh pack he bought. He still hadn’t found that damn key and he was beginning to worry that he’d dropped it somewhere.

He lit the cigarette and took a few puffs before he decided to get out and make his way to the building. The familiar second floor greeted him with its dimly lit hallway lights and the large door that stood in front of him. He knocked loudly and waited, tapping his foot impatiently. He heard the locks on the door begin to turn and he dropped the cigarette to the floor and stomped it out. When the door opened he looked up and happened to blow smoke in the face of his elder brother. Itachi looked just as shocked as Sasuke felt and the two of them stood, idle, across from each other for minutes. Processing all of this. Why was Itachi here? Sasuke had only ever known the doorkeepers to be her pimps. Is this how they knew each other? This is how he knew her status, about what she did.

“Itachi..” he breathed shakily, “are you...are you in on this? Are you selling Karin?” Itachi’s immediate instinct was to lie, but Sasuke wouldn’t fall for that. He wouldn’t go for another one or his brothers lies. He shoved past his brother and made his way up the steps to Karin’s room.

“Sasuke!” Itachi called running after him. “Don’t go in there!”

“Fuck you! You lying piece of shit!” He spat back angrily. Sasuke rounded the corner to Karin’s room and burst through the door. His intrusion was loud enough to startle Karin and her guest and she quickly crawled from on top of him and covered herself with the sheets on her bed.

“What the fuck? Who the fuck is this!?!” The man yelled angrily.

“Sasuke? What are you doing here?!”

“What is this your fucking boyfriend?! I paid good money for this bitch!” He yelled directing his attention to Sasuke. “I waited almost a week to fuck her and now you wanna come in here and interrupt?!” Sasuke dashed across the room and grabbed the man by his throat tossing him to the floor and proceeded to bash in his face. Karin started screaming from her spot on the bed and the noise alerted Emiko and her guest who also dashed into the room.

“Sasuke stop it! You’re ruining everything! Stop please!!” Karin screamed.

“I’m ruining everything!?” He yelled back at her tearing his attention away from the other man for the moment. “What are you doing huh?! What the fuck are you doing Karin?!” He lunged at her, grabbing her by the wrists and shaking her roughly as he continued yelling at her. Emiko ran up towards Sasuke and started banging her fists against him and yelling at Sasuke to let go of Karin while her own guest stayed put in the corner of the room watching helplessly between the bleeding man on the floor and the hysterics going on, on the bed.

“Enough!” Itachi barked as he fired a warning shot in the air. The room fell silent and Sasuke again came face to face with his elder brother who held a calm disposition while holding a cocked and loaded gun.

“Emiko,” he said in a level voice, “step away from Sasuke and Sasuke, you let go of Karin.” Emiko hesitated but she did as she was told an back away from Sasuke, fixing her robe in the process. “Sasuke, now you.”

“Fuck you. Why would I ever listen to you again?” The younger Uchiha spat.

“Sasuke please,” Karin sobbed, “you’re hurting me, please let go.” He glared at her but let go of her bruising wrists.

“I want you two to move to the other side of the room, behind Karin.” The two of them did what they were instructed, slowly and cautiously and afterwards Itachi approached the body on the floor. The man would have some bruising, maybe a concussion, severe headache. Itachi pointed the gun at his face and pulled the trigger. Then he spun on his heel and shot the other man square between the eyes. The two women screamed and Sasuke clutched his chest as he felt the air fly out of him.

“What the fuck? What the fuck Itachi!?!” Sasuke yelled.

“Please Sasuke, be quiet. I promise you little brother, after I handle all of this I will explain everything to you. I promise. I know you don’t have any reason to believe me, but if you want your answers, if you wish to help Karin and sate your curiosity then you’ll have to stick around for a little bit and be silent.” Sasuke didn’t respond. He was too shocked to do so. But Itachi took his silence as compliance.

“Karin, Emiko, Hidan and Kakuzu are still gone. I can’t involve anyone other than Madara and Kisame in this now and we have a lot of work that we have to get started on before they get here. Both of you, dress yourselves.” The two women nodded and began doing as they were told. Itachi lowered his gun and tucked it securely behind his back in his belt. He pulled a set of keys out of his jacket pocket and extended them towards the blonde in his room.

“Emiko, take these keys. Go upstairs to their loft. Look in Hidan’s room, in the closet. You’ll find a large black bag. Bring it downstairs please. There’s also a few jugs of a white labeled chemical. Bring that as well.” Emiko took the keys and hustled to grab the materials.

Itachi turned the lights on in the room and removed his jacket. He folded it neatly and placed it on the foot of the bed. He pardoned himself and left the room briefly to retrieve something leaving Karin and Sasuke alone with the two dead bodies.

Karin glanced at Sasuke through blurred vision and sniffled loudly. He looked petrified and distraught and she knew she probably shouldn’t have, probably didn’t deserve to at this point but she moved to embrace him gently. To comfort him. As was expected he fought her and pushed her away from him.

“Don’t you fucking touch me.” He hissed. “Not after you, you fucked that lowlife piece of shit.”

“I’m sorry Sasuke, I’m so sorry you saw that.”

“So you’re sorry for being caught? But you’re not sorry for doing it? What happened to quitting huh? Thought you said you didn’t have to do that shit anymore.”

“I was..being optimistic. I meant it though. It’s not gonna be immediate but I told them that I didn’t wanna do this anymore!”

“Why don’t I believe that?” He said laughing darkly.

“It’s not a lie.” Itachi said re-entering the room. “Karin did tell our superiors that she wishes to quit this lifestyle in favor of something less...scandalous.” Itachi tossed a pair of gloves at each of them.

“Doesn’t look like much has changed.” He said.

“Unfortunately, Karin and Emiko are indebted to us. We brought them in off the streets, protected them, clothed them, fed them, and believe it or not. Some of us even love them. Despite the love though, they still owe us their allegiance. They were too young to do anything when they first joined but now that they’re older...I think I may have just found a new job for them.”

“What the fuck are you talking about Itachi? What is this? What are you doing?”

“Sasuke, I first realized that I was sick when you were just a child. I started hiding in the darkness, projecting my unwarranted anger on my peers, my family. My view on the world changed and the only thing I found solace after being rejected by our own father were the voices in my head. I lived for years in that house miserable and alone before they sent me away to get help. The only help I found was a man by the name of Kisame Hoshigaki.”

“I was always there Itachi, I never left you, you left me.” Sasuke said.

“I know that. I realize that now, but in the moment you were too young and the last thing I wanted to do was involve you in my mental issues. So I pushed you away to protect you from me. I thought I could prevent you getting hurt that way, but I did so much more damage than I intended. I always tried to keep in touch and watch you from a distance. When father was looking down on you for not scoring high enough on a test I was always praising you for your hard work and effort.

When you went away to college I was excited because you were closer to me even though you weren’t away of that. And when I found out that you and Karin had a connection I selfishly capitalized on it to get closer to you. I never counted on you two falling for each other. I didn’t think of how all of this could affect you and your happiness with Karin. All I was doing was thinking of myself and how I could have my brother back on my side.

Everything I did I did for selfish reasons and I realize that now. I’m sorry Sasuke. I’ve given you enough nightmares to sleep with but I won’t force another one onto you. If you wish to leave the you can do so. You can go straight to the police. Tell them I murdered two men and am holding two girls, one young adult and one underage, hostage and soliciting their bodies if you’d   
like. Or you can stay. The choice is yours.”

“Itachi,” Emiko said as she returned, “I got it. I got the stuff.”

“Good, put these gloves on.” He said tossing another pair of gloves at her. “Roll the tarps out on the bathroom floor. I’ll need help moving the body in there….Sasuke? Are you staying or are you going? The choice is yours.”

o.O.o

Karin had already had two appointments today and she wasn’t looking forward to her third and final one. This guy was fairly new but he was disgusting and rude and Karin personally felt like he should have been banned after he declared his special preferences. He liked to be scheduled immediately after Karin finished with someone. He didn’t even want her to wash up or anything. He cared not about what kind of man or woman had just met with her and what all they had done, he just wanted to be next in line to have her. At first he’d requested to maybe watch so that he could pounce on her quicker but Hidan had told him that that was a level of disgusting sinful bullshit that he would not condone...so he just let him listen at the door.

The lucky thing about this sloppy pig was that he was a quick finisher and she usually had to roll around with him for 8-10 minutes before they were done. When Sasuke came bursting through her door, Karin was in well in the middle of riding him to his release. It caught her by surprise and she felt an overwhelming amount of guilt and embarrassment and even a little fear when she realized it was him. She didn’t know what he was doing there or why he would do something so reckless but he was there and he was fuming. And her guest of the evening running off at the mouth didn’t make it any better for himself.

Sasuke attacked him and Karin panicked. He drew the attention from Emiko and one of her regulars and all Karin could think was where the fuck was Itachi when they needed him? She started yelling at Sasuke to stop and then he turned his anger on her and provoked Emiko to attack him in return. Karin didn’t think it could get any messier, and then Itachi came in with the gun and killed two people.

Sasuke for some reason or another chose to say and help mutilate the corpses. He barely looked at Karin for most of the night but that was fine because she was still too embarrassed and nervous to look at him. After they made sure the bodies were completely unidentifiable, Madara and Kisame arrived to dispose of the bodies. They didn’t tell anywhere where they took them but they took them and they left. Madara told Itachi that they would close the business for the next two days to make sure they loft was entirely clean and free of any blood residue and the instructed Emiko and Karin to find somewhere else to stay while they did this.

At first Emiko suggested they stay with Kaori but Sasuke objected and said that Karin was to come back with him. Emiko decided that she too would be tagging along then considering she didn’t like the hard tone in his voice. They showered, burned their clothes in the fireplace and Itachi gave Sasuke some of Hidan’s clothes to put on then the three of them left.

“You can sleep on the couch.” Sasuke told Emiko first. “And you, we need to talk. Now.” He then said to Karin.

“Anything you can say to Kari, you can in front of me.” Emiko said in her own sharp tone.

“I don’t care how close you two are, what goes on between Karin and I is between Karin and I. Not you.” It was clear that he was in no mood to argue with anyone tonight but Karin knew Emiko wasn’t one to give up so easily. She was small but she was fierce.

“Look here pretty boy, if you wanna be pissy with someone then you can be pissy with yourself. I get it, you like her but you know what she is and you chose to stick around! You can’t expect her to just pick and change everything in her life because you tell her to! She’s not your bitch and she doesn’t have to answer to you!”

“She only has to do that if I pay right?!” The blonde girl lashed out and smacked Sasuke across the face.

“Does he talk to you like this all the time?! Why do you take that? So what if he doesn’t approve, you don’t deserve to be treated like that!”

“It’s not like he’s wrong.” Karin muttered silently impressed at Emiko while Sasuke just seemed to be stunned silent.

“Are you serious right now?”

“Em,” Karin sighed rubbing her forehead, “look, I’m exhausted alright? We just participated in something I never thought I would do in my life and whether you agree or not, I do owe Sasuke a talk. I’ll be fine okay?”

“You’ll be fine?” Emiko breathed quietly. She looked hurt that Karin was rejecting her protection. “Look at your wrists. You don’t owe him anything.”

“I would never intentionally hurt Karin.” Sasuke spat.

“And again I say, look at her fucking wrists!”

“And again I say, I’ll be fine.” Karin said. She took hold of Emiko’s hands and gave them a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “Thank you for always looking after me blondie, but you don’t always have to worry so much. Try to remember, I’m supposed to be taking care of you.”

Emiko bit her bottom lip as it quivered. “We take care of each other Karin.”

“Just give me a few minutes. I’ll come back out here, I promise.” Emiko’s attitude kicked in and she pulled her hands away from Karin and folded her arms over her small chest and pouted. Karin winked at and then turned to leave with Sasuke who was still glaring at the smaller woman.

The two of them went to Sasuke’s room and he shut the door behind her and locked it just Incase Emiko tried to burst through. Karin turned around to look at him. Take in his appearance.

“I wasn’t sorry that I got..caught. I was sorry about everything. That you saw it, that it happened. Itachi wasn’t just trying to cover my ass tonight. I meant it, I told them I wanna quit and I know you have absolutely no reason to even believe me or even still wanna be with me at this point and that’s fine and I can’t blame you because I keep fucking this up and it seems like every time I say sorry to you it just keeps getting worse but I, I really really don’t want you to leave. And I don’t want you to mad me leave either.”

“You’re right, it seems like every time we reach some kind of common ground or close to it, you fuck it up. You realize, just two days ago you were telling me you loved me and tonight you’re riding another guys dick. You tell me that you want me to stay and you don’t want me to push you away but you keep shoving this wedge between us. I wanna protect you and I wanna give you a life where you never have to let another guy take advantage of you but you won’t let me do it. You’re so bent on facing the world alone and I keep telling you that you don’t have to. What do you actually want from me Karin?”

“I want you to understand what I keep fucking tell you! It’s not that easy Sasuke!”

“It’s as easy as you want it to be Karin!”

“Oh my fucking gosh, boo hoo Sasuke! Boo goddamn hoo! Your dad was mean to you and he didn’t praise you all the time and your brother is a fucking schizo who loved you so much he hid his illness from you because he didn’t want you to worry about him!” She was snapping again and Sasuke’s anger was starting to subside every time her voice went up a volume. He didn’t want to push her but he was so frustrated and he’d struck a nerve in her that he never wanted to strike again.

“Yes your life is so fucking hard but it’s okay ya know, it’s totally okay because you have everything figured out!! You made it this far with half your sanity so I shouldn’t have any excuse right?! I don’t know even know why we’re doing this.” She continued as she started pacing the space in front of him. “Be honest with me. Are you still mad at me? Like your initial anger, not just everything else that you keep getting mad about. I feel like you don’t want me. I feel like you’re just keeping me around to remind me about how shitty I am and it hurts. It hurts so much. You haven’t touched me since I told you the truth. You don’t look at me the same and I feel more and more pathetic when I try because I’ll never be good enough for you. You’re disgusted by me, I know it.” Karin stopped venting and sat down on the floor against the door. She had so much more that she felt she could say, but she was just tired. She was so tired of opening herself up and getting hurt. She was tired of being tired and sad all the time.

Sasuke sat down too, on the foot of the stared at her quietly while he got his thoughts straight. This argument sounded so repetitive and he didn’t understand why they kept going back and forth on this. They were either going to get it together or leave it alone. It should’ve been so simple but it wasn’t because they weren’t making it simple. He wasn’t making it simple. He did keep her around and he did keep going back to her but it wasn’t because he was trying to make her feel bad. Or was it? Maybe a little.

“I went to the loft tonight because I wanted to catch you.” He admitted aloud.

“Why?” She sighed.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged in return. “I’m an asshole. A bastard if you would.” She didn’t respond. She pulled her knees up to her chest and played with the fabric of her leggings. “My parents wanted to meet you.” He confessed. She stopped playing with her leggings then and frowned at him. “They want me to bring you home for Thanksgiving break. I told them I would.”

“You did?” She whispered to herself. She shrugged and shook her head at him. “So, what? That’s it, we’re just done arguing for the night? I’m going home with you to meet your parents? Are we gonna fight in your room there or in front of them?”

“We’re not gonna fight.” He said quickly. He slid off the edge of the bed and sat on the floor across from her. Sasuke held his hand out, offering it to her and though she hesitated, she took it and he pulled her into his lap and held her close. “We won’t fight. Let’s just be honest, like you said. Tonight. We’ll clear the air, get everything off our chests. And we won’t look back.”

“Do you mean it?” She asked after a pause.

“I mean it.” He nodded. “I’m confused Karin. I wanted to pretend like everything that you said that night wasn’t true. That you hadn’t said it and it was all just an awful nightmare. I tried my hardest to ignore it and push it to the very back of my head but when you kissed me, when you tried to get closer to me. I didn’t push you away because I was disgusted by you. I didn’t want to take advantage. Whether you say it’s fine or not that’s how it would feel to me. I didn’t want that.

And I know I can’t just lock you away from the outside world and think you’ll be safe, but that’s just how much I care about you. You have no idea how special you are to me. I don’t always show it and sometimes I make it really fucking difficult for you to believe that, but you are. I ‘m not saying that because I grew up with the father and brother that I did that your childhood issues don’t matter. They do, they matter so much but it’s just more reason for me to push for you to leave all that behind. I can’t sleep at night knowing that you’re being everyone’s victim because you don’t think you have any other options. Because some idiot took you in off the streets and told you that was your best bet at survival. You can like your little gang friends all you want, but I’ll never let you just roll with their punches like that.

I don’t know if I love you, because I’ve never been in love, but I know that I need you. You’re the only one who can bring out the absolute worst in me and the absolute best.”

“Why did you stay tonight?” Karin asked at the first chance she got. “Why did you help?”

“I don’t know. But I did and I have to live with that now. As long as you come out unharmed, I’m fine. I’ll bare anything to make sure you come out fine.”

“Sasuke.” Karin whispered touched by his kindness and honesty.

“That day, when we met up and you first told me about your lifestyle, that you were a call girl. You told me that...that Naruto had made you feel better and it hurt. I’ve been insecure about that. I guess I was harboring some anger about that too. I just wanna make you happy and please you better than anyone else can because you deserve it and I don’t ever want you to have to find someone else.”

“I was just angry. I thought you had lied to me. They told me you’d slept with Sakura and I was scorned. No one could ever compare to you Sasuke.” She kissed his cheek and then trailed kisses up and down his jawline. “I’m yours.”

“Say it again.” He whispered as her lips brushed his earlobe.

“I’m yours Sasuke Uchiha.” She told him. Sasuke hand lightly gripped her hair and he ducked his head, planting soft kisses on her neck.

“Now promise me.”

“I promise.” She obeyed moaning a little. “Sasuke,” Karin continued pulling away from him slightly, “I can’t leave Emiko on the couch. If this was leading to sex like I thought and really hoped it was then I’m sorry and I’ll probably be really annoyed with myself, but I want her to sleep on a bed.”

“The couch pulls out.” He shrugged. Karin cut her eyes at him and he sighed heavily. “Hinata and Naruto are sleeping. It’s gonna be weird if they wake to a small blonde girl in their bed.”

“Well, there’s another bed here.” Karin said.

“I don’t know Karin, I feel like three’s a crowd.” He said with a raised brow.

“Oh..well...I know she hit you, but would you pretty pretty please sleep on the floor so she can sleep on the bed?”

“No.” He replied quickly.

“Sasukeee!”

“Whining isn’t gonna make me change my mind.” He told her. Karin was convinced that whining would change his mind and she even poked her lip out and folded her arms to pout. Sasuke shook his head out her and her pout increased with doe eyes. Sasuke rolled his own eyes and scoffed at her before he proposed a second option for her.

“I’ll trade you my room for a blowjob and then I’ll sleep on the couch.” Karin didn’t think too hard on this. She’d been missing Sasuke’s dick in some form or fashion for a while now and even though it was just a blowjob, she was more than happy to do it. And after just as he agreed he slept on the couch while she and Emiko slept in his room.

o.O.o

The next morning Hinata and Naruto were surprised to see not only Karin but her friend sitting at the table for breakfast. They watched in silence as Emiko angrily stabbed her eggs, shoved some into her mouth and then angrily chewed on her food while glaring and occasionally growling at Sasuke. Karin would pet her head whenever she did this and Sasuke himself didn’t seem to pay her too much attention.

“What is happening?” Naruto asked.

“Karin and her little friend here, Emiko, are going to be staying with us for a few days while their apartment is renovated.” Sasuke explained nonchalantly. At the mention of ‘their apartment’ it became clear to Hinata and Naruto that Emiko must’ve been ‘the other girl.’ It also became clear to Naruto that Emiko was the girl Kiba had been with. Just to clarify he asked.

“Excuse me?” She asked.

“Does Kiba Inuzuka still visit you? Either of you?”

“Tf is Kiba Inuzuka?” Karin scowled.

“You know Kiba, the weird egotistical guy with the red marks on his face?” Emiko told her.

“Oh, him? Haven’t seen him in a while.”

“I have. He still frequents with me.” The blonde girl shrugged.

“Hm. Karin, can I talk to you later? Like..alone I mean.” Sasuke inhaled deeply and reminded himself that they’d just gone over this and he had nothing to worry about.

“I guess so? What is this about? I’m not cleaning your room for you again!”

“Oh uh no! Thank you, but I think I actually kind of like the mess.” He said honestly.

“Gross. You’re not getting your hat back either.” She huffed.

“Well I mean, I feel like we should further negotiate about that, but no I didn’t wanna talk about the hat either. I just...I wanted to say something to you...in private.”

“The fuck is up with you guys and wanting all your private conversations with my sister?”

“Sister?” Hinata quoted.

“Yeah, like, sister friend. You know, right? You have sister friends, yeah?”

“Oh um, I don’t know. Maybe?”

“I’m not going anywhere other than to biology with Sasuke, so, essentially you’ll know where to find me when you wanna talk.” The blonde haired male nodded and then suggested that he be off to his first class. Hinata agreed and after Sasuke exchanged a small peck with Karin he too left for his own class. Emiko and Karin did the dishes together and like the last time she was left there, Karin browsed around everyone’s room and showed Emiko all the wonderful things she found last time. Sasuke’s drug box was still under his bed but it was unlocked and a little beat up. Like he’s broken the lock as a last resort. There weren’t many pills gone, mainly the cigarettes but he’d definitely taken a couple of other sedatives recently.

It only took two days for Naruto’s room to return to half the mess it was when she cleaned it. She and Emiko checked the trash can for used condoms and found none. Lastly they ventured into Hinata’s room. Still just as pristine. She had a new perfume and the two of them tried it. It was nice, but Karin still preferred the other one. After room checks, Karin cracked open her, or Sasuke’s, biology textbook and read aloud to Emiko. Unfortunately the blonde found the subject to be extremely boring and decided to read another one instead. The math was too complex and the novel he had was worse than the science. She took a nap instead.

By the time Sasuke came to pick her up for biology Karin was extremely bored and beyond ready. The biology class went about as smoothly as it had last time. Orochimaru was pleased to see Karin back as well. It was for completely different reasons than what others probably thought, but Karin knew otherwise. When they went to meet him in his office, there were 2 other students in there. A large man with orange hair and matching eyes and a smaller, weaker looking boy with white shoulder length hair and big purple eyes.

It was the wicked grin that appeared on the white haired boys face that prompted Karin to scowl and scoff at him. Who did he think he was looking at like that? She flipped her hair over shoulder and looked pointedly at Sasuke.

“Who the hell are they?” She asked.

“Karin, meet Jugo,” he said toward the man with orange hair, “and that's Suigetsu. They’re helping out with the project.”

“Karin huh? So Sasuke, is this the girlfriend you were talking about months ago? Honestly I thought she was fake.” Suigetsu laughed.

“Don’t be rude Suigetsu. It’s nice to meet you Karin.” Jugo said in turn.

“Ya know Sasuke, a guy like you, I thought maybe you could do a little better.” He continued.

“Huh!?!” Karin shrieked lurching forward angrily.

“She looks kinda average ya know? And where’s the ass at?”

“Why you little,” Karin grabbed Suigetsu by the front of his shirt and yanked him towards her so they were only inches away from each other. “You grimey little piece of shit. You have no right to talk about me like that! I’ll have you know that I’m not average anything!! Just who are you to judge me you asshole!! You look like Something the sharks shit out!”

“Do you whine like this all the time?! No wonder he didn’t bring you around for so long! You’re annoying as shit!!! Ha, I’ll give it to you though, you must be incredible in bed because I don’t see anything else you have to offer!”

“Son of a bitch!” Karin screamed as she craned her arm back and swung her fist across his face. She repeated this action until Sasuke finally decided that maybe Suigetsu had had enough and pulled her off of him.

“Suigetsu, apologize.” He told him.

“Excuse me!?!” The other man exclaimed, wiping the blood from his mouth. “You just let her beat my face in and I’m supposed to apologize!”

“You shouldn’t have been such a dick!” Karin yelled from her new position, behind Sasuke.

“Such crude language my dear.” They heard. Karin whipped her head around to come face to chest with Orochimaru. “Young ladies shouldn’t speak in such a manner.”

“Oh whatever. I’ll speak however I want and still be a lady. You make that asshole apologize to me right now! He insulted me!”

“Did he now?” The man said as he made his way to his desk. “Suigetsu, Karin is a very special guest in our presence. You are to treat her with kindness and respect, all of you. Am I understood?”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“Am I understood?” He repeated a little more forcefully.

“Yes sir.” Jugo nodded.

“Yeah, fine.” Suigetsu grumbled. “Sorry I hurt your ego or whatever.”

Since there were only two chairs in Orochimaru’s office for his students, Jugo offered Karin his chair and he and Sasuke stood.

“Now then, since we’re all here and ready, let’s get down to business. I have the new and improved pills for you. My assistant will be bringing them by in just a few minutes. And speaking of assistants, Karin, I pieced together a file and some notes for you on where we are with the experiment so far. You’ll be working alongside my other assistant. He’ll help you just as much as I will.

I understand that next week is Thanksgiving Break for you all so I want you to hold off on using the pills until you get back. We don’t want any unexpected side effects popping up around your families do we?”

Thanksgiving Break. The mention of it got Karin a little sidetracked. She was excited to say the least. She and Sasuke were going to vacation together like normal couples and it would be romantic and sweet and everything she’d dreamed of as a child. But she was also nervous. She would be meeting his parents and apparently they had very high expectations of their son. What if they didn’t approve of her? What if he broke up with her because of it? Oh fuck this was not what she wanted to be thinking of.

A knock sounded on the door and it opened to reveal Orochimaru’s assistant. Someone that Karin knew all too well. Kabuto Yakushi. Last time she saw him he’d tried to kill her. She immediately averted her eyes to the floor and shoved her hands between her thighs to steady them. She wondered silently if she had started crying or making she was shaking and she hoped that neither of those things were true.

“Ah Kabuto, welcome. Perfect timing for you to arrive.” She heard. Orochimaru’s voice was distorted to her ears but she could hear enough to make out what was being said. He was introducing her to him as Karin.

“Karin...eh?” He said. She took a chance and looked up at him, gulping quietly as she did. “That’s a beautiful name.”

o.O.o

After Sasuke’s bio class was over Karin opted to go back to the apartment. She claimed she wasn’t feeling well and she just really wanted to lay down and get some rest. So he took her before he went back to finish out his classes. Karin started to mentally kick herself the minute he left. Why didn’t she just tell him? They were working on being honest with each other now weren’t they?

“I’ll tell him.” She whispered to herself. “I’ll tell him as soon as he gets back. I swear, I’ll tell him. I’ll

“Karin?” Naruto’s voice sounded through the bathroom door. “Are you alright in there?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine Naruto!” She called.

“Oh alright well um, if you’re not too busy, could I chat with you really quick?” He asked. Oh right, he had wanted to speak with her about something earlier. Karin slid off the sink counter and opened the door allowing him inside. He seemed nervous. She could tell by the way he kept fidgeting with his hands. And he didn’t seem to wanna make eye contact with her.

“Naruto, what’s up? You can talk to me.” She encouraged.

“Right.” He nodded. “I, I promised I would do this, so, I need to just do it.

“Do what?” She asked. Naruto didn’t answer her, instead, he got down in front of her on both his knees and clasped his hands together as if he were praying.

“Forgive me.” He said. “I know you may think this is stupid and to you, it may not have been a big deal, but I’m so sorry Karin. That night, I shouldn’t have gone through with sleeping with you. I was being an idiot, I was falling for peer pressure and hormones and I used you for my own selfish benefit. I should’ve known that you were hurting, I should’ve known that you were in trouble. The minute Kiba told me...I don’t know what I could’ve done for you, but I could’ve done anything other than lie on top of you!”

“Naruto-“

“Please, if you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me for being such a stupid idiot!” What was she supposed to say now. No one who had ever used her had ever apologized to her and meant it other than Sasuke but what was different. Not Kabuto, not Kakuzu, not Will.

She didn’t hold any grudges against Naruto and she definitely didn’t blame him. He was extremely different from most of the men she dealt with. He was sweet and innocent. Had he really been carrying around this guilt with him for so long? She stared at him as he sobbed on the bathroom floor in front of her.

“Oh Naruto,” she whispered. “Naruto listen to me. It’s okay.” She cooed as she lowered herself to his level. “I don’t hate you and I don’t blame you. You’re different Naruto. Look, I probably shouldn’t be saying this because I’m with Sasuke now, but, sometimes I dream about my new time spent with the people I’ve slept with. They’re nightmares for me, but you, I call that a dream.”

“A-a dream?” He choked, sniffling.

“Yes. The only thing I regret about being with you is that is that it hurt Sasuke. If I weren’t already running away with him in my mind, maybe I’d run away with you instead. If you’d let me that is.” It sounded crazy to Naruto’s ears. If he were her he would hate him with everything he had. But instead she was dreaming about him.

“I forgive you. If it makes you feel better, if that’s what you want to hear, then I do forgive you and I’ll never hate you.” Karin told him as she wiped his tears away. She leaned in and gently planted a kiss onto his cheek and then smiled slightly at him. “Stop beating yourself up. You’re the least of my worries. Honestly though, I appreciate your concern and your earnesty. Thank you for that.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “of course. I swear to you Karin, if you ever need anything, anything at all, you can ask me and I’ll jump on it.”

“Thank you Naruto. For everything.”

o.O.o

When Karin got back from biology, Emiko was wide awake and apparently on the move. She had left a scribbled note for the redhead stating that she would be out and about exploring the city on her own. She chose to stay in most of the time when she wasn’t working because honestly she was scared of the streets. They were the same streets she’d almost died on and she didn’t like the memories.

Today however, she was doing more than exploring. She was meeting up with someone in particular. Kakashi had called her and asked if he could stop by and visit her. When she realized that this was her opportunity to spend some free(literally)time with him, she jumped on it. She had a lot of ground to cover with him when she saw him. When she arrived at his home, the first thing she did when he opened the door was punch him square in the face.

“First of all, fuck you!” She yelled. “You haven’t spoken to me in months and then you call me up for a fuck session!?!?” Emiko punched him again. “You lousy piece of shit!” She kicked him in the shin and slapped him once before he took hold of her small wrists and restrained her against the wall next to the door.

“Well hello Emiko, thank you for stopping by. Would you like a tour of my home?”

“Shut up!” She yelled back. “You’re always so casual about things like nothing matters to you! You hurt my feelings you dick, does that matter to you?!”

“Emiko, stop yelling. I didn’t call you for sex. I called you because I wanted to talk. Every other time I’ve spent with you has been by appointment so how was I to have known different? Please Emiko, calm down. Have a seat on the couch. Let’s talk.” Emiko thought about it for a moment. He sounded sincere enough. His eyes looked sincere.

“Fine,” she decided, “you have 10 minutes.” Kakashi chuckled lightly. The two of them settled down together on the couch and it took him a whole 10 minutes to just think of what he wanted to say. If it were anyone else Emiko would’ve ditched, but he was special to her and she wanted to hear what he had to say to her. She just hoped it was good.

“I shouldn’t have been so harsh when you told me about wanting to go back to school. And I’m also sorry that I’m not the best friend or lover or whatever you perceive me to be to you. Truth is Emiko, I don’t fare too well in relationships. Before I met you, I had just gotten out of the longest relationship of my life and you were never supposed to be anything more than a quick rebound.

I fucked up. I fell for you and it was easy to. You were always there when I called, the more we fucked the easier it was to rely on you. I felt like, if you had the chance to do something else, to leave, you would leave me behind too.”

“Why would I do that?!” She immediately yelled. “Kakashi I..I really liked you man. You were my good time. You know that.”

“No, I know that you got paid to say certain things and act a certain way. You were a fantasy of all the things I wanted to be real.”

“A fantasy. Did you like me or did you like the fantasy itself?” He shrugged.

“Both I guess. It started with just the fantasy but you’re apart of me now. I may not act like I need you around all the time, but I do need you Emiko.”

_‘I need you Emiko.’_ The only one who’d ever said something like that to her was Karin. She always knew what to do when Karin said it, but Kakashi had never said it to her before so she froze. It was unusual. She was never one to be quite lost for words but she was also never one where people showed much genuine affection and care for. Is this how Karin felt when she was with Sasuke? Is this why she did and bared so much for him? No, it was different. Karin loved Sasuke. Emiko and Kakashi weren’t in love but it was the closest feeling she’d ever touched with a man.

“We’re not doing this much longer.” She told him. “Karin and I...we’ve got a new line of work ahead of us. No more sex.”

“Is that so?” Emiko nodded solemnly. “We won’t be normal, but I could have normal relationships. I could..I mean, since you said you didn’t want me to leave. I could hang around if you wanted..for free.”

“Hmm, I suppose, since that is what I wanted. And maybe, I’ll help you study for your out GED.”

Emiko smiled and leaned in to hug him tightly. It wasn’t the most elaborate of apologies, but that was to expected because he was not a man of many elaborate things. At least he made the effort however. That night Emiko stayed with Kakashi and it felt much better than sharing her own service bed with him. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s vacation time for our couple. Drama, drama, and more drama awaits them.

Chapter 14:

  
Karin had a lot on her mind. Madara and Itachi had paid them a visit a few days ago. The girls loft had been cleaned spotless. Not a single microscopic piece of evidence left behind. However, now that they were going to be moving away from the call service business they would have to move locations. The loft was too well known. The gang would be extending house calls to their former clients just to make sure the message got across that Zola and Sachi were dead and they were to never call again.

  
The girls went back to the loft one more time to pack up what few belongings they wanted to keep. Everything else was stuffed into garbage bags and burned to ash. Karin had figured since they had in between time, it wouldn’t hurt for her to ask for permission to go on vacation with Sasuke. He claimed that she and Emiko’s personal affairs were no longer of his concern just so long as they didn’t cause any unnecessary trouble. So Emiko was spending some time with Kakashi and Karin was riding shotgun with Sasuke to his parents home for Thanksgiving while Naruto was passed out in the back.  
She still hadn’t told Sasuke about Kabuto either. Not because she was purposefully trying to hide it, but things had gotten so busy over the last few days. She did plan to tell him though, she did. She just didn’t know when she would be able to tell him now because it wasn’t the kind of discussion she wanted to have at his family home. The drive wasn’t too long, just a little over an hour away and they were pulling into his old neighborhood. It was everything Karin figured it would be. Quaint, nice, full of people with money.

  
“We’re here. Naruto, get up and get out.” Sasuke announced as they pulled into his gravel driveway. Karin nodded silently from her passenger seat and stared ahead of her at the house. Just inside of those walls were his mother and his father. She looked down at her outfit again to make sure she was dressed appropriately enough. Jeans, some old vans, and a black hoodie. Very basic and simple.   
Sasuke reached into the backseat to wake the blonde while Karin continued her nervous observation. After muc nudging she could hear him getting up.

“Hey thanks for the ride Sasuke.” Naruto grumbled from the backseat. Apparently he lived just across the street.

  
“Yeah, you still owe me gas money idiot.”

  
“Mmm yeah!” Naruto exclaimed as he exited the backseat. “I’ll be sure to get that to you!” Sasuke would never see that money.

  
“Well, are you getting out or what?” He asked her after she continued to sit there.

  
“Sorry.” She said. “Just gimme a few minutes.”   
“Karin, we’ve been sitting in the driveway for three minutes already.” He said.

  
“I didn’t have enough mental time to prepare Sasuke.” She complained.

  
“You had 5 days, not to mention an hour and 15 minutes drive here.” He countered.

  
“What if they don’t like me?” She asked him sadly. Sasuke sighed to himself.

  
“You’ve asked that question a thousand times already. I don’t care if they don’t like you, I like you.” He told her reassuringly.

  
“But...maybe I want them to like me.” Sasuke sighed again and undid his seatbelt. He got out of his side of the car and came over to her side and to cup her face in his hands.

  
“Karin, please don’t overthink or stress yourself about this too much. My mother is one of the sweetest women I know, if I’m happy, she’ll be happy. And my father has always been an emotionless stonewall. If he’s showing an obscene amount of interest in you then consider yourself lucky.”

  
“Thanks Sasuke,” she smiled, “I feel so much better.” She finished sarcastically.

  
“You’re welcome. Just remember, I’m the only one that matters, okay?” She nodded and he kissed her gently. Karin unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the car while Sasuke grabbed their bags from the trunk. The two of them walked up the brick steps together and she waited patiently while Sasuke unlocked and opened the door. It was warm inside and it smelled strongly of freshly baked apples.

  
The two of them removed their shoes and set them by the door with the other shoes and Sasuke left their luggage there as well. He led her then to the kitchen where a small woman with long black hair was cooking. The absolute minute she heard Sasuke and Karin step into the kitchen, she dropped her spoon and ran over to embrace him happily.

  
“Oh Sasuke! I’m so glad you made it!” She exclaimed.

  
“It’s not that long a drive. And we just saw each other last week so…”

  
“Don’t ruin this for me, Sasuke.” She chided. The woman kissed his cheek and pulled away from him. Her eyes fell on Karin then and the redhead’s first instinct was to run, but she planted her feet. There was nothing to be afraid of. Surely this sweet, gentle woman wouldn’t hurt her.

  
“Mother, this is Karin...my girlfriend. Karin, this is my mother.” Karin grunted and bowed to the woman because she didn’t know what else to do.

  
“It’s wonderful to finally meet you Mrs. Uchiha. Sasuke’s told me so many great things about you.” He in fact hadn’t but she didn’t need to know that.

  
“Ah, Karin, well it’s wonderful to meet you too. You’re even more beautiful than Sasuke described.”

  
“Oh...thank you.” Great, this was going great.   
“Where’s father?” Sasuke asked.

  
“Oh he got called in to work today, he’ll be home in time for dinner. I’m making your favorite, onigiri.”

  
“Right, thank you. I’m going to help Karin get settled and then we’ll come help you finish cooking.”

  
“Sounds wonderful. Thank you dear.” Karin followed Sasuke out of the kitchen to retrieve the bags. He led her up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. It was bigger than the one in the apartment but it was just as ….Sasuke. Clean, put together, not a hair out of place.

  
“Do you think that was okay?” Karin asked plopping down on the foot of his bed. “I didn’t sound stupid did I?”

  
“You said...hello and gave a compliment. I think it went fine babe.”

  
“It could have been better. You know, when you’re in a good mood you look a lot like your mother. Can’t wait to see what your dad looks like.” Sasuke rolled his eyes at her.

  
“You’ll see him later.” He told her as he approached her on the bed. He kissed her soft lips and stroked her back gently. “Please just try to be cool. I know it’s difficult for you because you’re so lame, but really.”

  
“Ah! Lame!” Karin yelled. “You’re lame, look at this room!” Sasuke chuckled lightly and smirked.

  
“Well if you don’t like the room you can sleep in the guest room...alone. By yourself. Without me there to hold you.”

  
“Yeah, I get it. That’s typically what alone means. Who said I wanted to sleep in here anyways?”

  
“Ummm because,” he kissed her, “if we’re staying in separate rooms,” his lips traced her jaw, “it’s gonna be a lot harder to get to you.”

  
“Mmm I see.” She moaned. “What are you gonna do to me huh?” Sasuke gently shoved her on the bed, climbing on top of her. He wrapped her legs around his waist and roughly grinder his groin against her center.

  
“It’s been too long. God I’m gonna fuck you so hard Karin.” He bit down on her collarbone and licked the spot as she cried out softly. He ground into her again.

  
“Sasuke I want you inside me. Now.” She growled, her fingers grabbing at his jeans.

  
“No.” He bit, catching her hands and pinning them above her head. “You’ll wait until tonight.”

  
“That’s so long.” She whined pitifully, grinding her own sex against him desperately. “Please Sasuke, I’ll do anything. I haven’t felt your thick cock inside of me in so long.”

  
“No, patience Karin. I promise you, tonight, you’re gonna feel every inch of me baby. But you have to be a good girl and behave for me.”

  
Karin inhaled deeply and nodded reluctantly. She was incredibly turned on, panties soaked and her mind reeling with dirty fantasies. She and Sasuke hadn’t had sex since the last time he visited her at the loft and she had been yearning for him since. But she knew how Sasuke played this game. So she shushed her kitty and her thoughts and worked on being calm and natural. She would just have to wait out the day until she could have him at night.   
Sasuke’s father did arrive in time for dinner. He and Sasuke shared a very strong resemblance as well. It was in their permanent scowls. His father, Fugaku, was a hard man and Sasuke was right. He wasn’t impressed by much. He didn’t ask Karin too many questions.

  
“How did you and my son meet?” Sasuke had informed her on the trip down to just be honest. Not overly honest of course, but honest enough.

  
“We met at a party.” She had answered.

  
“A party? So you’re a student at the university?”

  
“Nooo, I, am not in college, actually.”   
“Do you work?”

  
“I’m in between jobs right now, but I used to work in catering.”

  
“Catering. I see. What are your long term intentions with my son?”

  
“Oh um, I don’t know. I haven’t really thought of long term stuff. I guess. I suppose I would like to be with Sasuke for a while….if he wants me around that is.” Karin admitted hesitantly. Mikoto smiled gently from across the table. Karin seemed like a sweet enough girl. Clearly nervous, but she appeared to have a good head on her shoulders. Fugaku approved of her response for the most part and then turned to his son and asked the same question.

  
Sasuke shrugged lazily at his father. “I’m 19, I didn’t know I needed to start planning my wedding so soon.”

  
“Sasuke.” Karin muttered under her breath.

  
“Don’t be a smart ass Sasuke. Let’s be honest with ourselves son, you’re not a relationship type kind of person. You’re hardly even a people person. You’ve spent the last 18 years of your life avoiding women and relationships. What’s different this year? Tell me, what is so special about Karin here that you’ve finally decided you want to start dating.”

  
“Fugaku, dear, maybe we shouldn’t pressure them. Sasuke you don’t owe us any explanations. Karin seems lovely and as long as you’re happy, we’re happy.” Mikoto intervened.

  
“Good cause I don’t have one.”

  
“Well I disagree. You should always have a reason for everything you do. Otherwise it’s pointless.”

  
“You didn’t seem nearly as concerned when you were hogging my apartment.”

  
“It’s the holidays, I’m feeling sentimental.” His father mocked. The rest of dinner was spent in a stressful, tension filled silence. Karin had definitely lost her sexual appetite after the series of uncomfortable questions and even more uncomfortable answers from Sasuke and she really just wanted to curl up in a ball in a separate room and go to sleep. She was embarrassed. And it wasn’t anything she said, it was Sasuke. What did he mean, he didn’t have a reason for being with her? After all they’d been through together he couldn’t find one legitimate reason that he chose to stay with her for his father?

  
How many times had he told her that he cared about her, that he genuinely liked her? He couldn’t just repeat that to his damned daddy? After dinner was over she offered her help in cleaning the kitchen but Mikoto refused. She insisted that Karin was on a break and she should just be relaxing and enjoying her time here. So she and Sasuke went back upstairs to hide away from his parents. She wouldn’t pester him about dinner. It was stupid and it didn’t mean anything. It was too early to fool around still and Karin didn’t trust herself to stay quiet enough. They used the TV as background noise while they cuddled under his blankets and talked softly with each other. Trading secrets and a few gentle kisses every so often.

  
Sasuke’s hand was resting in Karin’s hair while she caressed his cheek. Staring into each other’s eyes. It was so relaxing, so perfect. Obviously it needed to be ruined.

  
“I have another secret.” She whispered. “I slept with Kabuto.”

  
“K-“ Sasuke exhaled heavily and shifted around in his spot. “We said we wouldn’t fight during this trip.” He reminded her. “Why are you bringing this up?”

  
“Well I don’t know, we were telling secrets and we agreed to be honest with each other.” She told him propping herself up on her elbow.“This doesn’t mean we have to fight Sasuke.”

  
“Of course we don’t, but everything was going so well and you just dropped a bomb like that out of nowhere. Excuse me for being a little pissed.”

  
“Sasuke, please don’t do this. Can you just calm down and talk to me first for once before you jump off and get mad? I’m just...trying to do what I thought was right. You would’ve been even angrier had I not said anything.”   
Sasuke ran his hands through his hair. She was right, she would’ve been angrier. He would’ve felt like she was making a fool of him. At least she was opening up an telling him the important things. Now at least he knew to keep Kabuto away from her.

  
“You’re right Karin. I’m not mad at you.” He told her.

  
“It was nothing serious and he was really fucking weird. We banned him twice...and he has a little dick if it helps.”

  
“No it, stop.” He scoffed. He thought about it for a minute. “The little dick thing does help a little I guess....but I don’t wanna hear anymore. ”

  
“Okay well I’m sorry...can I ask you about something else then?”

  
“Anything other Kabuto would be perfect.” He decided.

  
“Alright, well, the first time I was at your apartment I was doing some snooping and I found your box. The one you keep under your bed.” He cut his eyes at her. “There were a lot of pills in there Sasuke. Are you...are you addicted?”

  
“Don’t be stupid,” he answered quickly, a little too quickly. “The only thing I’d consider myself addicted to is you.”

  
“Ugh, corny. Are you sure because..I mean it would explain your behavior. And I know for a fact you get pretty strung out on that shit. I didn’t wanna say this earlier, but are you even sure this experiment is a good idea?”

  
“Why are you doing this?” He asked her.

“You’re supposed to be behaving and you’re really blowing it.”

  
“Well fuck you, I’m concerned asshole!” She snapped shoving him. Sasuke rolled his eyes dramatically at her and rolled out of bed. Karin watched him as he dug through his duffle bag clearly looking for something. “What are you doing?” She grumbled.

  
“Making a point.” He replied. He pulled something out and turned around to flash the object to Karin. It was a small bag full of pills, the pills Orochimaru had given him. She raised an eyebrow towards him and watched as he swallowed not one, but two pills and then shrugged. She was absolutely dumbfounded. Maybe he’d already snuck a few drugs earlier because she didn’t know what he was trying to prove to her by doing this.

  
“What the fuck are you doing?” She asked.

  
“Watch me. An hour from now, I’ll be completely fine. Just as fine as I am right now. These pills don’t work Karin, they’re a placebo, if you give them power they gain power. All I have to do is remind myself that nothing incredible is happening to me when I take these.”

  
“You’ve lost your mind Sasuke. That’s not how this works. You’re gonna freak out and scare your parents, y-you don’t even know if it’s safe to take 2 of those!”

  
“Well I guess you should start recording your little data and we’ll make sure.” He was being absolutely ridiculous and she knew it but she also knew he wasn’t going to listen to her, so she agreed to keeping a note page on her cell phone where she began recording everything he did that was somewhat out of the ordinary. At 10PM he stared at his hands for fifteen minutes without moving. At 11PM he was getting up every ten minutes to piss, he wrote it off as having too much water today. At midnight he was able to tell her things that happened to him when he was a baby that he apparently vividly remembered now. By the time 2AM hit he was a mercilessly fucking Karin in front of a mirror in his bedroom and it was weird. It was great because she’d been hoping for this for weeks, but it was weird because he was acting like Christian Bale from ‘American Psycho’ when he was admiring his physique in the mirror. Thankfully at 4AM he finally passed out and so did Karin.

  
o.O.o

  
Breakfast the next morning was thankfully not awkward. Fugaku and Mikoto didn’t give them any strange looks or mention anything about the loud sex the two teenagers had last night. Instead Mikoto invited Karin to come along shopping with her. Her immediate reaction was to look at Sasuke with big doe eyes and silently beg for help, but he was too busy hiding his hangover from the night before to offer her any assistance. So she reluctantly agreed.

  
She figured they would be grocery shopping, maybe picking up tonight’s meal. Instead they were at a kitchen utensils store. Mikoto loved cooking and she loved going to the store and picking out adorable new aprons and shiny new cutlery even more. She loved buying new fixtures and decorations to make her kitchen look even prettier.

  
“I know it may not seem like much to a young girl like yourself, and it may even sound silly, but it’s the little things you know?” She smiled at Karin who nodded for lack of words. “What about your mother? Does she ever obsess over strange things like this?

  
“My..mother?” She muttered. She was across the aisle from the woman, staring idly at a turkey shaped bottle opener. “She’s dead actually.” She admitted. “Has been for a very long time now.”

  
Mikoto choked a little and cleared her throat. She hadn’t known about Karin’s mother and it never occurred to her that the woman could be dead. She felt bad for bringing it up. “I’m very sorry Karin, please forgive me I had no idea. I hope I haven’t upset you.”

  
“Huh?” Karin breathed looking over at the woman. “No it’s, it’s okay actually. No one really asks me about her so it’s nice to kind of talk about her.” She told her. “She loved collecting perfumes. After she died, I tried to start collecting perfumes too. Not a lot of money though so it took forever but I’ve got a pretty sizable amount now.”   
  
The older woman smiled lightly. “Would you tell me? What your mother was like, I mean.”   
It was strange, hearing someone ask about her mom. Having these images of her mother resurfacing in her mind after so long. She took deep breaths to compose herself so she didn’t do anything stupid like cry...again.

  
“She was beautiful.” She said matter of factly. “She had shoulder length red hair, slightly darker than mine and she had beautiful grey eyes. She wasn’t a good singer but she used to sing me to sleep at night when I was having bad dreams. And, every year for my birthday she would take me to the beach and I would swim in my gator floaty.” Karin could feel herself smiling while she remembered all the good things about her mother. The things that made her happy. But with every good thing in her life, there was also a bad side to it. “She was always volunteering at my school before she got sick. Hosting charity events, baking for the kids, helping with tutoring. When she got sick, no one did anything for her. No one..raised any money for her hospital bills, they didn’t bake her cookies and no one tried to help me understand what was happening. All I knew is that my mother was dying and we were alone.”

  
As Mikoto listened she couldn’t help but feel more and more guilty. After her visit to Sasuke’s and finding Karin’s panties in his laundry, she had been very uncertain about the girl coming to visit for Thanksgiving. She thought that maybe Karin was a negative influence on her youngest, and after losing her oldest to mental instability the last thing she wanted was to lose Sasuke to a girl.

  
At dinner she could tell how nervous Karin was. She probably knew they were both judging her and it must have made her wildly uncomfortable. She had thought Karin was sweet and maybe she’d jumped to conclusions a little too fast which is why she’d invited her out today. To read her more and maybe get her comfortable enough to figure out what kind of person she really was. Karin was a normal girl with a hard life and a sad past. Completely harmless and probably the best thing that would happen to Sasuke.

  
“Your mother sounds like an amazing woman. I’m sure you’ve heard it a lot, but I’m very sorry for your loss. While I can’t see into the future, I can tell that Sasuke cares about you and he isn’t one to let something he wants go very easily. In other words, I believe you’ll be around for awhile..so, if it’s alright with you...maybe we could start some new family traditions?” Karin was taken back by Mikoto’s offer. It was so genuine and sincere and it comforted her to know that she wasn’t seen as a pariah by the woman.

  
“Family?” She said, her voice cracking and barely above a whisper. She loved Sasuke so much and all she had wanted was to fit into his life. She wanted to be accepted by the people he coveted most. And here was his mother, calling her family and offering to make happy memories with her. Happy memories that she didn’t have to do anything extra for. God it felt so good.

  
“I would really like that.”

  
o.O.o

  
Fugaku sipped his black coffee and watched his son. Sasuke had been sitting on the couch with an ice pack and sunglasses on ever since the girls left. Claimed he was having a vicious migraine, but Fugaku was pretty sure his son had probably gotten excessively drunk last night. Probably right before climbing on top of his girlfriend and causing all that noise. Luckily Mikoto is a deep sleeper or she probably would’ve been scarred.

  
He shook his head and headed into the kitchen. The man found a bottle of aspirin in the cupboard and pulled two, offering it to his son along with a glass of water.

  
“Drink it.” He demanded. “It’ll help with your ‘migraine.’” He said using air quotes.

  
“Please don’t nag me.” Sasuke groaned.

  
“I should be kicking your ass.” The older man replied angrily. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing? Drinking in my house? Having loud sex with your girlfriend just a floor above your mother? You sounded like rabid animals, have you lost your mind?!”

  
“No one was drinking in your house.” He insisted.

  
“You keep saying that as if I’m supposed to believe it.”

  
“We weren’t.”

  
“Then explain it to me please. What’s wrong with you? If it isn’t a hangover?” Sasuke didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t tell his father that he had done drugs last night because he was almost positive his father would put him in jail to teach him a hard lesson.

  
“Fine. I had a few shots. I’m clearly a lightweight.” He figured it would be better to just roll with the initial drinking theory.

  
“Ridiculous. Sasuke, are there some deeper, underlying issues going on with you? Maybe...revolving around Karin? You never used to behave this way until you met her.”

  
“What are you asking me?” Sasuke frowned.

  
“I thought it was clear. Let me rephrase, are you sure this girl is good for your health?” Behind his sunglasses, Sasuke cut his eyes at his father. Leave it to him to say something cruel and callous.

  
“Karin’s fine. And I don’t wanna talk about this. I don’t wanna talk at all.”

  
“Of course you don’t. Fine, I won’t force you to talk. You’re clearly old enough to make your own stupid decisions so I’ll just sit back and let you continue doing that.” The man said as he stood to leave his son alone in the living room. “Oh and no more drinking and loud sex in my house.” He added before he left.

  
“Fuck you, prick.” Sasuke muttered under his breath. He was slowly becoming convinced that the only stupid decision he made was to come here.

  
o.O.o

  
“I told you guys, I apologized and I basically pledged my soul to her.” Naruto said. Since the minute he’d gotten home his parents had been asking him about his school situation. He had told them about his apology six times already.

  
“Are you sure she accepted your apology? I still think you should’ve done more.” Kushina frowned.

  
“She doesn’t want me to do anything. She told me I’m the least of her worries and that she wants to be friends!”

  
“Maybe she’s confused.” His mother shrugged.

  
“Kushina.”

  
“Mom! Do you want this to go away or not?”

  
“Your mother is just harboring a lot of guilt. She thinks this is our fault for raising you too loosely. I keep telling her we’re not responsible for this.” Minato remarked.

  
“If it makes you feel better, she’s out of the escort business. That’s what my friend said.”

  
“Really?” His parents murmured in unison.

  
“Yeah. In fact, she and my friend are on good terms again and he’s taking her to all his biology classes with him because she wants to be a scientist.”

  
“Ugh, bullshit. Why are you lying to us?” Kushina angrily growled at her son.

  
“What?”

  
“Naruto, she can’t just go to class and not be a student!”

  
“I know that! But she is. His professor just lets her do it. She took a whole quiz and got graded for it and everything. She wouldn’t tell me the grade so I think she failed, but c’mon.” He shrugged.

  
“What kind of school are you going to?” Minato sighed.   
  
“An eventful one. Can we talk about something else now?”   
  
“Sure son.” The redhead said giving an overly sweet smile. Definitely not a good sign. “We’re having Thanksgiving dinner with the Haruno family at the Uchiha’s house. By the way, Sakura’s family is very upset that she didn’t come home for break. Is everything alright with her?”

  
“She’s fine. She’s doing some big extra credit thing with her professor. When you say we’re having thanksgiving at the Uchiha’s what exactly do you mean by that?” He asked with pursed lips.

  
“Uh, it means...that tomorrow...we’re gonna eat dinner...specifically thanksgiving dinner...with...Sasuke and his family.” Minato clarified very slowly. Naruto nodded just as slowly, in taking all this information. What it sounded like to him was that his parents were going to eat dinner across from the very girl that he just told them all about. Sasuke didn’t know about this. He couldn’t have because if he did he wouldn’t have let it happen. He was already weird about Naruto being around Karin anyways. For fucks sake how was he gonna get through this?

  
“When did you guys decide this?” He asked.

  
“This morning actually! It was Mikoto’s idea. Sasuke has a girlfriend and she wants to use the thanksgiving dinner to introduce her to everyone. I immediately said yes, less cooking I have to do if there’s three of us in the kitchen!”

  
“Great.” He said. “This sounds...great.”

  
o.O.o

  
It was finally thanksgiving day and Karin was excited. She was staring at her reflection in Sasuke’s mirror, fluffing her freshly curled hair and smoothing out the new pretty dress Mikoto had insisted on buying her yesterday. It was a navy blue, v cut, with thin straps and had pretty light pink flowers all over it with a thin brown belt around the waist to accent it. She loved it. Sasuke thought she looked cute in her new dress too which was an added bonus to her mood. He’d allowed her to pick his outfit for today so naturally she chose something nice that matched her outfit. A nice pair of black jeans with a navy blue button up.   
The two of them had headed downstairs to greet his parents early that morning to find that Mikoto was already up and cooking and they had quite a few visitors.

  
“Surprise!” Mikoto cheered. “We’re having a large family thanksgiving dinner this year! A welcoming party for Karin!” 

  
“Oh boy.” Sasuke grunted.

  
“Karin dear, I want you to meet Kizashi Haruno and Kushina Uzumaki!”

  
“Ah. Hello!” She greeted politely accepting the hugs that the two adults offered her. Her eyes lingering over the red haired woman intently.

“It’s nice to meet you both. Um, Uzumaki as in...Naruto Uzumaki?”

  
“Yes!” Kushina laughed. “I know, shocker right, we look nothing alike! He takes after his father.”

  
“Does he ever.” Kizashi nodded in agreement.

“Ya know though Kushina, Karin here looks like she could be your daughter.” Kushina pursed his lips and leaned forward to further analyze Karin’s reddening face.

  
“It’s the hair.” She nodded.

  
“Is it now?” Sasuke scoffed with a raise of his eyebrow.

  
“Yeah, well, I’m sure this shade is pretty common!” Karin said a little too loudly with a nervous laugh after.

  
“If you think about it, not really.” She heard Kizashi say.

  
“Why don’t Sasuke and I get out of your guys’ hair?! I’m sure you’ve got a lot of work to do!” Karin recommended.

  
“We do!” Mikoto exclaimed. “Run along you two, the non cookers are in the living room.” Karin grabbed Sasuke’s hand and scurried off towards the living room desperate to get out of that awkward conversation. It was just hair, not that big of a deal.

  
In the living room sat Fugaku, an older looking version of Naruto, who was quite stunningly attractive if Karin had to admit, Naruto himself, and a woman with short hair.

  
“Ah, Minato, Mebuki, this is my sons girlfriend, Karin.”

  
“Well would you look at that, I thought Kushina had cut her hair and shrunk!” The woman loudly declared. Oh for fucks sake.

  
“It’s...so great to meet all of you.” She said. She noted how Naruto was refusing to make eye contact with her, probably trying to hold himself together in front of all these adults.

  
“Take a seat you two.” Fugaku told them. Karin chose to sit next to Minato and hoped she wasn’t blushing too much. Good god he was beautiful. Sasuke sat next to Naruto and subconsciously rolled his eyes at his drooling girlfriend.

  
“So Karin, I take it you go to school with the boys?” Mebuki asked after taking a good swig of her beer.

  
“Uh, no ma’am. I’m just...working right now.”

  
“Karin used to work for a catering company.” Fugaku clarified.

  
“Ouh, I love food. What’d you sell?” Karin fought the urge to shout out ‘ass’ and settled for something much more common.

  
“Cake. Cupcakes and other cakes. Specialty things you know.”

  
“Oh my gosh.” Naruto groaned receiving a prompt glare from the other two young adults in the room.

  
“What’s your problem idiot?” Sasuke spat.

  
“Nothing, just really...hungry I guess.” He lied. “For food! Not like...desserts or anything!” The other five people in the room stared at him for a moment before deciding he was just being his usual unorthodox self. Nothing to worry about.

  
“So um, what do you two do? If you don’t mind me asking.” Karin said. She was really only interested in Minato but she felt like if she didn’t ask Mebuki too then her crush would be obvious and she didn’t want that.

  
“I’m a cardiologist.” Minato smiled.

  
“Oh..a heart doctor. Wonderful. We need more people like you.” She remarked.

  
“I work at weapons shop.” Mebuki told her. It was..surprisingly interesting.

  
“Ya know, I have a friend, kind of like a big brother, he’s obsessed with weaponry.”

  
“Tell him to stop by! We sell lots of ancient and traditional weapons!” The woman encouraged. Karin said that she would but she knew that she would actually not. Hidan didn’t need anymore weapons at his disposal.

  
“So if you don’t go to school with the boys, how’d you meet?” Minato asked curiously.

  
“A party.” She told him.

  
“A party hmm? Interesting.” Minato nodded and it sounded suspicious to Sasuke. “I always knew Naruto was a partier but I wasn’t sure about you Sasuke.” He added.

  
“Hmph,” Fugaku snorted, “don’t be fooled Minato.”

  
“One more question Karin, if you don’t mind. Do you have any plans to go to school?” Sasuke eyed Naruto who was practically sweating himself to death.

  
“Actually, I’m hoping that I’ll be able to convince my uncle to let me enroll soon. I wanna study-

  
“Karin.” Sasuke called snapping up to his feet. “Do you smell smoke? I think you left your curling iron on upstairs.” He said. Karin frowned and sniffed around for any sign of smoke and he resisted the urge to yell at her.

  
“Sasuke, I don’t sm-

  
“Maybe let’s just go check.” He insisted with slightly urgency, cutting her off again. “Oh and uh Naruto, I have protein bars in my room if you want a snack. Ya know..since you’re so hungry.” Karin was still confused but she could tell something had disturbed Sasuke so she nodded her head and headed off upstairs; soon after Naruto excused himself and headed up after her along with Sasuke. Once the three of them were securely in his room he shut and locked the door and then turned to glare daggers at his blonde haired friend.

  
“What the fuck did you do?” He hissed venomously.

  
“Sasuke.” Naruto said raising his hands defensively. “I swear I didn’t tell them anything.”

  
“What’s going on?” Karin asked still sorely confused.

  
“You didn’t tell them anything? You didn’t tell them _anything_!?” Sasuke growled. “Your father practically called her out!”

  
“Okay fine! I gave them a hypothetical!” Naruto admitted. “But I swear I didn’t name names!” Karin listened to the two boys quietly argue back and forth and it was starting to make sense to her.

  
“You told your parents?” She asked quietly from the sidelines. Naruto and Sasuke looked her head on. “You told your parents I...my..why would you do that?” She choked out. “His family likes me! His mother likes me! Your parents are gonna tell them everything and they’re never gonna let me come back here! They’re gonna call the fucking police!”

  
“Karin be quiet! Not so loud.” Sasuke hissed.

  
“I swear to you Karin, my parents aren’t gonna say anything. They know your situation, they don’t want anything to happen to you.” Naruto promised.

  
“But why!?” She cried out. “Why would you tell them! Do you want _me_ to shatter your fucking kneecaps!?”

  
“No! I, I like my kneecaps. Honestly, I didn’t plan on telling them but it was weighing so heavily on my mind that I felt like I was gonna suffocate if I didn’t talk to someone. I’m not like Sasuke here who just drinks and gets high to avoid his issues!”

  
“Oh fuck you Uzumaki.” Sasuke spat.

  
“Well it’s true! You’re whacked out man!”

  
“Don’t flip this shit on me, this is about how you squealed to your parents.”

  
“Look, you can be pissed and hate me all you want Karin. I deserve that, but I give you my word, my parents won’t hurt you.” Naruto explained approaching the angered girl. “They’re not going to say anything to anyone. They wanted to go to the police at first but they decided against it because they weren’t sure you would get off scot free. Believe me Karin, no one here wants to ruin anything for you.”

  
“Get away from her.” Sasuke barked. “If this thing blows up Naruto, I’ll kick your ass again.” A sudden knock on the door had all their heads spinning.

  
“Sasuke? Dear? Is everything alright in there?” It was his mother.

  
“Fine!” He called back.

  
“Could you come downstairs. We have a surprise visitor for you.” She told him.

  
“Another one?” He grumbled under his breath.“We’ll be down.” He added to his mother. They waited a minute until they were sure his mother was gone before Naruto reassured them one more time that everything would be fine and Sasuke and Karin simply had to take his word for it. The three of them headed back downstairs to the party where the three of them were faced with a man Sasuke didn’t think he’d see in his house ever again.

  
“Itachi?” He scoffed.

  
“Hello little brother. I know this may be a shock to you...but in the spirit of the holiday I reached out to mother to see if we could all get together for a family reunion.” He smiled. “It’s good to see you again.”

  
o.O.o

  
Karin was beginning to think that maybe this wasn’t going to be such a great thanksgiving after all. Kushina wouldn’t stop staring at her. Minato kept staring at her and Naruto. Fugaku was practically dagger eyeing Itachi who was creepily smiling at her every few minutes. Sasuke was paranoid as fuck that everyone at the table was on to them. And Naruto was shoveling food down his throat like there was no tomorrow which wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasn’t so disturbing to watch.

  
So,” Itachi said wiping at the corners of his mouth with a napkin, “how has everyone been?” Karin was appalled. He had to be kidding.

  
“Oh you know, life keeps moving whether you’re ready for it or not!” Kizashi chuckled.

“I’d say we’re all getting by just fine. How have you been Itachi?”

  
“Well thank you for asking. I’ve been well. The treatment is proving to be very successful.” He said smiling again.

  
“I’m so glad to hear that honey.” Mikoto said to which Fugaku rolled his eyes.

  
“Treatment?” Karin asked.

  
“Yes little lady. I have an unfortunate...ailment. Thankfully I was able to leave the psychiatric center a few months ago. Which is why I’m here now, to show my family that I’m better and bond with them.” He said lying through his fucking teeth. It was like he didn’t just murder two men.

  
“Well that’s wonderful.” Karin said smiling tersely.

  
“Agreed. I believe there’s a child missing?” He asked.

  
“Yeah, Sakura isn’t home. She’s hammering away at those books.” Mebuki answered.

  
“I see. Forgive me for bringing it up then.”

  
“It’s certainly fine. We’re proud of her.”

  
“Of course.”

  
“Karin,” Kushina called, “would you mind me asking who your parents are?” Oh gosh.

  
“Uh no, I suppose not. My mother’s name was Suzuko. And I didn’t know my father that well, he became a deadbeat, but his name is...Kazuma if i remember correctly.” She relayed. At the sound of the name ‘Kazuma’ a wide grin spread across her face.

  
“Dammit!” The woman exclaimed slapping her hand across the table. “I knew it! Kazuma that bastard!”

  
“Basically.” Karin nodded. “What’s happening?”

  
“Kazuma and I used to live in the same neighborhood as kids! Our parents were so close and then well, there was that big falling out and they moved away. We didn’t speak for years but I always knew he’d never amount to much.”

  
“You knew my father?” Karin asked flatly.

  
“Yes! You have his eyes. I haven’t seen my cousin in forever! Do you happen to know where he’s at now!?” Cousin. The word bounced around in Karin, and Naruto’s, ears. Cousin. Family. Sasuke and Itachi also looked a little surprised at Kushina’s sudden announcement and Minato couldn’t help but to feel a little sorry for his son.

  
“Oh my gosh!” Mikoto cheered happily. “This is amazing, it’s a miracle indeed.”

  
“Cousin.” Karin whispered numbly. This was officially her worst thanksgiving ever. She had to keep it together though. Despite the bile that she tasted in her throat, she had to keep it together. Despite the fact that she was almost sure this would break her and Sasuke, she had to keep it together. Despite everything that was happening to her now, she had to keep it together. So she unsteadily shook her head. “No.” She answered choked up. “He left my mom and I and never looked back. He wouldn’t adopt me after she died.” And now she was thinking of that too. So many things running through her head. She’d slept with her cousin. Minato clearly knew that she’d slept with her cousin. Itachi, Sasuke, they knew. Her father had turned away when she needed him most. She was forced to live in a crappy foster home because of him and it kick started all her problems.

  
She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Kushina and she couldn’t stop the tears from spilling slowly down her cheeks. This was all wrong, everything was wrong. They were all staring at her.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Kushina apologized realizing she’d obviously upset Karin. “I didn’t-

  
“Excuse me.” Karin said, shooting up from the table and inadvertently bumping it and knocking a few glasses over. She drug a hand through her hair and exhaled flustered, apologizing quickly for her blunder and then running off to hide in Sasuke’s room so she could effectively break down and cry. She didn’t feel pretty in her pretty dress anymore and she didn’t feel comfortable around any of these people anymore. She guessed she should’ve expected this though. After all, she’d gotten something good, Mikoto’s approval, so why wouldn’t there be something bad just around the corner?

o.O.o

  
After the disaster at the dinner table everyone felt it would be more appropriate to leave. Sasuke went to go and check on Karin while his brother and father helped his mother clean the kitchen. The girl was curled up in a loose ball in the middle of his bed, her dress strewn across the floor. He didn’t know what to say to her or what to do in this situation. She’d just found out that she had a cousin and that she’d had solicited sex with that cousin. She felt weird, dirty, and wrong; not to mention the tragic mention of her father. He shut the door after him and slowly began undressing. He undid the buttons of his shirt first and discarded it on the floor, his pants were next. 

He crossed the room and laid down on the bed behind her. Wrapping his arms around her smaller frame and pulled her close to him, as close as he possibly could. “It’s okay Karin. Everything’s gonna be okay.” He whispered to her. She didn’t say anything in return, but she shook her head adamantly against the sheets.

“Yes it is.”

  
“It’s hurts.” She whispered. “You have no idea how bad it hurts. I’m trying so hard. It’ll never happen work though. I can’t be happy. I can’t do anything right.”

  
“Stop it.” He said hugging her tighter. “I don’t know how bad it hurts you, but I know that it fucking hurts to see you hurting. You’re gonna be happy. Look at me.”

Karin shook her head again so Sasuke crawled over to the other side to look at her. Karin turned to face the opposite direction and Sasuke found himself wrestling with her to look at him. Eventually he hovered over her and pinned her wrists by her head and forced her to look at him. “It’s. Okay.” He said emphasizing his words. “This doesn’t have to mean that it’s ruined Karin. Nothing’s ruined.”

  
“How can you say that?!”

  
“Because it’s not hard to.” He shrugged. “Look at me, I’m here, I’m with you aren’t I? My parents, they’re not upset or suspicious , they’re worried. Because they care. Naruto is probably rolling around his room beating himself up and his parents are just as worried as we are. And Itachi, that bastard, he’s tricky and he does a lot of contradictory shit, but underneath it all, he cares about you too. He’ll help us.” Karin sniffled beneath him.

  
“What happens to us now?” She asked him.

  
“Aren’t you listening to me silly? We’re fine. We’re gonna keep moving forward, this is just gonna make us stronger. Okay?”

  
“Okay.” She nodded. Sasuke leaned down and pecked her lips. “I want you to do something for me.”

  
“What?” She whined.

  
“When we get back...I want you to move in with me. Permanently.” Karin blinked, dumbfounded.

  
“Live..with you?”

  
“Yes. We can move to a new apartment if that’s what you want. But I want you to live with me. I’ll help you get your GED so you can get into school, we’ll finish school together. We’ll ….we’ll get married. I’ll be the political genius and you’ll be my beautiful scientist wife.”

  
“Wife?” She chuckled through fresh tears. “Will we have babies?”

  
“Yes we’ll have beautiful babies. A boy to protect his two precious baby sisters.”

  
“Names.”

  
Sasuke answered after putting a bit of thought into it. “Kaii for the boy. We’ll name the girls..Naoko and-

  
“Ruri. I always thought that was pretty.”

  
“Kaii, Naoko, and Ruri. Perfect.” He agreed. Karin and Sasuke stared at each other quietly, taking in the moment they were having. It was so calm and sweet despite the night they’d had.

  
“Sasuke,” she whispered, “why are you doing this for me?”

  
He smiled. He smiled at her and it was truly the single most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. More beautiful than any other smile or smirk he’d given her. “Isn’t it obvious? Because, I love you Karin.” He could see the shock and mild disbelief on her tear streaked face and he kissed her. “I love you, I know that now. It took me far too long to realize it, but I do and I’ll never let you go. I promise.” He loved her? It couldn’t be real, she could love him all she wanted but he could never love a person like her.

  
But it wasn’t a dream. He was saying this, he was really saying it. He loved her and he meant it and she could feel it and it felt good. It felt like her heart would explode with joy. It was what she wanted most, to be appreciated, to be wanted, needed, accepted, loved. And all by him, the man she’d chosen to give herself and her loyalty too. She leaned up and kissed him and it was sweeter than any other kiss they’d shared. They broke apart and smiled at each other before Sasuke let go of her wrists and went back to cuddling her against him. Karin smiled into his chest and began thinking to herself that maybe this wasn’t the worst thanksgiving after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thus ends Chapter 1. Chapter 2 coming soon.


End file.
